


Saboréame

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, local de intercambio de parejas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 117,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un atractivo abogado a quien la vida siempre le ha sonreído. Es un hombre ardiente, alérgico al compromiso, pero al que le encanta disfrutar de la compañía en sus juegos sexuales.</p><p>Louis es un hombre de acción. Como piloto del ejército americano está acostumbrado a llevar una vida al límite, sin embargo, su principal misión es la de luchar como padre soltero por sacar adelante a su hija.</p><p>Cuando el destino los pone cara a cara, la tensión entre ellos se hace evidente... Pero lo que en un principio fue un encuentro hostil, poco a poco irá convirtiéndose en una atracción irrefrenable. </p><p>¿Conseguirán estos dos titanes llegar a entenderse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solo hay una escena de sexo heterosexual entre Harry Styles y una mujer (Barbara Palvin; porque sinceramente, es mi crush jaja) en esta historia y ocurre en el primer capítulo. Niall y Bárbara solo salen en este capítulo en la escena de sexo, así que no es importante si no os gusta y os queréis saltar ese trozo. Se nombra a Zayn y a Perrie, pero ni siquiera van a aparecer, ni ahora, ni más adelante.
> 
> Por lo demás, espero que disfrutéis de la historia :)

 

 

Alto...

 

Rizoso...

 

Ojos verdes...

 

Sexy...

 

Simpático...

 

Así es Harry Styles.

 

Disfrutar de una noche de sexo caliente en el Anchor's Rope para un hombre como él era lo más fácil y divertido del mundo.

 

Los hombres y las mujeres, se volvían locos porque fijara su leonina mirada en ellos y les propusiera entrar en un reservado. Harry era caliente... muy caliente.

 

Por norma, los hombres que entraban solos en ese o en cualquier otro local de intercambio de parejas, no tenían derecho a elegir. Ellos eran los elegidos. Pero Harry no funcionaba así. Él escogía. Él decidía. Él seleccionaba.

 

Esa noche, tras una semana de mucho estrés y trabajo, conducía su elegante deportivo gris hacia el Anchor's Rope mientras escuchaba en el CD de su vehículo In a Perfect World, de Kodaline, una de sus bandas preferidas.

 

 _One day it's here and then it's gone_  
_How are you still holding on?_  
_How are you still holding on?_  
  
_You've felt this way for far too long_  
_Waiting for a change to come_ _  
_ You know you're not the only one

 

La música, como solía decir su buena amiga Sophia, amansaba a las fieras, y tararear música indie rock mientras conducía lo relajaba y estimulaba para la noche de sexo que deseaba tener por delante.

 

No había llamado a ninguna de sus conquistas. No lo necesitaba.

 

Sólo quería sexo, sin cenas ni charlas de por medio. Las mujeres le encantaban. Se lo pasaba bien con ellas. Pero lo que Harry prefería sobre todas las cosas era un hombre. Eran maravillosos y excitantes. Por ello intentaba rodearse de los que eran como él. Que pensaban como él. Que actuaban como él. Que sólo demandaban sexo. Sólo sexo.

 

Al llegar al Anchor's Rope, Harry metió el coche en un parking cercano. La vigilante sonrió al verlo. Ese tipo había ido allí más veces y cuando la miraba se sentía especial.

 

Una vez salió del aparcamiento, Harry entró en el local y al llegar a la barra se encontró con varios amigos. Charló con ellos cordialmente hasta que vio a una pareja que conocía y con la mirada se entendieron. Minutos después, en compañía de dos de sus amigos, David y Hans, Harry se acercó a la pareja. Niall Horan y Barbara Palvin sonrieron al verlos. No era la primera vez que jugaban juntos, y minutos después los cinco se encaminaron hacia uno de los reservados. No hacía falta hablar. Todos sabían lo que querían. Todos sabían lo que buscaban. La noche prometía ser morbosa y calentita.

 

Al entrar en el reservado, Niall se sentó en la cama mientras los otros se quedaron de pie.

 

Barbara, una mujer de hermosa figura y pelo largo y sedoso, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del sexo con esos hombres y, mirándolos, se mordió los labios a la espera de que comenzara su caliente juego. Sus pezones ya estaban duros y su vagina lubricada. Temblaba mientras pensaba en el placer.

 

Harry sonreía. Le gustaba sentir la excitación de las mujeres. Por ello, tras dejar su copa sobre una mesita, se acercó a ella y le preguntó al oído:

 

—¿Estás preparada, Barbara?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Dispuesta a que juguemos contigo? —insistió pasándole las manos por el pecho.

 

Ella asintió y se le aceleró la respiración.

 

Sin necesidad de tocarla, por su gesto, Harry ya sabía que sus fluidos traspasaban la fina tela de sus bragas. Nunca, ninguna mujer, en sus veinticinco años de vida, había rechazado ese íntimo acercamiento. Les gustaba. Les ponía. Harry era tan sexy, que todas, absolutamente todas, caían bajo su influjo, y más cuando miraban sus ojos verdes.

 

A Barbara le gustaba jugar con varios hombres. No le gustaban las mujeres. Su apetito sexual era insaciable y a su novio le encantaba verla en esa tesitura. Era su juego. Eran sus normas y les encantaba disfrutar del morbo y del placer.

 

Barbara se daba la vuelta para mirar a Harry de frente. Su mirada lujuriosa hablaba por sí sola. Lo deseaba. Deseaba que la tocase. Se moría por sentir placer y se empapaba al imaginar cómo iban a jugar con ella esos hombres.

 

Lentamente, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa, mientras la respiración de ella se aceleraba. Dos segundos después, vio sus pechos erguidos, sus duros pezones, y murmuró:

 

—Babs, me encantan tus pechos.

 

—Son para ti —ofreció ella.

 

Harry sonrió. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara mientras todos observaban. Ella obedeció y cuando estuvo frente a él, excitada llevó su maravilloso pezón derecho hasta la boca de Harry, que lo aceptó gustoso. Durante varios minutos, lo lamió y succionó hasta ponérselo duro como una piedra. Ella sonrió. Niall, el novio de Barbara, se levantó. Le bajó la cremallera de la falda, que cayó a sus pies. Acto seguido, desabrochó dos cadenitas doradas que unían el tanga y éste cayó al suelo también, dejando al descubierto su afeitado pubis y su redondo y apetecible trasero.

 

—Interesante —susurró David, acercándose para darle un cachete en el culo.

 

Niall, el novio, sonrió. Comenzó el juego. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó junto con los calzoncillos. Se sentó en la cama y, tocándose el duro pene, miró a Hans y murmuró:

 

—Yo también quiero jugar.

 

Hans se acercó a él sin demora, y Niall le quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Ante él apareció una caliente erección y sin pensarlo se la metió en la boca. La degustó. La disfrutó mientras Hans cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus nalgas hacia él con placer.

 

Barbara, excitada al presenciar la escena, suspiró mientras Harry, cada vez más gustoso, le chupaba los pezones y David comenzaba a tocarla por atrás.

 

La intensidad del momento subía. Niall y Barbara habían encontrado lo que habían ido a buscar en ese local. Harry disfrutaba del manjar que ella le ofrecía sin reservas. Pero cuando la mujer intentó desnudarlo, él la paró y musitó.

 

—Lo haré yo.

 

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

 

Harry negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba estar en manos de nadie. Él decidía cuándo se quitaba la ropa o cuándo se la ponía. Ése era su juego. Todos lo aceptaban y Barbara no iba a ser menos.

 

Mientras Harry se desnudaba y dejaba su ropa sobre la silla, pulcramente doblada, David había masturbado a la mujer, que ya estaba empapada y deseosa del pene que ante ella se mostraba potente y viril.

 

Harry sonrió. Sabía de su magnetismo. Se sentó desnudo en la cama y, sin apartar los ojos de Barbara, recorrió su depilado monte de Venus y le indicó.

 

—Acércate.

 

Ella lo hizo y él la tocó. Bajó su mano lentamente hasta meterla entre sus piernas y comprobó que estaba mojada, muy mojada. David, desde atrás, le estrujó los pezones mientras ella cerraba los ojos como signo de goce y su novio continuaba con su placentera felación.

 

Durante varios minutos, Harry paseó una y otra vez sus dedos por la humedecida hendidura, hasta que ella separó las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Él se arrodilló ante ella y posó su boca sobre el pubis. Lo mordió. Y cuando la sintió vibrar de placer, con sus dedos le abrió los labios vaginales y metió su boca entre sus piernas. Barbara jadeó. La boca de Harry era impetuosa, y cuando le chupó el clítoris con deleite, ella sólo pudo jadear y disfrutar.

 

Minutos después, Harry se dio por satisfecho. Se incorporó y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la acercó un poco más a él.

 

Sin hablar, metió un dedo en su mojada vagina y segundos después otro.

 

—¿Te gusta que juegue contigo así?

 

Barbara tembló y asintió. Separó más las piernas y se agarró a sus hombros, dejándose masturbar con fuerza por él, mientras David le estrujaba las cachas del culo y le susurraba cosas calientes y muy... muy subidas de tono al oído que a ella la volvían loca.

 

Un gruñido de satisfacción les hizo saber que Hans había llegado al clímax con la felación de Niall. Harry, que continuaba masturbándola con los dedos, de pronto paró y dijo:

 

—Súbete a la cama y ponte de rodillas sobre tu novio.

 

Estimulada y deseosa de sexo, hizo lo que ese adonis le había pedido. Una vez la tuvo como deseaba, Harry se subió a la cama tras ella y acercando la boca a su oído, murmuró:

 

—Ahora ponte sobre él y deja caer tus pechos en su cara.

 

Cuando Harry vio que Niall se los metía en la boca, musitó:

 

—Quiero que le digas a tu novio lo que deseas que pase y luego cuánto disfrutas mientras te follo.

 

—Sí —jadeó excitada.

 

—Abre las piernas, Babs.

 

No era la primera vez que jugaban a eso.

 

Instantes después, mientras Harry la masturbaba, ella comenzó a decirle a su novio que quería que se la follaran todos. Deseaba varias pollas para ella y que no pararan en horas. Niall, al oírla, se masturbó con fuerza bajo su cuerpo. A ambos les gustaba jugar y Harry, agarrando su duro pene, se puso un preservativo y lentamente se introdujo en ella mientras Barbara jadeaba.

 

—Así... toda... toda...

 

Harry paró y, dándole un cachete en el trasero, exigió:

 

—No me pidas nada. Cuéntale a tu novio lo que te hago, ¿entendido?

 

Encendida por su voz y por lo que éste le pedía, susurró:

 

—Harry me ha abierto las piernas y me está follando. —El mencionado dio un empellón que profundizó su arremetida y ella, jadeando, añadió—: Me ha metido toda su polla, cariño. Me gusta. Me siento llena... más...

 

Abrasado al escuchar lo que ella relataba, Niall la agarró por la cintura y la movió para encajarla más en Harry.

 

—Más. Quiero que te folle más —siseó.

 

Harry sonrió al oírlo y se incrustó en ella hasta tenerla totalmente empalada.

 

—¿Así, Niall? ¿Quieres que me folle así a tu novia?

 

Barbara jadeó. La lujuria y el morbo que sentía en ese instante no la dejaban hablar y Niall, enloquecido por el momento, afirmó:

 

—Así... fóllatela así.

 

Harry sonrió. Le gustaban esos juegos y con una fuerte estocada murmuró asiéndola del pelo para que levantara la cabeza:

 

—Cuando yo salga de ti, entrará Hans y después David. El último en tomarte será tu novio y cuando él acabe, te volveré a follar, ¿quieres eso, Barbara?

 

—Sí... sí...

 

Ese tipo de sexo era duro, caliente, morboso, desinhibido y a todos les gustaba. En especial a Niall y Barbara, que eran quienes lo demandaban.

 

Harry incrementó su ritmo mientras los pechos de ella, bamboleantes, caían sobre la cara de Niall, que se masturbaba mientras escuchaba toda clase de proposiciones subidas de tono por parte de Hans y David.

 

Deleite. Placer. Eso era lo que todos sentían en ese instante.

 

Uno a uno, los hombres fueron penetrándola.

 

Uno a uno, ella los recibió gustosa.

 

Uno a uno, la poseyeron como ella demandaba hasta llegar al éxtasis, y cuando Niall finalizó, Harry la cogió de la mano, la llevó hasta la ducha y allí mismo, tras ponerle ella un preservativo con la boca, volvió a penetrarla. Cuando acabó ese nuevo ataque, la llevó de nuevo a la cama y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué te parece cómo lo pasa tu novio?

 

Acalorada a pesar de la ducha que se acababa de dar, miró a Niall. Éste disfrutaba mientras era penetrado por Hans y éste le hacía una felación a David. Durante varios minutos, jadeos varoniles tomaron el reservado.

 

Harry los observó junto a Barbara. Ese tipo de sexo era el que más le gustaba y además disfrutaba observando. Cuando el trío llegó al clímax y se levantaron para ducharse, la cama quedó libre. Harry, excitado por lo visto, rasgó un preservativo y una vez se lo hubo colocado, dijo mirándola:

 

—Siéntate sobre mí.

 

Ella se clavó en él a horcajadas. Con maestría, Harry la movió en busca de su propio placer. Le gustaba llevar la voz cantante y ahora quería disfrutar él. Ella jadeó ante la profundidad y cuando creía que no podría profundizar más, Harry se movió con rotundidad. Ella gritó y al ver que él sonreía, murmuró:

 

—Me gusta cómo me haces tuya.

 

—Dime cuánto te gusta —exigió Harry.

 

—Mucho... mucho... ¡Oh, sí! —gritó, mientras él la empalaba una y otra vez.

 

Los tres hombres salieron de la ducha y se quedaron alrededor de la cama. Harry, al verlos, dijo ensartándola de nuevo:

 

—Babs, dile a Niall por qué te gusta que te folle.

 

—Me llena entera. Es dura... muy dura... no pares —chilló, abriéndose más para él.

 

Y Harry no paró y continuó disfrutando de lo que más le gustaba.

 

El sexo.

 

El sexo sin compromiso.

 

El sexo por puro placer.

 

El sexo sin amor.

 

El sexo caliente y morboso.

 

Excitado por los chillidos de su novia, Niall no pudo más y exigió participar. Harry sonrió. Apretó a Barbara sobre él y segundos después Niall introdujo su duro pene por el mismo lugar por donde Harry la penetraba. Entre los dos le llenaron la vagina mientras se oían sus placenteros gemidos y sus excitadas respiraciones.

 

Barbara chillaba de placer. Eso era lo que deseaba. Le gustaba sentirse totalmente follada. Se relamía de gusto mientras ellos dos tomaban su cuerpo y disfrutaban. Una y otra vez se hundieron en ella y cuando Harry no pudo más, se dejó ir.

 

Cuando ambos salieron de ella, Harry se levantó y fue directo a la ducha, mientras David y Hans ocupaban su lugar y Barbara volvía a ser penetrada. Ella quería. Ella lo deseaba. Ella se entregaba gustosa a los hombres, ansiosa de dar y recibir placer.

 

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, Harry cerró los ojos. El sexo lo relajaba, lo cautivaba, pero una parte de su vida estaba incompleta. No lo quería reconocer, pero algo en él quería tener lo que otros amigos como Zayn y Perrie o Liam y Sophia tenían. Una vida sexual plena con una pareja acorde.

 

El problema era que él era muy exigente y no le valía cualquiera. A los dos minutos de conocerlo, todos babeaban por él y eso lo desconcertaba. Él necesitaba conocer a alguien que lo sorprendiera. ¡Que lo volviera loco! Pero nunca nadie lo sorprendía lo suficiente como para que su interés fuera más allá de la primera cita. Tenía amigos y amigas. Muchos amigos. Pero ninguno especial.

 

Una vez cerró el agua de la ducha, observó cómo los demás continuaban con su particular baile sobre la cama. Se tocó el pene. Se lo rozó con los dedos y una nueva erección creció en él. El sexo era excitante y lo que aquellos hacían lo excitaba. Cuando vio que el orgasmo había tomado el cuerpo de Hans, se puso un nuevo preservativo y, mojado, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, agarró a la mujer y la penetró por el ano. Ella gritó. Y cuando la tuvo empalada, agarró con fuerza sus caderas y comenzó a moverla a su antojo mientras ella jadeaba enloquecida. Niall, al

verlo, rápidamente se colocó delante de ella y le introdujo el pene en la boca. Barbara relamió, chupó y ninguno paró hasta notar que sus cuerpos se tensaban y finalmente se dejaban llevar por el placer.

 

Tres horas después, Harry salió solo del local. Fue hasta el garaje donde había dejado su coche y, tras saludar a la vigilante, que al verlo se sonrojó, se montó en él y se dirigió a su casa mientras la música de Kodaline volvía a sonar. Tenía que descansar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

El cielo estaba precioso. Era uno de aquellos días en que disfrutaba pilotando, mientras cantaba _I Gotta Feeling_ de The Black Eyed Peas.

 

_I gotta feeling that tonight’s gonna be a good night_

_That tonight’s gonna be a good night_

_That tonight’s gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight’s the night_

_Let’s live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let’s spend it up_

 

Louis miró su reloj. Las 15.18. En treinta y cinco minutos tomarían tierra en la base estadounidense de Ramstein, al oeste de Alemania.

 

Allí los esperaban varias ambulancias militares que se encargarían de llevar a los norteamericanos que él transportaba en su avión heridos de bala o por explosivos.

 

Se tocó los ojos. Estaba cansado, pero el subidón de adrenalina que le proporcionaba la música lo mantenía despierto. Pilotar desde Afganistán agotaba a cualquiera, y en esa última fase del viaje, las ganas de aterrizar se acrecentaban. Bajó el volumen de la música para dirigirse a Tom Atkin:

 

—Pásame el agua.

 

Éste giró su sillón y Fraser, que estaba detrás de él, le entregó una botellita. Louis, Lou para los amigos, bebió y les dio las gracias.

 

Louis, Tom y Fraser eran piloto, copiloto y jefe de carga del Air Force C-17 Globemaster, respectivamente y regresaban de Afganistán. Habían llevado provisiones a algunas bases estadounidenses operativas y regresaban con algunos militares heridos que serían atendidos en el hospital militar norteamericano de Landstuhl.

 

—¿A qué hora saldremos para Londres? —preguntó Tom.

 

Louis sonrió. Estaba deseando ver a su hija, pero hasta el día siguiente no podría ser. Tanto él como Tom tenían lo que más querían esperándoles en Londres. Ambos estaban deseando llegar a lo que llamaban «hogar».

 

—A primerísima hora —respondió.

 

—No despegues sin mí. Estoy deseando ver a Lux.

 

Louis asintió, volvió a subir el volumen de la música y los tres comenzaron a cantar a voz en grito.

 

Cuando acabó la canción y el silencio tomó la cabina, Fraser apuntó:

 

—Teniente, recuerda que esta vez voy con vosotros a Londres.

 

—¿Alguien especial esperándote? —preguntó Louis, divertido.

 

Fraser, al oírlo, murmuró:

 

—Una preciosa azafata de largas piernas y boca escandalosa.

 

Tom soltó una carcajada y Louis se mofó.

 

—Capullo.

 

Fraser lo miró y, divertido, respondió:

 

—Teniente, no sólo de pan vive el hombre y yo no soy de piedra.

 

Louis rió. Él no era de piedra, aunque sus compañeros así lo pensaran y, mirando a Fraser, añadió:

 

—Esta vez no te puedo ofrecer el sofá de mi casa. Mi madre está allí.

 

—No te preocupes. Mónica me ofrece su cama.

 

—Guau... aquí hay tema —se mofó Tom.

 

Fraser sonrió y le chocó la mano a éste:

 

—Dulce y tentadora, así es Monica —bromeó, lo que provocó la risa de sus compañeros.

 

—¿Ése es el pájaro de James? —preguntó Fraser señalando un avión.

 

Los tres observaron el avión que se alejaba y el teniente respondió:

 

—No. He quedado con él para jugar un billar y tomar unas cervezas esta tarde. Me habría avisado por radio si hubiera partido.

 

Un silencio tomó la cabina del avión hasta que Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Qué pasa con la música?

 

Divertidos, ellos dos sonrieron y, sin necesidad de hablar, Tom cambió el CD. Dio al play y la voz de Bon Jovi llenó el cubículo. Los primeros acordes de _It’s My Life_ empezaron a sonar y los tres comenzaron a mover la cabeza y a cantar a viva voz mientras se ponían sus gafas de sol. Aquello era un ritual. Su ritual. Siempre la misma canción. Eso significaba que llegaban a casa. A su hogar.

 

_It’s my life_

_It’s now or never_

_I ain’t gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I’m alive_

 

Esa canción y su significado era especial para ellos. La escuchaban siempre cuando partían o llegaban de un viaje. Era el principio y el fin de todo. Y como decía Bon Jovi: «No voy a vivir para siempre, sólo quiero vivir mientras esté vivo».

 

Vida... esas cuatro letras para ellos lo representaban todo.

 

Por su trabajo, veían demasiadas cosas desagradables.

 

Por su trabajo, habían aprendido a ser unos supervivientes.

 

Por su trabajo, Louis perdió al hombre que quería.

 

Mientras el joven tarareaba, se concentraba en aterrizar. Restó potencia y levantó el morro del avión. Cuando el tren central tocó la pista, Louis extendió los frenos aéreos al máximo y activó los del tren de aterrizaje mientras la aeronave reducía poco a poco su velocidad. Una vez bajó a 40 o 50 nudos, redujo la potencia de los motores y el avión se fue deteniendo hasta que él, tomando de nuevo los mandos, lo guió hasta el hangar que le indicaban sus compañeros de tierra.

 

Una vez paró los motores, abrió el portón trasero del avión y comenzó el desembarco. Tom, Fraser y él se quedaron a rellenar unos informes. Cuando acabaron y bajó de la cabina, oyó:

 

—Teniente Tomlinson.

 

Miró y, tras un formal saludo militar, respondió:

 

—Teniente Corden.

 

Una vez bajaron las manos, ambos sonrieron. Ante él estaba James Corden, un buen amigo y piloto de otro C-17.

 

—¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo, Lou?

 

—Normal... como siempre.

 

Ambos rieron y James añadió:

 

—Esta vez no podremos tomarnos unas cervezas. Salgo para el Líbano en cuanto carguen mi pájaro.

 

—¿Despegas hoy?

 

James asintió y dijo:

 

—Sí. En teoría no iba a ser hasta mañana, pero necesitan urgentemente suministros y nos han adelantado un día el viaje.

 

Ambos asintieron. Sus vidas eran así y Louis, guiñándole un ojo, preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo está Julia?

 

El hombre al pensar en su mujer sonrió y respondió:

 

—Contenta por el traslado. Ahora está en Fort Worth acondicionando la casa. Yo espero estar con ella en el plazo de unos meses. Por cierto, le tengo que dar las gracias a tu padre. Me ha dicho Julia que la está ayudando con el papeleo.

 

Louis asintió.

 

—Papá te conoce, eres mi amigo, y sabe que a mis amigos hay que cuidarlos.

 

Ambos rieron y James dijo:

 

—Dale un beso grande a la princesa.

 

—Mi madre está en Londres con ella.

 

Al oírlo, James maldijo y luego añadió:

 

—Joder, me hubiera gustado ver a Jay. Dale un saludo de mi parte y sobre todo muchos besos a esa muñequita llamada Darcy que es mi debilidad.

 

—Lo sé —rió Louis y al ver que se acercaba García, la copiloto de James, murmuró—: Quedan pendientes esas cervezas para otra ocasión, ¿te parece?

 

El hombre asintió y, tras una sonrisa, lo volvió a saludar con la mano y se alejó. Louis lo miró alejarse recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Volviendo a la realidad, se centró de nuevo en revisar su pájaro. Una vez acabaron Louis y sus hombres, cogió unos papeles que le entregaba Tom y dijo:

 

—Iré a entregárselos al comandante.

 

Fraser y Tom asintieron y Louis echó a andar hacia la oficina del hangar 12. En su camino, varios hombres lo saludaron con disciplina militar y Louis les devolvió el saludo. Una vez llegó ante el despacho del comandante, llamó a la puerta con determinación. Pronto oyó la voz grave del comandante y sin dudarlo entró.

 

El hombre, un militar de veintinueve años, alto y en buena forma, llamado Gregory James Alan Milward, más conocido como Greg James, se levantó de la mesa al verle y Louis dijo:

 

—Señor, se presenta ante usted el teniente Tomlinson.

 

El comandante asintió.

 

—Teniente Tomlinson.

 

Louis esbozó una sonrisa. Tiró los papeles sobre la mesa y dijo mientras echaba el pestillo de la puerta y se bajaba la cremallera del mono militar:

 

—Tenemos veinte minutos. Aprovechémoslos.

 

Sin demora, el comandante Milward se le acercó y, mientras paseaba su boca por el cuello de Louis, se entregaba al disfrute del sexo.

 

Nada de besos...

 

Nada de cariños...

 

Nada de amor...

 

Sexo en estado puro demandaban los dos, y cuando las manos de él descendieron hasta las nalgas de Louis y las estrujó, Louis murmuró:

 

—El tiempo es oro, comandante.

 

El hombre, enloquecido por la entrega que siempre le mostraba en sus escarceos sexuales aquel joven, no lo dudó. Con rudeza, le pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja, succionándolo, mientras lo cogía entre sus brazos y lo ponía sobre la mesa. Los papeles que había encima cayeron al suelo cuando Louis quedó tendido en ella y su ropa, junto a la del comandante, comenzó a volar por la estancia.

 

—Teniente... —susurró el hombre, duro como una piedra, cuando Louis se ofreció abriendo y levantando las piernas.

 

Louis sonrió. Quería lo que había ido a buscar y, mirándolo, exigió:

 

—Hagámoslo. El tiempo pasa y mis hombres me esperan.

 

Deseosos de continuar con aquello, el comandante lo cogió en brazos y se introdujo con Louis en el baño del despacho. Sus jadeos allí no se oirían. Cuando cerró la puerta, miró a Louis y, dejándolo en el suelo, murmuró:

 

—Dese la vuelta.

 

Louis, provocándolo, susurró:

 

—Démela usted..., señor.

 

El comandante sonrió y, con brusquedad, le dio la vuelta. Acercó su erección a su trasero y, restregándose contra él, dijo mientras cogía del armarito del baño lubricante y un preservativo y lo abría:

 

—Separe las piernas y agáchese. —Louis obedeció mientras el comandante se llenaba los dedos de lubricante—. Sujétese al borde de la bañera.

 

Una vez se puso el preservativo y Louis estuvo preparado y como él quería, acercó la boca a su oído y murmuró:

 

—Recuerde, teniente, nada de jadeos o todo el mundo se enterará.

 

—Recuérdelo usted también, comandante —replicó Louis.

 

El joven deseaba sexo. Le urgía y, dejándose manejar como un muñeco, permitió que él le abriese más las piernas, le separase los glúteos y lo penetrase. El ataque fue tan asolador que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar un gruñido de placer. Una vez estuvo dentro, el hombre le masajeó las nalgas y preguntó:

 

—¿Le gusta así, teniente?

 

—Sí..., señor...

 

Volvió a penetrarle una y otra... y otra vez. Aquello era una maravilla. Lo deseaba, lo gozaba y cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, con un rápido movimiento se apartó del hombre, se dio la vuelta y exigió:

 

—Siéntese, señor.

 

Sorprendido por el cambio de juego, fue a protestar cuando Louis, cogiéndole el pene con la mano, insistió mientras le mordía la barbilla.

 

—Siéntese... he dicho.

 

El hombre, excitado, hizo lo que Louis pedía y se sentó sobre el retrete. Sin demora Louis se colocó sobre él para introducirse el duro pene en su totalidad en su interior. Sin dejarle hablar, guió una de las manos del comandante hasta su propia erección, y éste, rápidamente, comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

 

—Así..., tóqueme.

 

Sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos.

 

El morbo entre ambos estaba servido y el calor en el baño era inmenso. Las caderas de Louis bailaban de adelante hacia atrás, introduciéndose el pene una y otra vez, a un ritmo asolador, mientras el comandante lo sujetaba de las caderas y lo ayudaba en su loco movimiento. Los jadeos del hombre subían de tono y Louis, enloquecido, se agarraba a sus hombros y le metía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para mitigar el sonido.

 

Un placer demoledor llenó el cuerpo de Louis y por fin explotó, corriéndose sobre la mano y el pecho del comandante.

 

Cuando todo acabó, durante unos segundos se quedaron el uno en brazos del otro. No hablaron. No se besaron. No se acariciaron. Hasta que Louis se levantó y, tras limpiarse, sin mirarlo, salió al despacho, donde cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Segundos después, se reunió con Louis en su despacho y cuando estuvieron vestidos Louis esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

 

—Como siempre, ha sido un placer, comandante Milward.

 

El hombre sonrió y, dejándose de formalismos, se acercó a Louis y preguntó:

 

—Creía que llegarías antes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

—Problemas en la recogida, Greg.

 

Él asintió. Paseó sus ojos por Louis y preguntó:

 

—¿Haces noche aquí?

 

—Sí.

 

—Tengo una reserva para hoy en un hotel. Buena cena, buena compañía... sexo. ¿Qué me dices, Lou?

 

El joven tendió la mano con descaro. El comandante sonrió. Abrió el cajón de su mesita y, tirándole una llave, dijo:

 

—Hotel Bristol. Habitación 168 a las veinte treinta.

 

—Allí estaré.

 

Greg sonrió. El sexo con Louis y sus juegos siempre eran morbosos, y cuando vio que el joven se cerraba el mono caqui, añadió:

 

—Hasta luego, teniente.

 

—Adiós, señor.

 

Caminó hacia la puerta, abrió el pestillo y, saliendo del despacho, regresó junto a sus hombres y su avión, de donde no se movió hasta que estuvo completamente vacío.

 

***

 

A las seis de la tarde, tras despedirse de sus hombres y quedar con Fraser y Tom en el aeropuerto a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, cogió un taxi y llegó al hotel. Con la llave que el comandante le había dado, abrió la puerta y sin demora se desnudó. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

 

Cuando salió del baño, puso música en su móvil. Le gustaba mucho un grupo español llamado La Musicalité. En especial la canción Cuatro Elementos y cantó.

 

_Dolor que no quiero ver,_

_dolor que nunca se va,_

_no puedo decir adiós,_

_ni quiero decir jamás,_

_tumbado al amanecer,_

_llorando porque tú vuelvas otra vez._

 

Eso era lo que sentía. Dolor. Un dolor que no quería ver y al que no podía decir adiós. Stanley no le dejaba. ¿O quizá no se dejaba él mismo?

 

Bailó. Se subió a la cama como un niño pequeño y bailó descontrolado hasta que, cansado, abrió su petate, sacó ropa interior limpia y se la puso. Después miró la bolsita de maría que un amigo le había facilitado y, sin dudarlo, se lió un cigarrillo.

 

Con los ojos velados por los recuerdos, se lo fumó. Sabía que no estaba bien que fumara aquello, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Estaba solo. En ese instante era dueño de su vida y hacía lo que quería. Tras ese cigarrillo llegó otro y después otro y cuando miró el reloj no se sorprendió al ver que eran las 20.21. El comandante no tardaría en llegar y así fue. Escasos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y al verle sentado en ropa interior en la cama, fumando, sonrió.

 

Sin hablar, se quitó la gorra y la chaqueta, se sentó junto a Louis y preguntó, cogiéndole el cigarrillo de la mano para dar una calada:

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Sin querer dejarle ver sus emociones, Louis respondió:

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y qué haces fumando esta mierda?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Evadiéndome un poco.

 

Greg lo entendió, pero dispuesto a que no continuara por aquel camino, dijo:

 

—Esta mierda no es buena, Lou.

 

—Lo sé y es la última vez que me permito fumarla. —Ambos rieron y Louis prosiguió—: Tampoco es bueno lo que hacemos aquí o en el despacho del hangar y seguimos haciéndolo. Ah, y por cierto, esta mierda no es buena, pero bien que estás fumándotela ahora.

 

Ambos sonrieron y finalmente el comandante dijo, dando otra calada:

 

—El día que tú o yo encontremos a alguien que nos importe, dejaremos de hacerlo, ¿no crees?

 

Louis se encogió de hombros. No tenía la más mínima intención de encontrar a nadie.

 

—Eso está por ver. Pero hasta que eso suceda, quiero seguir divirtiéndome contigo. Tú y yo nos conocemos. Sabemos que esto es sexo sin compromiso y respetamos unas normas —respondió.

 

Ambos sonrieron. No se besaban y no se pedían explicaciones. Ésas eran sus condiciones y Louis, abrazándolo, añadió:

 

—Vaya dos que estamos hechos tú y yo. El amor nos ha destrozado la vida y sólo nos quedan estos momentos tontos que en cierto modo fabricamos. Ni Dan ni Stan se lo merecen, pero aquí estamos tú y yo... como siempre.

 

Greg asintió. Dan era el cruel hombre que lo abandonó por un alemán. Pasados unos minutos, el comandante tomó las riendas del juego y, sacándose un pañuelo oscuro del bolsillo, fue a vendarle los ojos, pero Louis se negó. Eso lo sorprendió.

 

—¿No quieres pensar en Stanley?

 

—Sí. Como siempre, tú serás Stan y yo seré Dan. Pero no quiero pañuelo. Estoy tan fumado que hoy no lo necesito.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Cogió la mano de Louis y se la llevó a la entrepierna para que lo tocara.

 

—Quiero un Dan caliente, receptivo y seguro de lo que desea y, cuando esté saciado de él, quiero que Dan finalice el juego como ya sabes —murmuró en su oído.

 

Tocándolo como sabía que le gustaba, Louis bajó el tono de voz y respondió:

 

—Stan..., vamos a jugar.

 

Aquél era un juego peligroso entre los dos. Dos almas resentidas. Dos personas carentes de cariño que de vez en cuando se reunían en la habitación de un hotel e imaginaban que eran otros quienes los poseían.

 

—Ponte de rodillas, Dan.

 

Louis aceptó y sin necesidad de que dijera más, hizo lo que a Stan le gustaría. Le quitó los pantalones, el calzoncillo y se metió su pene en la boca. Durante varios minutos lo chupó, lo degustó, lo provocó hasta tenerlo duro como una piedra.

 

El comandante se dejó hacer mientras pensaba que quien lo succionaba era Dan y, cuando no pudo más, sacó el pene de su boca e indicó:

 

—Desnúdate y siéntate en la cama.

 

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo ante él, Louis se sentó. Greg sonrió y, poniéndose de rodillas ante él, murmuró:

 

—Me encanta tu polla, cariño.

 

Louis sonrió y musitó con voz sensual:

 

—Y a mí me encanta que me la chupes, Stan.

 

La invitación fue formalmente aceptada y el comandante devoró lo que Louis le ofrecía. Con sensualidad, Louis puso su mano en la cabeza y lo apretó contra su erección. Greg se volvió loco. Chupó, lamió y cuando Louis estuvo como a él le gustaba, dijo:

 

—Abre las piernas... así... así... muy bien, Dan. —La lujuria tomó sus ojos al ver la apetecible entrada de Louis y pidió—: Ábrete con los dedos. Quiero ver cómo me invitas a follarte.

 

Excitado al escuchar a Stan pidiéndole eso, con el índice y el anular, llenos de saliva, hizo lo que le pedía y murmuró mientras lo sentía entre sus piernas:

 

—Así... así te gusta.

 

Greg, sentado en el suelo, le agarró las piernas y, tirando de ellas, acercó la boca directamente. El grito de Louis ante aquel ataque fue devastador, mientras aquel hombre le abría con su lengua, él se masturbaba.

 

—Stan, cariño, estoy a punto de caerme de la cama.

 

El comandante lo cogió de la cintura y, tumbándose en el suelo, colocó su boca debajo de Louis y continuó. Su lengua parecía estar en todas partes y Louis jadeó al sentir oleadas de placer.

 

La cama les sobró. El suelo fue su colchón y en él se revolcaron de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, mientras imaginaban a dos personas que nunca más regresarían a ellos.

 

—Vamos..., entrégate a mí. Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y búscame —exigió el comandante, dándole un azote en el trasero—. ¡Búscame, Dan!

 

Cuando Louis lo hizo, el comandante jadeó y el joven se arqueó.

 

—Stan...

 

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

 

—Me encanta, Stan..., me encanta. Sigue...

 

Durante varias horas, el sexo frío e impersonal reinó en la habitación. Ése era el sexo que en los últimos años habían practicado y que a ambos les satisfacía. Tras varios asaltos en los que los dos se corrieron, fumaban desnudos tirados en la cama, cuando Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Qué hora es?

 

Greg miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla.

 

—Las doce y veinte de la noche.

 

El silencio tomó de nuevo la habitación y de pronto el hombre preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué seguimos pensando en Dan y Stanley?

 

—Porque somos idiotas —rió con amargura Louis, intentando no pensar más en ello, añadió—: Y ahora voy a continuar con ello y voy a buscar a un tercero que quiera jugar.

 

Greg sonrió.

 

—Aún recuerdo el chico que encontré para nuestra última cita. Se volvió loco entre tú y yo.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y cuchicheó:

 

—Tú sí que te volviste loco entre él y yo.

 

Levantándose de la cama, se puso los bóxer, una camiseta y los pantalones de camuflaje. No contaba con más ropa para cautivar. Una vez se hubo vestido, miró a Greg y éste dijo:

 

—Es la una en punto. Si a las dos no has vuelto, seré yo quien elija.

 

—Ni hablar. Hoy decido yo.

 

Una vez salió de la habitación del hotel, caminó con decisión hacia el bar. Por norma, elegían hoteles cercanos al aeropuerto para verse. Por norma, la gente que se alojaba en esos lugares estaba de paso y buscaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones una noche divertida sin ataduras.

 

Cuando Louis entró en el bar, escaneó el lugar con decisión. Varias parejas charlaban amigablemente y algunos hombres o mujeres bebían solos en la barra. Louis buscaba un hombre y los observó con cuidado. El primero que vio no le valió, demasiado mayor y barrigón. El segundo no estaba mal, pero se quedó con el tercero: un ejecutivo de su edad. Acercándose hasta la barra, dijo, mirando al camarero:

 

—Un whisky doble con hielo.

 

No fallaba. Era pedir esa bebida y quien estuviera al lado miraba sí o sí. Sin tiempo que perder, Louis sonrió y, tras un par de parpadeos, él giró su silla. Louis miró el reloj, la una y diez. Iba bien de tiempo.

 

Con una sonrisa en los labios, habló con el hombre. Su nombre era Ludvig. Era sueco y estaba de paso por Alemania. Era perfecto. Le explicó que trabajaba para una empresa de automóviles y que estaba de viaje visitando varios países. A la una y veinte Ludvig ya le había mirado de arriba abajo en varias ocasiones y a la una y media Louis ya le había puesto una mano en la pierna. A las dos menos veinte el sueco ya se había insinuado y Louis le había hecho su caliente propuesta de un trío. A las dos menos diez, el sueco aceptó y a la una y cincuenta y dos, Louis abría la puerta de su habitación y, mirando a Greg, que sonrió al verle entrar, comentó:

 

—Vamos, chicos..., quiero jugar.

 

Tras dos calientes asaltos con aquellos dos hombres, todo terminó. Louis despidió al sueco, que se fue encantado de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Greg, éste, mirándolo, caminó hacia Louis y observó:

 

—Dan, eres un chico... muy... muy malo.

 

Louis sonrió y, tocando su erección, asintió.

 

—Sí, Stan..., reconozco que lo soy.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se fue al aeropuerto militar. Al llegar, un muchacho se acercó a él y, tras saludarlo con un movimiento de la mano, dijo:

 

—Buenos días, teniente Tomlinson.

 

—Buenos días, sargento.

 

El muchacho, con gesto serio, añadió:

 

—Teniente, el mayor Tomlinson está al teléfono y quiere hablar con usted.

 

Sorprendido por la hora, Louis cogió el teléfono que le tendía y separándose unos metros, saludó:

 

—Buenos días, mayor.

 

—Teniente, ¿cómo fue ayer el vuelo?

 

Louis sonrió. Su padre. No su padre biológico, pero sí el que lo había criado, aquel hombre al que muchos temían por su mal carácter, con Louis era un padrazo, y respondió:

 

—Bien. Todo fue perfecto, como siempre.

 

—Me han dicho que ahora sales para Londres.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Has descansado lo suficiente?

 

Pensó en la noche loca que había pasado con Greg y afirmó:

 

—Sí, papá. He descansado.

 

Todos se preocupaban por él y su vida. Algo innecesario. Louis se había convencido de que podía con todo lo que se propusiera y dijo:

 

—Papá, llevo fuera de casa doce días y estoy deseando ver a Darcy y...

 

—Vale —lo cortó—. Lo entiendo... lo entiendo. Pero habla con tu madre. Me ha llamado dos veces y ya sabes lo pesadita que se pone.

 

Al oír eso, Louis sonrió. Sus padres se habían separado hacía poco más de un año.

 

—Tranquilo. Lo haré.

 

—Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a pensar en lo de Fort Worth?

 

—No, papá...

 

—Debes hacerlo, Louis. Quiero teneros cerca a ti y a la niña. Tu hermana regresará el año que viene y...

 

—¿Y mamá?

 

—Tu madre ya es mayorcita para saber qué quiere hacer —respondió él en tono cortante.

 

Louis sonrió y prefirió no preguntar más del tema, por lo que dijo:

 

—Papá, dejemos el asunto del traslado para otro momento.

 

—De acuerdo, hijo. Pero recuerda, tu familia está aquí. En Londres no tienes nada.

 

Para Mark Tomlinson no era fácil vivir tan lejos de sus hijos y de su mujer. Especialmente de Louis, su mayor orgullo. Después de varios minutos hablando con su padre, cerró el móvil y cogió un sobre que le ofrecía el mismo militar que le había llevado el teléfono.

 

—Teniente, aquí tiene lo que solicitó.

 

Louis cogió con fuerza el sobre. Dentro estaban las llaves del helicóptero que lo llevaría junto a su hija y, abriéndolo, preguntó:

 

—¿Todo bien por aquí, sargento?

 

El joven asintió y una vez lo volvió a saludar con la mano, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. En ese instante llegaron Tom y Fraser.

 

—Joder..., dormiría un mes —murmuró Fraser rascándose los ojos.

 

—Yo también, tío. Estoy agotado.

 

El teniente Tomlinson al oír a sus amigos sonrió.

 

—Vamos, muñequitas, montad en el helicóptero, quiero ver a mi hija —se mofó.

 

Aquel mismo día, después de una hora de vuelo, llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres sobre las nueve de la mañana. Allí, tras dejar el helicóptero en un hangar particular, con sus petates a cuestas, cogieron un taxi. Primero dejaron a Tom y después continuaron hacia la casa de Louis. Cuando llegaron, la madre de éste lo abrazó al verlo.

 

—¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo, cariño!

 

Dejándose abrazar, Louis cerró los ojos y, feliz, murmuró:

 

—Hola, mamá.

 

Segundos después, Johannah saludó a Fraser mientras Louis soltaba su petate y corría a ver a su hija. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y entró. Con una sonrisa, observó a la pequeña Darcy dormida en su cuna. Era preciosa. La niña más bonita que había visto nunca y, sin poder remediarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 

—Cariño —susurró Johannah entrando en la habitación—. Vamos, he preparado algo de comer para ti y para Fraser. Seguro que estaréis hambrientos.

 

—En seguida voy, mamá. Dame un segundo.

 

Johannah asintió. Le partía el alma ver la triste mirada de su niño al contemplar a su hija dormida. Todos habían intentado con ahinco que Louis rehiciera su vida, pero no había dado resultado. Se negaba. No podía olvidarse de Stanley.

 

Cuando se quedó solo de nuevo en la habitación con su hija, con cuidado se acercó a ella, le tocó los rizos castaños y sonrió.

 

—Hola... —cuchicheó Fraser tras él. Lo conocía.

 

Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que tras aquella dura apariencia de teniente del ejército de Estados Unidos, sufría. Nunca olvidaría su reacción cuando supo lo que le había sucedido a Stanley. Su desesperación, sus lloros y su impotencia al enterarse tras su muerte de cosas poco agradables.

 

Louis se había encerrado en sí mismo y no quiso hablar de ello con nadie. Sólo era feliz cuando estaba con la pequeña Darcy o pilotando su C-17. Pero a pesar de la felicidad que la niña le proporcionaba, sus ojos nunca más volvieron a brillar como lo hacían antaño. Desconfiaba de todos los hombres y eso sólo se lo debía a Stanley. Al hombre que quiso y que lo defraudó.

 

—¿Qué te parece cómo está la princesa? —preguntó Louis, tragándose sus lágrimas.

 

Fraser sonrió.

 

—Preciosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya?

 

—Casi veinticinco meses.

 

Los dos se miraron en silencio y Louis murmuró:

 

—Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?

 

Ambos asintieron y Fraser, intentando desviar el tema, bromeó:

 

—Esta niña va a romper muchos corazones. Y te lo digo yo, que de eso sé mucho.

 

Se rieron y Fraser, cogiéndolo por lo hombros, murmuró:

 

—He hablado con mi azafata. Llegará al aeropuerto esta tarde.

 

—Perfecto.

 

Con cuidado, salieron de la habitación. Entraron en la cocina, donde Johannah les había preparado una tortilla de patatas y, mientras comían, la mujer le dijo a su hijo que debía regresar a Asturias, España. Su abuela, Covadonga, tenía que ir al médico y se había negado a hacerlo con Lottie, su hermana.

 

—La abuela y Lottie —rió Louis—. No quiero ni imaginármelas a las dos solas.

 

—Tu hermana en ocasiones es peor que tu abuela —dijo Johannah—. Te lo puedo asegurar. Cuando se enfada, amenaza con marcharse a Fort Worth y tengo que convencerla de que no lo haga ante los gruñidos de tu abuela.

 

—Mamá, Lottie terminará marchándose. Sabes que se trasladó a Asturias sólo por un tiempo.

 

—Lo sé, hijo, lo sé.

 

Fraser los escuchaba, pero no decía nada. Hacía unos años, Lottie y él habían tenido algo que sólo Louis conocía y que se rompió cuando Lottie vio a su hermano sufrir por la pérdida de Stanley. De un día para otro decidió dejar a Fraser y a éste no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. En su momento lo pasó fatal, pero finalmente lo aceptó. Aquélla era su vida y entendía que ella no quisiera formar parte de la misma.

 

Una hora después, el cansancio acumulado por el largo viaje se hizo evidente. Johannah los miró a los dos y dijo:

 

—Fraser, Lou, ¡a descansar!

 

—Mamááááá...

 

Fraser soltó una risotada y mirando a la madre de su amigo, contestó:

 

—Gracias por la comida, pero yo me voy. Tengo planes con una preciosa mujer.

 

Johannah sonrió y Fraser, levantándose, dijo:

 

—Ahora a dormir en la camita, mi teniente. Tienes cara de no haber descansado bien anoche.

 

Louis asintió. Su noche de sexo loco le estaba pasando factura. Entró con cuidado en la habitación y sonrió al ver a la pequeña sentada en la cuna.

 

La niña abrió sus bracitos y se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—Papiiiiiiiii.

 

Sin demora, el teniente Tomlinson corrió a abrazar a su hija. Aspiró su olor a inocencia y sonrió encantado al escucharla hablar con su media lengua. Feliz, la sacó de la cuna y la dejó en la cama mientras él se desnudaba y se ponía el pijama.

 

Una vez terminó, se metió en la cama con la pequeña y comenzaron a jugar. La risa de Darcy era lo mejor. Lo más bonito que había en el mundo, y eso, como siempre, lo llenaba de felicidad.

 

¡Qué maravilla estar con su hija en casa!

 

Pasados unos minutos, la pequeña se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y, contenta por estar junto a su papá, se relajó y durmió. Con cariño, Louis observó el rostro plácido de su hija. Era preciosa, maravillosa, divina, y le dio un beso de amor en la frente.

 

Con cuidado de no despertarla, cogió su cartera, de donde sacó una carta. Una carta dolorosa, pero que releía cientos de veces. Con la luz de una linterna, la iluminó y leyó:

 

_Mi querido Lou._

 

_Si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque nuestro buen amigo Conrad te la ha hecho llegar y eso significará que yo he muerto. Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida a pesar de que en ocasiones me he comportado como un idiota contigo. Siempre has sido demasiado bueno para mí y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

 

_El motivo de esta carta es para disculparme por todo lo que vas a descubrir ahora de mí. Me avergüenza pensarlo, pero así es mi vida y ante eso nada puedo hacer, salvo pedirte disculpas y esperar que no me odies eternamente._

 

_Deseo que conozcas a un hombre especial. Un hombre que te cuide, te lleve de fiesta con él, baile contigo, quiera a nuestro hijo y te dé esa familia que yo sé que tú siempre has querido formar. Espero que ese hombre sepa valorarte como yo no he sabido y que seas lo primero para él. Te lo mereces, Lou. Te mereces encontrar a una persona así. No todos son como yo y, aunque sabes que te quise a mi manera, también sabes que eso nunca fue suficiente para ti._

 

_A nuestro bebé dile que su padre lo hubiera querido mucho, pero deja que quiera como a un padre a ese hombre que espero que algún día llegue a tu vida. Eres fuerte, Lou, y sé que saldrás adelante. Tienes que rehacer tu vida. Prométemelo y rompe esta carta después._

 

_Os quiere, Stan._

 

Como siempre que terminaba de leer la carta, lloró y no la rompió.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por los lectores a los que les caiga mal Nick, en este capítulo hay una escena de él y Harry. Peeero... diré que en el resto de la novela es un odioso y al final todos se terminan dando cuenta de que no merece la pena.
> 
> A los que les caiga bien, lo siento por que se comporte tan mal en algunas situaciones.

En los juzgados, aquel día todo salió bien para Harry. Había ganado dos juicios y eso lo hacía estar satisfecho.

 

—¿Quedamos esta noche? —le preguntó una rubia espectacular.

 

Harry sonrió. Era la abogada de la parte contraria. Paseó sus ojos verdes por el cuerpo de ella y, abriendo una agenda, le pidió:

 

—Dame tu teléfono. Si no te llamo esta noche, te llamaré cualquier otra, ¿te parece?

 

La mujer sonrió y, tras apuntarle su teléfono, le guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció de su vista. Después miró su agenda y sonrió cuando leyó el número de teléfono y el nombre de Tamara.

 

Una vez abandonó los juzgados, fue directo a Styles, el restaurante de su padre:

 

—Papá, ponme una cerveza bien fría —le pidió nada más entrar.

 

Con una gran sonrisa, Des hizo lo que su hijo le pedía y le puso la jarra delante.

 

—¿Has tenido un buen día hoy, hijo? —se interesó.

 

Harry dio un gran trago y con complicidad cuchicheó:

 

—Buenísimo. He ganado el juicio de Henry Drochen y el de Alf Bermeulen.

 

Des aplaudió. Estaba muy orgulloso de él. Además de ser un excelente hijo, era un gran abogado y un conquistador.

 

Durante un rato, Harry le explicó lo ocurrido en los juzgados con sus casos, y el hombre disfrutó escuchándolo.

 

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Des dijo:

 

—Tu hermana ha llamado esta mañana.

 

Harry sonrió al pensar en Gemma, su única hermana, y preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo le va en Francia?

 

—Bien, hijo, ya la conoces —rió Des—. Como siempre, le va bien en lo suyo. Ah..., me ha dicho que la llames. Por lo visto, mañana viene a Londres con una flota de coches y entre ellos uno que tú querías.

 

Al oír eso, Harry miró a su padre y preguntó:

 

—¿Va a traer el Aston?

 

—No lo sé, hijo. Sólo me ha dicho que la llames.

 

Sin dudarlo, Harry la llamó.

 

Dos timbrazos y Gemma descolgó.

 

—No me digas que vas a traerme el coche que quiero pero con el volante a la derecha.

 

Gemma soltó una carcajada y respondió:

 

—Te lo digo... y te lo confirmo. Un precioso Vanquish, color burdeos, ¿sigues interesado en él?

 

—Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando me hagas buen precio y te quedes con el Aston que tengo ahora.

 

—No hay problema, Harry. Tu Aston se venderá fácilmente y el buen precio ¡ni lo dudes! Eres mi hermano, joder.

 

Ambos rieron y, tras hablar un rato, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

 

Después de comer con su padre, Harry salió de Styles, y pasó por su despacho. Durante un par de horas se concentró en preparar los juicios que tenía para dos días después, hasta que le sonó el móvil. Era su amigo Liam.

 

—¿Qué pasa, gilipollas?

 

Liam, al oír ese saludo, soltó una risotada y puntualizó:

 

—Eso sólo me lo llama mi mujercita. No te acostumbres. —Ambos rieron y Liam prosiguió—: El domingo Soph hará una comida en casa, vendrás, ¿verdad?

 

—¿Irán hombres que estén buenos? ¿Mujeres guapas?

 

Liam soltó una carcajada y contestó:

 

—Más guapas que mi mujer, ¡imposible!

 

Ahora el que soltó la carcajada fue Harry. Su amigo se había casado con una chica encantadora y algo loca y estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Eran como la noche y el día, pero se adoraban.

 

—Como se te ocurra no venir, Sophia te busca y te trae de la oreja.

 

—No lo dudo —afirmó Harry divertido.

 

Si algo tenía claro de Sophia es que era una fuera de serie. Le encantaba su personalidad, su decisión y, sobre todo, la confianza que siempre había depositado en él para todo.

 

—Iré. Dile que allí me tendrá. ¿Llevo el vino?

 

—Vale. ¿Vendrás con compañía?

 

—¿Hace falta llevarla?

 

—No. Pero es por saber cuántos seremos.

 

Divertido, Harry murmuró:

 

—Llevaré el vino y compañía.

 

—De acuerdo. Ahora te dejo, que tengo una reunión en diez minutos.

 

Una vez colgaron, Harry sonrió. Liam y Sophia eran sus mejores amigos. Unos amigos que siempre estaban para lo bueno y para lo malo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, al pensar en la esposa de su amigo, abrió su móvil y marcó un número.

 

—Hola, precioso —dijo en tono meloso.

 

El hombre, al oírlo, bajó su tono de voz y respondió:

 

—Hola, Harry, justamente pensaba en ti.

 

—¿Pensamientos buenos o malos?

 

La risa cristalina de él resonó y contestó:

 

—Ambas cosas. Buenos porque son placenteros y malos porque eras muy... muy malo.

 

—Interesante —susurró Harry al escucharlo.

 

Aquel hombre era una de sus conquistas. Se llamaba Nick Grimshaw y era uno de los presentadores más conocidos de la BBC Radio 1. Su relación era excepcional. Sexo... sexo y más sexo, sin exigencias ni ataduras. Una combinación perfecta, porque era lo que ambos buscaban.

 

—¿Qué haces el domingo, Nick?

 

—Desnudarme para ti... si lo deseas.

 

Ambos rieron y Harry aclaró:

 

—Nada me gustaría más, pero me acaba de llamar mi amigo Liam. El domingo va a haber una comida en su casa, ¿te apetece ser mi acompañante?

 

—Comida... en plan familia.

 

Al entenderlo, Harry explicó:

 

—Sólo comida y prometo que Sophia ni se te acercará.

 

Nick valoró la proposición. Conocía a los amigos de él y precisamente Sophia, la mujer de Liam, y él nunca habían hecho buenas migas. No le gustaba nada cómo lo miraba. Pero comer con Harry significaba sexo nocturno en su casa o en la de él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, contestó:

 

—De acuerdo. Te acompañaré.

 

—¡Perfecto!

 

Continuaron hablando hasta que Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde estás?

 

—En este momento llegando a casa. Ha sido un día agotador. Por lo que ahora me desnudaré y me meteré en un relajante y maravilloso jacuzzi lleno de espuma.

 

—¿Solo?

 

Nick, tras soltar el abrigo sobre su carísimo sofá de diseño, respondió:

 

—Todo depende de ti.

 

Harry miró su reloj y, levantándose, musitó:

 

—Desnúdate y prepárate. En veinte minutos estoy en tu casa con un amigo.

 

Colgó el teléfono. Nick era caliente, y eso le gustaba. Metió en su maletín el portátil y unos documentos. Como su casa y el despacho sólo estaban separados por una puerta, dejó el maletín sobre la mesa del comedor y, sin quitarse el carísimo traje de Saint Laurent que llevaba, bajó al garaje y cogió su deportivo tras telefonear a su amigo Roland.

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Nick, llamó al portero automático. Subió en el ascensor y, al llegar al rellano del lujoso edificio, vio la puerta abierta. Al oír la música que provenía del interior, sonrió. Sade cantaba _No ordinary love_.

 

Sin demora, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró. Acto seguido, ante él apareció Nick, vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca. Se miraron. No hablaron mientras él se desabrochaba la camisa y ésta resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

 

Harry lo observó con deleite. Sus ojos devoraron el bonito y fino cuerpo de aquel hombre, mientras notaba cómo su erección comenzaba a crecer. Sin apartar los ojos de Nick, se quitó el largo abrigo que llevaba. Después la chaqueta oscura y se desanudó la corbata.

 

—Acércate y date la vuelta —pidió Harry.

 

Nick hizo lo que le decía.

 

Harry se quitó la camisa blanca y la dejó sobre una silla. Después se deshizo del cinturón, se acercó a Nick y, pasándoselo por el trasero desnudo, preguntó cerca de su oído:

 

—¿Has sido bueno?

 

—No. Hoy he sido muy... muy malo.

 

La contestación lo hizo sonreír y con el cinturón le dio un azote en el trasero.

 

Nick jadeó y suplicó.

 

—Otro.

 

Repitió la operación y el hombre volvió a jadear.

 

Acto seguido, Harry soltó el cinturón, que cayó al suelo al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Cuando se quedó desnudo, se puso un preservativo que había cogido y siseó:

 

—Te voy a follar como se folla a los chicos malos.

 

No dijo nada más. No hacía falta. Le abrió las piernas con rotundidad, lo expuso a él y vio que Nick llevaba un plug. Harry se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Sin más demora, sacó el juguete sexual del interior de Nick y de un duro y certero empellón lo penetró con su propia erección. Nick gimió mientras Harry buscaba su propio placer y Nick encontraba el suyo. Ambos eran egoístas en eso. Su placer primaba sobre el de la otra persona y, enloquecidos, se volvieron a empalar el uno en el otro sin importar nada más. Ése era su juego. Un juego buscado y consentido por los dos. Una vez alcanzaron el orgasmo, cuando Harry salió de él, Nick murmuró:

 

—Tengo el jacuzzi preparado.

 

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa y Harry comentó.

 

—Perfecto, Roland ya está aquí.

 

Aquella noche, cuando Harry llegó a su casa estaba cansado y saciado de sexo.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, no muy lejos de la casa de Harry, el teniente Louis Tomlinson hablaba con su madre mientras ésta hacia la maleta para regresar a Asturias.

 

—James me dio recuerdos para ti.

 

—¿James Corden?

 

—Sí, mamá. Iba a ir a tomar algo con él ayer, pero le adelantaron la hora de despegue y no pudo ser.

 

Johannah, al pensar en aquel hombre amigo de toda la vida de su hijo, sonrió.

 

—Qué majo que es James y qué monada es Julia. Aún recuerdo su boda, ¡qué bien lo pasamos!

 

Al recordar aquella boda, un año antes, Louis sonrió y su madre preguntó:

 

—¿Consiguieron el traslado a Fort Worth?

 

—Sí. Y, por cierto, papá les está ayudando mucho con todo el papeleo.

 

Oír hablar de su marido, a Johannah le hizo perder la sonrisa.

 

—Tu padre, cuando quiere es un amor y cuando no, ¡un ogro! —cuchicheó.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y su madre prosiguió:

 

—¿Cómo vas con el curso de diseño que estás haciendo por Internet?

 

—Abandonado, mamá. Apenas tengo tiempo.

 

Johannah suspiró y añadió:

 

—A Peggy Sue ya le he echado comida. Por cierto, qué asquito me dan esas ratas.

 

—Mamá, no es una rata, es el hámster de Darcy —rió Louis al recordar que James se la había comprado a la niña.

 

—No le echéis tanto de comer, está tan ceporra que casi no se puede mover —insistió Johannah mirando aquel bichejo blanco.

 

Louis miró a Peggy Sue y sonrió. El hámster estaba muy gordo, de verdad.

 

—Vale, mamá. Intentaré controlar a Darcy —respondió.

 

Johannah sonrió, pero mirando a su hijo, musitó:

 

—Me voy preocupada por ti, que lo sepas.

 

—Mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

 

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, Lou? —protestó la mujer—. Eres igualito que tu padre. El ejército corre por tus venas y ante eso nada puedo hacer. Pero tienes que pensar en tu hija. Ella te necesita. Necesita un padre que la cuide y la mime y, sobre todo, ¡que le dure muchos años! Pero ¿no te das cuenta de que tu trabajo no es compatible con tu vida?

 

Su madre tenía razón. Por su situación de padre soltero todo era muy complicado. Cada vez que tenía que partir en alguno de sus viajes se las veía y deseaba para dejar a la pequeña. Aunque con esfuerzo y tesón siempre lo conseguía. En Londres, Dora, una vecina de la edad de su madre y sobre todo de total confianza, se ocupaba de la niña cuando él hacía viajes cortos, aunque cuando duraban más de cuatro días, era la propia Johannah la que se trasladaba a Londres para cuidar a su nieta o Louis se la llevaba a Asturias.

 

—Escucha, mamá, me gusta lo que hago y...

 

—Ya sé que te gusta lo que haces. Te repito que eres como tu padre. Él antepuso el ejército a la familia y mira lo que pasó.

 

Louis resopló y su madre continúo:

 

—No entiendo cómo tú hermana y tú podéis ser tan diferentes. Ella nunca ha querido saber nada del ejército, pero tú...

 

—Mamá, Lottie es Lottie y yo soy yo. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso?

 

—Nunca —gritó la mujer, enfadada—. Yo quiero un hijo que no corra peligro. Quiero un hijo que sea feliz con una familia. Quiero un hijo que se deje cuidar por un buen marido. ¿Por qué no piensas lo que digo?

 

Molesto por la misma cantinela de cada vez que se veían, miró a su madre y replicó:

 

—Tú tenías todo eso. Una vida sin peligros, una familia feliz y un hombre que te cuidaba. Creo que precisamente tú eres la persona menos indicada para hablar así.

 

Al oírlo, Johannah cerró los ojos y, sentándose en la cama, respondió:

 

—Tienes razón. Yo tenía todo eso. Pero no olvides que también vivía con la incertidumbre de si tu padre regresaría de sus misiones o no. También vivía con sus drásticos cambios de humor. También vivía con sus pesadillas nocturnas cuando regresaba de sus misiones. ¿Quieres que continúe?

 

Louis negó con la cabeza. No había sido justo con su madre y, abrazándola, murmuró:

 

—Vale, mamá, perdona. Tienes razón y yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que te he dicho.

 

—Escucha, Lou, sabes que adoro a tu padre. Lo quiero a pesar de que él me odie por haberme separado. Pero lo que no quiero es que algún día alguien te odie a ti porque antepongas el ejército a la familia.

 

—Mamáááá...

 

—No quiero que tengas pesadillas como él. No quiero que tu vida sea sólo el ejército. Quiero que tu vida se normalice y puedas ser feliz con un hombre que...

 

—No tengo intención de emparejarme con nadie.

 

—Pero ¿por qué, cariño? Stan era un hombre bueno, pero estoy segura de que podrás encontrar a otro que te llene por completo el corazón.

 

Johannah no sabía la triste realidad de lo que Louis había descubierto sobre Stanley después de su muerte e, intentando que guardara el recuerdo que de él tenía, Louis añadió:

 

—No necesito un hombre, mamá. Vivo muy bien como lo hago. Yo soy el dueño de mi vida y no necesito que nadie venga a mangonearme.

 

—A lo que tú llamas «mangonear», yo lo llamo «querer». ¿No vas a volver a querer a nadie?

 

—Ya os quiero a ti, a papá, a Darcy, a Lottie, a la abuela...

 

Desesperada por la cabezonería de su hijo, Johannah insistió:

 

—Darcy crecerá.

 

—Eso espero, mamá. Los pañales son muy caros —se mofó.

 

—¿Cómo crees que se tomará ella que tú te vayas y la dejes sola?

 

—Nunca estará sola. Para eso os tengo a vosotros.

 

—Por supuesto que nos tienes a nosotros, Lou, pero la pequeña te lo reprochará a ti —siseó Johannah mirando a su hijo—. Ya ha perdido a su otro padre y no puede perderte a ti también.

 

—Mamáááá...

 

—¿Has olvidado las cosas que le decías a tu padre cuando eras pequeño y se marchaba? ¿Crees que Darcy no te las dirá a ti?

 

—Mamáááá...

 

—¿Has olvidado cómo llorabas cuando se iba o cómo te asustabas cuando regresaba de alguna misión y tenía aquellas horribles pesadillas?

 

—Yo no tengo pesadillas, mamá.

 

—¡Las tendrás!

 

El joven cerró los ojos. Su madre tenía razón. Había comenzado a tener pesadillas. Pero nada, excepto su propia hija, lo ataba al mundo e, intentando no pensar en ello, se levantó y murmuró:

 

—Mira, mamá, de momento quiero seguir con lo que hago. No hay ningún hombre en mi vida y soy feliz. Tengo lo que necesito y...

 

—¿Cómo que tienes lo que necesitas?

 

—Mamááááá...

 

—Tú necesitas estabilidad emocional, hijo. Un hombre que te abrace, que te quiera, que te mime...

 

—Paso de todo eso, mamá... Paso... paso.

 

Johannah no se daba por vencida.

 

—Desde que ocurrió lo de Stan, ¿has vuelto a tener alguna cita? —insistió.

 

—No.

 

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes tener todo lo que necesitas?

 

Sin querer desvelar su vida íntima, miró a su madre y musitó:

 

—Si te refieres a si me he acostado con algún hombre, la respuesta es sí. Ese terreno lo tengo muy bien cubierto.

 

Boquiabierta, Johannah lo miró y susurró:

 

—Uy... qué sinvergüenza.

 

Ese comentario hizo que ambos rieran; abrazando a su madre, Louis murmuró:

 

—Tú tranquila, mamá. Hasta el momento mi vida va bien. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una familia que me cuida, una hija preciosa y un amplio abanico de hombres que me dan lo que yo necesito, cuando yo quiero y como yo quiero.

 

—No quiero escuchar más.

 

—Pero si has sido tú quien me ha preguntado... —replicó Louis.

 

—Louis William Tomlinson, he dicho que no quiero escuchar más.

 

Él sonrió. Siempre que se enfadaba, su madre decía su nombre y apellidos al completo. Johannah, horrorizada por lo que su hijo insinuaba, cerró la maleta y añadió:

 

—Tú y yo volveremos a hablar de esto, jovencito. No me hace ninguna gracia que vayas de flor en flor, como seguro que hace tu padre.

 

—Mamáááááá...

 

—Ahora, vamos, llévame al aeropuerto o perderé el avión de regreso a España.

 

***

 

Media hora después, abuela, hijo y nieta se dirigían al aeropuerto. A la salida, un mimo le regaló a la pequeña una pegatina con una carita sonriente. Louis sonrió y pensó que aquello era una buena señal. ¡Había que sonreír más!

 


	4. Chapter 4

En el concesionario, un enorme tráiler descargaba los coches mientras Gemma Styles, una alta directiva de Aston Martin, indicaba a los trabajadores el lugar donde colocar los caros y elegantes vehículos.

 

Aquel día, habían llevado varios de alta gama y los clientes más adinerados, avisados por ella, habían ido a echarles un vistazo. Mientras los hombres observaban embobados los coches, Gemma se deshacía en atenciones con sus mujeres.

 

Al igual que su hermano Harry, socializar se le daba de muerte y raro era que una persona no se fijara en ella. Igual que Harry, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, aunque ahora teñido de rubio, y una cara inocente que nada tenía que ver con lo que era en realidad.

 

Gracias a su magnetismo, con apenas veintinueve años era una alta ejecutiva de la marca Aston Martin y una mujer que viajaba por el mundo. Cuando la puerta del concesionario se abrió y entró Harry, para Gemma ya no existió nadie más. Adoraba a su hermano y éste la adoraba a ella.

 

Con una divertida sonrisa, Gemma caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, ante la atenta mirada de varias personas, que suspiraron al verlos. Eran dos jóvenes guapos y triunfadores y su fama los acompañaba. Tras darse un caluroso abrazo, la mayor de los hermanos Styles, dijo:

 

—Ven, vamos a ver tu coche.

 

Sin demora, caminaron hasta un lateral del concesionario y cuando llegaron ante el impresionante coche, Harry silbó y Gemma dijo:

 

—Aquí lo tienes, hermanito. Aston Martin Vanquish Coupé. Máxima velocidad 295. Aceleración de 0 a 100 en 4,1 segundos. Motor doce cilindros en V. Culata de aluminio. Inyección. Tracción trasera. Automático. Seis velocidades.

 

—Mío —afirmó Harry, tocándolo con deleite.

 

Desde que vio aquel coche en una revista, hacía más de un año, supo que debía ser suyo y por fin estaba ante él.

 

Gemma sonrió. Le encantaba el gesto de placer de su hermano y, abriendo una de las dos puertas del vehículo, lo animó:

 

—Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

 

Harry asintió. Se montó junto a su hermana y sacó el coche del concesionario. Con sumo cuidado, condujo por las calles de Londres. Aquella máquina era impresionante y cuando salieron a la autopista, simplemente voló.

 

***

 

Una hora después, cuando regresaron al concesionario, Harry lo tenía aún más claro. Aquel impresionante coche debía ser suyo, y ante las risas de su hermana, afirmó:

 

—Lo quiero mañana.

 

—¡¿Mañana?!

 

—Sí. Mañana.

 

—Harry, tengo que arreglar papeles y...

 

Él la miró con exigencia y, cortándola, dijo:

 

—Mañana te dejo mi viejo Aston para llevarme éste. Y ahora mismo vamos a comenzar a mover los papeles para que yo lo pueda disfrutar. Por el seguro no te preocupes, llamo a Corina y ella me pasa el del otro Aston a éste. ¿Con quién más hay que hablar?

 

Gemma sonrió y, mirándolo, respondió:

 

—Acompáñame. Tendremos que hacer varias llamadas, pero lo solucionaremos.

 

Si algo tenían claro los hermanos Styles, era que siempre se salían con la suya.

 

***

 

Esa tarde, Louis paseaba con su hija por una concurrida calle de Londres. Hacía frío. En enero siempre hacía un frío siberiano en aquella ciudad.

 

En compañía de su pequeña, se paró ante cientos de puestos para comprarle mil regalos y la cría aplaudió emocionada. Eso hizo reír a Louis. Su hija era su felicidad. Su mejor regalo. Cuando entró en una cafetería para tomar algo, le sonó el móvil. Al ver que era un número especial, contestó:

 

—Teniente Tomlinson al habla.

 

—Buenas, teniente.

 

Louis sonrió. Era su buen amigo Fraser y, sentándose en una silla, preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué me llamas desde ese número?

 

—Porque sabía que lo cogerías.

 

Torciendo el gesto, Louis protestó y murmuró:

 

—Sabes que fuera de la base soy Louis, nada de teniente Tomlinson.

 

—Lo sé..., lo sé...

 

Ambos rieron y, finalmente, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Qué tal todo con la azafata de Air Europa?

 

—Bien... muy bien. ¿Ya se ha ido tu madre?

 

—Sí. Anoche la llevé al aeropuerto y ya está en Asturias con la familia.

 

—Perfecto.

 

Un extraño silencio se hizo entre ellos y Louis inquirió:

 

—¿Qué ocurre, Fraser?

 

Tras maldecir en un americano muy de Kansas, dijo:

 

—¿En serio tu hermana va a regresar a Fort Worth?

 

Louis resopló y contestó:

 

—Eso parece. Sabes que se fue a España por una temporada tras la separación de mis padres, pero tarde o temprano Lottie tiene que rehacer su vida.

 

—Tienes razón. —E intentando pensar en otra cosa, le espetó—: ¿Dónde estás?

 

—Comprando regalos para Darcy. Me encanta malcriarla. ¿Y tú?

 

—Con Monica en su casa.

 

—¡Guau, eso suena bien!

 

Fraser sonrió e, intentando olvidarse de la hermana de Louis, añadió:

 

—Sólo te diré que desde ayer no hemos salido de la cama.

 

—¿Lo pasaste bien entonces?

 

—Y lo voy a seguir pasando. Sólo te he llamado por si necesitas algo, pero en cuanto cuelgue, regreso a la cama con Monica. Estoy muy necesitado.

 

Ambos rieron y Louis murmuró:

 

—Regrese a la cama, sargento, olvídese de los demás seres humanos y disfrute de su necesidad.

 

Una vez colgó, miró a su pequeña de ojos azules y dijo:

 

—El tío Fraser te manda besos, Darcy. ¿Quieres merendar?

 

La cría aplaudió y unos señores que había a su lado sonrieron.

 

Darcy era una preciosidad de niña, además de simpática, y allá donde fuera siempre llamaba la atención con su coronita de princesa. Le gustaba la gente y lo demostraba sonriendo y acercándose a todo el mundo.

 

A diferencia de Louis, tenía el pelo rizoso como la mujer que se había prestado como vientre de alquiler, pero los dos tenían un rasgo común: sus ojos azules.

 

Louis disfrutó de las gracias de su hija y los comentarios de quienes la rodeaban mientras dibujaba en una servilleta.

 

Aquella tranquilidad, en aquel lugar, le encantaba. Nada tenía que ver con la intranquilidad que vivía cuando estaba de misión.

 

Mientras observaba cómo una señora bromeaba con su pequeña, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó las palabras de su madre al referirse a que Darcy lo añoraría cuando creciera. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero aquél era su trabajo.

 

Tras pedir un café y unos sándwiches, padre e hija merendaron.

 

Horas más tarde, cuando regresó a su casa, Dora, la mujer que se quedaba con Darcy cuando él estaba fuera, pasó para ver cómo estaba la niña. Tras charlar con ella durante un rato, Louis preguntó:

 

—Dora, ¿podrías quedarte con Darcy unas tres o cuatro horas esta noche?

 

La mujer dijo:

 

—¿Tienes una cita?

 

Louis asintió. Tras la conversación con Fraser, supo que necesitaba salir esa noche y, mirándola, respondió:

 

—Sí. Tengo una cita.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis decidió ir a Anchor's Rope, un local en el que sólo había estado un par de veces, pero donde lo había pasado muy bien.

 

Desde que Stan murió, no había querido rehacer su vida, pero decidió seguir jugando a los juegos que practicaba desde antes de conocerlo a él. Aunque esta vez en solitario. Sabía lo que quería y sabía lo que buscaba, y allí lo iba a encontrar.

 

Sin miedo a nada, el joven traspasó la puerta del local, fue hasta el guardarropía y allí dejó su chaqueta.

 

Los hombres que pasaban por su lado lo miraban. Sexy, de pelo castaño y con unas proporciones más que aceptables gracias a toda la gimnasia que hacía por su trabajo.

 

Ataviado con unos pantalones tan pegados que parecía que los llevaba pintados en la piel, una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver todos sus tatuajes y unas Vans, pasó con decisión a la segunda sala y fue directo a la barra. Allí pidió un Bacardí con Coca-Cola y, antes de que el camarero le pusiera la bebida, ya tenía a dos hombres a su alrededor.

 

Louis los miró, uno de ellos le pareció interesante y al otro directamente lo descartó. Centrándose en el castaño de ojos claros que le había gustado, preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo te llamas?

 

—David, ¿y tú?

 

—Louis.

 

Cuando el camarero dejó ante él su bebida, Louis dio un trago y el llamado David inquirió:

 

—¿Estás solo?

 

Louis no respondió y él insistió:

 

—¿Qué busca un chico como tú en un local como éste?

 

Louis sonrió y respondió con sinceridad:

 

—Lo mismo que tú.

 

Él se acercó un poco más a Louis, que no se movió y preguntó:

 

—¿Quieres tocarme?

 

—Sí.

 

—Tócame entonces.

 

La mano de él comenzó a subir por sus muslos. Al sentir el roce, a Louis se le puso el vello de punta y, sin cortarse, dijo:

 

—Busco dos hombres. Ya he encontrado uno. Ahora llegará el otro.

 

David sonrió. No entendía a qué se refería, pero no le importó. Louis era un hombre guapo y sensual y supo que lo iba a pasar bien.

 

Durante un rato charlaron de sexo. Hablar de eso en aquel tipo de locales era lo más normal del mundo y cuando todo estuvo claro, David propuso:

 

—Vayamos a la pista de baile.

 

—No. Mejor al cuarto oscuro.

 

—Perfecto —asintió el hombre.

 

Louis dio otro trago a su bebida, bajó del taburete y comenzó a andar hacia donde sabía que estaba esa sala. Al entrar, oyó música cañera.

 

Durante varios minutos, las manos de David volaron por su cuerpo, mientras él cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. Le gustaba imaginar que Stanley observaba y que pronto sus manos fuertes se unirían al hombre que había elegido. Y así fue. Segundos después, sintió otro par de manos a su espalda que lo tocaban. Stan.

 

Excitado por el momento y a oscuras, no podía ver la cara de ninguno de los dos y eso le gustó. Las manos de ellos volaban por sus hombros, sus pectorales, su trasero y cuando ya no pudo más, dijo, volviéndose hacia el hombre cuyo rostro no había visto:

 

—No hables y no permitas que te vea la cara si quieres que te permita jugar conmigo.

 

Él asintió y Louis con decisión añadió:

 

—Pasemos a un reservado.

 

Ellos lo siguieron. Louis no miró la cara del segundo hombre en ningún momento, ni él se dejó ver. Louis no quería. Sólo quería pensar que era Stanley. Necesitaba fantasear con él aunque en ocasiones lo odiara. Cuando entraron en el reservado, Louis puso música y la voz de Bon Jovi llenó la estancia. El desconocido, tras invitarlo, le bajó la bragueta del pantalón y cuando consiguió quitárselos, Louis se deshizo también de la camiseta.

 

David se desnudó y, acercándose, preguntó:

 

—¿Puedo tumbarte en la cama?

 

—No. —Y agarrándolo con decisión, ordenó, mirándolo a los ojos—: Ponte de rodillas ante la cama y espera a que yo vaya.

 

David no dudó. Estaba claro que a Louis nadie le decía qué tenía que hacer. Una vez estuvo arrodillado ante la cama, con una jarrita de agua y un paño limpio, lo observó y vio que, sin mirar al tipo que estaba tras él, decía:

 

—Quítame los bóxer y tócame como si fuera tuyo. No preguntes. Sólo haz lo que quieras sin preguntar.

 

Al sentir que él hacía lo que le había pedido, Louis cerró con fuerza los ojos y tarareó _Have a Nice Day_ , de Bon Jovi. Esa música lo transportaba a tiempos pasados, en los que Stanley y él jugaban con otros y lo pasaban bien.

 

El desconocido hizo lo que pedía y, tras quitarle los bóxer y dejarlos sobre una silla, le rodeó el pene con seguridad; Louis jadeó. Durante varios minutos, aquel hombre prosiguió su juego, mientras Louis se dejaba masturbar por él.

 

—Voy a sentarme en la cama —anunció de pronto deteniéndolo—. Quítale el pañuelo que lleva en el cuello y átamelo sobre los ojos. No quiero verte, pero quiero que sigas jugando conmigo, ¿entendido?

 

Sin decir nada más, Louis caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó ante David y, al levantar la vista, vio que el desconocido había desaparecido, hasta que lo sintió tras él. Desanudó el pañuelo negro del cuello a David y se lo ató a él alrededor de la cabeza, tapándole los ojos.

 

Excitado, se tumbó en la cama y se abrió de piernas ante David. Se expuso totalmente a él, que supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo lavó. Una vez lo secó, se puso las piernas de Louis en los hombros y, sin demora, lo devoró. Acercó su boca a la deliciosa entrada que le ofrecía gustoso y, con ansia, lo deleitó.

 

Los jadeos de Louis llenaban el espacio. Aquello era maravilloso.

 

¡Sexo!

 

Como decía Fraser, era necesario, y se decidió a disfrutarlo a tope.

 

David, encantado con aquella entrega, le puso las piernas sobre la cama y le hizo abrir los muslos. Louis obedeció. Ante él quedó más expuesto aún el centro de su placer. Aquel pene grueso era maravilloso y tentador, y mientras se lo metía en la boca, penetraba con los dedos a Louis.

 

Chupaba...

 

Lamía...

 

Dilataba...

 

Y cuando su lengua, tras un rato de juego, se enredó en su punta, Louis se arqueó. Agarrándolo por la cintura, él lo encajó más en su boca y Louis se estremeció hasta que se dejó ir.

 

Enloquecido por el placer que había sentido, se incorporó y exigió, tomando las riendas del momento:

 

—Túmbate en la cama. Quiero que me folles.

 

David, levantándose del suelo, volvió a acceder a lo que Louis pedía. Una vez se tumbó en la cama, se puso un preservativo y, rápidamente, Louis se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se empaló. Excitado, movió las caderas en busca de placer. Lo necesitaba.

 

Durante varios minutos, sus jadeos, acompañados de los de David, sonaron en el reservado, hasta que el desconocido, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, se subió a la cama y, tras ponerse un preservativo, hizo lo que Louis había pedido y participó sin preguntar.

 

David, al ver las intenciones del otro hombre, tumbó a Louis sobre él.

 

Louis sintió que le untaban gel en el ano y, para dilatárselo aún más, le metieron un dedo, dos, hasta que instantes después chilló de gusto al sentirse tan lleno.

 

Hombres no le faltaban nunca. Por suerte, su genética le dejaba elegir y ellos nunca se negaban. Pero en ese instante, en ese momento, sentirse lleno y deseado era espectacular.

 

—Stan... sigue... sigue —suplicó.

 

El desconocido supo que lo de Stan iba por él y, agarrándole las nalgas desde atrás, lo empaló una y otra vez con golpes secos, mientras David también lo penetraba sin parar.

 

***

 

Esa noche, sobre las once, Harry llegó al Anchor's Rope acompañado por una guapa pelirroja. Maya era exquisita y, como él, sólo demandaba sexo caliente. Tomaron algo en la barra y allí rápidamente contactaron con otra pareja.

 

Después de una primera copa llegaron otras más y antes de entrar en uno de los reservados, Harry fue al servicio. Al pasar por delante de una de las salas privadas, la música cañera que salía de allí llamó su atención. Levantó la cortina y observó a tres hombres en una cama.

 

—Besos no... —susurró el que estaba en medio.

 

Esa negación, que había escuchado siempre de su amiga Sophia, le llamó la atención y se paró a observar. Con deleite, observó la curvatura de la espalda de él y sus ojos se fijaron en un tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo derecho. No lo veía claro por la luz tenue, pero parecía un ciervo con un corazón entre los cuernos. Llevado por la curiosidad y la música, entró en el reservado y, sin hacer ruido, se acercó y pudo ver con claridad el tatuaje. Efectivamente, era un ciervo.

 

Sin decir nada, observó el juego de aquellos tres. Era el tipo de sexo que lo enloquecía. Tres hombres disfrutando sin inhibiciones. El joven que estaba en medio se le antojó delicioso y apetecible. Sus gemidos como poco eran delirantes y su entrega maravillosa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo, hasta que recordó a la guapa pelirroja que lo había acompañado y decidió salir de allí, ir al baño y regresar donde la había dejado.

 

Veinte minutos después, mientras Harry y su pelirroja hablaban sentados a la barra del bar, el cortinaje del reservado se abrió. Vio salir a un muchacho de pelo un poco largo y castaño, pero no le vio la cara. Rápidamente lo identificó como el hombre del reservado.

 

Nunca lo había visto por allí y eso llamó su atención, mientras recorría con su verde mirada aquel cuerpo y admiraba lo bien que le quedaba la ropa negra. Sin moverse de su asiento, Harry lo observó y cuando desapareció del local, la pelirroja, deseosa de sexo, le propuso al oído:

 

—¿Pasamos a un reservado?

 

Harry, olvidándose del castaño, sonrió y murmuró:

 

—Por supuesto, preciosa. No veo el momento de desnudarte.

 

***

 

Cuando Louis llegó a su casa, de madrugada, Dora sonrió al verle y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué tal tu cita?

 

Louis, quitándose el calzado, sonrió y respondió:

 

—Bien. Muy bien.

 

Cuando Dora se marchó a su casa, Louis fue a ver a su hija. Estaba dormida. Acto seguido se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, donde las gotas de agua se confundían con sus lágrimas al pensar, como siempre, en Stan. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Louis se conocen!!! :P

El domingo, cuando Harry llegó a la casa de sus amigos Liam y Sophia en su nuevo Aston Martin y con la compañía de Nick, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír al ver la cara de su amiga Sophia. Estaba más que claro que su acompañante y ella no estaban en la misma onda.

 

Tras saludar y enseñarles el nuevo coche, Liam invitó a Nick a entrar en el salón y Sophia, agarrando a Harry del brazo, musitó:

 

—No entiendo qué ves en Fosqui.

 

Harry rió al escuchar el mote por el que lo llamaba y contestó:

 

—Es mono y me divierto con él. Por cierto, le prometí que no lo incomodarías, por lo tanto, compórtate, preciosa, ¿vale?

 

Sophia puso los ojos en blanco y, sonriendo, dijo:

 

—Ése tío es tonto..., pero tonto de manual.

 

—Soph... no empieces.

 

—Por Dios, Harry, ¿cómo te puedes divertir con ese caniche estreñido? Es el tío más soso que he conocido en mi vida.

 

Él soltó una risotada. Sophia era única. Estaba claro que Nick y ella nunca serían amigos, y respondió:

 

—En la cama es de todo menos soso.

 

Sophia frunció el cejo y replicó:

 

—Desde luego, qué básicos que sois a veces los tíos. Grimshaw es un borde que te puedes morir, ¿y porque es una fiera en la cama sigues con él?

 

—Conmigo no es borde.

 

—Contigo normal —rió ella—. Pero con el resto de la humanidad es un estúpido que ni te cuento. Ya puedes controlarlo o esta noche se va calentito de aquí. Recuerda que la última vez que nos vimos, el tío idiota se permitió el lujo de llamarme asesina porque me gustan los filetes de ternera, y que conste que no le dije lo que pensaba yo de él porque era tu acompañante.

 

—Nick es vegetariano. No se lo tomes en cuenta.

 

—Pero joder, Harry, ¿por qué lo tienes que traer aquí?

 

Muerto de risa, él abrazó a su amiga y respondió:

 

—Lo he traído para hacerte rabiar, ¡so tonta! Pero tranquila, se comportará si tú haces lo mismo.

 

Al oírlo, Sophia sonrió y cuchicheó con complicidad:

 

—Serás gilipollas...

 

Entre risas entraron al salón, donde había más invitados. Liam y Sophia los fueron presentando a todos y, cuando llegaron a un joven que tenía en brazos al pequeño Liam, divertida, Sophia preguntó:

 

—¿Recuerdas a Louis?

 

Harry miró al joven vestido con vaqueros negros y jersey gris y negó con la cabeza.

 

Sophia prosiguió:

 

—Es un amigo.

 

¿Conocía a aquel hombre tan guapo y no tenía su teléfono? ¡Imposible! Aquel morenazo de pelo un poco largo y castaño no le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Con curiosidad, paseó la mirada por su cuerpo. Los vaqueros le quedaban muy bien y el jersey gris le marcaba un bonito torso que deseó tocar. Estaba observándolo abstraído cuando de pronto oyó:

 

—¡Hombre, pero si es el mismísimo James Bond!

 

Al oír eso, Harry cambió el gesto y rápidamente supo quién era aquel hombre. Su mente se reactivó en décimas de segundo y lo identificó como el chulo que meses atrás ayudó a Sophia a salir del ascensor y la llevó al hospital el día de su parto. Por ello, y sin muchas ganas de confraternizar con él, siseó:

 

—Vaya... vaya... pero si es Superman.

 

Louis, al contrario que él, al oírlo abrió la boca y, sorprendido, contestó:

 

—Ostras, ¿cómo me has reconocido?

 

Harry, desconcertado por la guasa en la cara del joven, preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde te has dejado el disfraz, guapo?

 

Louis cruzó una mirada divertida con Sophia y, clavando sus ojazos azules en los de Harry, respondió acercándosele:

 

—En el Batmóvil, capullo. Pero, chis..., no digas nada. Lo tengo allí por si debo salvar el mundo de cualquier espía que esté al servicio de la Inteligencia Británica.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada. Ver la expresión de Harry no era para menos. No entendía qué le ocurría a su buen amigo con aquel chico, pero la divertía. Harry era un tipo con un humor excelente y, por lo que veía, Louis también, pero Harry se negaba a entrar en su juego. Finalmente, sin muchas ganas de hablar, lo vio darse la vuelta y marcharse a hablar con Liam.

 

Louis dejó al pequeño Liam en la sillita y, mirando a Sophia, preguntó:

 

—¿Crees que todavía me odia por no haberle llevado al hospital aquel día?

 

Sophia se encogió de hombros y, segura de lo que decía, respondió:

 

—Sólo te diré que es el mejor tipo que conozco después de mi marido, y que no entiendo por qué reacciona así contigo.

 

En ese momento se oyó ruido de cristales estrellándose contra el suelo. A Nick se le había caído un vaso y éste se había hecho añicos. Rápidamente, Louis buscó a su hija. La encontró justo al lado del estropicio, llorando, y corrió hacia ella. Aunque antes de llegar, observó cómo la pequeña se agarraba a los pantalones de Nick y éste, de un tirón, se apartaba de su lado, lo que hizo que la niña se cayera.

 

Harry intentó coger a la pequeña al vuelo, pero finalmente acabó sentada en el suelo. Al verla llorar, Harry se agachó, plantó una de sus manos en el suelo y la cogió.

 

—Ya está, cariño... no pasa nada —susurró Louis, quitándole a la niña de los brazos, mientras pensaba que aquel tío, el tal Nick, era un idiota.

 

La pequeña, asustada, continuaba llorando y la corona rosa de princesa que llevaba en la cabeza se le cayó al suelo y Harry la cogió. Todos la miraban y Louis, olvidándose de todo, la acunó hasta que se le pasó. Lo importante era su hija, el resto le daba igual. Cuando Darcy se tranquilizó, le enseñó uno de sus diminutos dedos y cuchicheó:

 

— _Teno_ pupa.

 

Al verle sangre, Louis actuó con celeridad. Cogió una servilleta y, con delicadeza, la limpió. No era nada grave. Sólo un pequeño cortecito, pero mirando a su pequeña, dijo, caminando hacia la mochila donde llevaba las cosas de Darcy:

 

—Vamos, cariño, papá te curará.

 

Liam, que estaba junto a su mujer, rápidamente le indicó que pasara a la cocina y allí sacó de un armario un pequeño botiquín.

 

Con cariño, Louis y Sophia atendieron a la pequeña, le dieron una onza de chocolate y le pusieron una tirita de las Princesas Disney en el dedo. Pero ella quería que su padre pronunciara las palabras mágicas por lo que, cuando le enseñó el dedo, Louis sonrió y dijo:

 

—La Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá, ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más.

 

Darcy soltó una carcajada y Louis comentó, mirando a su amiga:

 

—Si me llegan a decir que yo iba a hacer estas cursiladas por mi hija, nunca lo hubiera creído.

 

Ambos rieron y cuando regresaron al salón, todos los observaron. Louis llevaba a la pequeña en brazos:

 

—Darcy, diles a todos que estás bien —la animó mirándolos.

 

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, la pequeña de ojos azules, con una enorme sonrisa, les enseñó el dedo con la tirita y murmuró:

 

— _Toy_ bien.

 

Todos sonrieron y Harry, acercándose a ella, se agachó y preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo te llamas?

 

Ella pestañeó con gracia y respondió, agarrada a las piernas de su padre:

 

— _Pinsesa_ Darcy.

 

Louis añadió, protegiéndola con cariño:

 

—Se llama Darcey. La llamamos cariñosamente Darcy y ella se ha otorgado el rango de princesa.

 

Harry, divertido por el desparpajo de la pequeña, asintió y, enseñándole la corona que se le había caído, preguntó:

 

—Estoy seguro de que es tuyo, ¿verdad?

 

La niña, encantada, asintió. Se la quitó de las manos, se la colocó en la cabeza y aclaró:

 

—Soy una _pinsesa_.

 

Harry sonrió y ella, acercándose, puso morritos y, sin dudarlo, le plantó un sonoro beso en la cara que hizo reír a casi todos. A Harry el primero.

 

Enternecido por ese beso, Louis sonrió y cuando la pequeña se alejó corriendo, cogió una servilleta, limpió el carrillo de Harry manchado de chocolate y, ante el gesto de sorpresa de éste, le pidió:

 

—Enséñame la mano.

 

—¿Para qué?

 

—Dame la mano —insistió Louis.

 

Harry, al ver que todos lo miraban, claudicó y lo hizo. Louis, dándole la vuelta con cuidado, observó la palma y le comunicó:

 

—Te has clavado un pequeño cristalito. No te muevas y te lo quitaré.

 

Divertido por aquello, Harry se mofó:

 

—Esto es como lo de la espinita. ¿Si me la quitas seremos amigos eternamente?

 

Louis lo miró y agregó:

 

—Lo dudo.

 

Sin moverse, Harry lo observó y vio cómo con delicadeza, lo limpiaba y le retiraba un pequeño cristal incrustado en la piel. Una pequeña gotita de sangre salió y Louis, sin pensarlo, cogió una tirita rosa de las Princesas Disney como la que le había puesto a su hija y se la colocó.

 

— _Pinsesassssssssssss_ —aplaudió la niña, acercándose.

 

Cuando Louis acabó, lo miró y, divertido, dijo al ver que su hija los observaba:

 

—Que sepas que la Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá, ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más.

 

Alucinado por aquellas tontas palabras, Harry lo miró y, parpadeando, dijo:

 

—Estarás de coña, ¿no?

 

Louis, al ver que su hija los observaba con atención, cuchicheó:

 

—Disimula y sonríe. Darcy nos está mirando y cree en el poder de esas palabras.

 

Harry, al ver a la pequeña con su coronita rosa de plumas a su lado, sonrió y, centrando de nuevo su atención en el padre de la criatura, susurró:

 

—¿Qué tal si la Bella Durmiente me cura otra cosa?

 

—¿El cerebro, quizá?

 

Ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa torcida, Harry respondió:

 

—Si quieres llamarlo así, no me importa, y a él tampoco.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y, agachándose para mirar a su hija, musitó:

 

—Capullo.

 

Harry, divertido por lo ocurrido, sonrió, mientras Louis bromeaba con su pequeña, cuando Nick, a su lado, se lamentó:

 

—¡Maldita niña! Por su culpa me he manchado el traje.

 

Louis, al oír ese comentario, se enervó. ¿Quién había dicho eso?

 

Al levantar los ojos, vio que se trataba del acompañante de James Bond, y antes de que pudiera responder, Sophia, que lo había oído también, replicó con voz desafiante:

 

—Lo importante es que la niña esté bien, no tu ropa, Nick.

 

Éste suspiró y, cuando vio que Sophia se alejaba, miró a Harry, que estaba a su lado, y protestó:

 

—Tu amiguita, la simpática, como siempre poniéndose de parte de todos menos de la mía. Esa mocosa me ha manchado el pantalón con su sangre y ahora resulta que yo no puedo protestar.

 

Louis no pudo callar y, mirándolo, respondió:

 

—Siento que mi hija te haya manchado tu bonito traje, pero en su defensa te diré que lo ha hecho sin querer. Por otro lado, ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque soy su padre y me puedo ofender si la vuelves a llamar «mocosa». Y antes de que digas nada más, te diré que mi hija tiene dos años y medio y aún es un bebé y tú tienes al menos cuarenta años y la mentalidad para razonar y entender las cosas.

 

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Harry, pero disimuló. Estaba claro que el nuevo amigo de Sophia no se callaba una.

 

—¡Tengo treinta años! —saltó Nick, tremendamente ofendido.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Louis con guasa.

 

—Sí —afirmó el otro, ceñudo.

 

—¿No me engañas? —insistió el joven.

 

Nick, echando humo por las orejas porque todos lo miraban cuestionando su edad, aclaró con gesto contrariado:

 

—Treinta. Ni uno más.

 

Louis, divertido, asintió y murmuró con malicia mientras se alejaba:

 

—Vaya... pues qué mal te conservas.

 

Inconscientemente, Harry volvió a sonreír. Le gustara o no, aquel hombre tenía su gracia y se lo acababa de demostrar. Con disimulo, lo siguió con la vista y recorrió lentamente su cuerpo. Se paró en su trasero. Era de lo más tentador.

 

Nick, a su lado, siguió dando explicaciones de su edad. Cuando todos se marcharon, miró a Harry y, molesto, musitó:

 

—Ese tío es un borde.

 

—¿Quién? —preguntó él, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

 

—El castaño. El padre de la mocosa.

 

Harry, al ver la sonrisita en la cara de su amiga Sophia, le enseñó la tirita de las princesas y ésta se carcajeó. Después, agarró a Nick por los hombros y le dijo:

 

—Ven, vamos a beber algo.

 

Un buen rato después, todos se relajaron y pasaron al gran salón para disfrutar de la comida. Como siempre, Simona, miembro del servicio de la casa, les preparó unos exquisitos manjares que todos degustaron con deleite.

 

Sin poder remediarlo, la mirada de Harry voló hacia Louis, pero nunca conseguía que sus ojos conectaran. Eso lo molestó. Aquel hombre sólo parecía tener ojos para su pequeña.

 

Una vez acabaron el almuerzo, los comensales comenzaron a hablar y Sophia, tras darle un cariñoso beso a su marido, se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia otro salón para ver a su hijo. Antes de entrar, vio por la ventanita de la puerta a Louis solo en la cocina. Al entrar, un olor llamó su atención y preguntó:

 

—¿Estás fumando?

 

Con la ventana abierta, Louis la miró y, antes de que pudiera responder, Sophia se acercó y él susurró:

 

—¿Tú fumas?

 

Sophia sonrió.

 

—Sólo de vez en cuando o cuando quiero enfadar a Liam.

 

Entre risas, se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

 

—¿Se ha dormido Darcy?

 

—Sí, y tu hijo también. —Ambos sonrieron y Louis añadió con la corona de plumas de su hija en la mano—: Simona me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos por nada. Ella estará en el salón por si se despiertan.

 

—Ay, mi Simona —suspiró Sophia, al pensar en aquella mujer a la que tanto adoraba—. Sin ella mi vida no sería igual.

 

Simona y su marido, Norbert, vivían en la casa y se ocupaban de que todo estuviera bien; era maravillosa.

 

Sophia se levantó.

 

—¿Qué quieres beber? —preguntó a Louis abriendo la nevera—. Yo me muero por una Coca-Cola.

 

—Otra Coca-Cola, como tú.

 

Sophia las sirvió y Louis dejó la coronita sobre la mesa y le ofreció otro cigarrillo. Sophia aceptó sin dudarlo.

 

—Tu trabajo de azafato tiene que ser una pasada —le dijo—. Eso de viajar tanto y conocer países tiene su puntillo.

 

Louis sonrió. Meses atrás, cuando Sophia le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, él le contó que era azafato. Pero tras ver que Sophia era una buena amiga a la que no debía engañar, se le acercó y cuchicheó:

 

—Si te cuento un secreto, ¿lo guardarías?

 

—Claro, Lou.

 

—Para mí es muy importante que lo hagas, Sophia, ¿lo prometes?

 

—Que sí, hombre... que sí.

 

Louis se retiró el flequillo de la cara y se acercó más a su amiga.

 

—No soy azafato, soy piloto —le confesó.

 

Boquiabierta, Sophia lo miró.

 

—¿En serio? Joder..., qué pasada.

 

Divertido al ver su sorpresa, Louis respondió con mofa:

 

—Soy Superman, ¿qué esperabas?

 

Ambos rieron.

 

—¿Para qué compañía trabajas? —preguntó Sophia.

 

Esa pregunta hizo soltar a Louis una carcajada y respondió:

 

—¿En serio me guardarás el secreto?

 

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿cómo te tengo que decir que sí?

 

Entonces Louis susurró:

 

—Para la del tío Sam.

 

Sophia parpadeó. Y cuando entendió lo que aquello significaba, exclamó sorprendida:

 

—¡¿Cómo?!

 

—Soy piloto del ejército americano.

 

—¿Eres militar?

 

Louis asintió y añadió:

 

—Piloto un C-17 Globemaster. Vamos, para que me entiendas, un enorme avión que seguro que has visto alguna vez en las noticias, de esos que se abren por atrás y se encargan de llevar provisiones a ciertos operativos y...

 

—¿Lo dices en serio?

 

—Totalmente en serio. Ante ti tienes al teniente Tomlinsom de la US Air Force. Soy el chico que mi padre siempre quiso tener. —Ambos rieron—. Y aunque reconozco que me gusta lo que hago, desde que Darcy nació no sé si hago bien.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Louis dio una calada a su cigarrillo y respondió:

 

—Porque odio dejarla sola. Odio ver cómo llora cuando me separo de ella y odio pensar que algún día me lo pueda reprochar. Por eso, desde hace tiempo intento hacer un curso a distancia de diseño gráfico, pero nada, ¡imposible centrarme en él! Aunque lo tengo que hacer. Quizá el día de mañana lo termine y pueda cambiar de profesión.

 

Sophia entendió a su amigo y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Louis añadió:

 

—Por favor, es muy importante que me guardes el secreto.

 

—Pero, chaval, ¡eres la bomba! Joder, ¡eres piloto americano! Olé tú.

 

Louis sonrió y Sophia, sin entender muy bien por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto, preguntó:

 

—No se lo diré a nadie, pero dime, ¿por qué?

 

—Porque no me gusta que los demás sepan de mi vida. Además, a mucha gente los militares americanos no les caemos bien. Por lo tanto, quiero seguir siendo para ti y para todos, sólo Louis Tomlinson, ¿entendido? Nada del ejército.

 

Sophia asintió. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Deseosa de saber más, preguntó:

 

—¿Y tu mujer también es militar?

 

Louis bebió un trago de su bebida y una vez lo tragó, asintió.

 

—Marido.

 

Sophia asintió, comprensiva. Ya había tenido sus dudas de si Louis era hetero, homosexual o tenía otra orientación sexual.

 

—¿Está de misión y por eso nunca lo he conocido?

 

El dolor asomó a los ojos de Louis y Sophia lo vio. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse por la pregunta, su amigo dijo:

 

—Stan murió en Afganistán...

 

Horrorizada, Sophia, puso una mano sobre la de él.

 

—Lo siento, Lou. No quería que...

 

—No pasa nada —murmuró él, mirándola—. Tú no sabías nada y es normal que me hayas preguntado por Stan. —Y tras un tenso silencio, añadió—: Murió cuando la mujer del vientre de alquiler estaba embarazada de siete meses, en una misión.

 

—Dios, Lou... Lo siento...

 

Se hizo el silencio y Sophia preguntó para desviar el tema:

 

—¿Y cómo te apañas con tu trabajo y con Darcy?

 

—Dora, una maravillosa vecina que se queda con ella, o Louise, la mujer de Tom, son quienes me echan un cable. También mi madre viene de Asturias o yo llevo a Darcy allí.

 

—Pues a partir de ahora me tienes también a mí, ¿entendido? —Louis asintió y Sophia añadió—: Considérate como alguien de mi familia para pedir ayuda cuando la necesites.

 

Agradecido, le apretó la mano.

 

—Gracias, Sophia. —Y al ver la tristeza en su mirada, susurró—: Fue terrible perder a Stan. La peor experiencia de mi vida. Pero Darcy y su sonrisa me hacen saber que él vive en ella y por eso yo tengo que ser feliz.

 

Sobrecogida, Sophia lo escuchó. No quería ni imaginarse lo dolido que tenía que tener el corazón. Si a ella le hubiera pasado algo así, directamente se habría muerto con Liam, pero Louis le estaba demostrando una entereza increíble y que era de admirar.

 

—No conocí a Stan, pero estoy segura de que él querría que retomaras tu vida y fueras feliz, ¿verdad?

 

Louis asintió.

 

—En serio, Lou —insistió—, me tienes aquí para todo lo que necesites y...

 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina. Harry apareció ante ellos y, al verlos allí sentados, preguntó:

 

—¿A qué huele aquí?

 

Harry, que de tonto no tenía un pelo, al ver cómo se miraban, añadió:

 

—Vale. Olvidaré el olorcito que hay aquí y no preguntaré más.

 

Caminó hacia la nevera, cogió una cerveza y, tras abrirla y dar un trago, preguntó:

 

—¿Conspiración de superheroes?

 

Ambos rieron y Sophia preguntó:

 

—¿Qué tal? ¿La princesa te curó la pupita?

 

Él, mirándose la tirita rosa, se mofó:

 

—Mi pupita está perfecta, ¿vale? —Y acercándose a ellos, preguntó al ver lo que tenían en las manos—: ¿Vosotros no sabéis que fumar perjudica la salud?

 

—De algo hay que morir, ¿no? —replicó Louis, y al ver la cara de él, preguntó a su vez—: ¿Tú no fumas, James Bond?

 

—No.

 

—¿Ni siquiera un porrito de vez en cuando para relajarte?

 

Asombrado por su descaro, Harry respondió:

 

—Pues no. No me va esa mierda, y te pediría que dejaras de llamarme por ese ridíc...

 

—Por favorrrr..., eres como tu novio. ¡Qué poquito sentido del humor tienes, capullito!

 

—¿Mi novio? —Y al ver que Louis sonreía, aclaró—: Mira, guapo, Nick no es mi novio, es sólo un amigo y como vuelvas a llamarme capullo... te juro que...

 

—Eh... eh... eh... eh... —gritó Louis, haciéndolo callar—. No me interesa tu vida privada ni me interesas tú. Por lo tanto, te lo puedes ahorrar.

 

Sorprendido por el desparpajo de Louis para callarlo, fue a decir algo cuando Sophia indicó:

 

—No se te ocurra decirle a Liam que me has visto fumar, ¿entendido?

 

Al oírla, Louis miró a su amiga y preguntó en tono guasón:

 

—Además de no tener sentido del humor, ¿el muñequito es una nenaza chivata?

 

Boquiabierto, Harry gruñó:

 

—Lo de muñequito te lo puedes ahorrar. Lo de nenaza me acaba de ofender y en cuanto a lo de chivato, déjame decirte que...

 

—Eh... eh... eh... —gritó Louis de nuevo. Ese método nunca fallaba—. No me interesa lo que pienses.

 

Incrédulo por lo ridículo que se sentía ante Louis, protestó:

 

—¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a un imbécil?

 

—¿No eres un imbécil? —preguntó Louis.

 

Harry, enfadado y con ganas de estrangularlo, siseó:

 

—Por supuesto que no lo soy.

 

—No, Lou... eso ya te lo aseguro yo —intervino Sophia—. Harry es un tío muy majo cuando quiere, aunque no crea en el poder de las Princesas Disney.

 

Louis y Sophia se miraron con complicidad y Louis dijo por lo bajini, mientras se ponía la coronita de plumas rosa de su hija:

 

—Vaya con James... Me cuesta creerlo.

 

Divertida, Sophia fue a contestar cuando Harry gruñó:

 

—Mira, listillo...

 

—Princesa, por favor —aclaró Louis con mofa, señalándose la corona.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada sin poderlo remediar. Louis era divertidísimo y Harry, mirando al descarado de la coronita rosa, siseó:

 

—Me estás sacando de mis casillas como poca gente lo consigue en este mundo. En menos de cinco minutos me has llamado muñequito, capullo, chivato y nenaza y sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más antes de irme, me llamo Harry, no James ni ninguno de los absurdos nombres que me has puesto. ¿Entendido, princesita?

 

Louis sonrió. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a los hombres y sin cambiar su gesto, preguntó:

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Seguro ¿qué? —gritó Harry, fuera de sí.

 

—¿Seguro que no te llamas James, muñequito?

 

Harry maldijo. Aquel hombre era insufrible y decidió darse la vuelta y pasar de él, pero Louis lo llamó:

 

—James... James..., tienes la cremallera del pantalón abierta.

 

Rápidamente, Harry hizo ademán de subírsela y al darse cuenta de que era mentira, lo miró y Louis soltó con guasa:

 

—¡Has picado, capullín!

 

Al ver que iba a entrar de nuevo en su absurdo jueguecito, Harry se dio la vuelta y, con su cerveza en la mano, salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

 

Una vez se quedaron a solas, ambos comenzaron a reír y Sophia dijo, mientras Louis se quitaba la corona de la cabeza:

 

—¿Por qué eres tan malote con él?

 

—¿Yooooooooooooo...?

 

—Pobrecito. Harry es un encanto de hombre.

 

Louis, divertido, dio un trago a su Coca-Cola y respondió:

 

—Sophia, me muevo en un mundo lleno de hombres que se creen unos machotes y, o te espabilas, o te espabilan. Por lo tanto, decidí espabilarme y ser yo el que juegue con ellos. ¿Has visto qué furioso se ha puesto?

 

—Ya te digo, Lou. Yo creo que es la primera vez que lo he visto así de enfadado con alguien. Creo que lo has sorprendido.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí —afirmó Sophia.

 

Louis, divertido por lo conseguido, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

 

—Me encanta sorprenderlos.

 

Sophia sonrió. Estaba segura de que aquella sorpresa a su amigo Harry, en el fondo, también le había gustado, aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

 

***

 

Aquella noche, sobre las diez, todos los invitados se marcharon a sus casas. Con mimo, Louis cogió a su pequeña y la metió en su vehículo. Tras asegurarse de que estaba sujeta en su sillita, la tapó con una manta. Una vez cerró la puerta del coche, se volvió hacia Sophia y, abrazándola, dijo:

 

—Gracias por la invitación. Lo he pasado muy bien.

 

—Gracias a ti por venir. Te llamo pasado mañana para quedar y comer, ¿vale?

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Una vez dentro de su coche, cuando iba a arrancar, a su lado se puso un impresionante deportivo color burdeos. Louis miró al conductor y se encontró con los impresionantes ojos verdes de Harry que lo retaban.

 

Louis sonrió, y sin poder remediarlo, le guiñó un ojo y articuló para que Harry lo entendiera:

 

—Sayonara, capullo.

 

Dicho esto, arrancó su utilitario y se fue dejando de nuevo a Harry sin palabras.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dos días después, Sophia y Louis quedaron para ir de compras. Se pasaron media mañana en un centro comercial, adquiriendo cosas para los niños y para ellos.

 

—Creo que a Darcy le encantará esta corona de cristales y brillantes multicolores. Tenemos mil coronitas, pero es que le gustan mucho. Mi niña es toda una princesa —rió Louis.

 

Una vez la compró y la guardó en la bolsa de plástico, las tripas le rugieron y Sophia dijo:

 

—Vamos, te voy a llevar a comer al mejor restaurante que hay en Londres.

 

Media hora después, entraban en Styles, y Des, el padre de Harry, al reconocer a Sophia, rápidamente la saludó.

 

—Pero cuánta belleza por aquí —comentó jocoso.

 

—Ya sé a quién ha salido tu hijo —se mofó Sophia y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, dijo divertida—: Te presento a mi amigo Louis Tomlinson.

 

—Qué maravilla —asintió Des.

 

Louis le tendió la mano con una grata sonrisa.

 

—Encantado, señor.

 

Des le guiñó un ojo al joven y cuchicheó:

 

—Sí me llamas Des te lo agradeceré. Eso de señor me recuerda el ejército.

 

—¿Un recuerdo malo? —preguntó Louis, curioso.

 

Des, tras asentir con la cabeza, murmuró:

 

—Mi mujer me dejó por un jodido americano.

 

—¿Era militar? —preguntó Sophia.

 

El hombre cabeceó e, intentando sonreír, añadió:

 

—Sí. Comandante, para más señas. Por eso te digo que lo de «señor» no me agrada, como tampoco suelen agradarme los americanos.

 

Los jóvenes se miraron y en ese momento Sophia entendió lo que Louis le había dicho y respondió:

 

—Vaya, Des, no lo sabía. Lo siento.

 

—Es algo que pasó hace unos años y ninguno quiere recordar. En especial mi hijo, que fue quien tuvo que tratar con ese yanqui en el divorcio.

 

Conmovido por aquello, Louis susurró:

 

—Lo siento, Des.

 

El hombre asintió y, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa los llevó hasta una mesa. Tras aconsejarles sobre qué comer, se fue y Sophia comentó:

 

—Siento lo que ha dicho sobre los americanos. Yo no pienso igual. Creo que hay gente buena y mala en todos lados.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Estoy acostumbrado. Por eso te dije que me guardaras el secreto.

 

Sophia asintió y, entre risas, los dos devoraron lo que Des les ponía delante. Todo estaba exquisito y Sophia, tras beber un trago de su bebida, preguntó:

 

—¿Sales con alguien?

 

—No.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—No tengo tiempo, Sophia. Entre mi trabajo y Darcy estoy muy ocupado. —Y anclando la mirada en ella, añadió—: Pero tranquila, tengo amigos con los que pasar un ratito divertido. Ésos nunca me faltan.

 

Al entenderle, Sophia asintió y murmuró:

 

—Siento mucho lo de Stan. Debió de ser terrible.

 

Louis dio un trago a su bebida y musitó:

 

—Lo fue y lo es. Todavía pienso en él más de lo que se merece.

 

Sorprendida al oírle, Sophia lo miró y Louis aclaró:

 

—No sé por qué te cuento esto, pero necesito aclararte que Stan me defraudó.

 

—¡¿Cómo?!

 

—Cuando murió, me enteré de que yo no era el único hombre que existía en su corazón. Digamos que gracias a él tengo lo más bonito que hay en mi vida, que es Darcy, pero también gracias a él no creo en los hombres ni en el amor. ¡Ni loco!

 

—No todos los hombres son iguales, Lou. Mírate a ti, eres estupendo.

 

—Permíteme que desconfíe y te diga que el que Liam sea un loco enamorado de su mujercita, no quiere decir que todos sean como él.

 

Ambos sonrieron y Sophia añadió:

 

—Algún día te contaré mi historia con Liam. No fue fácil, pero el amor que nos profesamos pudo con todo y aquí nos tienes. Y antes de que digas nada más, creo que si le dieras la oportunidad a un...

 

—Sophia —la cortó él—, lo último que quiero hoy por hoy en mi vida es un hombre. Yo solito me valgo para sacar adelante a mi hija.

 

—¿No echas de menos que alguien te abrace?

 

—No.

 

—Pero alguien a tu lado te daría una seguridad que ahora no tienes y...

 

—No, Sophia. Alguien a mi lado lo que me daría es inseguridad.

 

—Que te pasara eso con Stan no quiere decir que te tenga que volver a pasar.

 

—Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón. Pero ahora ando con pies de plomo. No me fío de ningún hombre. Además, soy militar, piensa en mi profesión. ¿Qué hombre querría vivir la vida que yo vivo?

 

—Dijiste que no quieres ser militar toda tu vida.

 

—Una cosa es lo que yo diga y otra la jodida realidad, Sophia. Tengo una hija y he de sacarla adelante como sea yo solo. Conseguir un trabajo de ilustrador me encantaría, pero es algo bastante difícil, por lo tanto, de momento debo tener los pies en la tierra y seguir siendo militar.

 

—Tienes que pensar en Darcy y en ti.

 

—Lo sé... y lo hago. Pero si te soy sincero, en quien no puedo dejar de pensar es en Stan. Con decirte que hasta pienso en él cuando estoy con otros hombres.

 

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

 

Louis asintió y, sin poderlo remediar, murmuró:

 

—Así de tonto soy. Me falla el amor de mi vida y yo sigo pensando en él.

 

En ese momento, tras ellos se oyó una voz:

 

—¿Sigues pensando en mí? Por Dios, muñeco..., me horroriza saberlo.

 

Al volverse, vieron que se trataba de Harry; Louis resopló.

 

—Capullo a la vista.

 

Harry se sentó al lado de su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

—A ti ni me acerco..., nene —aclaró mirando al castaño de ojos azules.

 

—Te lo agradezco..., nene —suspiró Louis devolviéndole la mirada.

 

—¿Tienes miedo de que te guste mi cercanía?

 

—¡Serás fantasma!

 

Sophia fue a decir algo cuando Harry, divertido, susurró:

 

—Ya te gustaría a ti estar entre mis sábanas.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada.

 

—Nada más lejos de la realidad..., bonito.

 

—Hum... ¡¿bonito?! ¿Estás intentando decirme algo..., guapo? Porque si es así, he de aclararte que los prefiero mimosos y suaves que embrutecidos y rasposos como tú.

 

Al recordar al hombre que lo acompañaba dos días antes en casa de Sophia, Louis soltó con sorna:

 

—Si los mimosos y suaves son como el insoportable que te acompañaba el otro día, ¡me encanta ser un embrutecido y rasposo!

 

Sophia, sin entender qué ocurría entre aquellos dos, los miró.

 

—Vamos a ver, ambos sois mis amigos, ¿no podéis estar cinco minutos juntos sin tiraros flores?

 

—No —respondieron los dos al unísono.

 

Molesta con su actitud, la joven se levantó.

 

—Tengo que ir al servicio. Procurad no mataros en ese rato.

 

Cuando se quedaron solos en la mesa, ninguno habló, hasta que llegó Des con una jarra de cerveza para su hijo y comentó:

 

—¿Has visto qué amigo más guapo tiene Sophia? —Des siempre se había mostrado abierto ante la orientación sexual de su hijo y siempre trataba de buscarle nuevas parejas.

 

Harry, mirando alrededor, preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde está esa belleza?

 

Louis resopló y Des, al ver la guasa de su hijo, replicó:

 

—No te hagas el tonto, que sé que lo has visto. Se llama Louis. ¿A que su nombre es precioso?

 

Harry dio un trago a su cerveza y respondió mirando a Louis:

 

—Porque lleve el nombre del heroe de tu película preferida no quiere decir que tenga que ser una belleza.

 

Des iba a contestar cuando uno de sus camareros lo llamó y se alejó dejándolos de nuevo a solas. Los dos se retaron con la mirada hasta que Louis dijo:

 

—Me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme.

 

—Lo mismo digo, aunque entiendo que me mires, todos lo hacen.

 

—¿En serio? —Harry asintió y Louis, divertido, replicó—: ¿Y no te has planteado que quizá te miren por la cara de tonto que tienes?

 

Ahora el que soltó la carcajada fue Harry.

 

—Eres tan parecido a Sophia en tus respuestas que cualquier día me dirás alguna de sus lindezas.

 

Divertido ante ese comentario, Louis sonrió. Recordó lo que Sophia le había explicado que le decía a su marido cuando discutía con él y murmuró:

 

—¡Serás gilipollas!

 

—Increíble —se mofó Harry—. Lleváis esa palabra en los genes.

 

Atónito, Louis fue a contestar cuando Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Tú siempre andas con la metralleta cargada?

 

—Ante atontados como tú... sí.

 

Harry dio un trago a su cerveza e, intentando apaciguar las ganas que tenía de seguir metiéndose con Louis, preguntó:

 

—¿Se le curó a la princesa Darcy la herida del dedito?

 

Sorprendido porque recordara el nombre de su pequeña, cambió su expresión y respondió:

 

—Sí. Realmente no fue nada. Pero una tirita de las Princesas Disney siempre consigue calmarla.

 

—¿En serio?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Totalmente en serio. Mi niña cree en el poder de las princesas y por eso te dije esa absurda frasecita delante de ella.

 

Ambos sonrieron. Aquello era una pequeña tregua y ambos lo entendieron como tal.

 

Permanecieron unos segundos sin hablar hasta que Harry dijo:

 

—¿Te gusta la comida de este restaurante?

 

—Riquísima —afirmó él—. Nunca había venido, pero volveré. Sobre todo me ha encantado la ternera Wellington.

 

—La ternera de mi padre es famosa en todo Londres y los huevos Benedict para el desayuno también.

 

—¿Des es tu padre? —Harry asintió y, divertido, Louis reconoció—: Nunca lo habría imaginado. Él es tan simpático y tú tan capullo... pero ahora que te miro con detenimiento, tenéis los mismos ojos bonitos.

 

—Vaya...

 

—¿Qué?

 

Harry sonrió e ironizó:

 

—¿Eso que acabas de decir lo puedo tomar como un cumplido?

 

Al ser consciente de lo que había dicho, Louis asintió:

 

—Sí. Si tus ojos son bonitos, lo son y punto.

 

Harry apoyó los codos en la mesa y se echó hacia adelante.

 

—Tú también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿lo sabías? —comentó.

 

Aquella conversación estaba comenzando a poner nervioso a Louis y, retirándose su oscuro flequillo de la frente, dijo:

 

—Gracias, pero no hace falta que tú me piropees también.

 

—Como has dicho, si tus ojos son bonitos, lo son y punto.

 

A Louis le entraron los calores. Llevaba sin escuchar algo agradable de un hombre hacia él más de dos años. Una cosa eran las buenas palabras de los amigos o de los hombres con los que se acostaba simplemente por sexo y otra muy diferente que aquél lo mirara con sensualidad y le hablara de esa manera. Por ello, para romper el bonito momento, volvió a poner la sonrisilla en sus labios y sacó al teniente Tomlinson.

 

—Me alegra que te gusten, pero no te emociones, no te miran con deleite.

 

—¿Ah, no?

 

—No. Por norma, los chulos no me gustan.

 

—Para chulo ya estás tú, ¿verdad?

 

Con un gesto que en cierto modo a Harry le gustó, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

 

Harry se rió. Aquel hombre lo atraía y no era precisamente por sus ojos bonitos, pero sin ganas de entrar de nuevo en otra guerra dialéctica, dijo levantándose:

 

—Como siempre, no ha sido un placer verte.

 

—Lo mismo digo.

 

Sin mirar atrás, Harry se encaminó hacia su padre. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Louis observó el buen rollo que había entre ellos y tuvo que sonreír al ver cómo Des le revolvía el pelo largo y rizoso a su hijo.

 

Instantes después, Sophia regresó del baño y, mirándolo, exclamó:

 

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Harry te ha dejado solo?

 

—Lo he echado yo, no te preocupes.

 

—Pero bueno, ¿qué os ocurre a vosotros dos? ¿Por qué siempre que os veis estáis igual?

 

Louis, encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió:

 

—No lo sé. El caso es que entre ese guaperas y yo no hay _feeling_.

 

En ese momento, Sophia oyó su nombre, miró hacia atrás y vio que Harry se despedía de ella y se marchaba.

 

Cuando él desapareció, miró a su amigo, que bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza, y dijo:

 

—Pues lo creas o no, Harry es un tipo estupendo.

 

Louis sonrió y, acercándose a ella, repuso:

 

—No lo dudo. Pero cuanto más lejos esté de mí... mejor.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que decir que la abuela de Louis utilizará expresiones en asturiano, así que si alguien no entiende lo que significan de aquí en adelante en la historia, solo tendréis que preguntar en los comentarios y yo os lo explicaré con mucho gusto :)

El martes de la semana siguiente, cuando Louis dejó a Darcy en la guardería, regresó a su casa para llamar a su familia en Asturias.

 

Tras dos timbrazos, oyó:

 

—Dígame.

 

Era su hermana y, divertido, adoptó un tono de voz sureño y dijo:

 

—Señorita Lottie..., al habla el señor Tomlinson.

 

—Mira que eres payaso, Lou —rió su hermana y añadió—: Que sepas que hoy estoy muy cabreada.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Mamá ha hablado con papá.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Que cuando cuelga, siempre está histérica y al final hemos discutido. No entiende que yo quiera regresar a Fort Worth. Según ella, aquí vivo mejor que allí, pero...

 

—Dale tiempo, Lottie. Aunque se haga la dura, no ha superado todavía el haber dejado a papá, y si tú también te vas...

 

—Vaya dos, Lou —lo cortó su hermana—. Me van a volver loca. Y ni te cuento la abuela. Menuda ojeriza le ha cogido a papá con la pasión que le tenía. Se pasa todo el santo día llamándolo de todo. Y, oye, yo quiero mucho a la abuela, pero me harta estar escuchándola todo el rato despotricar de papá.

 

Ambos reían cuando Lottie dijo:

 

—Abuela..., un segundo. Estoy hablando yo. —Pero finalmente, dándose por vencida, le anunció—: Lou, te paso a la abuela, no sé qué narices te quiere decir. Luego seguimos hablando.

 

Divertido, Louis cabeceó hasta que oyó decir a gritos:

 

—¿Cuándo vienes, _neño_?

 

—Hola, abuela. Pronto, pero no sé la fecha todavía.

 

—Aisss, ¡desapegado! Cualquier día la palmo y me ves ya amortajada.

 

—¡Abuela!

 

—Eso sí, en el testamento he dejado un poco de dinero para ti y Darcy. No te olvides de pedirlo, que tu madre y tu hermana son muy listas.

 

—¡Abuela, por Dios! —rió él al escucharla.

 

Covadonga, que era una vivaracha mujer de ochenta y seis años, insistió:

 

— _Neño_... ven pronto que la _güela_ te quiere ver. Además, si vienes te haré pastel de cabracho, que sé que te gusta mucho y compraré sidrina en casa de Ovidio para ti.

 

Pensar en aquel rico pastel hizo que a Louis le rugieran las tripas y respondió:

 

—Vale, abuela. Haré todo lo posible por ir.

 

—Por cierto, ¿algún _mozo_ curioso a la vista?

 

—No. Ningún _mozo_ a la vista —rió divertido.

 

—Que sepas que el Mar llama muy a menudo. A tu padre _fáltale un fervor._

 

—Abuela, papá se llama Mark... ¡Mark! no Mar y... no es tonto, por mucho que te empeñes. Es normal que llame. Querrá hablar con mamá y con Lottie.

 

La carcajada de Covadonga finalmente hizo reír a Louis. Acto seguido oyó la voz de Lottie:

 

—Desde luego, la abuela qué jodía. Mira que le gusta meter cizaña. Mira que decirte que mamá y yo nos quedaríamos con tu parte de su herencia. ¡Para matarla!

 

—Y no olvides que ha aprovechado también para decirme que a papá, al Mar como dice ella, le falta un hervor.

 

Ambos se rieron por aquello. Su abuela era un caso. Nunca superaría que su hija Johannah se hubiera casado con un hombre de nombre impronunciable para ella y menos aún su separación. Su abuela había nacido en Reno Unido, en Doncaster, pero ya muy joven se había mudado al norte de España y había perdido el idioma.

 

Tras despedirse de su hermana, Louis puso una lavadora y la tendió. Se sentó en el sillón para leer, pero cinco minutos después ya estaba en pie. No podía parar quieto. Se puso ropa cómoda y se marchó a correr.

 

Un poco de ejercicio nunca venía mal.

 

Veinte minutos después, ataviado con ropa deportiva de Adidas y un gorro de lana, salió a la calle. Encendió su iPod y rápidamente la canción _Pump it_ , de The Black Eyed Peas, comenzó a sonar. Le gustaba aquel grupo y subió el volumen a tope. Sin descanso, corrió durante una hora hasta que al pasar junto a una salida de vehículos, uno lo tocó y terminó en el suelo.

 

Atontado por el susto, resopló. No le había pasado nada grave, pero al mirarse la rodilla vio que se había roto el pantalón y tenía sangre.

 

De pronto, alguien le quitó los auriculares de los oídos y con voz preocupada preguntó:

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Cuando fue a responder, se quedó sin habla al ver que ante él estaba el amigo de Sophia. Aquel con el que le gustaba meterse.

 

Parpadeó. No podía ser. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

 

Harry, tan sorprendido como Louis al verlo, murmuró:

 

—No me lo puedo creer.

 

—Joder, ni yo.

 

Louis, soltándose de él, se levantó de un salto y apartándose unos pasos, gritó:

 

—¿Tú no miras cuando sales del puñetero garaje?

 

Ante aquel estallido, Harry respondió:

 

—Claro que miro cuando salgo de mi casa, pero...

 

—Pues quién lo diría —lo cortó Louis, mientras se oía la música a todo volumen.

 

Mirándose la rodilla, Louis maldijo cuando Harry gruñó:

 

—El problema quizá lo tienes tú, bonito, al llevar la música tan alta y no oír lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

 

Louis cerró los ojos y masculló algo ininteligible. Harry tenía razón. Apagó el iPod y la música estridente dejó de sonar. Se fijó en el lujoso coche y, señalándolo, dijo:

 

—Para tu horror, te informo de que te acabo de rayar el coche.

 

Harry miró en la dirección que Louis señalaba y replicó:

 

—El coche no me importa, lo que me importa es que tú estés bien.

 

Vaya... el muñequito era menos materialista de lo que imaginaba y Louis se mofó:

 

—De ésta no me muero.

 

Pero cuando puso el pie en el suelo, blasfemó:

 

—¡Joder! ¡Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

 

—¿Te duele?

 

Louis asintió y Harry se disculpó:

 

—Pues lo siento. No tengo tiritas de las princesas para que te quiten el dolor. ¿Tú tienes alguna?

 

Louis al oírlo, siseó:

 

—Vete a tomar por...

 

—Esa boca..., bonito.

 

—Eh... eh... eh..., capullo, ni se te ocurra mandarme callar.

 

Harry suspiró. Aquel hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero deseoso de ayudarle, cerró con el mando el coche, lo cogió en sus brazos y propuso:

 

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa y miraremos ese tobillo.

 

—¡Suéltame!

 

Harry no hizo caso. Continuó su camino y cuando un golpe en la cara lo echó para atrás y Louis bajó de un salto de sus brazos, gritó:

 

—Pero ¿tú estás chalado o qué? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

 

—Te he dicho que me bajaras y no lo has hecho.

 

Tocándose la nariz, Harry quiso estrangularlo. ¡Menudo porrazo le acababa de dar! Pero conteniendo sus impulsos, dijo:

 

—Mira, guapo, está claro que tú y yo, cuanto más lejos estemos, mejor.

 

—Me jode reconocerlo, nene..., pero por una vez tienes razón.

 

Harry resopló. Aquel hombre era cuando menos impertinente y, echando mano de su saber estar, dijo:

 

—Te acabo de atropellar y lo mínimo que puedo hacer como persona sensata y decente que soy es preocuparme por ti. Ahora bien, si tú, Superman, puedes regresar a tu casa con el pie como lo tienes, cojo mi coche y me voy. Por lo tanto, dime, ¿necesitas ayuda o no?

 

Louis lo pensó. El pie le dolía, pero como Harry había dicho, cuanto más lejos estuvieran el uno del otro, mejor, y mirándole, le ordenó:

 

—Vete. Puedo continuar yo solo.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Segurísimo.

 

Harry se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia su coche y una vez entró en él, arrancó y se marchó. A la mierda con aquel listillo.

 

Cuando Louis vio que se marchaba, se sentó en unos escalones que había al lado del garaje. Se miró el tobillo y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba bien. Sólo era una simple torcedura. Como siempre, su autosuficiencia había hablado por él. El pie le dolía y sabía que le iba a costar llegar a su casa, pero lo lograría. En peores situaciones se había encontrado.

 

Acostumbrado al dolor, se levantó y, despacito, comenzó a caminar. Llegaría a su casa, ¡claro que lo conseguiría!

 

Pero el pie se resentía y más que andar iba dando saltitos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que un coche iba escoltándolo.

 

Al comprobar que se trataba de Harry, se puso las manos en la cintura y preguntó:

 

—¿Pretendes atropellarme de nuevo?

 

—No caerá esa breva —se mofó él—. Anda, sube.

 

—No.

 

—Sube de una vez Ironman.

 

—Que noooooooooooooo.

 

Louis continuó andando y Harry, con paciencia, lo siguió mientras tarareaba _One Day_ , de Kodaline, que sonaba en su moderno deportivo. Sin apartar los ojos del cabezota que iba dando saltitos por la acera, esperó a que desistiera.

 

Finalmente, cuando Louis no pudo más, se paró, caminó hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y tras sentarse, molesto ante el gesto guasón de Harry, dijo:

 

—Vivo muy cerca de ti. Cinco calles más adelante.

 

—¡Qué ilusión, vecinitos! —murmuró Harry.

 

—Mira, guapo, ¡no me calientes!

 

—Yo a ti... ¡Dios me libre! —se mofó divertido Harry.

 

El semáforo se puso rojo y ninguno de los dos habló. Harry tarareaba aquella canción y Louis, mirándolo, murmuró:

 

—Deberías escuchar buena música.

 

—Eso escucho.

 

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del coche y contestó:

 

—The Black Eyed Peas, Bon Jovi, ZZ Top o AC/CD, eso sí que es música.

 

—Prefiero esto.

 

—Musiquita romanticona, ¡qué horror!

 

Harry lo miró y Louis, al ver que lo observaba, se burló:

 

—Ah, claro, muñeco, olvidaba que eres todo un conquistador y a vosotros os va ese ronroneo de musiquita.

 

Harry resopló. Si comenzaba de nuevo a meterse con él, directamente lo echaba del coche. Por ello, bajándose las gafas de sol para que le viera los ojos, replicó:

 

—Si sigues por ese camino, al final irás andando a tu casita..., muñeco.

 

El semáforo cambió y Louis decidió callar. Con el dolor de tobillo que tenía, prefería ir en coche.

 

Cuando pasó por delante de la guardería de su hija, inconscientemente comentó:

 

—Ésta es la guardería de Darcy. —Y mirando su reloj murmuró—: Joder, tengo que recogerla en cuarenta y dos minutos.

 

Harry no respondió, condujo y cuando Louis le ordenó parar ante un edificio alto, lo hizo. Se bajó para acompañarlo, pero Louis, mirándolo, dijo:

 

—Gracias y adiós.

 

Sin decir nada, lo cogió de nuevo en brazos y sujetándole las manos para evitar cualquier imprevisto ataque, le advirtió alto y claro:

 

—Como me vuelvas a pegar, juro que te suelto de golpe.

 

—Atrévete.

 

Harry sonrió. Por primera vez vio que tenía el control de la situación y murmuró divertido:

 

—No me tientes... No me tientes.

 

Louis sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió el portal. Una vez dentro, llamaron el ascensor y, tras subir a la cuarta planta, Louis le indicó una puerta con la letra D y anunció:

 

—Hemos llegado. Suéltame.

 

Él no hizo caso y Louis, al ver que no se movía, siseó:

 

—Gracias. Te puedes ir. _Bye... Bye... Ciao... Bon voyage_.

 

Descolocado como nunca en su vida, Harry lo miró. Nunca una persona se lo había quitado de encima con tal descaro y, aunque quería marcharse, algo en él le pedía a gritos que se quedara. Pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Era lo mejor.

 

Al entrar en su casa, Louis fue directo a la cocina. Allí sacó un paquete de guisantes del congelador y se lo puso en el tobillo. Por suerte seguía sin hincharse, pero le molestaba.

 

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Estaba sudado por las carreras que se había dado y dolorido por el golpe.

 

Pensó en Harry y se percató de que el olor de su colonia se había quedado impregnado en su ropa. Con curiosidad, la olió y asintió. Aquel hombre olía muy bien.

 

Quince minutos después, se levantó cojeando y fue en busca de su vecina. Necesitaba que recogiera a su hija de la guardería, pero nadie le abrió la puerta. Eso lo agobió y, activándose, se duchó con rapidez y se vistió. Él mismo iría a buscarla.

 

Cuando estaba poniéndose la chaqueta, llamaron a la puerta. A la pata coja y con el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha, abrió y se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que eran Harry, una cuidadora de la guardería y su pequeña.

 

La niña, al verle, le abrió los brazos y Louis, boquiabierto, la abrazó. Antes de marcharse, la cuidadora de la guardería le dijo con una grata sonrisa que se mejorara del pie y luego, tras pasear con descaro su mirada por Harry, se marchó.

 

Cuando Louis se quedó ante un Harry que no había abierto la boca, preguntó, entornando la puerta de su casa:

 

—Pero ¿qué haces tú con mi hija?

 

—Has dicho que tenías que ir a buscarla y como he supuesto que tu mujer no llegaría a tiempo, te he solucionado el problema.

 

Al oír eso, a Louis se le puso la carne de gallina.

 

—Marido —comentó y notó como Harry abría los ojos casi imperceptiblemente. Su mujer no existía, su marido no existía, pero dejando de pensar en ello, frunció el cejo y preguntó—: ¿Y por qué te han creído? No te conocen.

 

—Escucha...

 

Enfadado con la situación, lo cortó:

 

—No. No te escucho. No tenían que haber sacado a la niña de la guardería. Lo tienen prohibido. Pero ¿qué clase de guardería es ésa, que le dan los niños a todo el mundo? Los voy a denunciar. Les voy a meter un puro que se van a enterar.

 

Harry asintió. Louis tenía razón, pero para tranquilizarle comentó:

 

—Conozco a dos de las cuidadoras y saben dónde vivo y dónde trabajo. Les he dicho que somos amigos y que tú no podías recoger a la pequeña. —Y al ver su gesto de enfado, añadió—: Venga, hombre, tómalo por el lado positivo. Así no tienes que salir a buscarla. Y, tranquilo, la niña no se la dan a cualquiera, ya has visto que una de las cuidadoras me ha acompañado hasta tu casa.

 

En ese momento, la pequeña Darcy le echó los brazos a Harry y éste, sonriendo, la cogió y dijo:

 

—Princesa Darcy..., dile a papá: «¡No te enfades, papá!»

 

—No te _fades_ , papááá.

 

Louis sonrió y quitándole a su pequeña de los brazos, fue a decir algo cuando Harry se le adelantó:

 

—Me voy. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

 

Al ver que se marchaba, Louis intentó ser amable por primera vez y musitó:

 

—Oye..., gracias.

 

Harry no le miró, asintió y continuó su camino hasta el ascensor. Sin querer pensar más en ello, salió del edificio, cogió su Aston Martin y se perdió en el tráfico. Tenía cosas que hacer.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Una semana después, Louis, con el pie recuperado, dejó a Darcy con su vecina Dora. La niña lloró. Cada vez le costaba más separarse de su padre y Louis se marchó con el corazón encogido.

 

Tenía que volar junto a sus compañeros a Kabul para llevar suministros. Sería un viaje corto, por lo que no llamó a su madre y le dijo a Dora que regresaría en un par de días. Pero al llegar a su destino todo se complicó y lo que iba a ser un viaje de cuarenta y ocho horas se convirtió en uno de setenta y dos. Había varios heridos que trasladar por un accidente con uno de los coches, pero no habían llegado aún a la base de Kabul y había que esperarlos.

 

—Teniente Tomlinson.

 

—Sí, señor —contestó Louis, saludando a un hombre de mediana edad.

 

—Dígale a alguno de sus hombres que le indique al doctor Jones dónde está el material que necesita.

 

Con profesionalidad, Louis miró a dos de sus hombres y les indicó:

 

—Johnson, Hernández, busquen el material del doctor Jones y ayúdenlo a cargarlo en su vehículo.

 

El médico, un hombre serio y callado, llamó a varios de sus hombres y les ordenó cargar aquellas cajas junto a Johnson y Hernández en un jeep. Tenían que llevarlo hasta la tienda de campaña que utilizaban como hospital de primeros auxilios.

 

La vorágine se hizo a su alrededor mientras el teniente Tomlinson, albarán en mano, indicaba con voz de mando la distribución de todo lo que habían llevado en el avión.

 

De pronto un militar dijo:

 

—Teniente, busco las pilas para las gafas de visión nocturna y térmica. Dígame en qué contenedor están.

 

Louis miró el albarán y rápidamente respondió:

 

—En el diecisiete y dieciocho, señor.

 

El hombre, tras mirarlo, asintió y preguntó:

 

—¿Es usted el hijo del mayor Mark Tomlinson?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Dele recuerdos del comandante William Sullivan cuando hable con él... y ahora, váyanse usted y su equipo a descansar. En cuanto lleguen los heridos que esperamos, partirán hacia su destino.

 

Louis asintió. No le gustaba decir de quién era hijo, porque rápidamente muchos se mofaban. Y así fue. En cuanto entraron en una de las tiendas, un teniente al que no conocía se burló:

 

—Vaya... vaya... si esta aquí el niñito del mayor Tomlinson.

 

Al oírlo, Louis lo miró y siseó:

 

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?

 

Varios de los presentes se carcajearon.

 

Ser hijo de un alto mando no era fácil en el ejército y ser gay y que todos lo supieran, tampoco.

 

Louis miró al hombre que lo increpaba y le hizo un gesto soez con el dedo. Todos volvieron a reír.

 

—¡Guau..., qué chico más duro!

 

—Teniente —intentó mediar Tom—, creo que...

 

—Tranquilo, Tom —cortó Louis con chulería—. Sé defenderme solo de los capullos.

 

El militar sonrió, y mirando de nuevo a Louis, que intentaba pasar de él, dijo:

 

—Yo sólo veo un culito al que le gusta que le follen mientras muerde almohadas.

 

Tom y Fraser se tensaron. Conocían a Louis y sabían cómo solían acabar ese tipo de bromas con él. El joven, tras mirar al hombre con indiferencia, se acostó en el catre. No quería problemas. Estaba muy cansado. Pero el militar con ganas de jaleo continuó:

 

—Necesitas que te dé mimos. Tu cara me dice que estás algo necesitado.

 

No le hizo falta oír más. Louis se levantó como con un resorte del camastro, cogió una bota del suelo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole directamente en la cara.

 

—¡Me has roto un diente! —gritó el hombre, estupefacto.

 

Tom y Fraser sonrieron y más cuando oyeron a Louis decir en un tono peligroso:

 

—Si vuelves a dirigirte a mí, gilipollas, te juro que tras ese diente te voy a romper la boca entera. Y ahora, si no te importa, capullo, quiero dormir.

 

***

 

Dieciocho horas de espera después, por fin llegaron los heridos que debían trasladar y Louis se quedó sin habla. Ante él había varios compañeros de la compañía Bravo 4, la de Stan. Ramírez, Friedman y Clooney se alegraron al verle. Louis los abrazó y ellos le explicaron que habían herido al comandante de su unidad y que no tenía buena pinta. Eso le preocupó y fue en su busca.

 

Conrad Palmer, comandante del batallón y buen amigo de Stan y de Louis, al verle exclamó:

 

—Teniente, ¡qué agradable verle!

 

Louis, dejándose de formalismos, se agachó junto a él. Tenía sangre en el costado y estaba muy pálido y caliente.

 

—Conrad, ¿cómo estás?

 

Él, con los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, lo miró.

 

—He estado mejor —respondió mientras un enfermero le inyectaba algo en el suero.

 

—Darcy recibió el juguete que le enviaste por su cumpleaños. Gracias —dijo Louis con una sonrisa forzada.

 

El hombre se alegró.

 

—¿Le gustó?

 

Louis asintió, intentando contener las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar. Conrad era un hombre fornido y lleno de vida. Y verlo así y con aquel hilo de voz le hizo presuponer que nada iba bien y se asustó.

 

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron hasta que al final Conrad dijo:

 

—Sabes que apreciaba mucho a Stan, pero también sabes que eras demasiado bueno para él y que no te merecía, ¿verdad? —Louis no respondió. Pensó en la carta de Stan que Conrad le envió cuando aquél murió—. Yo nunca decepcionaría a la persona que amo.

 

Louis asintió y, entendiéndole, repuso:

 

—Fui feliz con él, Conrad. Con eso me quedo.

 

—Siempre me constó, Lou. —Sonrió dolorido—. Pero tú te mereces algo mejor. ¿Has rehecho tu vida?

 

—No tengo tiempo. Yo creo que...

 

Con un esfuerzo que le crispó el semblante, Conrad le cogió la muñeca y exigió:

 

—Hazlo.

 

Una vez lo soltó, Louis asintió con cariño y murmuró:

 

—Lo haré, Conrad.

 

—Te exijo que lo hagas, teniente. Es una orden —susurró él con un hilo de voz—. Hazlo por mí. No me decepciones.

 

El joven teniente asintió y, tragándose las lágrimas, respondió:

 

—De momento, lo que voy a hacer es llevarte a Alemania para que te curen.

 

—No lo dudo. —Y antes de perder la conciencia, musitó—: Lou, disfruta de la vida.

 

Fraser y Tom, que sabían quién era aquel hombre, se miraron al oír aquello. Stan y Conrad eran muy amigos y sabían lo mucho que el joven teniente apreciaba al comandante. Pero aquello no pintaba bien. Los médicos se lo habían dicho al interesarse por su estado. Y cuando Louis entró en la cabina del avión y se sentó en su asiento, Fraser dijo:

 

—Lou...

 

—Eh... eh... eh... —lo cortó—. No, Fraser. No digas nada. Tenemos que llegar a Alemania lo más pronto posible.

 

La angustia se apoderó de Louis. Necesitaban despegar cuanto antes de allí y llegar al hospital. Pero todo era lento, demasiados heridos. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, la adrenalina y la angustia le llenaban el cuerpo y no pudo hablar hasta que llegaron a Alemania. Pero cuando aterrizó, supo que el comandante Conrad Palmer había muerto.

 

Desesperado, no soltó una lágrima delante de nadie y cuando el avión quedó vacío, caminó con decisión hacia el despacho del comandante Milward. Éste, al verle entrar, vio su gesto y, enterado de las malas noticias, no dijo nada.

 

Firmó los papeles que Louis dejó sobre su mesa y cuando vio que el joven se metía el bolígrafo en el bolsillo superior de su mono caqui, mirándolo preguntó:

 

—¿Hoy no cierras el pestillo de la puerta?

 

Sin ganas de sexo, sólo de escaparse y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, respondió:

 

—No.

 

El comandante se levantó, caminó hasta él y, sin tocarle, murmuró:

 

—¿Pasas la noche conmigo?

 

—No. En cuanto pueda, salgo para Londres.

 

El dolor y la rabia que vio en sus ojos lo hizo insistir:

 

—Atrásalo hasta mañana.

 

Louis lo miró. Realmente, el comandante Greg James era un hombre muy apetecible.

 

—Lo siento, pero no —repuso. Sin más, abrió la puerta y el comandante lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

 

—Si tú no vienes, sabes que llamaré a otro, ¿verdad?

 

Eso hizo sonreír a Louis. Para él, Greg no era más que sexo, y soltándose con un seco movimiento, respondió antes de salir por la puerta:

 

—Pásalo bien, Greg.

 

***

 

Cuando llegó a su casa, abrazó a Darcy. Necesitaba calor humano. Calor sincero. Calor con amor, y no dejó de abrazar y besar a su hija hasta que ésta se durmió.

 

Stan muerto...

 

Conrad muerto...

 

El teléfono sonó y rápidamente lo cogió. Era James. Su buen amigo James Corden.

 

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

 

—Jodido... muy jodido —respondió, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

 

James, que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, se lamentó:

 

—Siento mucho lo de Conrad, Lou.

 

—Lo sé, James. Lo sé. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

 

—El hermano de uno de mis hombres está en la Bravo 4.

 

Durante un segundo, ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que James dijo:

 

—Lou, esto no es vida para ti. Entiendo que te guste pilotar, pero creo que deberías replantearte lo de seguir en el ejército.

 

Oír eso lo hizo sonreír.

 

—Si no supiera que es técnicamente imposible, pensaría que has hablado con mi madre.

 

Ambos sonrieron y James preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo llevas el curso de diseño gráfico?

 

—Abandonado. No tengo tiempo, James. Entre unas cosas y otras.

 

—Debes sacar tiempo, Louis, y acabarlo. Si te gusta la ilustración más que pilotar un C-17 ¡ve a por ello! O búscate un novio rico que te saque del ejército, ¡tú decides!

 

Eso siempre los había hecho reír y Louis replicó.

 

—Vale..., prefiero acabar el curso de diseñador gráfico.

 

—Hablando de novios, ¿cómo va el tema?

 

Sentándose en el sillón, se retiró el flequillo de la cara y contestó.

 

—Sabes que no quiero ningún novio. Me gustan los amigos. Con eso me basta y sobra.

 

—Pero a mí no, Louis. Tienes que encontrar a alguien especial. Alguien que...

 

—No.

 

La rotundidad de su respuesta le hizo decir a James:

 

—Lo hemos hablado mil veces, cabezota. No todos los hombres son como el idiota de Stan. Que él te engañara no quiere decir que todos vayan a hacerlo. Pero claro, conociéndote, debes de ir en plan teniente Tomlinson, el asustahombres, ¿verdad?

 

Conocía a Louis muy bien...

 

Louis, divertido, respondió:

 

—¿Sabes, Corden? Si de verdad le gustara a alguno de los tipos con los que salgo, el teniente Tomlinson no los asustaría. Pero da la casualidad de que no busco gustar. Sólo busco divertirme y pasarlo bien. El romanticismo no es lo mío.

 

—Lo era... tú eras muy romántico hasta que el capullo de Stan te jodió la vida. Desde luego, le tienes que agradecer el que tengas hoy a Darcy, pero ese capullo te hizo tanto daño que...

 

—No quiero hablar más de él —lo cortó.

 

—Vale. No hablaremos más de él. Pero me parece que voy a tener que buscarte un novio. Conozco a varios hombres que...

 

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

 

Animados, hablaron durante un buen rato. James sabía lo mucho que la muerte de Conrad le debía de haber dolido a su buen amigo y no colgó el teléfono hasta que le oyó reír a carcajadas.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, tras una jornada agotadora con Darcy, al llegar la noche le pidió a su vecina Dora que se quedara con la pequeña durante unas horas. Necesitaba salir y desfogarse.

 

Cuando llegó al Anchor's Rope, como siempre, rápidamente varios hombres lo abordaron y se decidió por dos de ellos y una mujer. En esta ocasión, cuando entraron en un reservado, Louis les ordenó que bajaran la luz mientras ponía un CD de música y la voz de Bon Jovi y su rock duro comenzaban a sonar.

 

Cuando los hombres lo miraron, Louis pidió que lo desnudaran. Encantados, así lo hicieron y cuando lo tuvieron totalmente desnudo, él mismo se puso su pañuelo en los ojos y ordenó:

 

—Hacedme vuestro. No preguntéis. Sólo hacedme vuestro.

 

La mujer lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tumbó.

 

Louis se dejó hacer. Necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba desconectar de su terrible realidad y sabía que aquello, al menos mientras durase, le haría olvidarse de todo y disfrutar.

 

Notó que la cama se hundía por varios puntos y pronto sintió que le besaban la planta de los pies, el estómago y el pecho. Varias manos paseaban por su cuerpo y el vello se le puso de punta.

 

Aquello era lo que hizo en un tiempo con Stan, otros hombres. Sexo... juegos... morbo. Vivir la vida. Era excitante e intentó disfrutarlo. Por él. Por ellos.

 

Pasados unos minutos, sintió cómo las manos de la mujer se apoyaban en sus piernas y con su boca se adueñaba de su pene. Lo chupó. Lamió con deleite y Louis disfrutó. No pensó en que era una mujer, solo una boca más que le proporcionaba placer.

 

Mientras, la lengua de la desconocida se enredaba en la punta de su miembro y se apretaba contra él ofreciéndoselo todo.

 

Instantes después, sintió cómo un dedo intentaba entrar en su ano hasta que lo consiguió. Un gemido gustoso salió de su boca, mientras otro de los hombres le mordisqueaba el pecho y el segundo le introducía con premura su pene en la boca.

 

Con sensualidad, ahora era él el que chupaba y lamía, mientras permitía que aquellos tres se adueñaran de su cuerpo y la música heavy continuaba. Un juego caliente al que le gustaba jugar con Stan y que deseaba repetir de nuevo.

 

De pronto, la mujer que estaba entre sus piernas se apartó. Notó que alguien tomaba su lugar y lo penetraba. Louis jadeó mientras el desconocido lo empalaba una y otra vez, dándole placer.

 

—Háblame —exigió Louis. Si algo le excitaba, eran las voces cargadas de erotismo, las frases calientes mientras practicaba sexo. El lenguaje obsceno que en ocasiones se utilizaba, sumado a lo que se hacía, era para él altamente provocador. Stan lo hacía y Louis lo necesitaba.

 

—¿Te gusta cómo te follo? —preguntó el hombre.

 

—Sí... sí... sigue.

 

El hombre lo agarró por la cintura para encajarlo más y Louis murmuró:

 

—Sí, Stan...

 

—Eso es, precioso... —respondió el desconocido sin importarle que ése no fuera su nombre—. Sigue... sigue así.

 

Aquellos movimientos llevaron a Louis a tener un intenso orgasmo y cuando el otro hombre bufó y alcanzó asimismo el clímax, sintió que otras manos lo asían con fuerza, le daban la vuelta para ponerlo a cuatro patas y lo volvían a penetrar.

 

—Separa los muslos... más... más... —exigió el segundo hombre.

 

Louis hizo caso, mientras sentía cómo él se recostaba sobre su espalda, le daba un azote seco en las nalgas y murmuraba:

 

—Arquéate...

 

Louis hizo caso y el hombre, agarrándolo por los hombros, lo empaló en él y cuando Louis gritó, susurró:

 

—Así... vamos... otra vez.

 

Louis lo volvió a hacer y volvió a gritar, totalmente entregado al disfrute. Sin descanso, aquel hombre tiraba de él y lo penetraba. Su pene era más ancho que el del anterior y lo llenaba más.

 

¡Stan! Así jugaba con él. Disfrutó imaginando, fantaseando con un pasado que nunca regresaría, mientras sentía sobre sus nalgas golpear el pubis de aquel nuevo Stan. El olor a sexo llenó la estancia. Nadie volvió a hablar. Sólo se limitaban a dar y a proporcionar placer. El placer que Louis había ido a buscar y había exigido.

 

Liberado, Louis tembló sin control y, al sentir sus contracciones por lo que el tipo le hacía, mordió la sábana para no soltar un enorme grito de placer, mientras el hombre hacía ruidos guturales cada vez que lo penetraba.

 

Cuando el segundo hombre finalizó, Louis sintió cómo las manos de la mujer le hacían incorporarse y lo volvían a colocar boca arriba en la cama mientras escuchaba la canción de Bon Jovi que más le gustaba a Stan, _Social Disease_.

 

***

 

En la puerta del Anchor's Rope, Harry bromeaba con dos de sus amigas. Alexia y Diana eran calientes y divertidas y siempre que quedaban para verse en aquel local lo pasaban muy bien.

 

Una vez dejaron los abrigos, Alexia propuso ir directamente a un reservado. ¿Por qué perder tiempo? Él accedió.

 

Al pasar por el reservado seis, la dura música heavy llamó de nuevo su atención. Recordó al hombre que vio aquel día y levantó la cortina para ver si estaba allí. Como siempre, el espectáculo le gustó y sonrió al ver que era él y volvió a fijarse en su curioso tatuaje. Un tatuaje que parecía moverse solo.

 

—Vamos, Harry —lo apremió Alexia.

 

Él, mirándola, contestó:

 

—Dadme dos minutos. En seguida voy.

 

Cuando las mujeres desaparecieron en el reservado, Harry sonrió. La noche prometía ser, como poco, fogosa con Alexia y Diana. Pero aun así centró toda su atención en el hombre que se divertía entre aquellos tres, lo observó mientras disfrutaba al compás de la cañera música heavy. De nuevo se le antojó delicioso y sexy. Y sin haberle visto la cara, sólo por cómo movía la cintura mientras era penetrado, se excitó. Quería jugar con él, por lo que tendría que descubrir quién era. Intentó ver su cara, pero entre la luz tenue y el pañuelo que llevaba tapándole los ojos, le fue imposible.

 

Los jadeos llegaron al máximo y Harry estaba terriblemente excitado. Quiso desnudarse y tumbarse en la cama junto a aquel hombre para poseerlo. Quería tener su turno, pero no debía. Él no había sido invitado a aquella fiesta. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó al reservado donde lo esperaban. Allí, cinco minutos después, dos mujeres calientes le entregaron todo lo que él pidió.

 

***

 

Cuando aquella noche Louis llegó a su casa, tras darle las gracias a Dora, se duchó y acostó como un autómata. El sexo para él sólo era sexo. Nada de sentimientos. Sólo placer y, sin pensar más en ello, se durmió.

 


	10. Chapter 10

El viernes por la tarde, Louis llamó a Sophia y quedó en ir a su casa para darse un bañito en la maravillosa piscina climatizada que tenían. Cuando llegó con Darcy, la pequeña se volvió loca y, tras inflarle los manguitos rosa, Louis la metió en el agua con él.

 

Divertido, observó cómo su pequeña chapoteaba en la piscina y la animó.

 

—Vamos, cariño, mueve los bracitos.

 

Darcy, que en la guardería iba a clases de natación, rápidamente hizo lo que él le pedía y Sophia, que los observaba sentada en el borde con sus hijos, aplaudió.

 

—Muy biennnnn, Darcy, ¡nadas muy bien!

 

—¿Puedo sujetarla yo? —peguntó Finn, uno de los hijos de Sophia, metiéndose en el agua.

 

—Claro, cariño. Ven..., ponte aquí —asintió Louis.

 

Encantado, observó cómo aquel jovencito sujetaba a su hija y se deleitó con la sonrisa de ambos.

 

***

 

Pasadas unas horas, en las que disfrutaron de la piscina, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Liam, que era el marido de Sophia, acompañado por su amigo Harry.

 

Éste, al ver a Louis, frunció el cejo. Sin duda alguna, en cuanto se percatara de su presencia lo pondría de los nervios y así fue. Nada más verlo, Louis sonrió y dijo:

 

—Vaya..., llegó el atropellagente.

 

Todos sonrieron y Harry, de humor, repuso:

 

—Venga, no disimules, guapo. Me viste y te tiraste sobre mi precioso coche para llamar mi atención.

 

Louis al oír eso, levantó una ceja y replicó:

 

—Ya te gustaría a ti, nene.

 

Sin cortarse, Harry sonrió.

 

—Lo dudo, nene.

 

—Harry, ¿te metes en la piscina conmigo? —pidió Finn.

 

Él, mirando al pequeño, respondió:

 

—No, ahora no.

 

—¿No sabes nadar, capullín? —se mofó Louis. Y tendiéndole los manguitos rosa de princesas de su hija, añadió—: Ten, Darcy te los presta.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada. Lo de aquellos dos comenzaba a ser divertido y mirando a Harry fue a decir algo cuando su maravilloso marido la agarró por la cintura.

 

—Hola, pequeña.

 

—Hola, grandullón.

 

Y sin importarles los demás, se besaron con auténtica pasión, hasta que Harry dijo:

 

—Venga ya, idos a la habitación, por favorrrrrrrrrrrr.

 

Louis al oírlo, sonrió. Pensaba lo mismo que él, pero no tenía intenciones de decirlo.

 

—Darcy, ahora vas a ser buena y mientras papá se viste no te vas a meter más en la piscina, ¿vale? —le advirtió a su pequeña después de cambiarle el bañador y colocarle la corona.

 

La niña negó con la cabeza y él, riendo con complicidad, preguntó:

 

—¿Te vas a volver a meter en el agua?

 

La pequeña asintió y corrió hacia el lateral de la piscina donde estaba Finn.

 

—Darcy, ven aquí, que no llevas los manguitos —la llamó Louis.

 

Pero la niña, divertida, siguió corriendo y Louis y Sophia se levantaron y corrieron tras ella.

 

Harry y Liam observaban al pequeño Liam, que dormía en su sillita tan feliz.

 

—¿Qué te parece cómo duerme tu ahijado? —preguntó el padre, orgulloso.

 

—¡Joderrrrrrrrr! —soltó de pronto Harry.

 

Liam, al ver la cara de su amigo, miró hacia los otros, que reían a carcajadas, y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

Boquiabierto, Harry no se movió. Sólo podía mirar sorprendido el tatuaje que Louis tenía en el brazo derecho y, quitándose la chaqueta, dijo:

 

—Creo haber visto ese tatuaje en otro lugar.

 

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Liam.

 

Harry sin quitar los ojos del joven, murmuró para que no lo oyera nadie excepto su amigo:

 

—Si te lo digo, no te lo crees.

 

En ese momento, el pequeño Liam se despertó y la atención de su padre fue totalmente para él. Liam adoraba a su hijo, y mientras se prodigaba en cientos de mimos, Harry continuaba mirando a Louis. De pronto, su rompecabezas encajó. Aquel cuerpo moreno y fibroso, unido al tatuaje y la música de Bon Jovi, no le dejaba la más mínima duda de que era él.

 

Sorprendido por lo que había descubierto, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Nunca lo habría imaginado.

 

Cuando Louis y Sophia llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos, Louis, con su hija en brazos, dijo:

 

—Vamos, cariño, nos tenemos que ir a casita.

 

—Noooooooo —chilló la pequeña, agarrándose a Finn.

 

—No se quiere ir, Lou... Quiere nadar un ratito más —comentó el niño.

 

—Agua... más _pischina_ —insistió Darcy.

 

Louis sonrió al oír a su hija. Aquella lengua de trapo le encantaba, pero mirándola directamente a los ojos, la apremió:

 

—Darcy, nos tenemos que marchar.

 

La niña se resistió y volvió a gritar:

 

—Noooo, _pischina_.

 

—Darcy, venga... Te pondré dibujos en casita, ¿quieres? —insistió para convencerla.

 

—Noooooooooo.

 

Harry, al ver la rebeldía de la pequeña, acercándose a ella se agachó e intentó convencerla:

 

—Darcy, las princesas son buenas y obedientes. Haz caso a tu papá.

 

La niña lo miró y, con un gracioso gesto, preguntó:

 

—¿Tú, _pínsipe_?

 

Harry sonrió.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y murmuró:

 

—Sí, pero de las Tinieblas. Vamos, Darcy.

 

Todos rieron excepto Harry y Liam preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

 

Louis, con su hija algo más calmada, recogió sus cosas y respondió:

 

—Esta noche tengo planes. Pero antes quiero bañar a Darcy, darle de cenar y acostarla.

 

—¿Cenita romántica con tu maridito? —aventuró Harry.

 

Los ojos de Louis lo taladraron y tras cruzar una significativa mirada con Sophia, respondió, mientras se ponía los vaqueros y una camiseta:

 

—Digamos que es sólo diversión.

 

Louis se percató de que Harry no le quitaba ojo y plantándole cara, inquirió:

 

—¿Por qué me miras así?

 

—Porque quiero.

 

—¿Tengo monos en la cara?

 

—No.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me quitas ojo?

 

Harry sonrió y, acercándose a él, cuchicheó en su oído:

 

—Me gusta mirar a los bichos raros.

 

—¿Me acabas de llamar bicho raro? —Harry asintió y Louis murmuró—: Desde luego, qué borde eres, hijo mío.

 

—Gracias, papá, me gusta saberlo.

 

—Lo último que querría ser es el padre de un becerro.

 

—¿Me acabas de llamar becerro? —Louis sonrió y Harry repuso—: ¿Tú tienes salidas para todo?

 

—No lo dudes..., capullo.

 

Molesto porque Louis no callaba y lo sacaba de sus casillas, fue a decir algo cuando Sophia, al ver que se retaban con la mirada, preguntó:

 

—Pero ¿qué os ocurre ahora?

 

—Aquí, el _pínsipe_ , ¡que se cree lo más! —contestó Louis mientras le ponía un jersey a su hija.

 

Al oírlo, Harry achinó los ojos y dijo:

 

—Habló Thor. ¿Dónde tienes el martillo, guapo?

 

Louis cerró los ojos. Aquel hombre era insoportable y con gesto contrariado, siseó:

 

—Me acabas de ofender, pedazo de tonto.

 

—¿Por llamarte Thor?

 

—No, por llamarme bicho raro.

 

Liam soltó una carcajada. Desde luego, Louis había sorprendido mucho a su amigo Harry.

 

Sophia intervino en defensa de Louis.

 

—¿Acabas de llamar bicho raro a Lou?

 

—Ni caso. Éste es tonto y como encuentre mi famoso martillo, se lo estampo en la cabeza sin piedad —contestó el aludido.

 

La pequeña Darcy miró a Harry y, con su media lengua, repitió, señalándolo con el dedito:

 

—Tonto. Tú, _pinsipe_ tonto.

 

El tono de voz de la pequeña lo hizo reír y mirando al padre, murmuró:

 

—No puedes negar que es hija tuya.

 

Eso hizo reír también a Louis, que mientras le ponía el gorrito a su hija añadió:

 

—Así me gusta, cariño. Que los identifiques desde pequeña.

 

Quince minutos después, Louis se subió a su utilitario y se marchó. Cuando Sophia cerró la puerta de su casa, miró a Harry a los ojos y preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

 

—¿Tú también con eso? —se mofó él.

 

Tras mirar a su marido, que la observaba con su pequeño hijo en los brazos, Sophia le aclaró a Harry:

 

—Louis es en cierto modo viudo. ¡Bocazas!

 

Liam y Harry se sorprendieron ante aquella noticia y Sophia, quitándole a Liam el bebé de los brazos, agregó antes de marcharse:

 

—De verdad, Harry, qué poco oportuno has sido esta vez.

 

Cuando ella se alejó, un descolocado Harry miró a su amigo y murmuró:

 

—Joder, tío, no lo sabía. ¿Tú sí?

 

—No —contestó Liam.

 

—¿Qué te ha contado Sophia de él?

 

Asombrado por aquel repentino interés por el joven que lo sacaba de sus casillas, Liam le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

 

—Lo siento, James Bond, pero de verdad que Soph nunca me ha hablado de Thor.

 

Ambos rieron y, deseoso de cambiar de tema, Harry propuso:

 

—Vamos, invítame a tomar un whisky de los que me gustan... Y como me vuelvas a llamar James Bond, vamos a tener más que palabras.

 

Tras cenar esa noche en casa de sus amigos, Harry decidió pasar por su casa para cambiarse de ropa y luego acudir a cierto local. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, allí podría despejar sus dudas sobre Louis.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Aquella noche, al llegar al Anchor's Rope, Harry se acercó a la barra. Por norma, nunca llegaba tan pronto, pero ese día quería ver si Louis, el enigmático amigo de Sophia, aparecía por allí. Durante más de una hora, habló con varias personas, locas por sentirse especiales. Todo el mundo lo miraba deseoso de ser el elegido esa noche, pero él no podía apartar sus ojos de la entrada.

 

Y de pronto le vio.

 

Allí estaba Louis, como siempre, con unos pantalones apretados hasta cortar la circulación y una camiseta de The Stone Roses. Parapetado tras dos mujeres, Louis no lo vio y Harry pudo seguir todos sus movimientos.

 

Lo vio llegar hasta la barra e, instantes después, observó cómo varios hombres lo rodearon. Su campo de visión se restringió y eso lo molestó.

 

Durante varios minutos, intentó localizarlo con la mirada, pero allí sentado le era imposible. Y cuando vio que entraba en el cuarto oscuro, no lo dudó y, cogiendo de la mano a una de las mujeres con las que estaba, entró también.

 

La oscuridad en un principio lo cegó. En aquel cuarto apenas se podía distinguir nada. No había música y sólo se oían gemidos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar, lo localizó y se acercó a él. Soltándose de la mujer que lo acompañaba, ancló sus manos en la cintura de Louis y su olor lo impregnó.

 

Olía a fresa.

 

Eso le gustó. ¿Qué hombre iba oliendo a fresa por ahí?

 

Louis era único.

 

Mientras lo pegaba a él, notó cómo el hombre que había entrado junto a Louis le desabrochaba la cremallera de los pantalones para meter las manos en su interior. Louis no habló y Harry, dándole la vuelta, lo colocó de cara a él, mientras el otro hombre se agachaba, seguramente para mordisquearle el trasero.

 

Conmocionado por lo que de pronto la cercanía de aquel irritante hombre le hacía sentir, decidió no abrir la boca. Si hablaba, con seguridad Louis reconocería su voz y el morboso juego se acabaría.

 

Las manos de Louis subieron a su cuello y pronto sus labios comenzaron a repartir cientos de morbosos besos y mordiscos por su cuerpo.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó y cuando su instinto animal le pidió más y lo cogió de la nuca para besarle, Louis se echó hacia atrás y murmuró:

 

—No.

 

Harry cedió. Deseaba besarle, pero se contuvo.

 

Cuando Louis volvió a pasear la boca por su cuello y le dio de nuevo dulces mordiscos, no pudo contenerse y, a pesar de su negativa, acercó su boca a la suya y lo besó. En un principio, Louis se quedó parado y, retirándose, susurró:

 

—No.

 

Pero de nada le sirvió. Con exigencia, Harry atrapó sus labios con los suyos y lo devoró. Metió su lengua en aquella sensual boca y lo besó con deleite, sin importarle las consecuencias.

 

Louis, a quien no habían besado desde que Stan murió, intentó resistirse a aquel beso, pero ante aquel ímpetu, su voluntad cedió y dejó que aquel desconocido lo besara a oscuras y profundizara en él. Abrió la boca y se dejó explorar mientras un gemido de satisfacción le salía del alma. Hacía tanto que nadie lo besaba así, que su voluntad se anuló y disfrutó de la experiencia.

 

Aquel tipo besaba muy bien. Y lo que era más: ahora era Louis el que profundizaba en su beso y se pegaba a él con desesperación. Le gustaba cómo sus grandes manos lo apretaban contra su cuerpo. Le cautivaba su olor y le atraía cómo le exigía y dominaba sólo con un simple beso.

 

Disfrutaba..., pero de pronto comenzó a sonar una suave música romántica y el recuerdo de Stan regresó a él. Separándose del hombre con furia, salió del cuarto oscuro. Harry maldijo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? La boca de Louis lo había seducido y quería más. Le deseaba. Por ello y jugándoselo todo, lo siguió, pero al llegar a la barra, de nuevo estaba rodeado de hombres.

 

No se acercó. Simplemente se dedicó a observar con descaro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Louis, al verlo, se sorprendió y no supo si reír o llorar. ¿Qué hacía allí aquel idiota?

 

Pero levantándose del taburete, se acercó a Harry y preguntó en tono jocoso:

 

—¿Tú por aquí?

 

Harry sonrió.

 

—Lo curioso es verte a ti por aquí... y solo.

 

—¿Algún problema porque esté... solo?

 

—No es buen sitio para venir... solo.

 

—¿Por qué, nene? —lo retó Louis.

 

Harry fue a responder cuando Louis añadió:

 

—Éste es un local donde la gente viene a lo que viene, ¿no crees?

 

—Lo sé, nene..., pero tienes que tener cuidadito.

 

—Solo me las apaño muy bien.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Segurísimo —contesto Louis y sin un ápice de vergüenza, miró a los hombres que lo esperaban en la barra y agregó—: Precisamente no estoy solo. Como he dicho, tenía una cita con unos amigos y, como verás, no es nada romántico.

 

Harry, mirándolo, al recordar, dijo:

 

—Siento lo que he dicho. Cuando te has ido, Sophia me ha explicado lo de tu marido.

 

Sorprendido por cómo lo miraba, Louis contestó sin cambiar el gesto:

 

—Cosas de la vida...

 

Durante varios minutos, ambos estuvieron callados, hasta que Louis hizo ademán de marcharse. Harry lo sujetó y, acercándose, murmuró en un tono ronco y sensual:

 

—¿Adónde vas?

 

—Me esperan, ¿no lo ves?

 

Harry miró a los hombres que los observaban y, sin ganas de soltarlo, acercó la boca a su oído y murmuró:

 

—Hueles a fresas y a mí me encanta comerlas con chocolate.

 

Clavando su mirada en Harry, con el corazón a mil por lo que aquella intensa mirada quería decir, Louis repuso:

 

—Me alegro por ti.

 

Sin darse por vencido, Harry insistió:

 

—Sí quieres, tú y yo...

 

Louis rápidamente identificó el aroma de él con el olor del hombre que lo había besado y tocado en el cuarto oscuro y con un agrio tono de voz, siseó:

 

— _Pínsipe_... tú ya has jugado conmigo todo lo que tenías que jugar.

 

Con chulería, Harry murmuró sin separarse de él:

 

—No siento lo del beso.

 

—Pues deberías sentirlo.

 

En un tono de voz bajo e íntimo, Harry añadió:

 

—Me ha encantado tu boca y estoy seguro de que me encantaría tu cuerpo y a ti el mío. No sé por qué te resistes, precioso... Somos adultos, estamos en este local y ambos sabemos a lo que se juega aquí.

 

Agitado, Louis lo miró.

 

La intensidad de su mirada y las cosas que le decía lo excitaban. Pensar en Harry, en aquel hombre de tentadores labios chupando su cuerpo como si fuera una fresa con chocolate, lo excitó. Le temblaron las piernas al imaginar cómo le poseería, pero sin querer dar su brazo a torcer con aquel tocapelotas, replicó:

 

—Te has saltado una de las normas del club. Me has besado. Has hecho algo sin mi permiso y podría hacer que te echaran, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí —murmuró Harry, paseando su boca por el cuello de Louis. Se negaba a dejarle marchar—. Pero aunque me cueste, reconozco que ha merecido la pena saltarse la norma.

 

Louis, cautivado por la sensualidad que emanaba Harry por los cuatro costados mientras lo acariciaba, intentó dar un paso atrás para apartarse, pero Harry no le dejó y murmuró mientras su mano pasaba por su trasero con tensión.

 

—Te aseguro que si tú y yo entramos en uno de esos reservados, te voy a dejar más que satisfecho.

 

—Lo dudo, capullo.

 

Harry sonrió.

 

—No lo dudes, nene.

 

—¿Dónde te has dejado las cadenas? —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, Louis añadió con mofa—: Lo digo por lo de fantasma. ¡Serás creído!

 

Harry, acercándose a su boca, murmuró:

 

—No, cariño, no soy fantasma. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor y dime quién no me mira con deseo. Todos me quieren entre sus piernas. Todos quieren que les haga chillar de placer y me los folle. Todos...

 

—Todos no —lo cortó Louis—. Yo no. Eres demasiado prepotente para lo que busco.

 

Divertido por la conversación y sin permitirle retroceder ni un milímetro, Harry insistió:

 

—¿Estar seguro de uno mismo es ser prepotente? —Louis no respondió —. Vaya, querido Lou, pues entonces creo que ambos somos prepotentes... y tontos.

 

Ahora el que sonreía era Louis. Con una cautivadora sonrisa, acercó su boca a la de Harry y tras permitirse pasarla por encima para volverlo loco, siseó:

 

—No te deseo.

 

—Mientes, Superman, y lo sabes. Tu piel se excita cuando la toco y tus ojos me miran ardientes de deseo. Sabes que te volvería loco de placer y eso...

 

—¡Serás creído...!

 

—Seguro que si te la toco, tienes la polla más dura que una piedra, ¿verdad?

 

Tenía razón. Louis estaba muy duro y excitado. Aquella cercanía, aquel hombre y sus palabras lo tenían cardíaco, pero no dispuesto a caer bajo su influjo, siseó:

 

—¿Qué tal si me sueltas para que pueda ir a pasarlo bien?

 

—¿Quizá otro día?

 

Louis negó con la cabeza y susurró:

 

—Ni hoy ni nunca. Soy muy selectivo con los hombres a los que permito acostarse conmigo. No me vale cualquiera y tú... no me vales.

 

Harry lo soltó como si se quemara. Sus palabras no le gustaban. Apartó las manos de su trasero y Louis, guiñándole un ojo, murmuró antes de marcharse:

 

—Pásalo bien..., nene.

 

Sin moverse de su sitio, Harry vio cómo Louis se acercaba al grupo que lo esperaba y charlaba con ellos. Harry dio un trago a su bebida y maldijo. Era la primera vez en su vida que le daban calabazas.

 

Pero eso no era lo malo. Lo malo era que era la primera vez en su vida que él deseaba con ansia a alguien y no lo conseguía.

 

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, observó cómo se encaminaba hacia los reservados con dos hombres sin mirarlo siquiera. Lo ninguneaba. Eso lo mosqueó, y pidió otro whisky al camarero.

 

Instantes después, varios amigos se unieron a él e intentó no pensar en lo que ocurría tras aquellos cortinajes. Pero media hora más tarde no pudo más y se encaminó hacia allá. Rápidamente supo dónde estaba Louis. Sonaba la música de Bon Jovi y, ofuscado, abrió la cortina para observar. En un jacuzzi redondo, Louis se divertía mientras los hombres que había elegido le daban placer.

 

Como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo, Harry se quedó allí durante un buen rato, hasta que su mirada y la de Louis se cruzaron y, sin tocarle, sólo con mirarlo, sintió que su pene iba a reventar.

 

Aquel descarado debía de esperarlo, porque no llevaba ninguna venda y, entre gemidos de placer, clavó sus bonitos ojos azules en él y sonrió con malicia, mientras era penetrado con entusiasmo por dos hombres. Harry quiso marcharse de allí, pero no pudo.

 

Deseaba oírle...

 

Y se moría por poseerle...

 

Pero eso era imposible. Al final, ofuscado, se fue del reservado y decidió montar su propia fiesta. En la sala, dos amigos se animaron rápidamente a entrar en un reservado con él, y allí disfrutó de otros cuerpos mientras en la mente sólo tenía a Louis.

 

***

 

Días después, volvieron a coincidir. En esta ocasión, Louis estaba rodeado por varios hombres en la barra y, sin ningún disimulo, Harry se acercó hasta ellos para escuchar lo que decían.

 

Todos querían ser los elegidos por Louis.

 

Todos le regalaban los oídos.

 

Todos se morían por jugar con él.

 

Louis cogió a dos de la mano y se los llevó a un reservado, donde poco después se oyó la voz de Bon Jovi.

 

***

 

En otra ocasión, otra noche, Louis estaba solo en la barra. Los hombres se le aproximaban, pero él los echaba de su lado. Harry no se acercó, se mantuvo a distancia y sus miradas, como siempre, se encontraron. Por norma, se miraban con desafío, pero esa vez ambos supieron que lo hacían con deseo.

 

Dos parejas se acercaron a Harry y se sentaron a su lado. Él los invitó a una copa mientras, sorprendido, observaba cómo Louis aquella noche no le quitaba ojo de encima. Eso lo calentó y lo hizo sentirse bien. Por fin había atraído totalmente su atención.

 

En un momento dado, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Louis sonrió con sensualidad. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa para después desaparecer con las parejas en un reservado.

 

Durante un buen rato, estuvo atento para ver si oía la música heavy, pero no fue así y le extrañó. Cuando salió del reservado, Louis no estaba en el local. Se había ido.

 

***

 

Una semana después, tras unos días sin verse, volvieron a coincidir en el local. Esta vez Harry lo miró con deseo. No había podido borrar de su mente cómo Louis lo miraba aquel día y con sólo pensarlo se calentaba. Como era de esperar, Louis al verlo sonrió y el juego de miradas comenzó, y cuando Harry creyó que ya lo tenía todo ganado, Louis se levantó y, tras guiñarle un ojo a una pareja que tenía delante, desapareció tras los cortinajes.

 

Así pasaron dos semanas más.

 

***

 

Muchos jueves y sábados por la noche ambos acudían al local. Harry nunca estaba solo y Louis pudo comprobar cómo las personas revoloteaban enloquecidas a su alrededor en busca de ser las elegidas. Y aunque al principio esas actitudes no le molestaban, de pronto, pasados los días, comenzó a sentir cierta aprensión por ello. ¿Qué le ocurría?

 

Cada jueves y sábado se miraban, se calentaban, se retaban, para luego entrar cada uno en un reservado diferente para gozar del sexo. El problema era que ya ninguno disfrutaba lo que antes deseaba, una vez se cerraba el cortinaje del reservado, la diversión se acababa.

 

Pero un sábado, tras controlarse mutuamente durante más de una hora, cuando Harry, ofuscado, se marchó del brazo de dos mujeres, Louis lo siguió. Vio que entraba en una de las salas donde había varias camas y un jacuzzi y que rápidamente comenzaba a jugar.

 

Decidido, Louis regresó a la sala y, tras elegir a dos hombres, volvió a entrar donde estaba Harry. Una vez dentro, lo vio entregado al deleite con aquellas mujeres y decidió hacer lo mismo. Se tumbó en la cama de enfrente y cuando se aseguró de que le había visto, se entregó al disfrute de sus dos hombres sin vendarse los ojos.

 

Harry, al verlo, ya no pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Las mujeres con las que estaba eran deliciosas, tentadoras, ardientes, pero para sus ojos ya sólo existió Louis. Mientras penetraba a una de las mujeres, que, enloquecida, se movía debajo de él, y la otra le mordisqueaba gustosa el abdomen esperando su turno, él miraba al frente, donde Louis, sentado a horcajadas sobre un hombre, buscaba su propio placer moviendo las caderas mientras un segundo le tocaba deseoso de penetrarlo.

 

Louis sentía en su propio cuerpo cada acometida de Harry a la mujer.

 

Harry percibía cada movimiento de Louis con el hombre, y ello lo hacía jadear.

 

La tensión sexual no resuelta los estaba matando.

 

Ambos lo sabían.

 

Sus miradas lo gritaban.

 

Sus cuerpos lo demandaban.

 

Y el morbo del momento fue el que originó que, sin acercarse ni tocarse, se sintieran el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

En la cancha de baloncesto, Harry le hizo un pase a su amigo Liam y éste encestó justo en el momento en que un sonido estridente anunciaba que había finalizado el tercer parcial del partido.

 

Sophia gritó de felicidad.

 

—Hola.

 

Sophia miró a su lado y sonrió al ver a Louis sentarse junto a ella.

 

—¡Qué bien que hayas venido!

 

—Dora se ha quedado con Darcy y me he podido escapar. ¿Cómo van?

 

—Vamos ganando, 65 a 59 —respondió Sophia—. Pero todavía queda el último parcial y los de Bristol son muy buenos.

 

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a charlar.

 

Liam se sorprendió al ver quién acompañaba a su mujer.

 

—Vaya..., la cosa se pone interesante —cuchicheó acercándose a su amigo.

 

Harry, que en ese instante bebía de una botella que uno de los asistentes le había pasado, miró hacia donde Liam le indicaba y, al ver a Louis allí, se echó agua por la cabeza.

 

—Interesantísima —murmuró.

 

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y Harry, con guasa, le guiñó un ojo.

 

Louis le susurró a su amiga:

 

—¿Cómo no me habías dicho que James Bond jugaba a baloncesto?

 

—Di por hecho que lo sabías.

 

—Pues no, no lo sabía. Y si lo llego a saber, te aseguro que no vengo. Me apetece tener una noche tranquilita.

 

Sophia sonrió sin saber a qué se refería y, acercándose a él, lo calmó:

 

—La tendrás. Él estará ocupado con la pelirroja que tenemos aquí delante. Es más, te la voy a presentar.

 

Sophia dio un toquecito a una mujer que estaba delante de ellos, hablando por el móvil, y, mirándola, dijo:

 

—Maya, te presento a mi amigo Louis Tomlinson.

 

La pelirroja sonrió sin levantarse de su asiento.

 

—Encantada, Louis.

 

—Lo mismo digo, Maya.

 

Cuando ésta continuó hablando por teléfono, Sophia comentó:

 

—Harry no vendrá a la cena. Creo que tiene planes con Maya. Y mi intención es presentarte a algunos compañeros de Liam, como el número doce, el dieciocho y el veintiuno. ¿Qué te parecen?

 

Con curiosidad, Louis miró a los hombres que ella le indicaba y sonrió. La verdad era que todos ellos estaban muy bien, pero mirando a su amiga, contestó:

 

—Si mi abuela te oyera, te diría que eres una alcahueta.

 

Sophia sonrió.

 

—Mi hermana y mi padre también me lo dirían. Vamos, dime cuál quieres que te presente.

 

Paseando sus ojos por los tres, Louis finalmente se decidió:

 

—El número doce.

 

Ambos rieron y segundos después, comenzó el cuarto parcial del partido. Las jugadas que realizaban cualquiera de los dos equipos eran maravillosas. Todo un espectáculo y Sophia pronto vio que Louis entendía muchísimo más de baloncesto que ella.

 

Disfrutando del partido, Louis observó lo buen jugador que era Harry. Se movía por la cancha con una agilidad que le secaba la boca. Louis, que lo había visto en acción en otros menesteres, suspiró. Aquel hombre era un espectáculo andante, tanto vestido con traje como desnudo o con el equipo de baloncesto.

 

Sin poder evitarlo, paseó su mirada por sus fuertes brazos tatuados. Los brazos con los que había soñado la noche anterior y que lo volvían loco. Marcó catorce puntos él solito y Louis aplaudió.

 

Harry era realmente increíble. Elegante en sus movimientos y asolador cuando atacaba. Y cuando sonó el estridente timbre del final de la cuarta parte, Sophia y Louis, encantados, aplaudieron y silbaron.

 

El equipo al que apoyaban había ganado y eso debía celebrarse. Mientras esperaban en la sala a que los jugadores salieran de las duchas, Louis se fijó en la pelirroja que esperaba a Harry. Es más, creía haberla visto en el Anchor's Rope.

 

Cuando Harry salió del vestuario, caminó directamente hacia la pelirroja y, dándole un beso en la boca, murmuró algo que sólo ellos pudieron oír y que la hizo sonreír.

 

Abstraído mientras lo observaba, Louis no se fijó en que un hombre se ponía a su lado hasta que Sophia, llamando su atención, dijo:

 

—Louis, te presento a Damian, el dorsal número doce.

 

—Buen partido, Damian.

 

—Gracias, Louis —respondió aquel rubio, encantado.

 

Centrándose totalmente en el hombre que sonreía ante él, Louis le dio la mano para saludarlo y él, feliz, la aceptó.

 

Hablaron durante un rato, mientras el resto del equipo terminaba y salía de las duchas, y cuando todos estuvieron, Liam preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde os apetece ir a tomar algo?

 

Tras varios nombres, al final todos decidieron ir a la coctelería de uno de los del equipo.

 

Cuando iban hacia allí, Louis vio que Harry, de la mano de la pelirroja, los seguía.

 

—Pero ¿no has dicho que James Bond tenía planes? —cuchicheó acercándose a su amiga.

 

Sophia, al ver lo que Louis indicaba, preguntó levantando la voz:

 

—¿Vienes a la coctelería, Harry?

 

Éste asintió y, con una sonrisa, respondió:

 

—Sí. Maya y yo tenemos sed.

 

Louis suspiró. Le molestaba tener que aguantarlo aquella noche e, intentando no coincidir en ningún momento con él para que no le hablara, al llegar al local se sentó lo más lejos que pudo.

 

Mientras miraba la carta de cócteles, Sophia, divertida, comentó:

 

—Esta coctelería es de Svent y mira —afirmó, señalando con el dedo —, tiene mi cóctel.

 

—¿Tu cóctel?

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y explicó:

 

—Una noche, Svent hizo un concurso de cócteles entre los asistentes, ganó el mío y decidió incluirlo en la carta.

 

Sorprendido, Louis sonrió y, leyendo el nombre del cóctel, preguntó:

 

—¿«Come to Me», ése es el nombre de tu cóctel?

 

Sophia, encantada, asintió. Ella y quienes la conocían íntimamente sabían el porqué de aquel nombre.

 

Acto seguido, dijo:

 

—Pídelo, te va a encantar.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y convino:

 

—Vale..., pero ¿qué lleva?

 

Sin querer revelar los ingredientes, Sophia contestó:

 

—Yo lo voy a pedir. Tú pídelo también y luego, cuando lo pruebes, me dices qué te parece.

 

Divertido, Louis asintió. Quería probar ese cóctel. Y cuando el camarero se les acercó, lo miró y le informó:

 

—Nosotros queremos dos «Come to Me».

 

Sophia sonrió...

 

Liam sonrió...

 

Y Harry, que lo había oído, también... sonrió.

 

De aquel grupo, sólo ellos tres sabían que Sophia llevaba esa frase tatuada en el pubis, algo que a los tres les había despertado siempre mucho morbo.

 

Cuando el camarero dejó la bandeja con varios cócteles, Liam cogió uno de los que conocía y se lo tendió a su mujer, que, encantada, lo besó.

 

Louis estaba mirándolos cuando Harry cogió el otro cóctel y, con mofa, se lo tendió a él, diciendo en un tono bajo:

 

— _Come to Me_.

 

Sin pillar el significado de esas palabras, Louis lo miró, tomó el vaso que él le entregaba y, con una expresión que hizo reír a los demás, repuso:

 

—Lo haría, pero creo que te despeinarías, muñeco.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y, sin responder, se acercó a donde estaba Maya y, besándola en el cuello, comenzó a hablar con ella, intentando obviar al hombre que realmente lo tenía abstraído.

 

Louis bebió un sorbo de su cóctel. Estaba rico. Era refrescante y, cuando miró a Sophia, preguntó:

 

—Esto lleva Coca-Cola, ¿verdad?

 

Su amiga rió y, tras dar un trago que le supo a gloria, lo retó:

 

—Ahora adivina qué más.

 

Ambos rieron y continuaron charlado con afabilidad mientras Harry los observaba. Sin dejar de hablar con Maya, éste paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Louis. Aquel pantalón negro y la chaqueta vaquera, le quedaba muy, pero que muy bien. Estaba muy sexy.

 

Tras varios cócteles, todos decidieron ir a comer algo o acabarían borrachos como cubas. En el restaurante, Louis se volvió a sentar lo más alejado que pudo de Harry. Había reparado en cómo sus miradas se cruzaban en varias ocasiones en la coctelería y no quería que nadie las malinterpretara.

 

Harry, que también se había percatado de las miradas, sonrió. Se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa, pero buscó un ángulo desde donde pudiera seguir contemplando sus movimientos a la perfección. No sabía qué le ocurría, pero aquel chulito lo atraía como un imán, y cuando a media comida Louis se levantó y fue al baño, él hizo lo propio después, con disimulo.

 

Cuando Louis salió, lo agarró del brazo y, arrinconándolo contra la pared, preguntó:

 

—¿Irás al Anchor's Rope esta noche?

 

—A ti precisamente no te lo voy a decir.

 

Harry frunció el cejo y murmuró:

 

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

 

—Y nunca lo harás.

 

Harry sonrió por esa chulería e insistió:

 

—¿Lo pasas bien con Damian?

 

Asombrado por la pregunta, Louis suspiró.

 

—Mira, nene..., ocúpate de tu pelirroja y deja de mirarme. Estoy harto de tus miraditas y...

 

—Si sabes que yo te miro —lo cortó Harry—, es porque tú también me miras a mí, ¿o me equivoco?

 

Boquiabierto por no saber qué contestar a aquello, Louis protestó:

 

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme, ¡imbécil!?

 

Pero Harry no se movió. Se dedicó a observarle con sus ojazos verdes, hasta que Louis, nervioso, siseó:

 

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.

 

Al oír eso, con una peligrosa mirada, Harry sonrió y, acercando su boca a la de Louis, murmuró:

 

—Te equivocas... podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

 

Y, sin más, le besó. Acercó su boca a la suya, la aplastó y metió la lengua, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que llevaba ansiando desde que lo había visto sentado en las gradas de la cancha y en ese instante había ido a buscar.

 

No obstante un mordisco de Louis en el labio lo hizo soltarle.

 

—¡Serás bruto!

 

—¿Yoooooooooooooo?

 

Tocándose el labio, Harry se sorprendió al ver que tenía sangre y, molesto, le espetó:

 

—¿Cómo se te ocurre morderme?

 

Con una sonrisita en los labios, Louis respondió al ver la sangre:

 

—Tengo una tirita de princesas, ¿quieres que te la ponga?

 

La expresión de Harry le hizo saber lo enfadado que estaba por aquello. Eso le gustó y, sin amilanarse, afirmó con chulería:

 

—Vuelve a besarme y juro que te arranco la lengua. —Y antes de marcharse, añadió—: Y súbete la cremallera del pantalón..., capullo.

 

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Harry dolorido por el mordisco. Él no pensaba caer de nuevo en la tontería de la cremallera del pantalón. Cuando consiguió reponerse, volvió a la mesa donde estaban todos y uno de sus compañeros gritó:

 

—Colega..., súbete la cremallera, que el pajarito se escapa.

 

Harry resopló ante las risas de todos. Se llevó las manos a la cremallera y se la subió, mientras observaba que Louis lo miraba con cara angelical y parpadeaba.

 

***

 

La cena fue fantástica y Damian resultó ser un hombre increíble. Louis habló con él sobre baloncesto, dejándolo sorprendido al ver lo mucho que conocía de ese deporte.

 

Al final, Louis le confesó que había estado en un equipo en su época de estudiante, antes de pasarse al fútbol, y cuando el jugador lo dijo en voz alta, todos lo miraron. Harry, aún molesto por el mordisco, propuso:

 

—Cuando quieras te reto a unas canastas. Pero tranquilo, tapón, te daré ventaja.

 

Louis sonrió, igual que todos los demás, y replicó:

 

—Tranquilo, muñequito. Sin ventaja, te ganaré.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Segurísimo. —Y, sin darle tregua, preguntó—: ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? Parece que lo tienes hinchado.

 

Todos lo miraron. Harry maldijo por aquella indiscreción y siseó:

 

—Me he mordido sin querer.

 

Louis sonrió. Hizo una bola con una miga de pan y, sin levantarse de su silla, la lanzó y, tras dar en el centro de la frente de Harry, murmuró:

 

—Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bola.

 

Eso los hizo reír a todos a carcajadas.

 

Harry, molesto por la poca vergüenza de aquel hombre, cogió la bolita de pan y, sin moverse tampoco de su sitio, la lanzó, pegándole en la boca a Louis y añadió:

 

—Donde pongo el ojo, meto lo que quiero.

 

De nuevo surgieron las risas, aunque esta vez por el doble sentido de lo que Harry había dicho.

 

Louis volvió a coger la bola de pan y cuando fue a responderle, Harry preguntó:

 

—¿De verdad te crees tan bueno, nene?

 

Sin un ápice de piedad ante los retos, el teniente Tomlinson clavó su azulada mirada en él y respondió con decisión:

 

—Si me lo propongo, nene, soy el mejor.

 

De nuevo surgieron risas y aplausos ante aquel duelo de titanes.

 

Sophia miró a su amigo y al ver la guasa en el gesto de Harry, cuchicheó:

 

—Pasa de él. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo hace para picarte?

 

Louis sonrió y, divertido, repuso antes de seguir hablando con Damian:

 

—Que pase él de mí. Le saldrá más a cuenta.

 

Sophia al oírle y ver cómo Harry lo miraba, sacó sus propias conclusiones. Miró a su marido. Allí ocurría algo y, acercándose a Liam, murmuró:

 

—Creo que entre estos dos hay temita.

 

—¿Temita? —repitió Liam, divertido.

 

Abrazándose a él para que Louis no la oyese, preguntó:

 

—¿Tú no crees que entre Harry y Louis hay algo? No sé, quizá sea mi sexto sentido, pero esa manera de mirarse y retarse me indica que se atraen. ¿No crees tú lo mismo?

 

Liam miró a los aludidos y, tras beber un trago de su cerveza, posó su mirada en su preciosa mujer y respondió:

 

—Pequeña, sólo diré que de estos dos me espero cualquier cosa.

 

Ambos sonrieron divertidos. El destino siempre hacía de las suyas.

 

Cuando pidieron los postres, Louis sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le encantaba el chocolate. Harry se encargó de pedir varias fondues de chocolate y frutas y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry pinchó una fresa, la mojó en chocolate y, tras pasársela por los labios, se la introdujo en la boca, aunque la cara se le contrajo al notar el dolor del labio.

 

Harry conocía un secreto que Louis no quería revelarle a nadie. La gente no solía ver con buenos ojos el tipo de sexo que él, Liam, Sophia o aquel deslenguado practicaban. Si lo supieran, seguro que los tacharían de lo que no eran.

 

Conmocionado por el morbo de haberlo visto comiéndose la fresa con chocolate, Louis pinchó un trozo de plátano. Lo mojó en la fondue y, cuando fue a sacarlo, el plátano había desaparecido.

 

Sorprendido, miró el pincho y, con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry sonreír.

 

¡Maldito!

 

Intentó no hacerle caso. No mirarlo. Pero sus ojos sólo lo querían mirar. Y cuando vio cómo Harry le pasaba a su amiga Maya un trozo de plátano bañado en chocolate por los labios y luego se los chupaba, se excitó. Aquel simple acto le pareció lo más sensual que había visto en mucho tiempo y cuando se repuso de su acaloramiento y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Harry, éste sonrió.

 

Una vez se acabaron las fondues, Sophia decidió ir al baño, y Louis la acompañó. En el baño de mujeres había cola, así que Sophia decidió entrar en el de hombres con Louis.

 

Allí, tras lavarse las manos, Louis se las pasó por el pelo y, echándoselo hacia atrás, preguntó:

 

—Y ahora ¿adónde vamos?

 

—Seguramente a tomar una copilla al bar del entrenador. Al final, casi siempre terminamos allí.

 

—¡Perfecto!

 

Sophia, deseosa de preguntarle algo, finalmente se decidió.

 

—¿Te gusta Harry? —Y al ver cómo la miraba Louis, añadió—: Te lo digo porque me parece curioso como os estáis desafiando continuamente. Y si te digo esto es porque conozco a Harry y me da la sensación de que...

 

—¿Ese energúmeno?

 

—Los polos opuestos se atraen y creo que vosotros sois...

 

—Sophia, por favor..., tengo mejor gusto para los hombres.

 

Sorprendida por sus palabras, su amiga murmuró:

 

—Pero si Harry es un bombón...

 

Louis asintió e, intentando disimular lo que inexplicablemente le estaba ocurriendo, añadió:

 

—No lo dudo. Pero no a todo el mundo le gusta la misma clase de bombones, ¿no crees?

 

La puerta del baño se abrió y entró un hombre. Un inglés, rojo como un cangrejo.

 

Al ver a Sophia en el baño de hombres, dijo:

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tal si te vas al de mujeres?

 

—Lo siento, pero es que había cola.

 

Pero él llevaba alguna copa de más y, mirándola, siseó:

 

—Cállate, puta.

 

Sorprendidos, Louis y ella se miraron y entonces, Louis, dando un paso al frente, habló empujando al borracho:

 

—Voy a contener mi lengua viperina y no decirte lo que pienso, pero sí te diré que lo de puta se lo vas a decir a quien yo te diga. ¡Fuera de aquí, ya!

 

Una vez lo sacó del baño, cerró de un portazo y se apoyó en la madera.

 

—¡Será gilipollas!

 

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe con tal ímpetu que lanzó a Louis contra la pared de enfrente. Se golpeó en la boca contra los azulejos, y rápidamente comenzó a sangrar. El hombre empujó a Sophia contra uno de los lavabos y ésta, no lo dudó y de inmediato utilizó lo aprendido años atrás en sus clases de taekwondo para reducir al individuo.

 

Louis maldijo al notar el sabor ácido de la sangre. Su rostro se demudó y, levantándose del suelo, se lanzó sobre el hombre con fuerza y le comenzó a dar puñetazos mientras Sophia, sorprendida, lo observaba.

 

—El ejército tiene un código de honor, idiota —gritó Louis— y es no pegar a las mujeres. Y si ves que uno lo hace, lo único que has de hacer es darle su merecido y patearle las putas pelotas.

 

El individuo, noqueado por los dos, se quedó tirado en el suelo, cuando un amigo de él entró en el baño y, sorprendido, preguntó:

 

—Pero ¿qué le habéis hecho?

 

En ese instante, Harry y Liam, que habían oído el revuelo, llegaron también.

 

Horrorizados por lo que vieron, se acercaron mientras Louis decía:

 

—Lo mismo que te vamos a hacer a ti, capullo, como se te ocurra propasarte lo más mínimo con mi amiga.

 

—Pero, bueno, ¿qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Harry, mientras observaba cómo Liam se acercaba a su mujer y, con gesto furioso, le pedía explicaciones.

 

Louis, secándose con la mano la sangre del labio, gritó, señalando al borracho:

 

—Aquí, el machote, que tenía ganas de jaleo.

 

Sorprendido, Harry lo miró cuando el amigo del otro iba a decir algo y Louis siseó:

 

—Abre esa bocaza que tienes y te juro por mi hija que te pateo las pelotas.

 

Harry, impresionado por la fuerza que había en su voz, de pronto fue consciente de la sangre que Louis tenía en la boca.

 

—Estás herido.

 

—Estoy bien. No pasa nada —repuso Louis sin darle importancia.

 

Harry lo miró con detenimiento.

 

—Sangre en el labio... Vaya, eso me recuerda a... —murmuró.

 

Al intuir lo que iba a añadir, Louis lo cortó con voz furiosa.

 

—Como se te ocurra decir algo más de la sangre en mi boca, juro que voy a pagar contigo el cabreo que llevo. Por lo tanto, ¡cierra el pico!

 

—Pero qué chulito eres, bonito —replicó Harry, molesto.

 

Una vez los amigos del borracho se llevaron a éste, Harry, sin pensar en las consecuencias, agarró a Louis del brazo y metiéndolo en el baño, junto a Liam y Sophia, dijo:

 

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos?

 

Louis, moviéndose, siseó:

 

—Suéltame.

 

Liam, malhumorado por lo ocurrido, miró a su mujer y gruñó:

 

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan impetuosa? ¿No ves que te podía haber ocurrido algo, pequeña?

 

Sophia, acostumbrada a aquel tono de voz de su marido cuando se enfadaba, lo miró y respondió:

 

—Liam, no empieces. Ese imbécil ha entrado aquí y...

 

—¿Y por qué no has acudido a mí?

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y, tras mirar a Louis, que lo observaba, contestó:

 

—Porque no ha dado tiempo, cariño, ya tenía aquí a Louis cubriéndome las espaldas.

 

Dos minutos después, Liam y Sophia, inmersos en una de sus tremendas discusiones, abandonaron el local, dando la noche por finalizada.

 

Una vez se quedaron solos en el baño, Harry miró a Louis y dijo:

 

—Te vas a estar quietecito y me vas a dejar mirarte la herida del labio.

 

—¿Ahora vas de doctorcito?

 

Con gesto ceñudo, Harry lo miró. El buen humor se había esfumado y replicó:

 

—Yo también puedo ser muy chulo si me lo propongo.

 

—Guau, ¡qué miedito! —Y levantando una mano, Louis añadió—: Mira cómo tiemblo.

 

Con ganas de estrangularlo por lo osado que era, Harry levantó la voz y siseó furioso:

 

—He dicho que te estés quieto.

 

Louis resopló y finalmente hizo lo que le pedía. Damian entró en el baño y, al ver lo ocurrido, fue a sustituir a Harry para atenderle, pero éste no lo dejó. No pensaba apartarse para que aquél tocara a Louis.

 

Al final, Damian se dio por vencido y, malhumorado, salió del baño.

 

Cuando Harry le limpió la sangre que tenía en la barbilla, salieron también ellos dos. Louis, sin cortarse un pelo al ver cómo lo miraba uno de los amigos del borracho, gritó:

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te patee los huevos a ti también, capullo?

 

Harry, alucinado, lo agarró por la cintura y se lo llevó en volandas tras pedirle al tipo que lo miraba con gesto no muy amable que le perdonara. Estaba loco.

 

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de aquéllos, soltó a Louis y le espetó:

 

—Pero ¿a ti te falta un tornillo?

 

Sin ningún miedo, Louis replicó:

 

—Mira, guapo, que sea la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos, ¿entendido?

 

Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta para echar a andar hacia la puerta. Pero Harry lo agarró y preguntó:

 

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

 

—A donde me dé la gana.

 

—¿Solo?

 

Con descaro, Louis se volvió hacia él y repuso:

 

—Más vale solo que mal acompañado. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si me sueltas?

 

Con gesto de desagrado al ver cómo lo miraba, Harry comentó:

 

—Te juro que he conocido a mucha clase de gente en mi vida, pero tu chulería me deja sin palabras.

 

—Dejarte a ti sin palabras no es difícil, muñeco.

 

Con ganas de darle un azote en el trasero por desagradable, Harry replicó:

 

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa para que siempre estés con la escopeta cargada? Joder, tío, mirarte es como leer un cartel de «¡Peligro, alto voltaje!».

 

Eso hizo sonreír a Louis. Lo habían llamado de todo, pero nunca cartel de alto voltaje e, intentando suavizar la voz, lo retó:

 

—Me voy a mi casa, ¿alguna objeción?

 

Agradecido por su tono más calmado, Harry, sin soltarlo, se ofreció:

 

—Te acompañaré.

 

—¿De qué vas ahora, de caballero de brillante armadura?

 

De nuevo aquella sonrisita de superioridad que lo sacaba de sus casillas apareció en la cara de Louis.

 

Harry repuso:

 

—Voy de hombre juicioso que vela por un loco de atar, que como poco debe de ser el fundador de Los Ángeles del Infierno. Simplemente intento que no te partan la cara antes de que llegues a tu casa.

 

—Vayaaaaaaaaaaa... —Y, divertido, Louis añadió—: No necesito niñera, muñeco.

 

—Sí. Sí la necesitas, muñeco.

 

Molesto porque no le soltaba el brazo, Louis siseó:

 

—Te recuerdo que el abejorro te espera.

 

—¿El abejorro? ¿Qué abejorro? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

 

Sin ganas de ser agradable, Louis aclaró:

 

—La abeja Maya de morros siliconados y canalillo profundo te espera en la mesa, ¿la vas a dejar colgada?

 

Oír esa descripción de su acompañante lo hizo sonreír y lo soltó. Dibujó un movimiento brusco con las manos indicándole que no se moviera de donde estaba y se marchó.

 

Al ver eso, Louis puso los ojos en blanco y, convencido de que aquel hombre era idiota, pero idiota profundo, salió del restaurante y caminó hacia su coche, ofuscado. Se encendió un cigarrillo. No necesitaba que un imbécil lo protegiera. Él solito sabía hacerlo muy bien. Pero dos segundos después, oyó unos pasos rápidos tras él y al volverse vio que era Harry, y éste le preguntó:

 

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas? He dicho que te acompañaría. Esos tipos pueden aparecer y...

 

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?

 

—Lou, ¿en qué mundo vives?

 

—En el mismo que tú. Con la diferencia de que sé sacarme solito las castañas del fuego. ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy Thor?

 

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Harry, que murmuró:

 

—Vamos..., te llevaré a tu casa.

 

—No necesito una niñera —insistió Louis, echándole el humo en la cara.

 

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció rápidamente.

 

—Fumar no es bueno y como vuelvas a llamarme «niñera», te juro que...

 

—Me juras que ¿qué?

 

Se miraron en silencio. Las espadas de ambos en alto, hasta que Louis insistió:

 

—Sé defenderme. ¿No lo has visto?

 

Harry, con gesto contrariado, lo miró. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. No pensaba ceder y siseó furioso:

 

—¡Se acabó! No quiero discutir contigo. A partir de este instante, vas a cerrar el pico, te vas a meter en mi puto coche y te voy a llevar tu puñetera casa para que luego yo me pueda marchar a pasarlo bien, ¿entendido?

 

—¿Acabas de llamar «puto» a tu pobre Aston Martin?

 

—Por el amor de Diossssssssssss, ¿quieres cerrar tu jodido pico? —gritó Harry.

 

—Iré a mi casa en mi coche, te guste o no y no..., no cierro el jodido pico.

 

Desesperación. Eso fue lo que sintió Harry al oírle y, convencido de que era un cabezota intratable, respondió:

 

—Muy bien. Iré en tu puto coche. Cierra de una vez el pico y vamos.

 

Molesto por su insistencia y sin muchas ganas de discutir, Louis al final claudicó, pero queriendo quedar como siempre por encima, añadió:

 

—No vuelvas a llamar «puto» a mi coche. Que el tuyo lo sea no quiere decir que lo tenga que ser el mío, ¿entendido?

 

Harry no respondió. Tenía ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan chulo e insoportable?

 

Una vez en el Opel Astra de Louis, Harry miró a su alrededor y se horrorizó. Tras ellos había una sillita de bebé rosa, que supuso que era de Darcy y el techo del vehículo estaba lleno de cientos de pegatinas de fieltro de princesas. En el suelo había de todo: envoltorios de galletas, botellas de agua y juguetes por doquier. Aquello era un auténtico caos que nada tenía que ver con su impoluto vehículo.

 

Sin ganas de hablar con él, Louis encendió el CD del coche y la música cañera de Robin Thicke y Pharrell Williams, _Blurred Lines_ , sonó a toda pastilla y Louis comenzó a cantar y a mover los hombros al ritmo de la canción.

 

_Ok now he was close, tried to domesticate you._

_But you’re an animal, baby, it’s in your nature._

_Just let me liberate you._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_You don’t need no papers._

_Hey, hey, hey. That man is not your maker._

 

Harry lo miró. Estaba claro por sus aullidos que intentaba molestarlo. Nadie cantaba tan horrorosamente mal. Y cuando vio que Louis sonreía, decidió callar lo que pensaba.

 

_Everybody get up._

_Everybody get up._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey._

 

Pero varios minutos después, con la cabeza como un bombo por sus gritos y el volumen de la música, al notar que pisaba algo y ver que se trataba de un pequeño poni malva, bajó la música de un manotazo y ante la atenta mirada de Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué llevas el coche así?

 

Sin entender a qué se refería, Louis lo miró. Harry le mostró en una mano el desangelado poni y en la otra un trozo de galleta mordida.

 

Louis sonrió y se justificó:

 

—Tengo una hija.

 

—¿Y tener un hijo te convierte en un cerdo?

 

Louis frenó de golpe. Harry se dio contra el cristal delantero, pero sin importarle su gesto contrariado, el joven lo miró y preguntó con chulería:

 

—¿Me acabas de llamar «cerdo»?

 

—Pero ¿te has vuelto loco? —gritó Harry ofuscado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre frenar así?

 

Estaba claro que la comunicación entre ellos era inexistente y Louis, tras resoplar, ordenó:

 

—Abre la jodida puerta del coche y baja de él. ¡Ya!

 

Sin moverse de su sitio, Harry cogió un par de botellas de agua vacías y enseñándoselas junto a lo que ya tenía en las manos, insistió:

 

—¿Me vas a decir que esto no es basura?

 

De un manotazo, Louis se lo quitó todo, lo volvió a echar en el asiento de atrás y, con cara de enfado, siseó:

 

—Sal del coche.

 

—No.

 

—Repito: ¡sal del coche!

 

Harry lo miró. No pensaba achantarse con aquella fiera y le indicó:

 

—Arranca y vamos a tu casa.

 

—No.

 

—Pues entonces llévame donde está mi coche.

 

—Yo no soy tu chófer, nene.

 

Jorobado por lo borde que podía ser, lo miró con superioridad.

 

—Muy bien, pues llévame al Anchor's Rope. He quedado allí.

 

—¿Con el abejorro?

 

Nada más decir eso, Louis se arrepintió y más cuando lo oyó desafiarle con mofa:

 

—Si quieres puedes entrar en el reservado con nosotros. Seguro que lo pasas bien con Maya y conmigo. Falta te hace relajarte... ¡nene!

 

Y antes de que Louis dijera nada, lo agarró del cuello, pero cuando iba a besarle vio la herida en su labio, se acordó de la suya propia y dijo:

 

—No te beso porque no quiero que ambos suframos más daño en los labios. Pero quiero que sepas que me encantaría chuparte y devorarte. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti. Lo sé cuando discutimos, cuando me miras o cuando te miro. —Harry chocó con delicadeza su nariz contra la de Louis—. Terminemos ya con esto y hagámoslo de una vez. Podemos ir a tu casa, a la mía o a un hotel. Como tú quieras, precioso. En tu mano está que yo finalice la fiesta con la pelirroja o contigo.

 

La tentación estaba servida.

 

Su voz...

 

Su mirada...

 

Su propuesta...

 

Todo era tentador...

 

La temperatura dentro del vehículo subió en décimas de segundo. Louis lo deseaba. Le atraía una barbaridad y cuando intuyó que iba a perder la cordura y lanzarse sobre Harry, le ordenó:

 

—Sal del puto coche.

 

Sin darse por vencido, Harry paseó su boca por la cara de Louis y con voz tentadora, dijo:

 

—Lo de puto... lo acabas de decir tú ahora de tu coche. —E, insistiendo, murmuró—: Venga..., gruñón, podemos pasarlo bien.

 

—Sal del jodido coche de una vez antes de que te arranque la cabeza, ¡capullo! —insistió Louis, tremendamente excitado.

 

Harry claudicó, él no le suplicaba a nadie. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta sin mirar a Louis, se bajó y cerró de un portazo.

 

En ese instante, Louis subió la música a tope, arrancó y lo dejó totalmente descolocado en medio de la acera. El rechazo no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

 

¡Maldito cabezota!

 

Durante un par de minutos caminó por las frías calles de Londres. Necesitaba refrescarse o iría tras Louis de nuevo. ¿Por qué aquel chulito perdonavidas le llamaba tanto la atención?

 

Al tocarse el bolsillo de la americana, notó que tenía algo pegado. Con cuidado, lo arrancó y sonrió al ver una descolorida pegatina de princesas. Con cuidado, se la guardó en el bolsillo.

 

Diez minutos después vio un taxi y lo paró. La noche continuaba y Maya lo esperaba.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Una semana después, tras estar fuera de Londres dos días a causa de un viaje a Irak, Louis llegó a su casa. Su hija, al verle, lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y no paró de jugar con él durante horas.

 

Por la noche, cuando se acurrucó solo en su cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Stan no ocupó sus pensamientos: en su lugar, apareció un prepotente de ojos verdes llamado Harry. Intentó quitárselo de la cabeza. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué hacía pensando en aquel capullo?

 

Intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera conseguía nublar la mirada que Harry le dirigía. Al final, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y hacer lo que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos. Con cuidado, miró que su pequeña estuviera dormida y, tras comprobarlo, abrió el cajón de su mesilla, cogió un neceser y sacó lo que buscaba.

 

Con sigilo, salió de la habitación, fue hasta el sofá, se quitó los bóxers y antes de sentarse, murmuró, mirando el consolador negro:

 

—Te necesito urgentemente, colega.

 

Solo en su salón y en el silencio de la noche, hizo lo que le apetecía. Abrió el bote de lubricante, se tumbó en el sofá y, tras abrir las piernas, se aplicó un poco sobre su entrada desde atrás y empezó a introducirse los dedos poco a poco. Quería suavidad y aquello se lo proporcionaría.

 

Deseoso y excitado, paseó la punta del consolador por su resbaladiza piel, lo fue introduciendo y susurró:

 

—Oh, sí..., dame lo que deseo.

 

Durante varios minutos, mientras con una mano se penetraba con el consolador, la otra la movía sobre su pene en busca de su placer. La sensación era maravillosa. Plena. Cautivadora. Su cuerpo sentía latigazos y él jadeaba y exigía más y más. Con los ojos cerrados, imaginó al hombre que se había instalado en su memoria, Harry, y, fantaseando con él, sus gemidos se acrecentaron al imaginar que era él quien lo penetraba o quien miraba mientras él lo movía.

 

Vio su mirada...

 

Sintió sus besos...

 

Recordó sus proposiciones...

 

Y todo eso... calentó su cuerpo haciéndole desear más. Abrió más las piernas y se entregó al disfrute que aquello le ofrecía. Imaginar sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo y su aliento entre sus piernas le hizo morderse los labios para no chillar y subió la velocidad de sus movimientos.

 

El calor era intenso. Muy... muy intenso y, tremendamente excitado, se movió sobre el sofá mientras susurraba:

 

—Sí..., nene..., te deseo.

 

A su mente regresaron imágenes de Harry en el Anchor's Rope.

 

Su cuerpo...

 

Su duro abdomen...

 

Su pene erecto.

 

Imágenes sensuales y morbosas. Instantes calientes y pecaminosos. Harry era caliente. Muy caliente. Se lo hacía saber cuando lo miraba, cuando lo retaba, cuando había intentado acercarse a él. Los jadeos subieron de intensidad. El orgasmo crecía en su interior como un tornado y dispuesto a más, apretó la mano alrededor de su miembro. Tembló y se arqueó en el sillón. La voz de Harry le pedía que no cerrara las piernas, que no apartara ni un milímetro el consolador de su cuerpo, y Louis obedeció.

 

Calor.

 

El calor era intenso. Y consciente de lo que deseaba, lo que esperaba llegó. Un increíble orgasmo tomó su cuerpo. Levantó las caderas y cerró las piernas mientras se convulsionaba y se mordía el labio inferior al sentir aquel alucinante placer, intenso y profundo. La sangre bombeaba en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su pene, y Louis jadeó, deseoso de más.

 

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y su vista recayó en las fotos de sus compañeros, supo que su fantasía había acabado. Allí sólo estaban él y su imaginación. Cuando bajó las temblorosas piernas al suelo y se sentó en el sofá, sonrió. Pocas veces una masturbación había conseguido tal realismo. Pocas veces había disfrutado tanto él solo.

 

Sonriendo, miró el juguetito y, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, murmuró:

 

—Gracias, colega. Tú nunca me defraudas.

 

Esa noche, cuando se metió en la cama, siguió pensando en Harry, pero enfadado se reprendió a sí mismo. Debía dejar de pensar en él. Había otros hombres en el mundo de los que disfrutar y Harry, por mucho que lo excitara, no debía formar parte de sus juegos y fantasías. ¿O quizá sí?

 

***

 

El sábado por la tarde, tras un día dedicado totalmente a su hija, decidió hablar con Dora para que esa noche se quedara con la niña.

 

Necesitaba salir.

 

Llegó al Anchor's Rope más tarde que otras veces y al entrar casi se dio la vuelta al ver al fondo de la barra a sus amigos Liam y Sophia hablando con Harry y dos mujeres.

 

¿Qué hacían Liam y Sophia allí?

 

Dudó si entrar o no. Aquello era terriblemente embarazoso. Pero al final, parapetado entre varias parejas, lo hizo. No lo vieron y se sentó lo más alejado posible de ellos, para observarlos con curiosidad.

 

Con los ojos como platos, vio cómo una de las mujeres introducía su mano entre las piernas de Sophia y ésta sonreía; la mujer profundizaba y ella se dejaba hacer.

 

Bloqueado, no se movía para que no lo vieran. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello y menos que aquel matrimonio disfrutara del mismo estilo de sexo que él. Eso lo impactó. Consideraba a Liam y Sophia una pareja totalmente tradicional, pero visto lo visto, ¡las apariencias engañaban!

 

Sus ojos volaron luego hacia Harry. Éste y Liam parecían disfrutar del espectáculo que las mujeres les ofrecían y, acercándose a Sophia, Harry le dijo algo que a ella la hizo sonreír. Pero ¿qué clase de amistad era la de aquellos tres? Otra mujer se les acercó y Harry la agarró de la cintura.

 

Durante varios minutos, Louis vio cómo los dos hablaban y él la besaba en el cuello mientras ella, mimosa, se le ofrecía. Ver eso no le gustó y bebió de su copa para tragarse la indignación que crecía segundo a segundo en su interior.

 

Diez minutos después, el grupo entró por la puerta de los reservados y Louis no dudó en seguirlos. Al llegar al pasillo, vaciló sobre si mirar en los reservados o no. Por norma, la gente que no quería ser vista, colgaba un cartel en la cortina con la palabra «Stop», y sólo lo vio en uno de los reservados.

 

Miró en los que no lo tenían, pero en ninguno se hallaban sus amigos, por lo que dedujo que estarían en el reservado de los que no querían ser observados. Dudó sobre qué hacer, pero la curiosidad pudo con él y decidió mirar a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal.

 

En el interior, Liam estaba sentado en la cama, mientras las dos mujeres desnudaban a Sophia, y Harry preparaba unas bebidas en un lateral.

 

—Bésame, Soph —pidió Liam.

 

Encantada, Sophia se acercó a su marido e hizo lo que le pedía. Pero antes jugó con él. Sacó su lengua, se la pasó primero por el labio superior, después por el inferior y, tras darle un mordisquito, Liam le dio un azote cariñoso; ella le besó.

 

—Me vuelves loco, cariño —murmuró, acabado el beso.

 

—Ya sabes que me encanta volverte loco —replicó ella, dispuesta a pasarlo bien.

 

A Sophia le gustaban los hombres, pero se había dado cuenta de que disfrutaba cuando era una mujer la que jugaba con ella. Hasta el momento, nunca había tomado la iniciativa con una mujer, simplemente se dejaba hacer, y eso la volvía loca. Liam lo sabía y nunca proponía nada que Sophia no deseara. Ambos tenían sus propias limitaciones en cuanto a las fantasías sexuales y, dispuesto a darle a su mujer lo que sus ojos le pedían, en ese instante preguntó:

 

—¿Quieres que Diana y su novia jueguen contigo?

 

Sophia sonrió y dijo:

 

—Sí. Pero también quiero jugar contigo y con Harry.

 

—Te lo prometo —sonrió Liam, besándola de nuevo.

 

Harry, que los miraba desde el lateral, observó que su amigo se levantaba de la cama, tumbaba a su mujer sobre ella y, abriéndole las piernas con deleite, decía:

 

—Diana..., mi mujer está deseosa de que tomes de ella lo que desees.

 

No hizo falta decir más. Diana, una joven compañera de juegos, sin dudarlo se subió en la cama y, posando las manos en los muslos de ella, se los abrió y murmuró:

 

—De Sophia lo deseo todo. —Después miró a su novia Marie y añadió—: Juega con nosotras, cariño. Sophia desea ser nuestro juguete. Únicamente hay una norma, su boca es sólo de su marido.

 

Marie asintió. Todo estaba claro. Sabía lo que su novia había querido decir y, subiéndose a la cama, fue directa a los pechos de Sophia.

 

Diana, al ver que se divertía chupándole los pezones, posó su boca en el dulce manjar que la joven le ofrecía y lo disfrutó. Con maestría, saboreó sus labios vaginales hasta que éstos casi se abrieron solos para dejar a la vista el clítoris. Nada más pasar su lengua por él, Sophia jadeó y Diana, conocedora de lo que a aquélla le gustaba, se lo succionó.

 

El cuerpo de Sophia tembló. Miró a su marido y éste, excitado por la situación, sonrió. Con maestría, aquellas dos mujeres volvieron loca a Sophia. Cuatro manos tocándola. Cuatro manos exigiéndole. Cuatro manos llenándola y dos bocas recorriendo su cuerpo.

 

—¿Quieres más, Sophia? —preguntó Diana.

 

—Sí..., sigue... sigue...

 

Marie, excitada por aquello, sin dejar de chuparle los pezones, cogió una de las manos de Sophia y la llevó hasta su propio sexo. Ésta, al notar el calor que ella rezumaba, no lo dudó, metió un dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo. Marie se volvió loca y Diana, al oír sus gemidos, paró. Se colocó un pene y, metiéndose entre las piernas de Sophia, la folló.

 

Los gemidos de ésta subieron de decibelios, mientras los hombres se desnudaban, dispuestos a entrar en el juego de un momento a otro. No tardaron. Ambos se pusieron preservativos. Harry se colocó tras Marie y Liam tras Diana y las empalaron a ambas.

 

Louis, que observaba semiescondido tras las cortinas, sintió que su respiración se desbocaba. Aquello era excitante. Ver cómo aquellas cinco personas se daban placer unas a otras era colosal y tremendamente morboso. Los gruñidos de placer de Harry y Liam tomaron la habitación y cuando alcanzaron el clímax, salieron de las mujeres, que continuaron con su particular juego. Cuando se quitaron los preservativos y los tiraron a una papelera, Diana dijo:

 

—Marie, fóllame tú a mí.

 

Ésta se puso un arnés, se colocó tras su novia y poco a poco introdujo en ella el pene que llevaba puesto, consiguiendo que Diana gritara de placer. Sophia, empalada por el pene de Diana, gritó, y ésta, extasiada por lo que su novia le hacía, volvió a hundirse en Sophia.

 

Las tres mujeres lo pasaban bien haciendo el trenecito sobre la cama cuando Harry le dio a su amigo Liam un vaso con whisky. Ambos bebieron mientras observaban el morboso juego de ellas, hasta que Sophia y Diana tuvieron un orgasmo y todo se detuvo. Una vez Diana salió de Sophia, se quitó el arnés y, mirando a su novia, propuso mientras le desabrochaba el arnés que también ella llevaba:

 

—Hagamos un sesenta y nueve.

 

Sin descanso, las dos se tumbaron en la cama y se chuparon una a otra con deleite. Liam, al ver a su mujer con los ojos cerrados, la cogió en sus brazos y, llevándosela a la ducha, preguntó:

 

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

 

Sophia asintió y lo besó.

 

Harry sonrió. La típica pregunta de Liam a Sophia tras el sexo. A él nunca se le había ocurrido plantearle a ninguno de sus amigos esa pregunta. No le importaba su placer. Le importaba sólo el suyo propio y recordó que Liam le había dicho que, desde que estaba con Sophia, la forma de ver el sexo para él había cambiado.

 

Mientras observaba a sus amigos besarse con pasión en la ducha, volvió a sentir lo que sentía únicamente cuando estaba con ellos: soledad. Con otras parejas ese sentimiento no aparecía, sólo se preocupaba de disfrutar del sexo y el morbo. Pero cuando estaba con ellos y era consciente de la relación tan maravillosa y especial que tenían, los envidiaba. Ver cómo se miraban, cómo se besaban, cómo se querían o necesitaban era algo que él nunca había experimentado con nadie.

 

¿Sería cierto que cuando te enamoras, tu propio goce pasa a un segundo plano y sólo deseas ver a la otra persona gozar?

 

Estaba excitado mirando la situación, cuando Liam comenzó a hacerle el amor a Sophia con fiereza contra la pared, en la ducha, y mientras Diana y su novia disfrutaban de su sexualidad en la cama. Estaba invitado a cualquiera de las dos fiestas y dudó. El espectáculo era excitante y verlo desde donde estaba resultaba extremadamente morboso, por lo que decidió mirar mientras su pene, gemido a gemido y segundo a segundo se ponía duro como una piedra.

 

Cuando Liam y Sophia acabaron y salieron de la ducha, se metieron en el jacuzzi e invitaron a Harry a acompañarlos. Sin dudarlo, él aceptó y cuando fue a sentarse, Sophia le entregó un preservativo y susurró:

 

—Ahora tú...

 

Deseoso de sexo, Harry rasgó el envoltorio y se colocó el condón. Una vez se sentó en el jacuzzi, miró a su amigo, que asintió y, agarrando a Sophia de la mano, le pidió:

 

—Siéntate sobre mí, preciosa.

 

Cuando lo hizo y él se fue introduciendo en ella, la joven jadeó y Harry, sin acercarse a la boca que era sólo de Liam, murmuró:

 

—¿La sientes dura?

 

—Sí...

 

—Vamos..., apriétate contra mí.

 

Al hacer lo que le pedía, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sophia, que jadeó.

 

Su marido, besándola, dijo:

 

—Así, pequeña..., dame tus gemidos.

 

Durante varios minutos, aquel morboso juego entre ellos los volvió locos. Harry, sentado en el jacuzzi, recibía a Sophia, ella se empalaba en él y Liam se bebía los jadeos de placer de su mujer.

 

Louis, que los observaba, se reajustó los pantalones. Su erección comenzaba a doler al clavársele en los vaqueros ajustados y su cuerpo le pedía sexo cuando oyó a Harry decir:

 

—Liam y yo te vamos a follar como te gusta.

 

Sophia no podía hablar. Sintió cómo las manos de su marido tras ella la apretaban con fuerza contra la dura erección de Harry y murmuraba en su oído:

 

—Vamos, pequeña..., así... toda.

 

Sin resuello, se dejó manejar por aquellos dos titanes mientras Harry movía las caderas a un ritmo infernal, volviéndola loca, y sentía las manos de Liam, ahora apretándole las nalgas. Jadeos de placer escaparon de su boca y más cuando sintió que su marido le metía un dedo en el ano y después dos. Los movía. La tentaba.

 

—¿Te gusta, Soph? —preguntó Harry.

 

Ella asintió y cuando él la tumbó sobre su pecho en el jacuzzi, se preparó para la penetración anal que anhelaba de su marido. Con cuidado, Liam lo hizo.

 

Entrar en ella siempre era un placer. Un gemido escapó de su boca y cuando toda su erección estuvo dentro, musitó:

 

—Pequeña..., dime que te gusta.

 

—Me gusta —susurró Sophia al sentirse totalmente llena por ellos dos.

 

A partir de ese instante, cada uno se movió en busca del placer, mientras Sophia se abría para ellos y se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de la situación.

 

Una... dos... tres... cuatro penetraciones seguidas de cada uno la hacían ronronear de gozo, mientras un calor intenso se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

 

Cinco... seis... siete... ocho...

 

Entraban y salían de ella con gozo, mientras volvían al ataque dispuestos a más.

 

Gozo...

 

Sexo...

 

Fantasías...

 

Aquello era puro morbo, hasta que finalmente ella no pudo más y con un grito les hizo saber que había llegado al clímax. El siguiente en llegar fue Harry y, por último, Liam. Cuando Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, se percató de que alguien medio escondido tras las cortinas los observaba y su cuerpo reaccionó.

 

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Louis. Rápidamente dejó de mirar hacia allá para que nadie se percatara y siguió sentado en el jacuzzi. Un par de minutos después, su amigo salió de su mujer y ésta de él; juntos se encaminaron hacia la ducha.

 

Excitado por la presencia de Louis, Harry salió también sin prisa del jacuzzi. Se quitó el preservativo y, mojado y desnudo, se encaminó hacia un lateral de la habitación.

 

Louis, con la boca seca, lo perdió de vista hasta que de pronto sintió algo mojado tras él y al volverse se encontró con Harry. Avergonzado, no supo qué decir y Harry, bajando la voz para que nadie, a excepción de Louis, lo oyera, preguntó:

 

—¿Fisgando tras las cortinas?

 

Louis no se podía mover. Si lo hacía entraría en el reservado donde estaban sus amigos y, deseoso de que no lo vieran, respondió con voz suplicante:

 

—Lo... lo siento, yo...

 

Alucinado al ver que titubeaba y se quedaba sin palabras por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Harry se creció y, señalando el cartel, preguntó:

 

—¿No sabes lo que significa la palabra «Stop»?

 

Louis asintió y Harry añadió:

 

—Acabas de incumplir una de las normas del club. Si yo quisiera, ahora mismo te echaban del local; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

Louis asintió acalorado y, arrepentido, murmuró:

 

—No les digas a Liam y Sophia que he estado aquí.

 

Desde su imponente estatura, Harry, totalmente desnudo, lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no juegas a lo mismo que ellos?

 

Nervioso, quiso escapar, pero no pudo. Harry, cogiéndolo del brazo, lo acercó a él y murmuró casi encima de su boca:

 

—Te aseguro que si entras conmigo en el reservado lo podemos pasar muy bien. No creo que Sophia se asuste por tu presencia. Quizá se sorprenda, pero asustarse... no.

 

Louis, intentando zafarse de su mano, susurró:

 

—Yo... yo no juego a esto con amigos.

 

—¿Ah, no?

 

—No.

 

Divertido por ver a Louis descolocado, Harry sonrió e insistió:

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque no. Y ahora, suéltame, capullo.

 

Harry no lo hizo. Deseaba desnudarle, meterlo en el jacuzzi y disfrutar de su compañía. Lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo y sin dudarlo se lo hizo saber. Cogió su mano, la llevó hasta su erección y murmuró al sentir el roce de sus dedos:

 

—No vuelvas a llamarme «capullo» o te juro por Dios que dejaré de ser educado contigo, ¿entendido? —Louis no respondió y Harry siseó—: Tú y yo no somos amigos. Entremos en otro reservado y...

 

—No —consiguió balbucear Louis.

 

Acercando su boca a su rostro, Harry paseó sus labios por la frente de Louis y murmuró, excitado por lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera:

 

—Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

 

La suavidad de su piel...

 

Su voz...

 

La intensidad de su mirada...

 

Todo aquello, unido al morbo de lo que había visto, hicieron dudar a Louis.

 

Dios... deseaba sentir a aquel hombre en su interior, pero recomponiéndose, retiró su mano de su erección como si se quemara y rogó:

 

—Suéltame.

 

Harry sonrió. No pensaba hacerlo. Y acercándose más a Louis, preguntó:

 

—Si te beso, ¿me volverás a morder?

 

—Yo que tú no lo intentaría.

 

Pero Harry, desoyéndolo, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y, dispuesto a soportar un nuevo mordisco, tanteó su boca y finalmente lo besó. Metió la lengua y, contra todo pronóstico, pasados unos segundos, Louis le respondió. Su respuesta fue arrasadora. El sabor de Louis era cautivador y, apretándolo más contra él, profundizó el beso.

 

Louis soltó un casi inaudible gemido que Harry oyó y sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta y su pene engordaba. Apretándolo contra la pared, continuó su asolador ataque. Le deseaba. Deseaba a aquel chulito impertinente y quería disfrutar de él como fuera.

 

Cuando sintió que Louis bajaba todas sus barreras para disfrutar de lo que hacían, Harry detuvo su beso.

 

Louis lo miró con los ojos turbios de deseo y Harry, tras darle un sensual mordisquito en el labio inferior, dijo soltándolo:

 

—Si quieres más, tendrás que entrar en el reservado.

 

Louis dudó. Lo deseaba. Su cuerpo entero se lo pedía a gritos. Pero resistiéndose, finalmente negó con la cabeza, se zafó de Harry y salió de la zona de los reservados sin mirar atrás.

 

Harry, duro como una piedra, maldijo en silencio por su poco tacto. Quizá si lo hubiera seguido besando un poco más, Louis habría accedido. Alucinado por lo que aquel beso le había hecho sentir, apoyó una mano en la pared al sentirse el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

 

Unas mujeres salieron del reservado de al lado y al verlo en el pasillo desnudo y con aquella erección, sonrieron. Harry, consciente de que debía de tener cara de tonto, se recompuso rápidamente y sin querer pensar más en el beso de Louis, volvió a entrar en el reservado, donde continuó jugando el resto de la noche con sus amigos.

 

Pero ya nada le supo igual. Anhelaba aquella otra boca y no pudo parar de pensar en Louis.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Dos semanas después, en la piscina cubierta de la casa de Sophia, Louis hablaba divertido con su amiga, mientras tomaban unos refrescos.

 

Tras haber visto ciertas cosas, no sabía cómo afrontar aquella conversación con Sophia. Deseaba hablarlo, pero algo lo detenía y supo que era la vergüenza y el pudor. Nunca había tenido una amiga con la que hablar sobre esas intimidades. Aquel tipo de sexo era algo que él disfrutaba desde muy jovencito, desde que participó en una orgía y ese rollo le gustó. Pero nunca nadie de su entorno, a excepción de Stan o Wilward, habían sabido nada al respecto.

 

Le avergonzaba lo que pudieran pensar de él. Incluso cuando se lo propuso a Stan, el tío más liberal del mundo, se quedó un poco descolocado. Aquello no era propio de Louis, pero cuando aceptó, lo pasó incluso mejor que él y juntos habían disfrutado de algún que otro trío.

 

Cuando Simona los avisó de que podían ir a comer a la cocina, los dos jóvenes cogieron a sus hijos y les dieron de comer primero. El pequeño Liam era un glotón y Darcy, a su vez, devoró su plato.

 

Cuando los niños se durmieron, ellos comieron también y, al acabar, Sophia dijo con una sonrisa:

 

—Te tengo que contar una cosa.

 

—Cuenta.

 

Retirándose el pelo de la cara, su amiga sonrió y anunció:

 

—¡Estoy embarazada!

 

—¡Enhorabuena!

 

Ambos se abrazaron y Louis preguntó:

 

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

 

—Estoy de sólo una falta, y aunque ahora me veas tranquila, te aseguro que cuando me hice la prueba y vi que había dos rayitas, ¡casi me da un telele!

 

—¿Y el padre está contento?

 

Sophia movió la cabeza y, divertida, respondió:

 

—Liam está feliz, pero acojonado por ver cómo llevo el embarazo. —Y añadió—: Cuando estaba embarazada del pequeñín, las hormonas me volvieron loca y a Liam casi me lo cargo. ¡Pobrecito!

 

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y Sophia, tocándose su inexistente vientre, murmuró:

 

—Los dos estamos muy felices.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

 

—Desde hace tres días. Llamé para decírtelo y al no localizarte, supuse que estarías fuera. En serio, Lou, la próxima vez que te vayas de viaje, déjame a Darcy. Aquí ya ves que estará bien. Simona y Norbert me ayudarán con ella, Finn se la comerá a besos y Liam la malcriará. Te aseguro que estará como una auténtica princesa.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y replicó:

 

—No hace falta que me lo repitas. Te prometo que la próxima vez que te necesite para que cuides de Darcy, te lo diré. O, mejor dicho, ¡os lo diré!

 

Ambos sonrieron y Louis añadió:

 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 

—Claro.

 

—Es sobre Finn.

 

Sophia sonrió y explicó:

 

—Finn es hijo de Andy, un amigo de Liam. Él murió, la madre nunca quiso saber nada del pequeño y, hoy por hoy, Liam y yo somos sus padres.

 

—Ay, pobrecito.

 

Sophia asintió y prosiguió:

 

—No te preocupes, él está bien. Finn es nuestro niño, como lo es el pequeño Liam, y aunque ahora pienses que me adora y besa por donde piso, te aseguro que ese pequeño enano gruñón me lo puso muy difícil cuando me conoció. ¡Si yo te contara! —recordó divertida—. Ah... y otra cosa más: su madre era coreana, no china. Te lo aclaro porque Finn odia que lo confundan con un chino.

 

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió Louis al escucharla.

 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y aparecieron Liam y Harry. Este último, al verle, exclamó sorprendido y encantado:

 

—Liam, ¡qué nivel! El mismísimo Thor en tu salón.

 

—¡Harry! —protestó Sophia, mientras éste dejaba el maletín en una silla.

 

—Vaya..., pero si ha llegado el asno de Shrek —replicó Louis.

 

Sorprendida por ese recibimiento, Sophia miró a sus amigos y se quejó:

 

—Definitivamente, os va la marcha. ¡Vaya dos!

 

Harry, divertido, repuso:

 

—Él me ha llamado «asno»..., ¡no lo olvides!

 

Louis, al verlo, se acaloró. No había ni una sola noche que no pensara en él. En su cuerpo desnudo. En sus proposiciones. En la suavidad de su piel cuando lo rozó. Pero disimulando lo que sentía de la mejor manera posible, se puso la coronita de cristales que le había quitado a su hija para dormir y contestó:

 

—Las princesas no decimos palabrotas, si no, muñequito, te aseguro que te soltaría un montón y a cuál más desagradable.

 

Liam sonrió al oírlos, se acercó a su preciosa mujer y la besó. Después, saludó a Louis con un cariñoso apretón de manos y dijo:

 

—En el fondo, yo creo que os gusta este rollito.

 

Louis sonrió y, guiñándole un ojo, respondió con mofa:

 

—Me encanta... Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena por el bebé!

 

—Gracias —sonrió Liam, encantado—. Estoy convencido de que esta vez será una pequeña Soph.

 

—¿A sí? —preguntó Louis.

 

Todos rieron y Sophia aclaró:

 

—Sí, una niña. Liam quiere tener una niña que sea como yo.

 

Harry, tras besar a Sophia, no se acercó a Louis, y luego Liam dijo:

 

—Harry, pasemos a mi despacho. Tengo que consultarte algo de mi empresa. —Y volviéndose a su mujer, añadió—: Cariño, coméntale a Louis lo de la fiesta de mi empresa.

 

A Harry, alejarse de Louis le molestó. Le apetecía estar a su lado, disfrutar de su compañía, aunque fuera dedicándose perlas, pero cuando vio que Louis, con la coronita en la cabeza, le decía adiós con la mano en plan reinona, convino:

 

—Sí, mejor pasemos a tu despacho.

 

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sophia, divertida, miró a su amigo, que se estaba quitando la corona, y comentó:

 

—Definitivamente, creo que os atraéis.

 

—Pobre de mí —se mofó Louis.

 

—Da igual lo que digas, yo veo otras cosas y...

 

—Soph, no inventes cuentos —la cortó Harry, entrando por su maletín —. ¡Que para princesitas metomentodo ya tenemos a Cruella de Vil!

 

Ante esas palabras, Louis lo miró y contraatacó:

 

—¡Y para tontos bocazas ya te tenemos a ti!

 

Harry resopló. Estaba claro que Louis no se lo iba a poner fácil y sin decir más, salió de la cocina.

 

Sophia sonrió y comentó:

 

—La empresa de Liam da su fiesta anual el viernes que viene y queremos que vengas. ¿Qué te parece?

 

—No lo sé.

 

Sophia, cogiéndolo del brazo, cuchicheó:

 

—Tienes que venir. Solo o acompañado. Es una cena de gala, con baile después y te aseguro que lo pasaremos genial.

 

Tras pensarlo, Louis respondió:

 

—De acuerdo. Si no estoy de viaje, prometo ponerme el único traje que tengo e ir a esa fiesta acompañado.

 

—¡Bien! —aplaudió Sophia y, mirándolo, propuso—: ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un chapuzón en la piscina?

 

—¡Perfecto!

 

Pero cuando salieron del salón, Sophia afirmó:

 

—Harry y tú os atraéis... Lo sé... Lo intuyo.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Dos noches después, cuando Dora llegó a su casa para quedarse con Darcy, Louis le dio un beso a la niña en su cabecita llena de rizos y salió de casa. Era noche de bolera con sus amigos y compañeros. Incluso James Corden estaría, pues estaba pasando unos días en Londres, y podrían verse.

 

Cuando llegó a la calle, arrancó su vehículo y, tras subir la música a tope, como siempre, se encaminó hacia donde había quedado con ellos.

 

Harry, que en ese momento estaba parado en el vado de su garaje, hablaba por teléfono.

 

—Iremos al Anchor's Rope, ¿te parece bien?

 

El hombre que había al otro lado del teléfono contestó y Harry sonrió: tenía una gran noche morbosa por delante.

 

De pronto, la música atronadora de un coche que pasaba por delante de él llamó su atención y no se sorprendió al ver a Louis conduciendo.

 

—Christian..., tengo que dejarte. En un rato te vuelvo a llamar —dijo rápidamente antes de colgar.

 

Dispuesto a seguir a Louis, se sumergió en el tráfico y lo siguió hasta llegar a un centro comercial.

Allí lo vio aparcar el coche y bajar. Vestía como casi siempre, de negro, y de pronto lo vio sonreír y saludar a alguien.

 

Al mirar, vio que se trataba de un hombre algo más mayor. Al llegar junto a él, le dijo algo y Louis, soltando una carcajada, le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Sorprendido por la risa sincera de Louis, Harry decidió seguir su rastro. Aparcó su Aston Martin y, sin demora, echó a andar tras ellos, que parecían absortos en una divertida conversación.

 

Llegaron hasta la bolera del centro comercial y Harry, con cuidado de no ser visto por Louis, fue a la cafetería del local y pidió algo de beber. Sin quitarle ojo, observó cómo los hombres y la única mujer que lo esperaban lo saludaban con un extraño choque de manos. Poco después, observó que uno de los hombres le entregaba un par de zapatos especiales para jugar a los bolos y él se los ponía.

 

Durante más de media hora, Harry lo estuvo viendo jugar. Era bueno. Realmente todos eran muy buenos jugadores y sonrió al oír a Louis gritar y saltar como un loco al hacer strike. Louis, ajeno a su mirada, se divertía con sus compañeros.

 

—Tom, ¡supera ese strike!

 

—Chaval..., ¡eres buenísimo! —aplaudió James.

 

—Gracias, tío... —Y guiñándole un ojo, reconoció—: Tuve un buen maestro.

 

Al oírlos, Louise Teasdale, la mujer de Tom, sonrió y, levantando su botella de cerveza, gritó:

 

—Vamos, cariño, tira todos los bolos y machaca a estos listos.

 

Pero el tiro de Tom no fue bueno y de nuevo Louis saltó contento riendo a carcajadas. Fraser y Hernández, al verlo, se levantaron de su silla, lo abrazaron y después lo izaron.

 

Harry quiso marcharse..., quiso desaparecer de allí, pero el espectáculo que Louis ofrecía, con aquella candorosa sonrisa que nunca esbozaba ante él, lo tenía con los pies pegados al suelo y sólo deseaba acercársele, cogerlo entre sus brazos y besarlo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo con aquel hombre?

 

Decidieron pedir una nueva ronda de bebida y esta vez fue Louis el encargado de ir a la barra.

 

Harry, al ver que se le acercaba, decidió no esconderse. Cuando Louis lo vio, torció el gesto y, mirándolo con chulería, murmuró:

 

—Qué desagradable coincidencia.

 

Harry caminó hacia él y con la misma chulería, respondió:

 

—Ya estamos con tu jueguecito de hombre difícil.

 

—No te he llamado «capullo», así que no te quejes.

 

Sin hacerle caso, Louis pidió al camarero lo que había ido a buscar y mientras éste se lo servía, Harry se apoyó en la barra y preguntó:

 

—¿Has cambiado el Anchor´s Rope por la bolera?

 

Louis levantó las cejas divertido, miró a sus compañeros y preguntó:

 

—¿No crees que están buenísimos?

 

Harry, sin apartar los ojos de él, insistió:

 

—¿Aquí también ligas?

 

—¿Lo dudas?

 

Harry clavó su verde mirada en la entrepierna de Louis y se le escapó un suspiro al ver que el paquete se le marcaba bajo el vaquero pegado, como dándole la bienvenida.

 

Louis sonrió, algo molesto al ser consciente de lo que Harry miraba con descaro.

 

Al ver a Harry, su pene se había sublevado y ante aquello nada podía hacer excepto jugar sus cartas. Por ello, cogió una de las botellas de cerveza que el camarero había dejado delante de él, se la acercó a la boca y al ver cómo Harry le miraba los labios, murmuró:

 

—Ya te gustaría a ti que mis labios te rozaran así, ¿verdad?

 

Sorprendido, Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo?

 

Louis dio un trago a la cerveza y, una vez acabó, paseó sus labios por el extremo húmedo de la botella con sensualidad y, tras chuparlo con descaro, sonrió.

 

Harry parpadeó acalorado. Aquel chulito, su marcado pene y aquella acción tan sensual lo acababan de poner como una moto e, intentando tomar las riendas del juego, preguntó:

 

—¿Te gusta provocar?

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y, dejando la botella sobre la barra, respondió:

 

—¿A quién no..., nene?

 

Dispuesto a ser tan descarado como él, Harry se acercó más e hizo lo que llevaba rato deseando. Bajó la mano derecha y, posándola sobre la tela que recubría el pene medio erecto de Louis, dijo:

 

—¿Te gusta cómo te toco?

 

Louis quiso protestar, quiso quejarse, pero el morbo que su cuerpo sintió al notar cómo los dedos de él aprisionaban su miembro, lo hizo jadear.

 

En ese momento, Louise se acercó y al ver a Louis hablando con aquel guapo hombre, preguntó:

 

—¿Molesto?

 

Harry retiró la mano y Louis, volviéndose hacia la mujer, negó con la cabeza. Louise, al entender que sí había molestado, con gesto cómplice cogió la bandeja de las bebidas y se excusó:

 

—Los chicos están sedientos y ya sabes cómo son estos americanos cuando tienen sed.

 

Una vez se fue dejándoles de nuevo a solas, Harry arrugó el entrecejo e inquirió:

 

—¿Tus amiguitos son americanos?

 

—Sí. —Y al recordar lo que aquel día Des, el padre de Harry, le había dicho, replicó—: ¿Ocurre algo porque lo sean?

 

Harry negó con la cabeza con gesto de rechazo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, murmuró:

 

—Estaré en el Anchor's Rope.

 

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Louis bloqueado y altamente excitado por lo que había ocurrido entre los dos.

 

Cuando se repuso y volvió junto a sus compañeros, James, que lo había observado hablar con Harry, preguntó interesado:

 

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

 

Sin querer dar muchas explicaciones, Louis cogió su cerveza y, tras dar un trago, respondió, forzando una sonrisa:

 

—Un amigo de un amigo. Nadie importante.

 

***

 

Un par de horas después, tras varias partidas de bolos, decidieron ir a tomar unas copas, pero, sin dudarlo, Louis se desmarcó. Se despidió de sus amigos y fue hasta su coche, donde se encendió un cigarrillo.

 

¿Se había vuelto loco?

 

Cuando aparcó frente al Anchor's Rope, tenía muy claro lo que quería y lo que había ido a buscar allí. Al entrar en el local, vio a Harry charlando con un hombre en la barra. Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry sonrió, pero no se acercó a Louis.

 

Llevaba esperando a Louis toda la noche y ahora que lo tenía allí, su ego masculino se creció y, tomando al hombre que hablaba con él de la mano, desaparecieron por una puerta que llevaba a las taquillas.

 

Louis no lo dudó y los siguió. Nada lo desviaría de lo que deseaba. Cuando quería una cosa, iba por ella al cien por cien.

 

Tras pasar por las taquillas masculinas y desnudarse, Harry llegó a la sala comunitaria con una minúscula toalla negra atada a la cintura. Su acompañante aún no había salido, así que al ver un jacuzzi vacío, decidió esperarlo allí, mientras observaba a su alrededor los juegos morbosos de otros y su disfrute.

 

Pensó en Louis. Que hubiera ido allí esa noche significaba que quería algo y su orgullo masculino lo hizo sonreír.

 

Aquel chulito iría a él costara lo que costase. Y de pronto se bloqueó cuando lo vio aparecer con solo una toalla negra y caminando directamente en su dirección. Con una mirada desafiante, se acercó al jacuzzi, se desanudó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo.

 

Harry, sin moverse, paseó la vista por el cuerpo de Louis y la boca se le resecó. Su torso era exquisito. Se le puso la piel de gallina ante su mirada y los pezones se le pusieron duros. Louis, aquel provocador, era tentador. Excesivamente tentador.

 

Paseó la mirada por su cuerpo y finalmente clavó la vista en su pene. Deseó tocarlo, lamerlo, chuparlo, mientras a su alrededor otras personas proseguían con sus morbosos juegos.

 

Desafío...

 

Duelo...

 

Contradicción...

 

Eso era lo que sentían los dos.

 

Se deseaban pero eran rivales.

 

Ambos querían quedar por encima de lo que el otro pensara, hasta que Louis cogió uno de los preservativos que había en una fuente y, tirándoselo, dijo:

 

—Póntelo. No digas nada y hagámoslo.

 

Harry dejó que el preservativo cayera en el jacuzzi y no lo cogió. ¿Estaba Louis dando su brazo a torcer?

 

Con lujuria, Harry sonrió y, con chulería, preguntó:

 

—¿Y si ahora no me viene bien?

 

Louis cambió el peso de pie y añadió con los brazos en jarras.

 

—¡Ponte el jodido preservativo ya!

 

Sobrecogido porque Louis hubiera claudicado, replicó:

 

—No... no... no... A mí las órdenes no me van, muñequito. Además, estoy esperando a alguien.

 

Divertido, Louis se tocó una ceja.

 

—Creo que tu acompañante tardará un poquito en llegar.

 

Asombrado por sus palabras, Harry lo interrogó frunciendo el ceño:

 

—¿Qué has hecho con Christian?

 

Louis se encogió de hombros, pensó en lo que David y otro hombre estaban haciendo con éste en uno de los baños de las taquillas y dijo:

 

—Yo nada. Sólo sé que tardará porque lo está pasando muy bien en las taquillas, con dos tipos muy... muy... morbosos.

 

Al ver su gesto travieso, Harry sonrió y deseoso de entrar en el juego de Louis, no lo dudó y no desaprovechó la ocasión. Cogió el preservativo que flotaba en el agua y, levantándose del jacuzzi, inquirió:

 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 

Louis tragó con dificultad. ¡Era alucinante! El pálido, tatuado, fibroso y musculoso cuerpo de Harry era impresionante. Se notaba que se cuidaba e iba al gimnasio, y cuando clavó la mirada en su vientre plano y después en su duro y tentador pene mojado, creyó morir de placer. Lo deseaba, pero no pensaba alimentar más su ego y lo apremió:

 

—Ponte el preservativo y deja de ser tan presumido.

 

Harry sonrió. Louis era duro de roer y eso le gustó. Lo excitó su exigencia. Lo puso a cien. Y sin querer tentar a la suerte, hizo lo que aquel insoportable pedía. Tenerle desnudo ante él era un lujazo que no pensaba desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

 

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se puso el preservativo y, una vez lo tuvo puesto, Louis pidió:

 

—Siéntate en el jacuzzi.

 

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me den órdenes —protestó Harry y al ver su gesto, añadió—: Pero me voy a sentar porque aquí estaba y disfrutaba de las burbujas.

 

Louis sonrió. En el fondo, su sentido del humor le gustaba aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

 

Cuando Harry se sentó en el jacuzzi, Louis se metió. Harry clavó su mirada en la punta del pene de Louis en forma de fresa y su excitación se redobló. Deseaba saborearlo. Acercarse a él y meterse su polla hasta la garganta hasta hacerlo chillar de placer.

 

Louis fue a sentarse sobre él, pero Harry lo paró.

 

—Antes de... quiero verte y saborearte.

 

—No hay tiempo —protestó—. El hombre que esperas vendrá y...

 

—He dicho que quiero verte y saborearte —lo cortó Harry implacable—. Sube un pie al borde del jacuzzi y muéstrate a mí como yo me he mostrado a ti.

 

—Esto ¿qué es, un mercadeo de carne?

 

Apoyado con chulería, Harry lo miró y respondió:

 

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana, precioso..., me es indiferente.

 

Excitado por lo que le pedía, subió un pie al borde del jacuzzi. Rápidamente, Harry lo sujetó por las nalgas para que no se escurriera y le pidió:

 

—Cógetela con la mano y agáchate para follarme la boca y que pueda saborearte.

 

La respiración de Louis se aceleró. Lo que le pedía era tentador. Muy tentador. Pero a Louis tampoco le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y cuando fue a negarse, Harry le dio un azote en el trasero y con voz de mando exigió:

 

—Hazlo. Estoy esperando.

 

Acalorado al sentir las manos de Harry sobre su piel, hizo lo que le pedía y cuando su húmeda y caliente boca se acercó y con la lengua le rozó la punta, se tuvo que agarrar a sus hombros para no caerse.

 

¡Dios, cómo le había gustado aquello!

 

—Sí... —murmuró Louis extasiado.

 

Como un lobo hambriento, Harry lo escuchó gemir. Durante unos segundos, lo lamió y succionó su hinchado miembro, disfrutándolo.

 

—Hueles a fresa —murmuró Harry, volviéndolo loco.

 

Su olor... su sabor era increíble. Louis no sabía como el resto de la gente. Pero al ver el efecto ocasionado en Louis, con toda su fuerza de voluntad Harry se retiró y dijo:

 

—Vale..., dejémoslo. Tienes prisa. Siéntate sobre mí.

 

Jorobado porque no hubiera continuado con lo que había empezado, Louis resopló. Quería que continuara chupándosela, lo deseaba, pero no pensaba rogarle. Ya era mucho que hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y hubiera ido a él.

 

Sin hablar, se le sentó encima y Harry comentó en tono íntimo:

 

—Tienes un culo muy mono.

 

—¿¡Mono!?

 

Harry, tocándole las nalgas, insistió, picándolo:

 

—No está mal.

 

Louis resopló y Harry, al ver su gesto, le dio un nuevo azote en el trasero y Louis lo amenazó.

 

—Como vuelvas a pegarme, te rompo la nariz.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y azotándolo de nuevo, musitó mientras le tocaba el trasero:

 

—Bonito..., no seas mojigato. He visto qué tipo de sexo practicas y azotitos como éstos te gustan. —Y sin dejarla protestar, preguntó—: ¿Te molesta que me enloquezca tu culo?

 

—No.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

 

—Porque soy un bicho raro, ¿no lo recuerdas?

 

Eso los hizo reír a ambos y sujetándolo con fuerza para sentirlo sobre él, Harry murmuró:

 

—Me gustan los culos, ¿vale?

 

—Y a mí los hombres con el pene enorme —lo cortó Louis.

 

Alucinado, Harry parpadeó y preguntó, dispuesto a defender su virilidad:

 

—¿Acaso mi pene no es lo bastante grande para ti?

 

—Los he probado mejores y más grandes.

 

—¿De tus amiguitos americanos?

 

—No lo dudes.

 

La expresión molesta de Harry lo hizo sonreír y acercándose a su oído, dijo:

 

—Muñequito, donde las dan las toman...

 

—Serás chulito...

 

Al ver la diversión en los ojos de Louis, sonrió. Fue a decir algo, pero Louis lo apremió:

 

—Vamos, hazlo ahora, ya me he preparado con los dedos antes de entrar.

 

—¿Te refieres a que te folle?

 

Sin saberlo, Harry le estaba provocando un ardor extremo. Cómo le tocaba las nalgas, cómo lo miraba, lo retaba y en esos momentos cómo le hablaba lo estaba excitando mucho y musitó:

 

—Sí.

 

—Pues pídemelo.

 

—Te lo acabo de pedir —susurró Louis.

 

Harry, acercando su boca a la de él, le insistió:

 

—Pídemelo con morbo y con deseo. Pídemelo de esa manera que se pide cuando lo deseas con todo tu ser y que a uno le calienta hasta las entrañas cuando lo escucha.

 

Louis sonrió y con un descaro que a Harry efectivamente le calentó las entrañas, acercó su boca a la suya y con voz tentadora murmuró:

 

—Aquí me tienes, James Bond. Fóllame y déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

 

Sin demora, Harry asintió y, paseando su boca por sus mejillas, ronroneó:

 

—Ironman... ahora sí que te he entendido.

 

Se acercó más y Louis, al ver sus intenciones, lo paró.

 

—No me beses en la boca.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sin separarse de él.

 

—No tengo que dar más explicaciones. No lo hagas y punto.

 

Harry, con malicia y sin retroceder, deslizó sus tentadores labios sobre los de Louis. Los tocó ligeramente al tiempo que guiaba su pene hasta el centro de su deseo, y mientras lo penetraba poco a poco, susurró:

 

—No creo que pueda resistir mis ganas de besarte.

 

—Tendrás que hacerlo —murmuró Louis, extasiado, encajándose totalmente en él.

 

Ambos cerraron los ojos de placer cuando sus cuerpos se ensamblaron.

 

Perfección.

 

Ambos encajaban perfectamente.

 

Aquello era magnífico, colosal y cuando Harry jadeó, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Sorprendido?

 

Harry asintió y, agarrándolo por la cintura, lo apretó contra su pene, deseoso de más profundidad.

 

Louis gritó extasiado y Harry murmuró:

 

—¿Sorprendido?

 

Aquello era pura lucha de titanes. Ambos lo sabían y eso los excitaba cada segundo más.

 

Louis, agarrándose a su cuello, aclaró mientras movía las caderas:

 

—Voy a tomar lo que deseo. Soy egoísta y busco mi placer.

 

—Entonces ya somos dos, guapo.

 

Estimulado por la fuerza y la fiereza que veía en aquel hombre, Harry clavó los dedos en su cintura y lo movió a su antojo mientras Louis cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado.

 

Louis era precioso, diferente, tentador y le gustaba mucho... cada día más y ahora, tras aquel encuentro, estaba seguro de que todo cambiaría.

 

Pasados unos minutos en que el control fue de Harry, cuando soltó una de sus manos para coger a Louis del cuello y besarle, Louis lo rechazó con maestría.

 

—Mi boca no...

 

—Sí...

 

—No...

 

Ahora era Louis quien controlaba lo que hacían, mientras Harry, maravillado, lo dejaba hacer.

 

Louis subía y bajaba sobre su pene con un ritmo estimulante que no quiso ni pudo parar y cuando vio que Louis jadeaba y volvía a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, lo agarró de la nuca y acercó sus ardientes labios a los de él.

 

—Tu boca sí... —susurró Harry.

 

Lo necesitaba...

 

Lo anhelaba...

 

La posesión de Harry hizo que Louis no se retirara. Al contrario, abrió la boca y respondió con un asolador beso que a ambos los enloqueció, mientras Harry tomaba de nuevo las riendas de la posesión y Louis era ahora quien no quería que parase.

 

Durante varios minutos continuó ese ataque. Dos rivales en busca de su propio placer. Dos contrincantes disfrutando del asalto del otro. Dos amantes dispuestos a arder de pasión.

 

El potente pene de Harry lo penetró al máximo mientras Louis se abría gustoso para recibirlo y jadeaba de placer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era otro hombre y no Stan quien lo poseía y lo hacía jadear mirándolo a los ojos.

 

El olor de Harry, su fiereza en el acto y su posesión lo enloquecía y gritó cuando él, sorprendiéndolo, incrementó el ritmo.

 

—Vamos, chulito..., vamos..., dame lo que busco.

 

Acalorado y enloquecido, Louis buscó su boca mientras sentía cómo su pene vibraba. Perturbado por ver los ojos verdes de Harry y no los de Stan, acercó sus ardientes labios a los suyos y lo besó. Lo disfrutó. Lo volvió loco. Aquellos besos de lenguas enredadas, enloquecidas, lo hicieron subir al séptimo cielo y no quería bajar. Sin descanso, le ofreció su húmeda lengua y Harry la saboreó con ansia justo en el instante en que Louis volvía a tomar las riendas de la situación.

 

El combate continuaba y los dos querían dejar muy claro quién mandaba allí. Moviendo las caderas a un ritmo frenético de arriba hacia abajo, Louis se empaló de nuevo en él, que soltó un gemido gutural mientras, enloquecido, lo apretaba y lo besaba.

 

Harry, alucinado por lo que le hacía sentir, de nuevo le dejó hacer. No lograba entender qué le ocurría. Quería llevar él las riendas del encuentro, como siempre, pero Louis lo anulaba para tomarlas él.

 

Así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que Harry le cogió las nalgas con las manos y no pudo más. Soltó un jadeo varonil, se dejó ir en el mismo momento en que Louis gritaba y se abrazaron mientras sus cuerpos temblaban ante lo ocurrido.

 

Con la respiración agitada, continuaron abrazados uno encima del otro, sin mirarse. Cada uno a su manera pensaba en lo ocurrido y no lo entendía. Louis no había pensado en Stan, y Harry sólo había pensado en Louis y no en sí mismo, como solía hacer.

 

Con Louis pegado aún a su pecho, sin pensarlo le besó con delicadeza el cuello. Le encantaba su olor a fresas. Necesitaba aquel contacto dulce y tentador y sintió que Louis se encogía y lo besaba mimoso.

 

Así permanecieron varios minutos, hasta que, separándose, Louis murmuró:

 

—No ha estado mal.

 

—¿Otro cumplido? —Louis sonrió y él añadió—: Me voy a acostumbrar a tus halagos, precioso.

 

—No deberías, capu...

 

Al ver la mirada de Harry calló y, con un íntimo tono de voz, Harry dijo:

 

—Gracias por cortar esa desagradable palabrita. Lo que acabamos de hacer, en serio, no ha estado nada mal, pero sé que tú y yo lo podemos superar, ¿no crees?

 

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los dos intuían que el sexo entre ellos podía ser un fogonazo de pasión y Louis sonrió.

 

Aquella dulce sonrisa que nunca antes le había dedicado, a Harry lo bloqueó y más aún cuando, con delicadeza, Louis le besó la punta de la nariz y murmuró:

 

—No dudo que lo podemos superar.

 

Ahora el que sonrió fue Harry. Estaba claro que los dos estaban muy a gusto y no querían que el momento se acabara.

 

—¿Por qué siempre hueles a fresa?

 

Divertido, respondió:

 

—Debe de ser el gel que utilizo en casa. Regalo de mi hermana.

 

Harry lo volvió a oler y sin identificar la fragancia con ninguna de las que utilizaba el resto de gente con la que solía salir, musitó al obtener algo de información de Louis:

 

—Vaya, tienes una hermana.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y es tan chulita como tú?

 

Louis sonrió y contestó:

 

—A ti te lo voy a decir...

 

Ahora fue Harry el que soltó una carcajada. Le mordió el cuello y al ver que Louis se encogía, le preguntó:

 

—¿Cosquillas?

 

—Muchas —afirmó Louis divertido, al notar de nuevo la boca de Harry en su cuello.

 

Durante un rato, jugaron en el jacuzzi como dos tontos adolescentes y Harry disfrutó de una faceta de Louis que no conocía. Eso le encantó.

 

Se mordieron.

 

Se tentaron.

 

Se divirtieron hasta que Louis vio al hombre que acompañaba a Harry entrar en la sala junto a David. Eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

 

—Llega tu acompañante.

 

Harry lo vio y, sin soltarle, deseoso de continuar jugando con Louis, afirmó:

 

—Ahora tú eres mi acompañante. Juguemos todos.

 

Louis cambió su gesto. Y consciente de que aquel hombre buscaba a Harry, retiró los brazos de su cuerpo y ordenó:

 

—Suéltame.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Volviendo hacia Harry su mirada fría e impersonal, Louis respondió:

 

—Porque lo digo yo.

 

Aquel tono de voz...

 

Aquella mirada dura...

 

Eso fue lo que hizo que le soltara. Sin moverse, lo observó salir del jacuzzi. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué tan pronto pasaba de ser un dulce maravilloso a ser un cardo borriquero?

 

Sin mirarlo, Louis cogió la toalla que había quedado en el suelo, se la puso alrededor de la cintura y se marchó mientras Harry lo observaba irse.

 

Que no se lo pusiera fácil le gustó. Lo tentó. Lo sedujo.

 

Minutos después, cuando su acompañante y David estaban ya en el jacuzzi, Harry no se podía concentrar. El olor a fresas estaba a su alrededor y, levantándose, miró al hombre que lo miraba y se disculpó:

 

—Lo siento, Christian, pero tengo que irme.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Tras lo ocurrido esa noche, ya nada volvió a ser igual para ninguno de los dos.

 

Harry, de pronto no se concentraba en su trabajo y se pasaba el día entero pensando en los maravillosos momentos que había compartido con Louis. Su entrega, su fuerza, su pasión le gustaron y deseó poder repetir. El problema era que Louis desapareció. No volvió por el club durante la semana siguiente, ni por la casa de Sophia y Liam. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

 

***

 

El viernes, Louis se arreglaba en su casa. Era la noche de la fiesta de la empresa del marido de Sophia y quería pasarlo bien. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y cuando abrió apareció ante él su estupendo amigo James Corden, vestido con esmoquin negro.

 

—Guau, tíooooooo..., ¡estás genial!

 

El militar sonrió y, mirando a Louis que lo piropeaba, exclamó:

 

—Tenienteeeeeee..., tú estás que te saleeees.

 

Al oírlo llamaro así, Louis aclaró:

 

—Lo de teniente, ¡omítelo! Recuerda que no quiero que la gente sepa a qué me dedico, ¿vale?

 

—Claro, teniente —se mofó él.

 

Louis se miraba en el espejo justo en el instante en que su hija salía de la habitación.

 

— _Pínsipeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_... —susurró la pequeña al verle.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y, abrazándola, la besó en el cuello y dijo:

 

—Sí, cariño. Hoy papá intenta ser un príncipe.

 

A James se le cayó la baba al ver a la niña. La cogió en brazos, y, enseñándole un paquetito preguntó:

 

—¿Qué te ha traído el tío James?

 

Darcy cogió el paquete y cuando sus manitas rompieron el papel de regalo, gritó emocionada:

 

—¡Una _codona dosa_ de _pinsesassssssssssssssssss_!

 

—¿Otra? —preguntó Louis, divertido.

 

James, que sabía que a Darcy le encantaba, asintió y explicó:

 

—La vi en mi último viaje a Bagdad y no me pude resistir.

 

Ambos rieron y él, mirando de nuevo a Louis, repitió:

 

—Estás increible, Lou.

 

Con aquel traje azul, parecía de todo menos militar.

 

Diez minutos después, tras meter a Darcy en la cama y llegar su vecina a cuidarla, Louis cogió un abrigo negro y, guiñándole un ojo a su acompañante, dijo:

 

—Vayamos a pasarlo bien.

 

Cuando llegaron a la sala de fiestas, cientos de cochazos agolpaban la entrada. Al lado de James, Louis entró y sonrió al ver la elegancia del lugar. Encantado, cogió una copa de champán que un camarero le ofrecía, cuando Sophia, ataviada con un vestido rojo pasión, se acercó a ellos y exclamó:

 

—¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!

 

—Te dije que si estaba en la ciudad, vendría. —Y mirando a su acompañante, añadió—: Sophia, te presento a mi buen amigo James Corden.

 

El hombre la miró y, acercándose a ella, le besó la mano y dijo:

 

—Encantado de conocerte, Sophia, y gracias por la invitación.

 

***

 

Una hora después, mientras tomaban una copa, Louis vio a Harry. Estaba impresionante con unos pantalones de traje, una camisa abierta hasta dejar al descubierto su tatuaje de la mariposa del abdomen y un americana negra. La boca se le secó y el estómago se le volvió del revés al recordar cómo habían jugado aquella noche.

 

Harry no lo vio. Estaba ocupado hablando con varias personas, que, como siempre, se peleaban por ser el centro de su atención.

 

Durante la cena, Harry vio por fin a Louis. Incrédulo, no le quitaba ojo. Estaba precioso, masculino y diferente así vestido, pero su expresión se ensombreció al pensar quién era el hombre que lo acompañaba y dónde se había metido todo aquel tiempo.

 

Una vez acabó la cena, la orquesta comenzó a tocar. James sacó a Louis a bailar. Era una pieza movidita y él aceptó. Divertidos, bailaron durante horas hasta que la orquesta cambió de registro, de modo que cuando sonó la canción romántica _Blue Moon_ y la gente se abrazó, Louis ya no quiso seguir bailando.

 

_Blue moon._

_You saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Whithout a love of my own._

 

Sophia, al ver que su amigo y su acompañante no bailaban, les presentó a varios de los invitados. Todos, encantados, hablaron con ellos y al final James sacó a bailar a una señora.

 

Harry, que llevaba observando a Louis parte de la noche, no podía apartar la vista de él. Allí estaba el hombre en el que no podía dejar de pensar, más bonito que nunca. Aquel traje azul se acoplaba a su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual y deseó acercarse. Saber que bajo aquella prenda se ocultaba el tatuaje que tanto le gustaba le hizo tragar saliva y sonreír.

 

Durante varios minutos miró, sin ser visto, cómo varios hombres y mujeres revoloteaban a su alrededor, hasta que Louis, sin saber cómo, se los quitaba de encima. Eso lo hizo reír y, acercándose, se dirigió a él:

 

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira quién está aquí...

 

Al oír su voz, el cuerpo de Louis se tensó y, volviéndose, se encontró con el hombre que había protagonizado sus sueños en los últimos días. Bebiendo de su copa, musitó:

 

—Hombre..., ¡ya estamos todos!

 

Confuso por su tono de voz tras lo ocurrido entre ellos, Harry dijo:

 

—Te he esperado en el Anchor's Rope.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí. ¿Por qué no has venido?

 

Intentando parecer tranquilo, Louis se pasó la mano por el pelo y respondió:

 

—He tenido otros compromisos.

 

—¿Con el americano que te acompaña?

 

Louis sonrió sin responder. James solo era un buen amigo y, además, tenía a su mujer y a sus hijos esperándole en casa. Harry añadió:

 

—Aléjate de los americanos, no son buena compañía.

 

Oír su rechazo le hizo preguntar:

 

—Pero bueno, ¿qué tienes tú en contra de los americanos?

 

Con gesto impasible, Harry bebió de su copa y respondió:

 

—Sencillamente, no me gustan. Hazme caso. No son buena gente.

 

Louis no contestó. Si lo hacía, le diría cuatro cosas que no debía, así que se calló. Durante un rato, ambos miraron la pista hasta que, al ver que Louis no iba a abrir la boca, Harry habló:

 

—¿Por qué no bailas con tu acompañante?

 

Sin desvelarle los verdaderos motivos, afirmó:

 

—Porque no me apetece.

 

Harry, tendiéndole la mano, insistió:

 

—¿Bailas conmigo?

 

Louis lo miró, pero con una sonrisa fría a lo teniente Tomlinson, lo rechazó:

 

—No, gracias.

 

En ese instante, una de las mujeres de la fiesta se acercó a Harry y comenzó a hablar con él. Durante un rato, Louis los escuchó, hasta que, cansado del parloteo de aquélla y de sus continuas insinuaciones, se alejó. Buscó a James, que estaba hablando con el marido de la mujer a la que había sacado a bailar y, acercándose a él, le expuso:

 

—Siento cortarte el rollo, pero me gustaría marcharme.

 

James no lo cuestionó y, poniéndole una mano en la espalda para guiarlo, dijo:

 

—Cuando quieras, Lou.

 

Harry, que observaba sus movimientos, al ver que se dirigían hacia la salida, se acercó a ellos e, interfiriendo en su camino, preguntó, mirando a Louis:

 

—¿Ya te marchas?

 

El joven asintió y, besando a James en el cuello con sensualidad, replicó:

 

—El americano y yo tenemos planes, ¿algo que objetar?

 

Harry, con gesto incómodo, no respondió, y Louis y su acompañante continuaron su camino.

 

Al salir de la sala de fiestas, James, alucinado por aquello, inquirió:

 

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido ese besito?

 

Louis sonrió y, parando un taxi, contestó:

 

—Cosas mías, cotilla. Nada de lo que tu mujer tenga que preocuparse.

 

James, recordando entonces dónde había visto antes a aquel hombre, preguntó:

 

—Ése es el tío con el que hablabas el día de la bolera, ¿verdad?

 

Sin querer mentirle, Louis respondió:

 

—Sí.

 

Incrédulo por ver esa reacción de Louis ante un hombre, el militar inquirió:

 

—¿Le querías dar celos y por eso me has besado en el cuello?

 

—No inventes, capullo.

 

Pero James afirmó divertido:

 

—Lou..., no mientas, que te conozco muy bien. Ese tipo te gusta. ¡Qué fuerteeeeeeeee! Por fin... ¡No me lo puedo creer!

 

Molesto por lo que sugería, le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y dijo para callarlo:

 

—No me seas portera, James Corden, y cierra el pico.


	17. Chapter 17

 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, no contento con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, decidió buscar a Louis. Como sabía dónde vivía, se acercó para ver si lo veía, pero no lo localizó.

 

Así pasaron varios días, hasta que una mañana su suerte cambió y lo vio salir del portal de su casa con su hija. Decidió seguirlo. Con seguridad, por la hora que era, debía de llevarla a la guardería.

 

Y así fue.

 

Louis dejó a la niña y después, subiendo a su coche, fue hasta el centro de la ciudad. Allí entró en un par de tiendas y tras dejar unos paquetes en el maletero se montó de nuevo en el coche, Harry supo que era entonces o nunca.

 

Louis se encendió un cigarro, puso música y empezó a tararear. Con tranquilidad, arrancó el coche, metió primera, aceleró y, de pronto, al ver que alguien se le echaba encima, frenó en seco en mitad de la calle.

 

Asustado, salió del vehículo dando un portazo y gritó:

 

—Pero ¿tú estás tonto?

 

—No. Y tira ese cigarro.

 

Sin entender lo que pretendía, Louis protestó mientras Harry apagaba el cigarro en el suelo.

 

—¿Acaso pretendes que te atropelle?

 

—Yo te atropellé y sigues vivo. Es más, te he dado la oportunidad de vengarte —se mofó Harry—. Ahora estamos en paz y podré dormir tranquilo por las noches.

 

Alucinado y sorprendido, Louis siseó:

 

—Capullo.

 

Atontado por lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir, Harry lo agarró del brazo y, tirando de Louis, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Luego, sin decir nada, lo besó con ímpetu y pasión.

 

A Louis le temblaron las piernas al notar el calor extremo que Harry le provocaba, en mitad de aquella calle.

 

—Llevo días buscándote —afirmó Harry cuando sus labios se separaron.

 

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Louis con un hilo de voz tras aquel beso.

 

No esperaba verlo en aquel momento y la sorpresa le gustó muchísimo cuando Harry dijo:

 

—Para continuar con lo que dejamos a medias el otro día, pero no me llames «capullo», sabes que odio esa palabra.

 

—¿Estás loco?

 

—Sí y algo excitado también.

 

—Apenas son las nueve de la mañana.

 

—Estupenda hora para meterte en mi cama o en la tuya —repuso Harry.

 

—¡Suéltame!

 

—Mi casa o la tuya. Tú decides —insistió Harry, mientras un coche pitaba.

 

El Opel Astra de Louis interrumpía la circulación.

 

—Ni lo sueñes.

 

—Vamos, no te resistas, precioso. Me deseas, acéptalo. Ten por seguro que si supiera que no puedo estar contigo, desistiría, pero la sensación que tengo es que puedo y no voy a cejar en mi empeño. Sólo abandono cuando lo tengo claro al cien por cien.

 

Incrédulo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Louis protestó:

 

—Tú, como siempre, tan prepotente y creído.

 

Dispuesto a conseguir lo que deseaba, acercó de nuevo su boca a la de Louis y susurró:

 

—Escucha, cabezota, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Tú me fuiste a buscar esa noche al club y ahora el que te busca soy yo a ti. Quiero volver a hacer lo que hicimos y no voy a dejar de pedirlo hasta que me digas que sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry prosiguió—: Porque el otro día vi en ti a un hombre que hasta el momento nunca había visto. Además de chulito, mal hablado en ocasiones y ardiente, me demostraste que eres dulce, cariñoso y, sobre todo, que sabes sonreír, y eso me gustó.

 

Ahora eran tres coches los que pitaban y Louis, al ser consciente de ello, comentó:

 

—He de salir de aquí. ¿No ves la que estamos liando?

 

Harry lo volvió a besar. Esta vez lo apretó más contra su cuerpo para que sintiera su dura erección y sobre su boca, murmuró:

 

—A los coches que les den...

 

—Pero ¿tú estás tonto?

 

Con una sonrisa que le calentó el alma, Harry respondió:

 

—Tonto estaría si no quisiera meter en mi cama al precioso Thor. —Y al ver que Louis levantaba las cejas, agregó—: Por muy chulito que te pongas hoy, te aseguro que no vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente. Puedo ser tan chulo como tú.

 

Su insistencia finalmente lo hizo sonreír, mientras los dueños de los coches tocaban el claxon cada vez más enfadados.

 

—Harry, estamos organizando un atasco.

 

—Guau..., ¿me has llamado por mi nombre? Repítelo.

 

Pero los pitidos continuaban y Louis insistió:

 

—El atasco, ¿no lo ves?

 

—Estoy hablando contigo. Préstame atención.

 

—Pero los coches...

 

—A los coches que les den.

 

—¿Y luego tú me llamas a mí «chulito»?

 

Con una seductora sonrisa, Harry pidió:

 

—Di mi nombre otra vez.

 

Louis, divertido por su locura, cuchicheó:

 

—Harry.

 

—Mmm... Me encanta cómo lo pronuncias. La manera como pones los morritos me pone a cien. Dímelo otra vez.

 

El atasco comenzaba a ser monumental y Louis, incapaz de no escuchar lo que la gente gritaba, finalmente claudicó y dijo:

 

—Vale, Harry, elijo tu casa. Pero iré en mi automóvil.

 

—No, precioso —negó él—. Vendrás en el mío. No me fio de ti.

 

—Pero...

 

Quitándole las llaves de la mano, añadió:

 

—Prometo que luego seré un caballero y te acompañaré a buscarlo.

 

Extasiado, Louis asintió y, mientras pedía disculpas a los conductores que protestaban, Harry aparcó su coche. Cuando lo cerró, le entregó las llaves, le asió la mano con fuerza y lo llevó hasta el suyo.

 

Una vez dentro, Louis aún seguía sin entender cómo se había dejado embaucar por aquel hombre y declaró:

 

—Reconozco que tu coche es una pasada.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry.

 

Louis, mirando los carísimos acabados de aquel vehículo, asintió.

 

—Sí, James Bond, me gusta tu Aston Martin una barbaridad. Cuando quieras, me puedes regalar uno del color que prefieras.

 

Harry sonrió y cuando metió la llave en el contacto, la suave música comenzó a sonar. Sin demora, Louis la apagó. Harry se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Sólo deseaba llegar a su casa, desnudarle y disfrutar de Louis.

 

Cuando entraron en el garaje del edificio y aparcaron, Harry bajó del coche y, antes de que le pudiera abrir la puerta con caballerosidad, Louis ya estaba fuera. Cuando cerró, Harry le asió de nuevo la mano con autoridad y caminó hacia el ascensor.

 

Una vez llegaron a la planta cuarta, entre besos y toqueteos, entraron en su hogar. Harry desconectó la alarma, cerró la puerta y, aprisionando a Louis contra ella, murmuró:

 

—En otro momento te enseñaré la casa. Ahora me muero por desnudarte y jugar contigo.

 

Louis no habló. No podía. Era la primera vez desde que Stan murió que estaba solo en la casa de un hombre y deseaba participar y disfrutar. Sus escarceos sexuales siempre habían sido en bares o en hoteles, pero nunca en la intimidad del hogar de nadie. Pero allí estaba, en casa de Harry, sin saber aún realmente por qué.

 

El cuerpo de Harry lo aplastaba contra la puerta mientras las manos de ambos volaban por sus cuerpos, deseosas de encontrar lo que buscaban. Prenda a prenda se fueron desnudando el uno al otro hasta quedarse sin nada.

 

—Me encanta tu olor a fresa...

 

Louis sonrió.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Louis deseaba dejar de ser el teniente Tomlinson para convertirse en un hombre cariñoso que deseaba amar y ser amado. Cuando vio que Harry tenía un preservativo en la mano, Louis, con una sensual sonrisa, se lo quitó, lo abrió y, agachándose, se lo comenzó a poner.

 

A Harry sus movimientos lo estaban volviendo loco. Mientras Louis se ayudaba de los dientes para bajar el preservativo por el duro pene de él, con las manos le apretaba las nalgas. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, le dio un cachete y, mirándolo a los ojos, murmuró mientras se levantaba:

 

—Veamos qué eres capaz de hacer, _pínsipe_.

 

Harry sonrió y, apretándole de nuevo contra la puerta, murmuró:

 

—Te aseguro que soy capaz de hacer muchas... muchas cosas.

 

Ambos sonrieron y Harry le dio la vuelta y lo puso mirando hacia la puerta. Le miró el tatuaje del brazo. Aquel tatuaje que tanto le había llamado la atención. Con deleite, pasó la lengua por él y musitó:

 

—Me encanta tu tatuaje.

 

—A mí también.

 

—¿Qué significa para ti?

 

Al pensar lo que le preguntaba, susurró excitado por cómo lo tocaba:

 

—Los ciervos aparentan ser delicados, pero en el interior están llenos de fuerza y poder, y yo decidí tener el mío en mi cuerpo. Yo también soy así, solo quiero alejar las pesadillas y los miedos.

 

Harry sonrió y le pasó la lengua desde el tatuaje hasta el cuello.

 

—Eres tan morboso como yo —observó—, y aunque sé que te gusta jugar con varios hombres a la vez, en este instante sólo te voy a follar yo.

 

—Me gusta el sexo, el morbo y los juegos tanto como a ti.

 

Acalorado mientras tocaba su tatuaje, Harry añadió:

 

—Espero jugar contigo y con otros en otra ocasión. Pero ahora separa las piernas, echa tu precioso trasero hacia atrás y muévete cuando yo esté dentro. Agárrate a mí para que vea cómo se mueve tu bonito tatuaje.

 

Louis obedeció y cuando sintió cómo desde atrás Harry se abría paso en su interior con sus largos dedos llenos de saliva, pegó su boca a la puerta y jadeó. No podía describir lo que Harry le hacía sentir, metiendo y sacando los dedos de su cuerpo a un ritmo lento que lo torturaba. Hasta que por fin, Harry reemplazó su mano por la punta de su miembro y lo penetro poco a poco hasta estar encajado casi por completo dentro de Louis.

 

Sentirlo tan duro, tan potente dentro de él, activó a Louis. Lo avivó. Lo hizo sentir vivo y cuando Harry dio el primer empujón para profundizar más, chilló. Sus gritos placenteros cargados de erotismo a Harry le supieron a gloria y, parándose, murmuró con voz ronca, de nuevo en su oído:

 

—Me encanta cómo se mueve el tatuaje cuando tú te mueves.

 

—Genial... Continúa.

 

Metiéndole un dedo en la boca para que se lo chupara, Harry lo penetró una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba de aquel ataque asolador. Louis estaba dejándose hacer. En ningún momento intentó tomar el mando y Harry se lo agradeció.

 

Moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, el juego continuó, mientras su pene era absorbido por él y Harry observaba cómo el ciervo tomaba vida ante los movimientos de Louis y parecía balancearse.

 

Calor... el calor era tremendo.

 

Harry soltó la mano con que le agarraba la cadera y tras darle un cachete que sonó seco en la estancia, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Louis y, agarrándolo con fuerza por la cintura, murmuró mientras incrementaba el ritmo:

 

—Así..., vamos..., jadea... Quiero oírte.

 

Pero los jadeos duraron poco. Un asolador orgasmo les alcanzó a ambos y juntos lo disfrutaron mientras sus respiraciones desacompasadas les hacían saber que aquel juego debía continuar.

 

Pasados unos minutos en los que sus respiraciones se relajaron, Harry salió de Louis y se quitó el preservativo. A continuación, le dio la vuelta para besarlo y Louis suspiró.

 

—Estupendo.

 

Harry sonrió sobre su boca y murmuró:

 

—Ya te he dicho, precioso, que sé hacer muchas cosas.

 

—Prepotente —rió divertido Louis.

 

—Muy prepotente y con los chulitos como tú, más.

 

Ambos rieron.

 

Louis movió la mano a modo de abanico para darse aire y Harry le planteó:

 

—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de alejar las pesadillas y miedos? ¿Qué miedos tienes tú?

 

Incapaz de sincerarse, Louis murmuró:

 

—Intento alejar a los fantasmas, pero ya ves, aquí estoy, con el fundador de su especie.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y Louis, agarrándose a su cuello, dio un salto hasta quedar sobre él y preguntó:

 

—¿La ducha está por allí?

 

Sorprendido por la naturalidad de Louis en ese momento, tan diferente de como se solía mostrar, respondió:

 

—No. Por ahí está mi bufete. —Al ver que Louis lo miraba, aclaró—: Mi casa está unida a mi despacho profesional. Soy abogado.

 

Louis asintió y sin preguntar nada más, dijo:

 

—Llévame a una ducha, la necesito.

 

—La necesitamos —rió Harry.

 

Harry caminó con Louis en brazos hasta el baño. Al pasar por la habitación, Louis se fijó en la enorme cama y sonrió. Cuando llegaron al elegante y espacioso baño, Harry lo dejó en el suelo.

 

—Voy a por más toallas.

 

Louis asintió.

 

Cuando se quedó solo, miró la enorme estancia. Aquel cuarto de baño era espectacular: encimera con dos lavabos, jacuzzi, ducha de hidromasaje. Era un cuarto de baño de anuncio. Nada que ver con el minúsculo de su casa.

 

Secándose el sudor que le perlaba la frente, se miró en el espejo y, a diferencia de otras veces, sonrió. Se volvió y miró el tatuaje de su brazo. Se lo hizo después de nacer Darcy.

 

La expresión de Louis cambió. El recuerdo de Stan volaba sobre él y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentarlo. Stan no tenía que estar allí y cuando Harry entró y lo vio de pie, mirándose en el espejo, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

Desconectando sus pensamientos, Louis respondió:

 

—Te estaba esperando.

 

Harry sonrió y, tras dejar las toallas sobre un moderno taburete, lo cogió de la cintura y, entrando en la enorme ducha, dijo:

 

—Pues ya estoy aquí. Duchémonos.

 

El deseo los atrapó de nuevo. Louis llevaba más de dos años sin sentir que otras manos le enjabonaban la espalda y, cerrando los ojos, disfrutó. Y cuando los labios de Harry se posaron en su cuello, Louis sonrió mimoso.

 

Harry, totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, disfrutó tanto o más que él. Louis, aquel gruñón que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, en la intimidad estaba resultando ser un hombre dulce, sensual y mimoso. Eso lo volvió loco y cuando Louis se agachó ante él, cogió su pene y se lo metió en la boca, se tuvo que agarrar a los mandos de la ducha para no caerse de la excitación.

 

Louis lo chupó con mimo. La presión de sus manos en su escroto y de su boca en su pene lo hizo jadear y cuando sintió que se iba a correr, lo paró.

 

—Si sigues, no voy a poder parar.

 

—Pues no pares —replicó Louis, capturando de nuevo entre sus labios aquel ancho y duro pene.

 

Harry se apoyó en la pared y decidió seguir su consejo. Louis, deseoso de él, le agarró las duras nalgas del culo y disfrutó. Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo para darle cabida al pene y lo obligó a introducirse una y otra vez.

 

El latido de Harry, cómo temblaban sus piernas y cómo jadeaba le hicieron saber que el clímax estaba cerca y cuando soltó un gruñido varonil acompañado de espasmos y apretó las caderas contra su cara, supo que había conseguido su propósito: lo había hecho suyo.

 

Instantes después, se levantó del suelo de la ducha y, mojándose la cara con el agua, se limpió los restos de semen. Después, acercó su cuerpo al de Harry, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y murmuró:

 

—Muñequito, me debes un orgasmo.

 

Harry asintió, todavía en una nube. Lo que Louis acababa de hacerle había sido algo colosal, diferente. Su manera de tocarlo, de poseerlo, de exigirle, lo había dejado sin voluntad ni aliento, y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, musitó:

 

—Te debo lo que tú quieras, precioso.

 

Veinte minutos después, cuando salieron de la ducha y entraron desnudos a la habitación, Louis se paró al oír música soul. Llevaba casi dos años sin permitirse escuchar ese tipo de música que tanto le había gustado en otra época. Cuando Stan murió, esa música murió con él y decidió no escuchar nada que le rompiera el corazón, por eso se centró en el rock y la música cañera. Ésa era su particular forma de intentar que los recuerdos no lo volvieran loco.

 

—¿Bailas?

 

Louis negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

Harry, desconcertado, lo miró y al recordar que en la fiesta de la empresa de Liam tampoco había bailado ese tipo de música con nadie, lo interrogó:

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Louis respondió con sinceridad:

 

—No he vuelto a bailar música de este estilo desde que Stan murió.

 

La franqueza de Louis en momentos como aquél, tan aplastante, lo sorprendió y, acercando su boca a su frente, lo besó con mimo.

 

—Lo siento mucho. Siento lo de Stan.

 

—No te preocupes.

 

Tras un tenso silencio, Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Cuánto hace que murió?

 

—Casi tres años —contestó Louis con un hilo de voz.

 

Harry cogió una camisa limpia de su armario, y se la puso a Louis por encima. Después lo abrazó, lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevó a la cocina. Allí lo sentó y, en silencio, le preparó un té y unas tostadas. Veía la angustia en su mirada. Una mirada que de pronto adoró.

 

Cuando se sentó frente a Louis y empezaron a comer, de repente, sin saber por qué, Louis se abrió a Harry. Le contó su dolor. Su desesperación cuando supo de la muerte de Stan. Le contó que éste era militar americano, pero no le reveló que él lo era también.

 

Harry lo escuchó sobrecogido. Aquel hombre vulnerable y natural que de pronto estaba ante él abriéndole su corazón era lo más genuino que había conocido en toda su vida.

 

Así estuvieron cerca de una hora. Harry no se quejó cuando Louis fumó y éste se lo agradeció.

 

—Vaya rollazo que te he soltado —se mofó luego, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero que Harry le había buscado—. Ahora, además de insoportable y chulito, pensarás que soy un coñazo de tío. Venimos aquí a pasarlo bien y me tiro una hora hablando de mi vida y de mis desgracias.

 

Intentando facilitarle el momento, Harry sonrió y, tocándole el óvalo de la cara con mimo, preguntó:

 

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

 

—Veintisiete, pero si me quito años como tu amiguito el alto de la radio, te diré que veintitres y me quedo como Dios.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y, curioso, Louis le preguntó a su vez:

 

—¿Y tú qué edad tienes?

 

—Veinticinco.

 

—Vaya... soy mayor que tú y te puedo pervertir.

 

—¡Qué escándalo! —se burló Harry.

 

Cuando ambos pararon de reír, Harry le retiró el flequillo de la cara y las manos de Louis fueron a sacar otro cigarrillo.

 

—No deberías. —Al oírlo lo miró y Harry añadió—: Fumar es muy malo para la salud y no me gusta ver que lo haces.

 

Louis sonrió y el teniente Tomlinson replicó:

 

—Pues lo siento. Yo fumo, te guste o no.

 

Harry no insistió. Él no era nadie para prohibirle nada y Louis, al darse cuenta de su contestación, tiró de su buena disposición, guardó el tabaco y dijo:

 

—De acuerdo. Estoy en tu casa y lo respetaré.

 

Con una cálida sonrisa, Harry le agradeció el detalle y preguntó:

 

—¿Desde cuándo practicas este tipo de sexo?

 

—Hace unos cuatro años más o menos, en mi época de pendón punk rock...

 

—¿Pendón punk rock? —rió Harry.

 

Divertido por la cara de Harry y lo que había dicho, añadió:

 

—Tuve una época en la que di más problemas en mi casa que otra cosa. Pobrecitos, mis padres. Me desaté. Fumé hierba hasta caer rendido y un día fui a una fiesta y todo terminó en una orgía descomunal. Al día siguiente no me podía creer lo que había hecho, pero como me gustó la experiencia, volví a repetir. Luego, por circunstancias de la vida, mi entorno social cambió y después conocí a Stan. Él era ajeno a todo esto y fui yo quien lo introdujo en este mundo de morbo y fantasía, y la verdad, lo disfrutó y le gustó.

 

—¿Has practicado el sado?

 

—Sí, pero light. Que me tengan que pegar para sentir placer no es lo mío. Pero reconozco que ciertos jueguecitos sado con las esposas y los látigos de seda, ¡me ponen!

 

Harry asintió. Le gustaba que Louis fuera claro y experimentado. Siguió interrogándolo:

 

—¿Has probado todo?

 

Louis sonrió y respondió:

 

—Si te refieres a hombres y mujeres, sí. Y me gustan los hombres. Aunque de vez en cuando no me importa jugar con alguna mujer.

 

—¿Qué te gusta de los hombres?

 

—Me apasiona sentirme entre ellos. Me excita dejarles jugar conmigo y a mí jugar con ellos. Cuando quiero, soy yo el que se ofrece. Soy yo el que pide, o soy yo el que exige.

 

—Y de las mujeres ¿qué te gusta?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Físicamente no me atraen, pero algunas saben muy bien dónde localizar el placer. Cuando estoy con una mujer, procuro disfrutarlo y dejarme llevar, pero ya te digo que a mí lo que más me pone es nuestro ímpetu varonil. ¿Y tú?

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y respondió:

 

—Lou... soy bisexual... ya lo habrás notado. Pero cuando te he visto a ti en el Anchor's Rope, me he excitado mucho. Parecías pasarlo bien.

 

—Sí, claro que lo paso bien, si no, te aseguro que no jugaría —aclaró Louis.

 

Esa sinceridad a Harry lo excitó y volvió a preguntar:

 

—¿Por qué no querías que Liam y Sophia supieran que...?

 

—Por vergüenza —lo cortó Louis sin dejarlo acabar.

 

Al oírlo, Harry, divertido, musitó:

 

—¿Vergonzoso? ¿Tú eres vergonzoso?

 

—Un poco sí —rió Louis—. El sexo y mis fantasías no son algo que me guste compartir con la gente. Digamos que es mi secreto.

 

Harry asintió. En cierto modo lo entendía. Él tampoco iba pregonando el tipo de sexo que practicaba al resto de la humanidad.

 

—Seguro que alguna vez has coincidido con Sophia y Liam en el Anchor's Rope en diferentes reservados. Igual que yo te encontré, te podían haber encontrado ellos. —Y al ver el gesto infantil con que lo miraba, murmuró—: Por cierto, me tienes alucinado.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Acariciándole el pelo con un gesto íntimo, Harry respondió:

 

—Poder hablar contigo con normalidad y mantener una interesante conversación, es más de lo que nunca pensé conseguir de ti.

 

Louis sonrió, y su sonrisa aniñada emocionó a Harry.

 

—Bésame —pidió Harry.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Bésame —insistió.

 

Louis se lo pensó. Aquello no era una sugerencia, era una exigencia y, así, hizo lo que le apetecía y acercando su boca, rozó su nariz contra la de Harry y finalmente metió su lengua y lo devoró.

 

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Harry, mirándole los preciosos ojos azules, dijo:

 

—¿Puedo preguntarte cosas que me rondan por la cabeza?

 

—Depende. Tú pregunta y, si no me apetece, no te contestaré.

 

—¿Ha vuelto el Louis chulito? —comentó sonriendo.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Siempre eres tan claro en todo? —rió Harry.

 

—Casi siempre. Todo depende del capu... listo que tenga delante.

 

—En este caso, el capu... listo soy yo.

 

—No lo dudes..., nene.

 

—¿Por qué eres tan borde a veces?

 

—Porque puedo... y quiero, y ahora, ¡cállate!

 

Divertido por su tono de voz autoritario, Harry murmuró:

 

—No des órdenes. Pareces un sargento.

 

—Teniente me gusta más.

 

Harry asintió y preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo era Stan?

 

Louis suspiró.

 

—Un buen militar. Loco. Un amigo divertido y una pésima pareja. Así era Stan, pero yo lo quería tal como era.

 

—¿Por qué dices que era una pésima pareja?

 

Levantando las cejas, Louis contestó:

 

—Yo no era el único hombre en su corazón. Pero de eso me enteré cuando murió. Y gracias a él se puede decir que, hoy por hoy, no me fío de ninguno de los de nuestra especie.

 

—¿Somos una especie?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Una especie de la que me gusta disfrutar en la cama, pero luego prefiero que se vaya a su casita para que yo continúe con mi vida, cuide de mi hija y haga mi trabajo.

 

—Por cierto, ¿en qué trabajas?

 

La pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa que, como siempre hacía, respondió:

 

—Soy azafato.

 

Harry asintió.

 

—Conozco a varias azafatas, pero solo mujeres.

 

—¡Qué ilusión! —se mofó Louis, haciéndolo sonreír.

 

—¿Para qué compañía trabajas?

 

—Air Europa —respondió rápidamente, al recordar el ligue de Fraser.

 

—¿Qué idiomas hablas?

 

—Inglés, español, alemán y algo de italiano.

 

Harry asintió y volvió a la carga.

 

—¿Te gustaba que Stan fuera militar?

 

Louis sonrió y, callándose que él también lo era, no respondió y preguntó a su vez:

 

—¿No te gusta el ejército?

 

Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

—Absolutamente nada.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Creo que hay que estar algo loco para, en los tiempos que estamos, pertenecer a algún ejército. Y ya no hablemos del ejército americano, que suele estar metido en todos los conflictos habidos y por haber.

 

Su negatividad ante los militares americanos le tocó la fibra y una vez más volvió a preguntar:

 

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú qué tienes en contra de los americanos?

 

—No me gustan. Son creídos y prepotentes.

 

Ese comentario le molestó, pero se calló lo que pensaba.

 

—Anda, ¡cómo tú! —respondió Louis, pero al ver cómo lo miraba, sonrió y añadió—: ¿No te parecen sexies los militares?

 

—No.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con el ejército. Te lo acabo de decir. —E intentando cambiar de conversación, dijo—: Por cierto, vestido de azafato tienes que estar muy sexy. El próximo día, tráete el uniforme. O pensándolo mejor, traete el de alguna compañera, te quedaría... mmm... Me encantará arrancártelo.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada al oírlo, aunque pensó en lo que había dicho. Estaba claro que por su condición de militar americano, nunca habría nada más que sexo entre ellos y, aunque en cierto modo eso le gustó, una parte de él se resquebrajó, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

 

Harry, ajeno a lo que pensaba, para reconducir el tema hacia lo que él quería, preguntó:

 

—¿Es también por Stan por quien no quieres besar?

 

Louis asintió.

 

—Desde su muerte no había besado a ningún hombre. Tú has sido el primero.

 

Harry le puso una mano en el muslo y se lo apretó.

 

—Mmmm... me gusta saberlo.

 

Sin miedo, lo volvió a besar y cuando se separó, Louis murmuró:

 

—Demasiadas cosas en mi vida tienen que ver con Stan.

 

—¿Incluida la música? —Sorprendido por la pregunta, fue a contestar cuando Harry añadió—: ¿A que a Stan le gustaba Bon Jovi?

 

—¡Para él Bon Jovi era lo más!

 

Harry asintió. Cada contestación suya explicaba mejor su comportamiento y esa última revelación le hacía comprender por qué Louis escuchaba siempre a ese cantante cuando iba al club. Eso lo acercaba a él. A Stan.

 

Pero deseoso de hacerlo olvidar y de que se centrara sólo en él, Harry dijo:

 

—Lou, la vida continúa para los vivos. Debes bailar, cantar, besar, vivir, sonreír, gozar. Tienes una hija a la que no puedes privar de ver a su padre feliz. Además, estoy seguro de que a Stan le gustaría que lo hicieras, ¿no crees?

 

Louis cerró los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso?

 

Asintió.

 

Recordó las ocasiones en que, abrazado a Stan, había bailado la canción _Always_ , de Bon Jovi. Ésa era su canción y lo sería hasta que se muriera. Pero él no había muerto y recordando la carta que tantas veces había leído en soledad, se levantó y, dispuesto a dar un paso adelante gracias al hombre que tenía ante él, Louis habló decidido:

 

—Tienes razón. Esto tiene que cambiar. Y lo siento, pero tú vas a ser mi primera víctima.

 

—¿Víctima?

 

Louis asintió y, cogiéndolo de la mano, inquirió:

 

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

 

—Styles. Harry Styles.

 

Sonriendo, Louis clavó sus impresionantes ojos azules en Harry y dijo:

 

—Señor Styles, ¿quieres ser el primero en bailar conmigo alguna bonita canción de amor?

 

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó Harry al no recordarlo.

 

—Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, estaré encantado de bailar contigo la canción que tú quieras —afirmó sonriendo con caballerosidad al tiempo que le cogía la mano.

 

Tras soltar ambos una carcajada, Harry lo cogió en brazos, lo llevó a la habitación de nuevo y preguntó, dejándolo en el suelo:

 

—Son las once de la mañana y siendo éste un momento especial en tu vida, en el que estoy encantado de ser tu víctima, dime qué canción quieres bailar y la pondré.

 

Bloqueado por los sentimientos que pugnaban por salir de él, Louis lo miró.

 

—No sé. ¿Qué tal la próxima canción que suene en tu CD?

 

De pronto, sonaron los primeros acordes de un piano. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a Harry y, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, murmuró:

 

—Ésta puede ser una buena canción.

 

Harry lo abrazó. No dijo nada, pero Bruno Mars y en especial aquella canción le gustaban mucho.

 

_Same bed but it feels just a little big bigger now._

_Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down._

‘ _Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

_It all just sounds like «Oooh»..._

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize._

_That I should’ve bought you flowers._

 

Harry lo besó en el cuello mientras se movía al compás de la música y sentía cómo Louis temblaba. La canción hablaba de un hombre que había perdido a la persona que quería por pensar sólo en sí mismo. Se lamentaba de no haber bailado más con ella, de no haberle comprado flores, de no haberla llevado a fiestas, de no haberla mimado como ella se merecía y sólo pedía que el hombre que la quisiera la hiciera feliz como él no supo hacerlo.

 

Sin imaginarlo, en ese instante Stan estuvo más cerca de Louis que nunca y eso le atenazó el corazón.

 

_My pride, mi ego, my needs and my selfish ways._

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out me life._

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made..._

_Ooh..._

 

Preocupado por los vidriosos ojos de Louis y sin soltarlo, Harry acercó su boca a su oído y preguntó:

 

—¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Louis asintió y tragó el nudo de emociones que aquella canción le estaba provocando. Era como si Stan se estuviera despidiendo de él a través de esa canción y le exigiera que rehiciera su vida como le había pedido en su última carta.

 

Mientras bailaban, Harry no podía parar de mirarlo.

 

—Quiero que sepas que esta canción me encanta y a partir de ahora, siempre que la escuche seguramente me acordaré de ti —le susurró al oído.

 

—¿Qué canción es? —preguntó Louis con un hilo de voz.

 

— _When I Was Your Man_ , de Bruno Mars.

 

Durante el tiempo que duró la canción, Harry no lo soltó. Bailó con él y cuando la música terminó, Louis lo miró y exclamó:

 

—Qué canción más bonita.

 

—Quizá la letra sea algo triste, ¿no crees?

 

Louis asintió.

 

—Con lo que te voy a contar, creerás que estoy todavía más loco, pero soy una persona que cree mucho en las señales y esta canción, en este momento y con esa letra, me hace pensar que Stan la ha puesto en mi camino para decirme adiós.

 

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el que Harry no supo qué decir. Finalmente, para intentar hacerle sonreír, susurró algo que decía la canción:

 

—Prometo comprarte flores.

 

Divertido, Louis sonrió.

 

—No hace falta.

 

Encantado al sentirlo tan receptivo, Harry lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

 

—¿No te gustan las flores? —se extrañó Harry mientras comenzaba a sonar otra canción.

 

—Nunca me las han regalado.

 

Lo miró sorprendido y preguntó:

 

—¿Nunca te han regalado flores?

 

—Harry, no me van las cosas delicadas. A los tíos no nos regalan flores —bromeó—. Aunque en mi época de pendón punk rock me regalaban cañamones para plantar maría. Si a eso se le puede considerar flores... ¡pues vale!

 

Alucinado, Harry se separó de él y Louis, soltando una carcajada, pidió:

 

—Deja de mirarme así.

 

—¿Cultivas marihuana?

 

—Nooooooooooo.

 

La cara de Harry era un poema y, omitiendo que alguna vez la fumaba, Louis levantó el tono de voz como hacía en el ejército y dijo con voz de mando:

 

—¡Dame un beso ya!

 

—A sus órdenes —se mofó Harry, antes de devorarle los labios con pasión.

 

Una vez sus bocas se separaron, Louis, atontado, murmuró:

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Por?

 

—Por no ser el estúpido capullo guaperas e insoportable que yo pensaba que eras.

 

—Vaya... entonces gracias a ti también. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, añadió—: Por no ser el loco Ironman que yo pensaba que eras. Aunque ahora que me he enterado de que fuiste un pendón punk rock, no sé qué pensar de ti.

 

—Oye, todos tenemos un pasado —se burló divertido Louis.

 

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

 

Louis miró su reloj y dijo:

 

—Nunca había tenido un escarceo sexual con un casi desconocido a estas horas de la mañana.

 

—Me alegra saber que he sido el primero.

 

Ambos rieron de nuevo y al ver que Louis volvía a mirar el reloj, él preguntó:

 

—¿Qué miras?

 

—Dentro de tres horas y treinta minutos tengo que ir a recoger a Darcy.

 

—Tranquilo..., allí estarás.

 

—¿Me lo prometes?

 

Harry, consciente del magnetismo de su sonrisa, lo miró desde su altura y añadió con voz ronca:

 

—Te lo prometo.

 

Besos...

 

Morbo...

 

Toqueteos...

 

Todo comenzó de nuevo y Louis, deseoso de pasarlo bien, decidió variar el rumbo del momento y preguntó:

 

—¿Te importa si cambio de música?

 

Harry sonrió y lo retó con la mirada.

 

—¡Bon Jovi no! —aclaró.

 

Louis asintió. Con lo que le había confesado, entendía perfectamente que Harry se negara a escuchar esa música.

 

—Te lo prometo —murmuró Louis guiñándole un ojo.

 

—Punk tampoco.

 

Llevándose la mano al corazón, Louis dijo:

 

—Pero si los Sex Pistols y Los Ramones son buenísimos.

 

—No para este momento conmigo.

 

—Valeeeeeeeee —convino Louis divertido.

 

Y al ver que Louis se dirigía a la cocina, Harry preguntó:

 

—Pero ¿de dónde vas a sacar la música?

 

—Llevo en la chaqueta un mp3, ¿puedo ponerlo?

 

—Claro, precioso, pero ya sabes...

 

—Ni punk, ni Bon Jovi... ¡Lo sé, pesadito!

 

Harry soltó una carcajada. Louis salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Allí localizó su chaqueta sobre la encimera, abrió el bolsillo y sacó lo que buscaba. Luego regresó a la habitación y, tras conectarlo al equipo de música, dijo, poniéndose los bóxer y abrochándose los botones de la camisa que Harry le había puesto:

 

—Siéntate en la cama y saca un preservativo.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Que te sientes en la cama y saques un preservativo.

 

—No... no... no... yo no funciono así, precioso. Túmbate en la cama y quítate lo que te has puesto. Pero ¿adónde vas?

 

Levantando la voz como hacía con sus hombres, Louis replicó:

 

—Eh... eh... eh..., cierra el pico, amiguito.

 

—No me hables así o...

 

Pero no pudo decir más. De un empujón, Louis lo sentó donde quería y mirándole con superioridad, añadió, mientras cogía una corbata del armario abierto:

 

—¡Saca un preservativo ya!

 

—Mira que eres mandón.

 

—Me gusta mandar —se mofó—. Ah, por cierto, ahora mira, observa y disfruta. No me toques y espero que te guste tu regalo.

 

—¿Mi regalo?

 

—¿Te gustan los stripteases?

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y, mirándolo, preguntó:

 

—¿En serio me vas a regalar uno?

 

—Tras mi época de pendón punk rock, luego tuve otra época en la que fui a clases de striptease. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, aclaró—: Aprendí en una academia, malpensado.

 

—Vaya... no paras de sorprenderme.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que sería capaz y, mirándolo, susurró mimoso:

 

—¿Sabes que la palabra strip quiere decir «desvestir» y tease «excitar»? —Harry asintió y Louis añadió—: Ahora sé bueno y no me toques a no ser que yo te lo pida. Ésa es una parte importante del espectáculo, ¿vale?

 

—Prometo ser muy bueno, pero una vez termines, muy... muy malo.

 

—Guau, ¡esto promete!

 

Harry, encantado al verlo tan entregado, hizo lo que Louis pedía y cuando el preservativo estuvo colocado debidamente a su lado en la cama, lo miró y con sensualidad lo retó:

 

—¡Sorpréndeme!

 

Acto seguido, Louis dio al mando del equipo de música y de pronto la cañera canción _Anaconda_ , de Nicki Minaj comenzó a sonar mientras Louis cogía una silla y la arrastraba hasta dejarla delante de él.

 

Harry aplaudió encantado y silbó poniendo cara de malote. Aquello le iba a encantar. Con una sensualidad que le resecó la boca en décimas de segundo, Louis comenzó a moverse al compás de la música.

 

Alucinado...

 

Asombrado...

 

Y enloquecido... Harry lo veía contonearse mientras sonaba la canción.

 

_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

 

No podía apartar los ojos de Louis. Vestido sólo con la camisa y la corbata, le estaba haciendo el mejor striptease que había visto en su vida. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos ni un segundo, mientras le lanzaba ardientes mensajes sin abrir la boca. Los movimientos de Louis eran lentos, precisos y sensuales, y el pene de Harry temblaba y le exigía sexo.

 

Como un verdadero profesional, Louis se tocó, paseó sus manos por las zonas del cuerpo que quería que Harry mirara y lo consiguió. No había más que ver la entrega total de Harry y su gesto morboso.

 

Pasados unos minutos, Louis comenzó a desanudarse la corbata y una vez se la quitó, se levantó la camisa y se la ató a la cintura. Prosiguió su sensual baile sobre la silla. Se sentó. Se levantó. Movió las caderas y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Como un chico malo, se la levantó para enseñarle con descaro el tentador trasero. Una vez se bajó la camisa, se desabrochó los últimos botones mientras jugaba con el placer que eso le ocasionaba a Harry y prolongaba el momento.

 

Cuando la prenda se escurrió por sus hombros, Harry sonrió y como un lobo hambriento lo miró mientras Louis bailaba para él y el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo parecía moverse al compás de la música.

 

Con sensualidad, Louis se revolvió el pelo, se tocó la boca, se chupó un dedo, se quitó los bóxer y se los tiró a Harry.

 

Cuando se desanudó la corbata de la cintura, se la pasó por entre las piernas, por el trasero, por el pecho y después, acercándose con sensualidad, se la pasó a Harry por el cuello mientras susurraba con un descaro que lo volvió loco:

 

—Te voy a follar como nadie te ha follado, nene.

 

—Eso espero, nene...

 

—Te dije que soy bueno y te demostraré que soy el mejor.

 

Alejándose unos pasos, cerró los ojos y continuó bailando, dispuesto a tentarlo al máximo.

 

Harry no podía apartar los ojos de Louis. Caliente. Así se sentía a cada segundo que pasaba.

 

El pene de Louis rebotaba al bailar y al ver cómo Harry se lo miraba con fogosidad, se lo tocó hasta estar completamente duro.

 

Harry tragó saliva. Louis y su bailecito lo estaban poniendo a cien. Le encantaba la sensualidad de sus marcados movimientos y cuando la música acabó, Louis sonrió, se sentó en sus piernas y se restregó contra su erección:

 

—¿Sorprendido?

 

Harry asintió y Louis, agarrándolo del pelo, tiró de éste hacia atrás y murmuró, chupándole la barbilla antes de meter la lengua en su boca:

 

—Me alegra. Y ahora te voy a hacer mío, ¿entendido?

 

Un beso cargado de erotismo les puso a los dos el vello de punta y cuando sus bocas se separaron, Harry murmuró:

 

—Me pones un montón cuando estás tan malote.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

—Sí..., pero déjame decirte que...

 

Pero no pudo decir más.

 

—He cambiado de opinión. —Louis se tumbó a su lado—. Hazme con tu boca lo que esa noche me hiciste en el jacuzzi —dijo Louis con exigencia—. Me muero por volver a sentirlo.

 

Harry sonrió. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que Louis le pidiera.

 

Y colocándose sobre él, siseó:

 

—El próximo día compraré chocolate para untarte con él.

 

Louis sonrió y Harry posó su ardiente boca sobre la punta de su miembro. Se lo fue metiendo centímetro a centímetro en la boca y cuando llegó a la base, volvió a subir, incrementando el ritmo progresivamente. Lamió de arriba abajo con la lengua y a Louis lo hizo gritar de placer.

 

—Tienes una polla muy... muy juguetona.

 

—Sigue..., sigue..., me encanta que juegues con ella. No pares —suplicó Louis.

 

Tras arrancarle varios gemidos escandalosos y ver cómo Louis se retorcía de gozo sobre la cama, Harry se lo sacó de la boca y empezó a masturbarlo con la mano libre, y dijo:

 

—Me encanta tu punta en forma de fresa.

 

—No tiene... forma... no es una fresa... —jadeó Louis, al entender a qué se refería.

 

—Para mí tiene forma de fresa y me encanta. Hueles a fresa. Sabes a fresa...

 

—Perfecto —afirmó enloquecido Louis—. Cómete de nuevo mi fresa como lo has hecho hace unos segundos.

 

Verlo tan entregado y con la respiración entrecortada lo hizo sonreír y musitó, dispuesto a hacer lo que deseaba:

 

—A la orden, mi sargento.

 

—Teniente..., si no te importa.

 

La boca de Harry se volvió a posar donde él exigía y Louis se arqueó gustoso. Abierto de piernas para Harry, jadeó cuando sintió que le mordía la cara interna de los muslos y, tras unos sensuales besos, llegaba de nuevo hasta su pene.

 

—Sí... Oh, sí... Más... más...

 

Harry le dio varios toques con la punta de la lengua en el hinchado y húmedo miembro y después se lo succionó de nuevo mientras empezaba a meterse los dedos en su propio culo. Louis gritó, agarrándose a las sábanas, mientras las piernas le temblaban y levantaba la pelvis al sentir un maravilloso orgasmo. Saber lo que Harry estaba haciéndose lo había derbordado.

 

Encantado con su reacción, Harry dijo:

 

—Ojalá tuviésemos algún juguete para usar.

 

Tomando aire tras el estupendo orgasmo, Louis se mofó divertido:

 

—Sí, pero como tú no tengas aquí... yo no suelo salir de casa con él encima. Pero lo tengo en mi habitación.

 

—No tengo tiempo de ir allí.

 

—Ni yo de que vayas.

 

Harry sonrió y, besándole de nuevo el muslo, murmuró:

 

—Eres delicioso y me encantas.

 

Al oírlo y caliente porque continuara, Louis levantó la cabeza y siseó:

 

—Como no vuelvas a meterte mi polla donde la tenías y hacer lo que hacías, te juro que te voy a matar. Tengo que volver a ponerme duro para follarte.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada e hizo lo que le pedía. Se la agarró con la mano y volvió a jugar con su miembro hasta conseguir una erección. Lo chupó. Lo lamió, arrancándole oleadas de placer.

 

Louis se estremeció, se convulsionó y cuando su semilla inundó la boca de Harry y llegó al clímax de nuevo, Harry se sentó sobre él para penetrarse.

 

—Sí..., precioso... Así quiero tenerte.

 

Louis jadeó a sentir el calor interno de Harry alrededor de su sentible pene.

 

Harry era un excelente amante. Lo había llevado al clímax dos veces en los últimos minutos sólo poseyéndolo con la boca. Por ello, cogió fuerzas y musitó:

 

—No..., precioso... Así quiero tenerte yo.

 

Un movimiento seco hizo que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y segundos después, Louis estaba encima entre sus piernas y, acercando su boca a la suya, murmuró tras besarlo:

 

—Sabes a sexo... —Y al ver que Harry quería protestar, añadió—: No, cielo, no... Ahora seré yo quien ordene, mande y te arranque jadeos de placer. —Y moviendo las caderas hacia adelante para penetrarle, musitó—: Abre la boca y dame tu lengua.

 

Harry, excitado por lo que decía, lo hizo y cuando Louis se la tomó y dio un empellón con las caderas, Harry jadeó y tembló mientras con delicadeza Louis lo mordía.

 

Sorprendido por lo que había hecho, Harry fue a moverse cuando Louis, agarrándolo de los muslos y poniéndoselos sobre sus propios hombros, lo inmovilizó, movió las caderas con contundencia y Harry jadeó de nuevo enloquecido. Esta vez más fuerte. Más ronco.

 

Al oírlo, Louis sonrió y, mirándolo, preguntó:

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

—Sí...

 

—Te dije que era bueno.

 

Excitado como un loco, Harry asintió.

 

—Sí, precioso... lo eres.

 

Louis sonrió y, tentándolo, inquirió:

 

—¿Quieres más?

 

—Sí —suplicó Harry.

 

—¿Cuánto más?

 

—Todo lo que tú me quieras dar —musitó en un tono bajo, tremendamente excitado.

 

Louis asintió. Y controlando la situación, paseó su boca por el cuello de Harry y pidió:

 

—No te muevas. Tienes prohibido moverte.

 

—No sé si podré.

 

—Podrás —contestó y mirándolo a los ojos como un tigre, susurró—: Sólo me moveré yo y si tú lo haces, pararé. —Harry sonrió y Louis le pidió—: Dame las manos. Te las pondré sobre la cabeza. Quiero que tus jadeos me hagan saber cuánto disfrutas con lo que te hago. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí...

 

Harry, excitado, se dejó llevar por el momento y se abandonó a aquel hombre mientras una música cañera que no conocía sonaba a todo volumen.

 

Louis le agarró las manos y como un dios se movió hacia él. De adelante hacia atrás, con movimientos sinuosos y perturbadores.

 

Harry, enloquecido por la situación, suplicó que no parara. Quiso moverse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Louis se detenía, enloqueciéndolo. ¿De dónde sacaba aquella fuerza?

 

—Sigue, Lou..., sigue.

 

Louis sonrió y, tras morderle el labio inferior, susurró:

 

—No te muevas y córrete para mí.

 

Los movimientos de Louis y su exigencia le hacían perder la razón. Nunca nadie le había pedido así que se corriera. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry disfrutó del sexo sin juguetes sexuales, sin moverse, sin azotes, ni tríos. Sólo con un increíble hombre que lo penetraba volviéndolo loco. Cerró los ojos y cuando ya no pudo más, se arqueó y tuvo un maravilloso orgasmo que lo hizo temblar sobre la cama, mientras Louis continuaba y se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

 

Agotado por el esfuerzo pero feliz por el resultado, Louis se dejó caer sobre el fibroso cuerpo de Harry aunque fuese donde se acababade correr. Sintió que sus brazos lo apretaban contra él y sonrió al oír a Harry decir:

 

—Dios, nene..., eres fantástico.

 

Su ataque había sido colosal. Increíble. Y deseó más de Louis... mucho más.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Sus encuentros furtivos se convirtieron en algo habitual para ellos, y el día que un mensajero llevó un precioso ramo de rosas rojas a la casa de Louis, éste no paró de sonreír durante horas tras leer:

 

_Si cuando te vea no fumas, prometo regalarte muchas más._

_James Bond_

 

Lo cierto era que cuando estaba con Harry el ansia de nicotina desaparecía. Harry lo llenaba de tal manera que no sufría por la ausencia de tabaco.

 

Ya no sólo se veían los martes y jueves y terminaban después en casa de Harry. Ahora incluso se enviaban mensajes al móvil y siempre que el trabajo de ambos se lo permitía, se encontraban.

 

Lo que no sabía Harry era el verdadero trabajo de Louis y él, celoso de su intimidad, decidió callar. Lo que nunca hacía era invitarlo a su casa. Allí estaba su hija y tenía claro que donde estuviera la niña no entraba otro hombre. Además, en el momento en que viera su pequeña vivienda lo descubriría. Sabría que era militar. Demasiados recuerdos a su alrededor que no estaba dispuesto a quitar.

 

Louis estaba en una nube; desde que había comenzado aquella rara historia con Harry apenas pensaba en Stan y sonreía más.

 

Una lluviosa mañana, tras hablar con Tom y confirmarle éste que no habían recibido órdenes para movilizarse, colgó el teléfono, que en seguida volvió a sonar.

 

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado, pesadito? ¿No te basta con haber hablado conmigo ya más de media hora?

 

Harry, al oírle, rápidamente preguntó:

 

—¿Quién es pesadito y con quién has hablado más de media hora?

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y respondió:

 

—Con un compañero de trabajo.

 

—¿Un azafato?

 

—Sí —respondió Louis, divertido al imaginarse a Tom de azafato.

 

—¿Y qué quería?

 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

 

Harry soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba su descaro al responderle, aunque cada vez se quedaba con más ganas de saber sobre Louis. Algo que Louis no le permitía. Pero no queriendo estropear el momento, inquirió:

 

—¿Tienes que volar?

 

—No. De momento no.

 

—¿Y qué tal si paso por tu casa, tú te pones el traje de azafato y yo te lo arranco a mordiscos?

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y respondió:

 

—Con el traje del trabajo no se juega. Por lo tanto, ¡no! Ni lo sueñes.

 

Harry sonrió y preguntó:

 

—¿Has comido?

 

—No.

 

—Perfecto. En diez minutos paso a recogerte.

 

—Vale.

 

Cuando Harry llegó, Louis ya lo esperaba en la calle, bajo su paraguas. Llovía a mares. Desde su coche, lo vio cruzar la calzada y sonrió al ver su apariencia natural. Nada de ropa super cara. Simplemente vestido con unos vaqueros negros, una sudadera verde y unos playeros de Adidas, estaba espectacular.

 

Tras recogerlo, lo llevó a un restaurante cercano. Entre risas y achuchones, pidieron la comida. Todo entre ellos había cambiado de una manera increíble y disfrutaban lo máximo posible del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

 

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

 

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y por qué?

 

—Porque es jueves y los jueves me gustan —rió Harry.

 

Descolocado, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Me has comprado algo?

 

—Sí. Lo vi y me acordé de ti.

 

Louis, abriendo mucho los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cara y con comicidad exclamó:

 

—No me digas que me has comprado un Aston Martin como el tuyo. Dios, ¡qué pasote! Te aseguro que era lo que yo quería. ¡Vivan los jueves!

 

Harry soltó una carcajada. Louis era increíble. Su humor se había suavizado muchísimo y ya nunca discutían. Habían pasado de llevarse como el perro y el gato a tener una relación estupenda, pero que nadie conocía. Louis era cariñoso, dulce, atento y eso a Harry le gustaba. Le encantaba. Sin responder, dejó ante Louis una cajita roja de seda.

 

Louis la miró curioso y Harry, al ver que no se movía, dijo:

 

—El Aston Martin lo he dejado para otro jueves, pero creo que lo que hay dentro de esta cajita te puede gustar. —Louis sonrió y Harry insistió—: Vamos, ¡ábrela! Te aseguro que no muerde.

 

Sobrecogido, Louis lo miró. Nunca un hombre, ni siquiera Stan, le había regalado nada que cupiera en una pequeña cajita forrada de seda roja. Encantado, la cogió y cuando la abrió y vio lo que había en su interior, murmuró:

 

—Joderrrrrrr... ¡Qué fuerte!

 

Harry sonrió. Desde luego, las personas que conocía, con las que se rodeaba y a las que alguna vez había regalado algo, nunca habían tenido esa reacción. Pero Louis era Louis y una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él era su naturalidad.

 

El día anterior había acompañado a su amigo Liam a buscar una joya para su mujer y cuando vio aquel colgante representando una fresa bañada en chocolate, no lo pudo resistir y lo compró.

 

Boquiabierto por aquel regalo que tanto significaba para ellos, Louis levantó la vista y murmuró:

 

—Es muy bonito, _Harold_...

 

—¿Te gusta tu colgante, _Lewis_? —rió—. Se que nunca llevas colgantes, ni anillos, pero a mí me gust...

 

—Me encanta... de verdad. Muchas... muchas gracias. Es... es una pasada, pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

 

Harry se levantó de su asiento, cogió el colgante que Louis tenía en las manos y, tras ponérselo alrededor del cuello, dijo:

 

—Yo ya te tengo a ti. Es más, lo compré para que siempre que sientas la fresa en tu cuello, te acuerdes de mí.

 

Sin palabras, Louis se tocó la bonita joya que Harry le había puesto, mientras él tomaba asiento.

 

Durante unos segundos y en silencio se miraron a los ojos. Louis pensaba cómo agradecerle el detalle, y cuando se le ocurrió, sonrió.

 

Cuando llegaron a los postres, entró en el restaurante un muchacho con una cesta llena de rosas.

 

—¿Una rosa, señores?

 

Louis se adelantó a Harry e indicó:

 

—Dele una al caballero, por favor.

 

Atónito, Harry cogió la flor que el muchacho le entregaba mientras Louis la pagaba.

 

—Es para ti —musitó divertido cuando se quedaron solos.

 

Confuso, Harry miró a Louis. ¿Una rosa para él?

 

Louis, al ver su expresión, preguntó:

 

—¿No te gusta?

 

—Claro que me gusta. Pero hasta el momento era yo el...

 

—Pues eso se acabó —lo cortó—. Hoy la rosa te la regalo yo a ti, como tú me regalas flores a mí.

 

Harry se acercó la rosa a la nariz y la olió. Su aroma era maravilloso, aunque no tan espectacular como el del hombre que tenía delante, y entonces Louis dijo, conmoviéndolo:

 

—Eres encantador, Harry. Espero que algún día conozcas a esa persona especial que te sepa hacer feliz como te mereces.

 

Atónito por sus palabras, no supo qué contestar.

 

Louis se dio cuenta de ello y, dispuesto a cambiar de tema, dijo:

 

—¿Sabes?

 

—¿Qué...? —susurró Harry, dejando la rosa sobre la servilleta.

 

—Me ha llamado Sophia esta mañana. Me ha invitado el sábado a su casa para comer su famosa tarta de manzana, pero le he dicho que no iré.

 

Harry protestó al oírle.

 

—Ah, no. Yo iré y quiero que tú vayas.

 

—Pues lo siento, pero no.

 

—Venga, Lou, no me jorobes. ¿Por qué no vas a ir?

 

Clavando su mirada en él, Louis pensó qué decir. Aquel día era el aniversario de Stan y él, intentando no mentir, musitó:

 

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

 

—¿Qué cosas?

 

Sin dar su brazo a torcer, respondió:

 

—Cosas y punto.

 

Su tozudez en ocasiones descolocaba a Harry y ésa era una de esas veces. Al final, cogiéndole de la barbilla, murmuró:

 

—Me encantaría que fueras. Por favor...

 

—Harry, te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer. Además, creo que vas a disimular muy mal y Sophia descubrirá lo nuestro.

 

No se cansaba de mirar a Louis. Adoraba aquellos ojos azules y descarados. Aquel corte de pelo. Aquella preciosa boca y la independencia que demostraba. Louis era un hombre poco común y eso a Harry le encantaba y lo valoraba como nunca pensó que lo valoraría. Incluso había dejado de lado sus visitas a solas al Anchor's Rope. Le gustaba ir con Louis y no con sus antiguos acompañantes.

 

Tras pasear con deleite sus dedos por el óvalo de la cara de Louis, afirmó:

 

—Tranquilo. Sabré disimular. Volveré a ser contigo el tío borde de siempre.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Te lo prometo. ¡Seré malo malísimo!

 

Ambos rieron y Louis añadió, tocando la fresa que le colgaba del cuello.

 

—No quiero que nadie sepa nada. Lo nuestro es lo que es y cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor, porque...

 

Un estruendo sonó y los cristales del local temblaron. Sobresaltados, miraron hacia afuera y, con el corazón en un puño, vieron un coche empotrado en el semáforo y un cuatro por cuatro volcado al lado.

 

¡Un accidente!

 

Sin pensarlo, Louis salió a la calle seguido por Harry y, con la ayuda de otros comensales, sacaron a la familia que estaba en el primer coche. De pronto, el cuatro por cuatro soltó un fogonazo. Fuego en el motor y todo el mundo huyó despavorido. Aquello iba a explotar. Llovía a mares, pero el fuego ardía con fuerza.

 

Harry miró a su alrededor en busca de Louis y se quedó sin habla cuando lo vio subido en lo alto del cuatro por cuatro, intentando abrir la puerta. Soltó al hombre que sostenía y corrió hacia él gritando:

 

—¡¿Estás loco?!

 

—Aquí hay una mujer.

 

Aquel vehículo podía saltar por los aires y Harry voceó:

 

—¡Baja ahora mismo! ¿No ves el fuego?

 

Empapado por la lluvia, Louis lo miró y, sin hacerle caso, dijo:

 

—La jodida puerta se ha bloqueado. Rápido. Dame algo para romper el cristal.

 

—Louis..., baja inmediatamente. El coche puede explotar.

 

Sin un ápice de miedo, Louis lo miró y ordenó molesto:

 

—He dicho que me des algo para poder romper el puto cristal.

 

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

 

—En este coche hay una mujer y de aquí no me voy sin sacarla. —Y al ver que un hombre se acercaba corriendo, añadió—: Harry, dame ese extintor que lleva.

 

Harry le quitó el extintor al hombre y, tras subirse con Louis en el coche, dijo:

 

—Como nos pase algo, te mato.

 

—Vale —respondió Louis—. Ahora rompe el cristal. Yo entraré en el vehículo y te daré a la mujer.

 

Con fuerza, Harry rompió la ventanilla del vehículo y Louis, sin dudarlo, se metió en su interior. Instantes después, él cogía a la mujer que, histérica, gritaba:

 

—¡Mi hijo... mi hijo!

 

Ambos miraron, pero no vieron nada. Pero indudablemente tenía que haber un niño. La mujer no paraba de gritar.

 

—Llévatela —gritó Louis—. Yo buscaré al niño.

 

—Lou...

 

—Vete, joder... sácala de aquí.

 

Desesperado y empapado por la lluvia Harry gritó, con la mujer en brazos:

 

—Lou, por el amor de Dios, ¡el coche va a explotar!

 

—David... mi hijo está en el coche. ¡Oh, Dios, mi hijo! Saquen a mi hijo —chilló la mujer, histérica.

 

—Yo lo encontraré. Tranquila.

 

—Lou... —gritó Harry.

 

—¡Fuera de aquí! —ordenó.

 

Con la mujer en brazos, Harry bajó del cuatro por cuatro y corrió al restaurante para dejarla y regresar a por aquel loco. Pero nada más dejar a la accidentada en el suelo, se oyó un estallido y todo el mundo gritó a su alrededor. Con el rostro desencajado, salió en busca de Louis y vio el coche envuelto en llamas.

 

La mujer fue tras él y, fuera de sí, al ver su vehículo en llamas comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hijo.

 

Harry empezó a temblar. El espectáculo era horrible. Dantesco. ¿Dónde estaba Louis? La angustia se apoderó de él. Gritó su nombre con la misma fuerza con que la mujer gritaba el nombre de su hijo y de pronto lo vio aparecer tras unos coches con el niño en brazos. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

 

Louis temblaba, pero sin mirarlo fue hasta donde la madre lloraba histérica y, dejándole al niño, le comunicó:

 

—David está bien... Había salido despedido por el cristal, pero está bien.

 

La mujer abrazó a su hijo e, instintivamente, abrazó también a Louis mientras le daba las gracias y no paraba de llorar. Harry, sobrecogido y emocionado por la escena, los observaba sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

 

El caos en la calle era tremendo. Ambulancias. Bomberos. La gente estaba excitada y varios médicos atendían a los heridos. Harry se empeñó en que uno de ellos examinara también a Louis.

 

Louis estaba bien, a excepción de unos cortes superficiales en la frente y en los brazos. Harry quiso llevarlo al hospital, pero Louis se negó. No era para tanto. Lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Harry no sonreía. Se limitaba a observarle.

 

Cuando el médico acabó con él, se marchó y Louis, mirando a Harry, dijo:

 

—Cambia esa cara, hombre. Hemos salvado a una madre y a su niño. Quédate con lo positivo.

 

Harry lo intentó, pero no podía olvidar la angustia que se había instalado en su pecho con lo ocurrido. Todo había acabado bien, pero ¿y si no hubiera sido así?

 

—Podría haberte ocurrido algo.

 

—Pero no ha pasado nada —replicó Louis, mirándolo.

 

—Lou, ¿no has tenido miedo?

 

Aquello para Louis no había sido nada excepcional y, sin dejar de mirarlo, murmuró:

 

—No.

 

Asombrado por su fortaleza, lo abrazó y añadió:

 

—Dios, ¡qué susto me has dado! Creía que te había ocurrido algo.

 

—Soy Thor, ¿no lo recuerdas? Aunque si me pones una tirita de las princesas y me dices eso de... ¡Tachán... chán... chán! El dolor desaparecerá, me vendrá muy bien.

 

Harry sonrió. Definitivamente, Louis era increíble. Lo besó con ansia y, con desesperación, murmuró:

 

—Estás más loco de lo que yo creía... mucho más.

 

—Te diría «¡Te lo dije!», pero en realidad no te lo he dicho.

 

Hurgándose el bolsillo, sacó el paquete de tabaco, pero rápidamente Harry se lo quitó diciendo:

 

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente humo por hoy, ¿no crees?

 

Ambos sonrieron y, agarrándolo del brazo, Louis dijo, arrebatándole el paquete y metiéndolo en su bolsillo:

 

—Tengo que ir a por Darcy, pero con esta pinta....

 

—Yo iré.

 

—¿Tú?

 

Harry lo miró y con expresión indescifrable, añadió:

 

—Llama a la guardería y da mis datos. Yo la recogeré mientras tú esperas en el coche. Después iremos a mi casa, donde vas a descansar y te vas a dejar cuidar. ¡Loco! Que estás loco de remate.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada. Realmente, que lo cuidaran le vendría bien. Le apetecía regresar a su casa, pero accedió:

 

—Vale. Pasaremos antes por la mía para coger lo que necesito, aunque...

 

—Lo sé... yo no puedo subir —finalizó Harry.

 

***

 

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, mientras Louis se duchaba en el impresionante cuarto de baño de Harry, tocó su colgante. Aquel regalo tan íntimo entre ellos para Louis significaba una barbaridad. Nadie nunca le había regalado un detalle tan significativo. Todos lo veían como un hombre duro. El teniente Tomlinson. No un hombre al que se le regalaban cosas bonitas. Y recibir de pronto aquello le llegó al corazón.

 

En el salón, Harry miraba a Darcy e intentaba darle un yogur que la niña le había pedido. Y se sorprendió al ver su vitalidad y lo difícil que era contener a aquella pequeña. Una vez acabó de dárselo, dejó el envase sobre la impoluta mesa de cristal y dijo, cogiendo una servilleta:

 

—Estate quieta, que te limpio la cara.

 

—Noooooooooo.

 

La niña se removió y Harry la soltó. No quería hacerle daño.

 

Corrió hacia una librería y en un tiempo récord varios libros volaron por el suelo. Harry se acercó a ella y la reprendió:

 

—No, Darcy..., esto no se toca.

 

La pequeña asintió y, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia el bonito y enorme televisor de plasma del salón, pasó las manos por toda la pantalla y después, cogió el mando que colgaba a un lado y comenzó a tocarlo. La tele se encendió y Harry fue de nuevo hacia ella y, quitándole el mando, volvió a reprenderla:

 

—No, Darcy..., esto no se toca.

 

Sin importarle la cara de él, la pequeña fue hacia la mesa donde Harry había dejado el envase del yogur. Metió la mano en él, se la ensució con lo que quedaba y después la pasó por la mesa de cristal.

 

En ese instante, Louis llegó al comedor y comentó:

 

—Joder..., ¿a qué huele aquí? —Y al ver a su hija, se dirigió a ella—: Darcy, ¿qué haces?

 

La niña lo miró, levantó las cejas y preguntó:

 

—¿No se toca?

 

Harry sonrió al oírla. Aquella pequeña era graciosísima, e intentando localizar el foco del mal olor murmuró:

 

—Sí, Darcy... toca, mancha y dibuja con el yogur todo lo que quieras en la mesa. La pequeña, mirando a su padre, asintió encantada.

 

—Sí se toca.

 

Harry rió y Louis, arrugando la nariz, exclamó:

 

—Vaya peste. —Y acercándose a su hija, añadió—: Darcy, ¿te has hecho cacota?

 

La niña asintió y Louis, mirando a Harry, inquirió:

 

—¿Por qué no le has cambiado el pañal?

 

—¿Yoooooooooooooo? —Y, alucinado, miró a la pequeña y preguntó —: ¿Es ella la que huele mal?

 

Louis, divertido por su expresión, replicó:

 

—Ella no huele mal. Lo que huele así es más bien lo que ha salido por su trasero. Todavía es pequeña y estoy en la fase de quitarle el pañal. Por cierto, ¿sabes cambiar pañales?

 

—No.

 

—¿Quieres aprender?

 

Harry dio un paso atrás y sentenció:

 

—Definitivamente, no. No necesito saber eso.

 

—Como diría mi madre, el saber no ocupa lugar, capullín —se mofó Louis.

 

Divertido, cogió a la pequeña, la tumbó en el sillón e hizo lo que todo padre sabe hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sacó las toallitas húmedas, un pañal y, sin ascos ni remilgos, dejó a su hija limpia como una patena, ante la cara de horror de Harry.

 

Éste se sorprendió al ver que en esa ocasión Louis hablaba con su hija en español.

 

—¿No se vuelve loca Darcy con tanto idioma?

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y respondió:

 

—No. Es pequeña y aprende. Así, cuando va a Asturias sabe hablar español. Aquí utiliza el inglés... porque es bueno que lo aprenda, ¿no crees?

 

Harry asintió. Louis tenía razón: aprender las cosas desde pequeño era mejor que aprenderlas de mayor.

 

Louis sonrió y le entregó el pañal y le ordenó:

 

—Tíralo a la basura.

 

—Por favor... ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo ha podido salir eso de ese pequeño culito?

 

Louis soltó una carcajada.

 

—Esto no es nada, _pínsipe_... te aseguro que otras veces es peor.

 

Horrorizado, cogió con dos dedos el pañal sucio que Louis le tendía y corrió a tirarlo a la basura. En su vida se había encontrado en una situación igual. Cuando entró en el comedor, Louis dejaba a Darcy en el suelo. Ésta corrió de nuevo hacia la mesa y cogió el envase del yogur, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar. Se había cortado con el borde.

 

Sus alaridos horrorizaron a Harry. ¿Cómo podía tener ese chorro de voz? Louis, tras comprobar lo ocurrido, limpió el dedo de su hija y, mirando al enorme tío que los observaba sin saber qué hacer, cuchicheó:

 

—Tranquilo, en seguida se calmará.

 

Sacó de su cartera una tira de tiritas de princesas y le colocó una en el dedo.

 

—Escucha, Darcy, la Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá, ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más. ¿A que ya no te duele? —dijo ante la cara de alucine de Harry.

 

La niña, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, calló, se miró el dedo, asintió y, con una sonrisa, soltó:

 

— _Pinsesasssssssssss_.

 

Dos minutos después, corría de nuevo alrededor de ellos.

 

Harry, al que todo aquello le resultaba nuevo, susurró:

 

—Increíble.

 

—Por lo que veo, tú de niños, cero patatero, ¿verdad? —observó divertido Louis, y se echó a reír.

 

Harry asintió. Los niños que más cerca había tenido habían sido Finn, el pequeño Liam y el pequeño Glen, hijo de sus amigos Zayn y Perrie, pero nunca se había ocupado de ellos.

 

Sin parar de reír, Louis se acercó a una bolsa que tenía y dijo, para intentar apaciguar un poco a su enloquecida hija:

 

—Cariño..., ¿quieres darle de comer a Peggy Sue?

 

—¡Síííííííííí!

 

Harry, al ver que Louis sacaba de la bolsa una pequeña jaula de colores, se acercó para mirar y, dando un paso atrás, voceó horrorizado:

 

—¡Dios santo!

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Louis.

 

—¿Has metido una rata en mi casa?

 

—¿Una rata?

 

—Joder, Lou. Aborrezco los roedores.

 

—Pero si Peggy Sue es preciosa. Mira cómo te mira —insistió Louis.

 

Harry se alejó más de la jaula.

 

—Ni me la enseñes. Saca ahora mismo a ese bicho del salón. —siseó.

 

Atónito por su reacción, Louis dijo:

 

—Tranquilo, Harry, es Peggy Sue, el hámster de Darcy.

 

Con la cara contraída, él miró la jaula y al ver al hámster blanco, exclamó:

 

—¡Qué asco de bicho!

 

—Peggy Sue es guapa..., no asco, tonto —le recriminó Darcy.

 

Louis, divertido, abrió la portezuela de la jaula y, sacando al animal, preguntó:

 

—¿Quieres cogerla?

 

—Es suaveeeeeeeeee —afirmó Darcy.

 

A Harry nunca le habían gustado los roedores.

 

—Aleja esa rata de mí si no quieres que la tire por el desagüe —lo amenazó muy serio.

 

—Pero si Peggy Sue es muy buena —insistió Louis, divertido.

 

Pero diversión no era lo que Harry sentía en ese instante y con una cara que a Louis le dejó claro lo que pensaba, le rogó:

 

—Haz el favor de meter a ese bicho en su jaula y quitarlo de mi vista.

 

Louis así lo hizo. Metió a Peggy Sue en el interior de su bonita jaula de colores y cerró la puerta. Después dejó la jaula sobre la mesa para que Darcy le diera de comer.

 

Sin acercarse a ellos, Harry observó a padre e hija, sin entender cómo aquella rata blanquecina les podía gustar tanto.

 

Cinco minutos después, Darcy ya se había cansado de su mascota y comenzó a vaciar en medio del bonito salón la mochila que había traído su padre.

 

—Ponissssssssssssssssssss. ¡ _Adeee_ caballitoooooo! —gritó, encantada al sacar unos pequeños caballitos a los que comenzó a hacer trotar.

 

Louis se levantó a dejar la jaula en un lateral del salón. Cuando regresó, Harry lo miró y preguntó, sin dejar de observar a la pequeña, que corría y gritaba como una loca:

 

—¿Esto es siempre así?

 

Louis sonrió y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

 

—Es una niña llena de vitalidad y magia. Los niños son así. ¿Qué esperabas?

 

***

 

Horas después, tras el baño y la cena, Louis consiguió dormir a Darcy. Una vez la pequeña cayó rendida, Harry le dijo que la acostara en la cama de la habitación colindante a la de él. Louis, que nunca había visto aquella estancia, silbó. Era tan grande como la de Harry. Sólo una de las habitaciones ya era más grande que toda su casa.

 

Una vez dejó a la pequeña sobre la cama y la tapó, Louis le puso cientos de cojines alrededor y en el suelo, y al ver cómo Harry lo miraba, aclaró:

 

—Es pequeña, se mueve mucho y tú no tienes barrera anticaídas. Por lo tanto hay que evitar que se caiga de la cama. Y si se cae, caerá sobre blandito.

 

Harry asintió y sonrió y cuando entraron en su habitación, lo cogió entre sus brazos y murmuró, mientras entornaba la puerta:

 

—¿Has metido a la rata en el armario de la entrada?

 

—Sí, pesadito..., pero que sepas que si Peggy Sue se traumatiza por estar allí metida, sólo será culpa tuya.

 

—Asumiré las consecuencias —murmuró Harry, besándole el cuello.

 

Durante un rato se besaron en silencio, hasta que Harry musitó:

 

—Tu hija me ha dejado agotado.

 

—¿Muy... muy agotado?

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y, acercándose más, susurró:

 

—Tranquilo, Lou. Todavía te puedo agotar yo a ti.

 

Louis se rió y, encantado, se dejó desnudar. Al pasar las manos por el brazo donde Louis se había quemado en el accidente, Harry besó el vendaje y murmuró:

 

—Loco...

 

—Mucho..., pero ahora continúa y agótame.

 

—Oh, sí..., no lo dudes. Tú y yo vamos a jugar, ¿entendido?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Has traído los juguetitos que tienes?

 

Louis señaló un pequeño neceser que había sobre la cama y Harry lo abrió y sonrió. Allí había cosas muy divertidas y, cogiendo unas esposas recubiertas de cuero negro, dijo:

 

—Mmmm, nene... esto me pone mucho.

 

Tras colocárselas sin demora, le quitó el pantalón del pijama que le había prestado y cuando lo tuvo totalmente desnudo de cintura para abajo y con la camiseta subida hasta las axilas, apagó la luz para quedar a oscuras y, dispuesto a agotarlo, dijo, subiéndose a la cama con él:

 

—Ponte de rodillas en la cama y separa los muslos... Más... más.

 

Una vez los tuvo como él deseaba, le pasó una mano por la cintura y acercando su boca a la suya, murmuró:

 

—No quiero que te muevas, ¿entendido, Lou?

 

Louis asintió, pero cuando notó los dedos de Harry entre sus piernas, se movió y Harry, dándole un azote con su mano libre, insistió:

 

—He dicho que no te muevas.

 

—No puedo —se quejó Louis, adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad.

 

Esa protesta hizo sonreír a Harry, que, rodeando con su mano el pene de Louis, le anunció:

 

—Quiero masturbarte. ¿Qué te parece?

 

Con su boca contra la de él, Louis abrió los labios para decir algo, pero sus palabras no llegaron a salir, excepto un jadeo.

 

Harry musitó:

 

—Bien... veo que te parece bien. Pasa tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Te será más cómodo.

 

—Quítame las esposas.

 

—No... ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Y empezando a mover la mano, musitó, dándole otro azotito en el trasero—: Vamos... haz lo que te pido.

 

Deseoso de aquel juego, con las manos unidas por las esposas hizo lo que Harry le pedía, mientras sentía cómo el ritmo de la posesión de Harry se incrementaba. Sus dedos subían y bajabanan por su miembro mientras que introducía poco a poco el índice de la otra mano en su interior, al tiempo que susurraba sobre su boca.

 

—No te corras.

 

—Harry..., no sé si voy a...

 

—Te ordeno que no te corras, ¿entendido, Lou?

 

Sus palabras, su mirada, el tono sibilante de su voz y los enérgicos movimientos en el centro de su deseo lo hicieron jadear. Y cuando oyó la leve vibración del vibrador que había llevado, creyó morir.

 

—Ahora voy a jugar con tu culito y no te vas a mover.

 

—Harry...

 

—No vas a cerrar las piernas y vas a permitir que yo juegue y te masturbe, porque yo soy el que guía el juego y el que manda en este instante, ¿entendido?

 

Louis asintió, pero en cuanto el vibrador rozó su entrada, se movió.

 

Harry retiró el aparato y, dándole un azote, le advirtió:

 

—Si vuelves a moverte, te inmovilizaré con las esposas en la cama.

 

—Harry..., no puedo... no puedo no moverme.

 

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Y sonriendo, añadió—: Como mucho, te permito jadear en mi oído. Nada más.

 

De nuevo el aparato se acercó a su entrada y esta vez Louis contrarrestó lo que sintió con un jadeo y un mordisco en el hombro de Harry.

 

—Eso es... muérdeme, pero no te muevas. Juguemos con la fantasía. Cierra los ojos e imagina que dos hombres más y yo estamos contigo sobre la cama. Queremos masturbarte primero y después follarte, pero hasta que no cumplas lo que deseamos, no vamos a hacer lo que tú deseas.

 

La fantasía, lo que le decía y el placer inmenso y ardiente que le proporcionaba aquel vibrador lo hacían temblar y cuando creía que se iba a correr, Harry, lo notaba y lo retiraba.

 

—Todavía no... aún no.

 

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Harry pudo ver en su rostro el disfrute que aquello le ocasionaba. Sonreía al escuchar los jadeos frustrados de Louis cada vez que disminuía la intensidad y no le dejaba correrse.

 

—Aguanta, Lou..., aún no quiero que te corras. Quiero que nos regales a esos dos hombres y a mí tus jadeos, tus grititos, tus movimientos al sentir que el orgasmo te llega, pero no quiero que te corras... todavía no.

 

Esposado, excitado, enloquecido, acalorado y con las manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, clavó los dedos en su piel y rogó:

 

—No puedo... Déjame hacerlo...

 

Harry paró de nuevo. Le besó. Devoró sus labios, su lengua, su aliento y cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, musitó, colocando de nuevo el vibrador para darle placer:

 

—No..., aún no, precioso...

 

La tensión en el cuerpo de Louis volvió a contraerlo. Intentaba no moverse, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel ataque y se apretaba contra el vibrador en busca de delirantes sensaciones.

 

—Así me gusta... Sí... apriétate contra mí.

 

Louis lo volvió a hacer, cuando Harry murmuró:

 

—Otro día haré que otro te masturbe para poder disfrutar al cien por cien de tus expresiones. ¿Qué te parece?

 

—Sí... sí...

 

Se oyó un nuevo jadeo de Louis y Harry, excitado, habló de nuevo:

 

—Me he dado cuenta de que te vuelve loco que juegue con tu culito, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí... oh, sí...

 

—Eso me hace recordar que tengo un amigo al que le encantan. Los hombres que han estado con él se han corrido mil veces del placer que les ocasiona con sus estupendos movimientos. ¿Te parece buena idea que otro día te desnude para él, te abra de piernas y le pida que te lo haga? Si tú me lo permites, te ofreceré.

 

El vibrador, junto a las palabras de Harry, volvieron loco a Louis. Imaginar lo que proponía era algo morboso. Desde la muerte de Stan, ningún hombre había tenido el poder de ofrecerle. Cuando jugaba, él solo se ofrecía a quien quería. Y que un hombre como aquél le estuviera proponiendo ese juego le hizo sisear:

 

—Me las vas a pagar..., lo juro, Harry.

 

—Claro que sí... claro que te las voy a pagar... no lo dudes.

 

Con una sonrisa que en aquel momento a Louis se le antojó cruel, Harry paró el ritmo de nuevo y su cuerpo entero tembló. No le dejaba llegar al clímax y, mirándolo en la oscuridad de la habitación, masculló:

 

—Te voy a matar... Te voy a matar.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y de nuevo subió la potencia del vibrador.

 

—No me has respondido, ¿te puedo ofrecer a otros?

 

—Sí...

 

—Abriré tus nalgas y les daré acceso a tu interior. ¿Quieres eso?

 

—Sí... sí... no pares.

 

—¿Me dejas ser el dueño de tu cuerpo?

 

—Sí... sí...

 

Enloquecido por la entrega de Louis, apretaba los dedos en su espalda y ralentizaba el vibrador mientras Louis suplicaba. Sus mejillas arreboladas, su respiración y su mirada se lo pedían a gritos cuando, tremendamente excitado, Harry murmuró:

 

—Estás muy duro, esposado, excitado por todo lo que te he dicho, y abierto para mí. Tanto que creo que me voy correr yo antes que tú. Pero tranquilo, te voy a proporcionar un maravilloso orgasmo. Quiero que te apoyes en mí y mitigues tu grito mordiéndome el hombro, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Louis asintió y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Harry, notó cómo subía la potencia del vibrador. Sintió cómo una asoladora lengua de fuego subía por su cuerpo, calcinándolo hasta llegar a su cabeza, y en ese instante Harry exigió:

 

—Ahora, Lou. Córrete ahora para mí.

 

Al oírlo, Louis se estremeció en un increíble espasmo de placer. La lengua de fuego explotó en su interior y, como Harry le había pedido, apoyó la boca en su hombro y lo mordió para amortiguar su grito de placer mientras se retorcía y disfrutaba de un maravilloso y estupendo orgasmo.

 

Duro como una piedra por el espectáculo sensual que Louis le había ofrecido, Harry lo besó en el cuello, le quitó las esposas mientras Louis jadeaba y dijo, poniéndose un preservativo:

 

—Date la vuelta y ofrécete a mí.

 

Sin hablar, Louis lo hizo. Se puso a cuatro patas y Harry, sin resistencia alguna, lo penetró. Estaba abierto y muy excitado por el orgasmo que había tenido segundos antes. Lo agarró por las caderas con gesto posesivo y se apretó contra él mientras ambos jadeaban enloquecidos.

 

Con el control de nuevo en su poder, Harry entró una y otra vez en su interior. El placer era inmenso, ambos estaban entregados a él.

 

—Sí... sí... no pares.

 

—No, precioso... esta vez no pararé.

 

Todo fue en aumento. El ritmo de los gemidos, el gozo, la intensidad. Todo era perfecto entre los dos hasta que de pronto, Harry observó con el rabillo del ojo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y una figura pequeña entraba.

 

¡Darcy!

 

Descolocado, de pronto, sin saber por qué, le dio a Louis un azote en el trasero que resonó en la habitación y, dando unos tumbos que sacaron su pene de su interior, gritó:

 

—Arre... caballito... arre. ¡Yejaaa!

 

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —protestó Louis.

 

—Yejaaaaaaaaaaa.... Vamos, corre, caballito.

 

Louis, al recibir otro fuerte azote que le escoció, miró para atrás y gritó:

 

—Pero ¡tú estás tonto!

 

Harry, sin saber cómo decirle que su hija estaba mirándolos, gritó:

 

—¡Yejaaaaaaaaa! Vamos, caballito... sigue... Arreeeeeee.

 

—Harry —gritó Louis, sin entenderle, hasta que de pronto una vocecita en la oscuridad lo llamó.

 

—Papi...

 

A Louis se le congeló la sangre en las venas. ¿Su hija los había pillado? Bloqueado, no supo qué contestar, mientras notaba que Harry ponía las sábanas entre sus cuerpos. Sin demora, Harry se puso a continuación unos calzoncillos, encendió la luz y, atrayendo toda la atención de la pequeña para que su padre se vistiera, dijo, levantándose:

 

—Hola, princesa, estábamos jugando a caballitos.

 

Louis, acalorado por todo, se puso los bóxer, su sudadera y cuando miró a su hija, ésta, eufórica, gritó, tirándose sobre la cama:

 

—Yo _quiedo_ jugaaaaaaaaaaaaar.

 

Louis y Harry se miraron. ¡Menuda pillada! Pero Harry rápidamente aupó a la pequeña, la sentó sobre la espalda de su padre y dijo:

 

—Vamos, Darcy..., dile al caballito que corra.

 

***

 

Media hora después, tras cabalgar con ella a su espalda, jugar a los caballitos y agotarla, consiguieron que la niña se durmiera entre ellos.

 

Louis miró a Harry y susurró:

 

—Siento lo que ha pasado.

 

Harry, divertido por lo ocurrido, suspiró, y Louis añadió:

 

—Como ya has comprobado, tener una niña pequeña limita muchas cosas.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada. Nunca en la vida había tenido una cita así con nadie. Y echándose hacia un lado para dejarle espacio a Darcy, habló mientras con una mano tocaba el pelo de Louis:

 

—No sientas nada, precioso. Pero eso sí: me debes una cabalgada, ¡¡¡caballito!!!

 

Ambos sonrieron. Lo ocurrido era surrealista y Louis murmuró, tocando su colgante de la fresa:

 

—Te aseguro que lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo en cuanto pueda te gustará más que el caballito.

 

—Mmmm..., nene..., saber eso... me pone.

 

Contento, Louis cerró los ojos. La cara de Harry el día que pudiera darle la sorpresa iba a ser la bomba, pensó.

 

—Creo que es mejor que durmamos —sugirió Harry.

 

***

 

Pero veinte minutos después, Harry seguía despierto. Era la primera vez que dormía con una niña en su cama y temía aplastarla. Con curiosidad, miró en la penumbra a la pequeña Darcy, que se había dormido acurrucada contra él, y después miró a Louis, que estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

 

En ese instante, Louis los abrió, lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—No puedo dormir.

 

Divertido, Louis bromeó:

 

—Tranquilo, James Bond, prometo que no te voy a asfixiar con la almohada cuando duermas.

 

Harry, al oír eso, se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la cama, la rodeó y fue a donde estaba Louis, que lo miraba sin entender qué hacía.

 

Harry retiró las sábanas, le pidió que no dijera nada, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Una vez cerró la puerta, lo soltó mientras Louis, divertido, lo observaba, y dijo:

 

—Ironman..., ¡quítate los bóxer ya!

 


	19. Chapter 19

El sábado, Harry y Louis coincidieron en casa de Sophia, pero ambos disimularon lo que había entre ellos, aunque Darcy se mostró más cariñosa con Harry de lo habitual.

 

Harry, al percatarse de ello, procuró no estar en el campo de visión de la niña. Si seguía así, los descubrirían.

 

Sophia se preocupó por su amigo Louis al ver que tenía un corte en la frente y se quedó sin palabras al saber cómo se lo había hecho.

 

Harry, que lo escuchaba, quiso contar lo impresionado que lo había dejado, pero no podía. Si se incluía en la historia, todos sabrían que estaban juntos. Por ello, hizo lo mejor que sabía y, para sentirse incluido en la conversación, provocó a Louis:

 

—¿Seguro que el choque no lo provocaste tú?

 

Louis torció el gesto al oírlo, en señal de incomodidad, y repuso:

 

—La pena es que no te pillara a ti dentro.

 

Harry, divertido, lo miró y, en tono guasón, replicó:

 

—Ha hablado Thor. ¿Dónde te has dejado el martillo?

 

—Como no cierres el pico, lo vas a encontrar en tu cabeza, ¡listillo!

 

La pequeña Darcy, que en ese momento corría, se paró junto a Harry y, cogiéndolo de la pierna, preguntó:

 

—¿Jugamos a los caballitos?

 

Louis al oír a su hija y ver el bloqueo de Harry, cogió a su pequeña y dijo:

 

—Darcy..., ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no toques la caca?

 

—¡Serás grosero! —protestó Harry.

 

Sophia los miró con gesto contrariado. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar igual? E intervino, intentando calmar los ánimos.

 

—Por favor..., ¿por qué no fumáis la pipa de la paz?

 

Louis animó a su hija a correr tras una pelota, soltó una carcajada y con gesto contrariado respondió:

 

—Cianuro le echaba yo a la pipa.

 

Harry, levantando las cejas, miró a su amigo Liam, que los observaba, y dijo:

 

—Además de chulito y prepotente, ¿también asesino? Querida Sophia, ¿qué amistades son éstas?

 

—Harry, no seas estúpido —protestó Sophia.

 

—Eh..., Soph —se quejó Harry—. No me insultes. Sólo ha sido un comentario.

 

Louis, quitándole importancia, miró a su contrariada amiga y respondió:

 

—No hay comentarios estúpidos, sino estúpidos que comentan. Por lo tanto, pasando de él, ¿vale, Sophia?

 

Harry resopló. Se moría por besarle. Lo estaba volviendo loco con su descaro. Pero en sus ojos veía algo que lo desconcertaba y, tras cruzar una mirada con su amigo Liam, que sonreía a su lado, murmuró:

 

—Recuerda, cuando venga Louis, sé buen amigo y no me invites.

 

Liam soltó una risotada.

 

***

 

Durante la comida, cada uno se sentó a una punta de la mesa y se dedicaron a tirarse las pullitas de siempre. Sophia no sabía qué hacer. Quería que sus dos amigos se llevaran bien, pero era imposible. Ellos se negaban.

 

—Pásame los garbanzos, Sophia —pidió Louis.

 

Ella, encantada, lo hizo y cuando su amigo se estaba sirviendo, oyó que Harry decía con cierto retintín:

 

—Si queda algo, me encantaría servirme a mí también.

 

Louis, al oírlo, lo miró y, soltando la bandeja, siseó:

 

—Aquí los tienes, bonito..., todos para ti.

 

Ruth, la hermana de Liam, que había acudido junto con su novio, asombrada por lo borde que estaba siendo el bueno de Harry con aquel muchacho, preguntó acercándose a su cuñada:

 

—Pero ¿qué les pasa a estos dos?

 

Molesta, Sophia los miró y susurró:

 

—Directamente no se soportan.

 

Acto seguido, vio cómo su marido le daba a Louis una botella de champán para que la abriera.

 

¡Clops!

 

—¡Joderrrrrr!

 

El sonido del tapón al saltar y el consiguiente «¡Joder!» hizo que todos miraran y soltaran una carcajada al ver que el tapón de la botella había impactado contra el pómulo de Harry.

 

—¿Quieres dejarme tuerto?

 

Louis, horrorizado porque no había querido hacer eso, lo miró levantarse e ir al baño. Liam lo acompañó.

 

Sophia, sorprendida por aquel ataque tan directo, miró a su amigo y dijo:

 

—Lou, entiendo que no os llevéis bien, pero un taponazo duele.

 

—Te juro que no pretendía darle. Ha sido casualidad.

 

Unos minutos después, volvieron del baño y Harry, mirándolo, gritó:

 

—¡¿Qué tal si piensas antes de hacer las cosas?!

 

Louis quiso disculparse, decirle que no había pretendido hacer aquello, besarle el pómulo dolorido, pero al ver la expresión de Harry, respondió en su línea:

 

—¿Quieres una tirita de princesas?

 

Harry, ofuscado, fue a responder cuando Liam intervino:

 

—Se acabó, chicos. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

 

***

 

Veinte minutos después, cuando Louis pudo ver que Sophia no estaba pendiente, el móvil de Harry sonó: «Lo siento. No pretendía darte un taponazo».

 

Harry sonrió y escribió: «¿Seguro que no querías dejarme tuerto?».

 

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Louis le hizo un puchero y escribió: «Si hubiera querido dejarte tuerto, ¡no fallo!».

 

Al leer eso, Harry tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reír, y más aún por no ir y besarle delante de todos, como deseaba.

 

***

 

A lo largo del día, y a escondidas de todos, se comunicaron con mensajitos de móvil y a última hora Harry le preguntó por el mismo medio: «¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche?».

 

Al recibirlo, Louis respondió: «No. La persona que se queda con Darcy, hoy no está».

 

La cara de Harry se contrajo al leerlo. Quería estar con Louis y tras mirarle con gesto ceñudo desde el otro lado del salón, insistió: «Iré yo a tu casa».

 

Louis rápidamente contestó: «No».

 

Molesto ante su negativa, resopló.

 

Louis lo miró mientras Harry escribía: «Pregúntale a Sophia si conoce a alguien».

 

Al recibir ese mensaje, Louis respondió: «Yo no le dejo mi hija a cualquiera».

 

Harry, sorprendiéndolo, rápidamente escribió: «O lo preguntas tú o lo pregunto yo».

 

Incómodo por aquello, Louis fue a contestar cuando Sophia, que volvía de despedir a sus cuñados, al verle teclear en el móvil preguntó con curiosidad:

 

—¿Con quién te mensajeas?

 

Louis, consciente de que todos lo miraban, respondió dejando el móvil y dándole a su hija un muñeco que le pedía:

 

—Con un pesadito que quiere quedar conmigo esta noche.

 

En ese instante, Harry se sentó junto a ellos y murmuró:

 

—Pobre hombre, lo compadezco. No sabe lo que hace.

 

—Harry... —protestó Sophia y Louis, clavando sus ojos en él, siseó:

 

—Hay personas que saben apreciar lo que es un hombre de verdad..., nene.

 

—Hay hombres para todo..., nene —se mofó Harry.

 

Sophia, incrédula, interponiéndose entre ellos, miró a Louis y preguntó:

 

—¿Vas a quedar con ese hombre?

 

—No.

 

—Oye... qué colgante de fresa más original. Pero si tiene hasta chocolate —rió Sophia.

 

—Es un regalo —murmuró Louis, al darse cuenta de que el colgante había llamado la atención.

 

Liam, al ver en lo que su mujer se había fijado, parpadeó. Él había visto aquella joya antes y, mirando a su amigo Harry, que disimulaba, exclamó:

 

—Vaya... una fresa con chocolate, ¡qué original!

 

Harry, al darse cuenta de que lo había pillado, con la mirada le pidió silencio.

 

Tres segundos después, al ver que Louis no iba a preguntar lo que Harry le había sugerido, dijo para llamar la atención de Sophia:

 

—¿Qué pasa, Ironman, no tienes con quién dejar a tu princesa esta noche?

 

Molesto por su insistencia, Louis gruñó:

 

—Eso a ti no te importa, idiota.

 

Sin cortarse un pelo y dispuesto a conseguir su propósito, Harry insistió:

 

—Yo te haría de niñera, pero he quedado con un chico precioso y por nada del mundo me voy a perder esa cita.

 

—Eh... eh... eh... Tú serías la última persona que yo elegiría en este mundo para que cuidara de mi hija.

 

—A lo mejor la cuido mejor de lo que tú crees.

 

—Lo dudo.

 

—Si quieres, déjame la niña a mí —dijo Sophia al oírlos—. Sabes que con nosotros estará bien y mañana cuando te levantes vienes a buscarla.

 

Tener toda la noche para él solo lo atrajo, y por la mirada de Harry supo que a él también, pero, aun así, contestó:

 

—No..., no creo que sea buena idea.

 

Liam, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, lo miró y perseveró:

 

—Aquí la cuidaremos como si estuviera contigo. No seas tonto y sal esta noche a divertirte.

 

Harry, deseoso de meter cizaña, miró a su amigo:

 

—Qué poco solidario eres con ese pobre hombre. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Mira que el Superman es capaz de darle un garrotazo y puede terminar traumatizado.

 

—No se hable más —insistió Sophia, deseosa de matar a su buen amigo Harry—: Darcy se queda con nosotros esta noche.

 

—Pero...

 

—Lou —lo cortó Sophia—, sal esta noche con ese hombre y pásalo bien. ¡Te lo mereces! —Y mirando a Harry, añadió—: Y tú cierra el pico, que me estás poniendo nerviosa y al final la que te va a dar el garrotazo voy a ser yo.

 

—Amigo —intervino Liam—, yo que tú me callaba. Recuerda, ¡está embarazada y tiene las hormonas alteradas!

 

Harry soltó una risotada: se había salido con la suya. Levantándose, dijo:

 

—Me voy. He quedado con una preciosidad que más que garrotazos, cuando me vea me comerá a besos.

 

—Pobrecillo —se mofó Louis—. Qué estómago tiene que tener.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y Harry siseó:

 

—Para tu información, sé de buena tinta que le gusto.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Segurísimo..., guapo. Es más, quizá hasta lo lleve a montar a caballo.

 

—¿Por la noche? —preguntó Sophia, sorprendida.

 

Harry sonrió y sin querer mirar a Louis para no soltar una carcajada, respondió:

 

—Montar a caballo a la luz de la luna es maravilloso.

 

Louis cruzó una rápida mirada con él, que le guiñó un ojo. Divertido, intentó no reírse. ¡Qué liante!

 

Segundos después, Louis y Sophia se levantaron y Liam, mirando a su amigo, que se estaba poniendo un abrigo azul marino, preguntó:

 

—¿Fresa con chocolate?

 

Harry al ver que los otros no los oían, respondió:

 

—¡Cállate!

 

Liam sonrió y, acercándose a él, insistió:

 

—¿Qué tienes tú con Louis?

 

—Guárdame el secreto, Payne, ya hablaremos.

 

Liam asintió y dijo:

 

—Por supuesto que hablaremos, pero como dice mi mujer, punto uno: piensa lo que haces. Y punto dos: te aseguro que Soph no tardará en atar cabos y, cuando se entere, ¡temblad por habérselo ocultado!

 

***

 

Veinte minutos después, cuando Louis salió con su coche de la parcela de sus amigos, no se sorprendió al ver el de Harry esperándolo un par de calles más adelante.

 

—Sígueme. Meteremos los dos coches en el garaje de mi edificio —le indicó Harry desde su vehículo cuando Louis se puso a su lado.

 

—No.

 

La rotundidad de su voz le confirmó que aquella noche le pasaba algo y preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque no y punto.

 

Sin mirarlo, se encendió un cigarrillo.

 

Harry preguntó al ver su gesto:

 

—¿Qué te ocurre?

 

Louis resopló. Era su aniversario con Stan. Hubiera sido el sexto, pero sin ganas de contar la verdad, respondió:

 

—Nada. No me ocurre nada.

 

La negatividad de Louis lo sorprendió y, bajándose de su coche, se acercó al suyo y preguntó:

 

—¿No quieres ir a mi casa?

 

Louis negó con la cabeza y saliendo de su coche, dijo tras dar un portazo:

 

—Te dije que quería estar con Darcy. ¿Por qué has tenido que insistir?

 

—Porque tengo ganas de estar contigo, de besarte, de tocarte y de cabalgar a la luz de la luna.

 

Esas palabras tan íntimas, tan especiales, le tocaron el corazón; cuando Harry se acercó más, le puso una mano en el pecho y aclaró:

 

—Yo no quiero nada más que sexo contigo, no te confundas.

 

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

 

—El rollito amor y tal ya te dije que no va conmigo —aclaró Louis, furioso—. Una cosa es que lo pase bien contigo y otra que te dé exclusividad. Por lo tanto, si quieres que estemos juntos, vayamos a un club de intercambio y pasémoslo bien.

 

Esa proposición frustraba totalmente los planes de Harry. El sexo le encantaba, pero Louis y su particular manera de hacer el amor lo atraía tanto que sólo lo quería para él. Confuso, clavó sus impactantes ojos verdes en él.

 

—¿Prefieres ir a un club antes que a mi casa?

 

—Sí —afirmó Louis, apagando el cigarrillo.

 

Harry quiso protestar, quejarse. Pero finalmente tomó aire preguntó:

 

—¿De verdad no te ocurre nada?

 

—Te acabo de responder hace cinco segundos.

 

Con una paciencia impresionante, Harry asintió y, mirándolo, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué te parece si llamo a alguien y vamos a mi casa?

 

Louis lo miró.

 

—¿Servicio a domicilio?

 

Aquello a Harry le hizo gracia y respondió:

 

—Tengo muchos amigos. Organizo de vez en cuando fiestecitas en casa y...

 

—Vale. No quiero saber más. Si vas a llamar a alguien, que sea un hombre y que sea atractivo. Cualquiera no me vale.

 

—¿Una mujer no?

 

Molesto por la conversación, Louis finalmente dijo:

 

—Oye, si quieres, llama a una mujer para ti y un hombre para mí. No soy celoso.

 

Harry sopesó sus palabras. El sexo entre cuatro solía ser divertido, pero decidió dejarlo para otro día. Al final, abrió su móvil, habló con alguien y una vez concretó verse en su casa en media hora, anunció, encaminándose hacia su coche:

 

—Tema solucionado. Será una fiesta de tres.

 

—¿Has llamado a un hombre?

 

—Sí. Ahora, sígueme.

 

***

 

Cuando llegaron, los dos metieron sus vehículos en el garaje y al entrar en la casa, Harry lo besó y murmuró:

 

—Hoy hubiera querido una noche solo contigo.

 

Louis asintió. A él también le apetecía, pero no quería colgarse de aquel guaperas: con toda seguridad, si lo dejaba entrar en su vida le rompería el corazón. Por eso, sonriendo, lo besó y murmuró:

 

—Vamos a pasarlo bien. ¡Déjate de exclusividades!

 

En ocasiones como aquélla, su frialdad y su chulería dejaban a Harry sin habla. Cualquier persona de las que conocía mataría por una noche a solas con él, pero Louis no. Eso marcaba la diferencia entre él y los demás. Quiso protestar, pero al final, mirándolo fijamente, dijo:

 

—Yo guiaré el juego, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Louis sonrió y, divertido, accedió:

 

—Vale, pero no te acostumbres.

 

***

 

Media hora después, sonó el portero automático de la casa y cuando entró David Soutar, Louis lo reconoció y sonrió. Se saludaron y Harry de pronto se sintió violento. ¿Estaba celoso? Rápidamente preparó unas copas mientras ellos hablaban y él se tranquilizaba. No era la primera vez que compartía hombre con su buen amigo David, pero en esa ocasión lo que estaba sintiendo mientras ellos dos hablaban era diferente y se inquietó. No le gustaba sentirse así.

 

Tras beber para caldear el ambiente, Louis puso música cañera, como siempre. Harry lo miró al ver que se trataba de Bon Jovi y Louis, con el reto en la mirada, sonrió.

 

Aquella sonrisa fría a Harry no le gustó y supo que algo no iba bien. Lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo oscuro, que enseñó a los dos y se ató sobre los ojos.

 

Harry se enfadó. Lo conocía y sabía lo que aquello significaba. Por ello, levantándose, se acercó a su oído y murmuró:

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

—Disfrutar.

 

Molesto, Harry insistió:

 

—¿Por qué lo haces?

 

Con un tono de voz que lo dejó helado, Louis respondió:

 

—Porque hoy quiero estar con Stan.

 

Eso ofendió a Harry. Lo enfadó y, sin poder verle los ojos, gruñó:

 

—He dicho que me dejaras a mí guiar el juego.

 

—Y te dejo, nene..., pero hoy también juega Stan.

 

Frustrado porque nada estaba saliendo como él quería, Harry tuvo la tentación de acabar con el juego en aquel mismo instante, pero el deseo pudo más que la razón. Finalmente, cogió a Louis de la mano y exigió:

 

—Louis, siéntate.

 

Él lo hizo. Cada hombre por un lado lo atacó. Cuatro manos recorrían su torso, su cintura, sus piernas, separándoselas. Le bajaron los pantalones y primero uno y después el otro, masturbaron con sus manos el duro pene de Louis para proporcionarle placer. Dedos juguetones le retiraban la fina tela del bóxer y lo asaltaban mientras le decían cosas calientes, excitándolo.

 

—¿Te gusta lo que te decimos, Louis? —preguntó David.

 

Louis asintió y Harry, enloquecido por el morbo del momento, se levantó del sillón. Louis lo volvía loco. Se impacientaba como un colegial. Sin demora, se arrodilló en el suelo y, tras quitarle los bóxer con brusquedad, pidió:

 

—Ofrécete a mí.

 

Así lo hizo y la boca de Harry fue directa a donde Louis demandaba.

 

Recostado en el sofá, Louis se entregó al disfrute del juego mientras David le subía la camiseta y, embravecido, comenzó a chuparle los pezones con fruición.

 

Frenético y tremendamente excitado por lo que aquellos dos hombres le hacían, Louis se movió gustoso y soltó un jadeo mientras Harry continuaba con su asolador ataque y no paraba de controlar lo que David hacía.

 

La temperatura subió en la habitación y Harry, metido totalmente en el juego, lo puso de pie, le quitó la camiseta del todo y, cuando lo tuvo totalmente desnudo, le indicó mirando el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos.

 

—Lou..., ponte de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

 

Sin dudar, Louis obedeció y entonces le quitó el pañuelo. Quería mirarlo y quería que Louis lo mirara a él. No estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con Stan.

 

Eso a Louis no le gustó y, tras clavar su enfadada mirada en Harry, sin necesidad de hablar, actuó. Llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de ellos, les desabrochó los pantalones, les bajó la cremallera, el bóxer y, con mimo, tocó aquellas erecciones duras y juguetonas. Con deleite rozó y besó primero la punta de sus penes antes de metérselos en la boca y degustarlos. Ellos soltaron un gruñido varonil que a Louis le puso la carne de gallina y más cuando sintió la mano de Harry en su cabeza, exigiéndole que continuara.

 

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Harry pidió:

 

—David, mastúrbale.

 

Su amigo se arrodilló detrás de Louis para tocarle el trasero, le mordió las costillas y paseó su lengua por el tatuaje de su brazo, mientras Louis seguía lamiendo con deleite el duro y erecto pene de Harry.

 

Excitado al ver cómo el tatuaje se movía ante el ataque de David, Harry le tiró del pelo para que lo mirara, clavó sus ojazos verdes en él y dijo:

 

—Soy Harry..., mírame a mí.

 

Esa exigencia, más que enfadarle, excitó a Louis; mientras, David comenzaba a masturbarle desde atrás. Comenzó a mover su mano al tiempo que Louis jadeaba, se movía e intentaba continuar chupando lo que Harry le exigía mientras David empezaba a dilatarle con los dedos.

 

Retirándose de su boca, Harry disfrutó observando la cara de Louis mientras otro excitaba su cuerpo. Observó su boca, sus labios, su cuerpo y, cuando ya no pudo más, se puso un preservativo y cambiándose con David, ordenó, mientras lo penetraba enérgicamente y Louis se encogía al sentir su enorme erección:

 

—Ábrete para mí.

 

Louis, excitado, hizo lo que pedía y tras darle un azote en el trasero, Harry exigió:

 

—Ofrécete. Vamos..., apriétate contra mí.

 

Louis lo hizo enloquecido. Pero sabía lo que Harry estaba haciendo: le impedía pensar en Stan en un momento así y continuó hablándole mientras bombeaba una y otra vez en su interior:

 

—Después te abriré las piernas para David, como sé que te gusta y quieres. Te ofreceré a él, sólo a él, y luego yo te follaré hasta que grites mi nombre. Esta noche sólo David y yo seremos quienes te hagamos gritar de placer. Nadie más.

 

A cuatro patas, Louis asintió. Harry lo tenía agarrado por las caderas y con delirantes movimientos lo acercaba y alejaba para ensartarlo una y otra vez por detrás, mientras le hablaba y le recordaba que era él quien lo penetraba y no otro.

 

—¿Me sientes, Lou?

 

—Sí —gritó al notar sus enérgicos movimientos, su calor, su grosor.

 

—Di mi nombre —exigió Harry, penetrándolo de nuevo.

 

Louis soltó un jadeo. El placer era intenso y Harry volvió a repetir:

 

—Di mi nombre.

 

Louis se resistió y él, sin ceder un ápice, lo volvió a penetrar con furia y exigió:

 

—Di mi nombre.

 

—¡Harry! —gritó Louis finalmente.

 

—Repítelo —insistió.

 

—¡Harry!

 

—Otra vez.

 

—¡Harry! —obedeció Louis entre jadeos.

 

Encantado con hacerle vivir y sentir la realidad, lo empaló de nuevo y, volviéndolo loco, murmuró:

 

—Sí, cielo, sí..., soy Harry, no lo olvides. Esto es entre tú y yo. Nuestro juego y el de nadie más, ¿entendido?

 

Louis no respondió y Harry, exigente, insistió:

 

—¿Me has oído, Lou?

 

—Sí.... Sí..., Harry... No pares. Ahora no pares.

 

Aquella súplica y cómo Louis se arqueaba para recibirlo, lo hizo acelerar el ritmo de sus acometidas. Quería hacerle sentir. Quería que disfrutara y quería disfrutar él. Los gemidos de ambos se aceleraron, hasta que, contrayéndose, Louis se dejó ir. Su cara cayó sobre la alfombra y su pene tembló al sentir la última embestida de Harry, acompañada por su sibilante ronquido de placer.

 

Una vez Harry salió de él, sin abandonarlo ni un segundo, lo hizo ponerse boca arriba. Lo miró a los ojos y vio su agitada respiración. Aquellos juegos a ambos les gustaban. Los excitaban. Besándolo con posesión para dejar claro que él era quien guiaba el juego, preguntó:

 

—¿Preparado para David?

 

Louis asintió y Harry dijo:

 

—David...

 

Éste, después de presenciarlo todo y ya con un preservativo puesto, estaba duro y deseoso de jugar con Louis. Cuando Harry se retiró a un lado, se colocó entre las piernas de Louis, guió su pene y rápidamente lo penetró.

 

Los gemidos de Louis volvieron a inundar la estancia y Harry, sentándose a su lado, posó su boca sobre la suya y musitó:

 

—Sí..., disfruta, cariño... Ábrete para David. Vamos..., grita de placer. Quiero oírte..., quiero ver cómo disfrutas...

 

Louis chilló y cerró los ojos y Harry, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano, exigió:

 

—Mírame.

 

Louis lo miró y Harry volvió a exigir:

 

—Di mi nombre.

 

Con la mirada fija en Harry y consciente de con quién estaba, accedió:

 

—Harry...

 

Éste asintió. Louis estaba con él y siseó:

 

—Sí... tú y yo. Éste es nuestro juego.

 

Enajenado por lo que sus palabras le hacían sentir, Louis lo agarró del cuello y lo besó con desesperación. Abrió su boca y metió su lengua de tal manera en su interior que casi lo hizo perder la razón con un simple beso. La dureza de Louis en la entrega lo sorprendió y quiso mimarlo como nunca antes había mimado ninguna persona.

 

David continuó con sus penetraciones mientras ellos dos se besaban. Sin quitarles la vista de encima, pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Louis para tener más accesibilidad y prosiguió con su propio juego. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de Louis entregándose a él mientras su amigo le devoraba la boca lo hizo temblar, y cuando no pudo más, se dejó llevar por el clímax, clavándose una última vez en Louis.

 

Una vez los cuerpos de los tres dejaron de respirar con dificultad, David salió de Louis y Harry, poniéndose en pie, lo hizo levantar, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la ducha. Cuando el agua comenzó a caer entre ellos, lo miró y musitó:

 

—Estoy duro y voy a follarte otra vez.

 

Mimoso, Louis asintió.

 

Harry lo apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y, sin soltarlo, guió su pene hacia su dilatada entrada. Cuando estuvo dentro de él, Louis susurró con un hilo de voz:

 

—Harry.

 

Conmovido, Harry asintió. Había dicho su nombre sin que él se lo pidiera y, agarrándolo por el trasero para manejarlo, murmuró mientras se apretaba contra él:

 

—Sí, Lou..., soy Harry.

 

Mirándose a los ojos, respiraban con dificultad mientras se apretaban el uno contra el otro y disfrutaban de aquella morbosa sensación.

 

El interior de Louis se contraía y su succión sobre el pene de Harry era fantástica y estupenda. Así estuvieron varios minutos, disfrutando como locos, hasta que Harry, abriéndole las nalgas con las manos, le pasó también un dedo por donde estaba penetrándole y Louis musitó:

 

—David.

 

Harry, que ya le había visto tener sexo en el Anchor's Rope, lo entendió y llamó a su amigo. Cuando éste entró en el baño, Harry le dijo, organizando el juego:

 

—En unos minutos te quiero dentro de la ducha con nosotros.

 

David asintió. Los observó jugar bajo el agua mientras su pene se endurecía y, una vez erecto, se puso un preservativo. Al entrar en la ducha, cerró el grifo. Harry se movió y colocó a Louis entre los dos. David comenzó a tocarle y Harry, locamente excitado, murmuró sobre la boca de Louis:

 

—Esto es lo que quieres.

 

—Sí —respondió Louis al notar cómo David le masajeaba las nalgas.

 

—David te está preparando, ¿te gusta lo que hace?

 

—Sí... sí...

 

El placer era inmenso y los jadeos resonaban en todo el cuarto de baño: morbo en estado puro entre los tres. El cuerpo de Louis succionaba el pene de Harry y éste apretaba los dientes e intentaba no dejarse llevar por los instintos animales que le afloraban. Debía dar tiempo a que los dedos de David le dilataran un poco más y, cuando no pudo más, siseó:

 

—Vamos a darte lo que deseas, precioso.

 

—Sí, Harry..., entrégame.

 

Que Louis se lo pidiera lo volvió loco de excitación. Oír su nombre le producía un reconfortante placer al saber que Louis contaba con él. Al fin era su juego. Un juego donde ellos eran los protagonistas y no terceros.

 

Besos...

 

La lengua de Harry se enredó en la suya y ambos disfrutaron de su pasión y del morbo del momento hasta que David pidió:

 

—Harry, apóyate en la pared y abre a Louis.

 

Mirando a los ojos a Louis, Harry hizo lo que le decía y, con su pene aún en su interior, le asió las nalgas y lo abrió para su amigo. Lo entregó. David le puso la punta del pene junto al de Harry y lenta y pausadamente lo comenzó a penetrar, mientras Harry y Louis se miraban a los ojos.

 

Louis jadeó y Harry, pendiente en todo momento de él, preguntó:

 

—¿Esto es lo que querías?

 

—Sí... —Y sin apartar los ojos de Harry, susurró—: Te gusta entregarme.

 

Harry, enloquecido por lo que Louis le hacía sentir, sonrió y convino:

 

—Me encanta, precioso..., me vuelve loco.

 

Louis asintió y cuando sintió el roce de ambos penes, gimió. Los hombres no lo dudaron y cada uno desde su posición se movió en busca del placer y del morbo, mientras Louis, en medio de los dos, jadeaba y besaba a Harry con fiereza.

 

Placer...

 

Excitación...

 

Fantasía...

 

Esas tres cosas los llenaron a tope y disfrutaron de lo que les gustaba: el sexo.

 

Con lujuria, Louis se contorsionó de gozo entre sus manos, dándoles acceso una y otra vez a su interior, mientras ellos, al ritmo que cada uno marcaba, lo penetraban en busca del clímax. Cuando todo acabó y David salió de Louis, con una mirada le indicó a su amigo que se marchaba a otro baño para ducharse. No hizo falta decir más. David sabía que una vez acabado el juego sobraba.

 

Cuando se quedaron Louis y Harry solos en la ducha, éste abrió el agua, lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió cuando oyó a Louis preguntar:

 

—¿Todo bien?

 

Harry asintió y en ese momento algo dentro de su corazón se descongeló: se acordó de su amigo Liam y sonrió al entender lo que éste había intentado explicarle muchas veces sobre Sophia y él. Y sin saber por qué, en ese preciso instante lo entendió todo. La química con una persona y todo lo que venía después surgía cuando menos se esperaba y a él con Louis le había surgido y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

 

Los juegos calientes y morbosos entre los tres habían durado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuando David se marchó, Louis se duchó solo. Cuando salió de la ducha, con los bóxer puestos, comenzó a recoger su ropa y Harry, mirándolo, preguntó:

 

—¿Adónde vas?

 

Sin mirarlo, Louis respondió:

 

—A mi casa. Creo que ya es tarde.

 

Tras un tenso silenció, Harry inquirió:

 

—¿Qué te ocurre esta noche? Y no me digas que nada, porque no me engañas. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Harry...

 

—¿Por qué querías que Stan estuviera aquí? ¿Por qué?

 

Louis cerró los ojos. Su comportamiento al principio de la noche había sido terrible e inaceptable; encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró:

 

—Hoy es mi aniversario con Stan.

 

—Era —matizó Harry con rotundidad—. ¡Era...! Debes empezar a hablar de él en pasado.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Enfadado por lo que Louis pensaba, siseó furioso:

 

—Stan no está, Lou. Ya no es vuestro aniversario. ¿Cuándo lo vas a querer ver?

 

Louis no respondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y continuó recogiendo su ropa.

 

Loco porque no se fuera, Harry pensó qué hacer. Deseaba que pasara el resto de la noche con él y, sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia el equipo de música. Tras mirar varios CDs, se decidió por uno muy especial para él, por uno que escuchaba siempre en soledad, y cuando los primeros acordes de [_Kiss Me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE&list=PLaq655wqcKDlaHvTcWIcwkrIzGQFFhAOo), de Ed Sheeran, sonaron, ya estaba detrás de Louis, murmurándole al oído:

 

—Ven...

 

Louis, con el corazón a mil, soltó la ropa que llevaba en las manos y se dejó abrazar. Lo necesitaba.

 

Aquella canción...

 

Aquel hombre...

 

Aquel momento...

 

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Durante varios segundos, bailaron el uno en brazos del otro aquella romántica y maravillosa canción, hasta que Harry, posando su frente sobre la de Louis, susurró:

 

—Perdóname por haberte hablado así.

 

Louis asintió y, tras unos segundos, contestó:

 

—Perdóname tú a mí por haberme comportado como un idiota.

 

—Lou...

 

El joven negó con la cabeza y Harry buscó su boca con desesperación, lo besó con ímpetu y, cuando se separó de Louis, murmuró con voz ronca:

 

—No quiero que pienses en él.

 

—Harry, yo...

 

—Tú y yo. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

 

—Escucha, Harry...

 

—No, cielo, escúchame tú a mí —lo cortó, poniéndole el vello de punta—. Cuando estés conmigo, sólo quiero que pienses en mí, en nosotros. Llámame egoísta, pero cuando tú y yo juguemos, con otros o solos, únicamente quiero que existamos tú y yo. Stan es el pasado y yo soy el presente, ¿no lo ves?

 

Louis no respondió. No podía. Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas especiales por Harry y eso lo asustaba. No se lo podía permitir. No debía. No había sido sincero con Harry desde un principio y sabía que tarde o temprano, cuando él se enterase de su oficio, todo explotaría como una bomba.

 

Lo besó. Saboreó sus labios con deleite y cuando se separó, Harry le pidió:

 

—Quédate esta noche conmigo.

 

—No...

 

—No te vayas —insistió con voz ronca Harry.

 

—No puedo...

 

—Sí puedes..., claro que puedes.

 

Conmovido por su voz y por lo que sentía estando con Harry, lo miró a los ojos y directamente preguntó:

 

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

 

La canción continuó mientras ellos, abrazados y hechizados por el momento, se movían al compás de la misma. Y con los ojos clavados en Louis, Harry, aquel Casanova a quien hombres y mujeres adoraban, respondió:

 

—No sé lo que estamos haciendo, cielo, pero me gusta y no voy a parar, porque te estás convirtiendo en alguien muy... muy especial para mí.

 

Louis cerró los ojos y sonrió. El romanticismo de Harry le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

 

Harry le olió el pelo mientras Louis le besaba el cuello. Lo abrazó con desesperación y aspiró su aroma. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, aquel hombre lo llenaba por completo y no quería separarse de él ni un solo día más. Ni un solo instante. Hechizado por el momento, lo llevó hasta la cama, donde continuó besándolo. Quería mimarlo y decirle cientos de cosas que nunca había dicho, pero él mismo se asustaba de sus sentimientos. Todo iba rápido, demasiado rápido, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

 

Besos...

 

Ternura...

 

Deseo...

 

Se mimaron al compás de la bonita canción.

 

Sin prisa...

 

Sin pausa...

 

Cuando la canción terminó, comenzó una nueva también de Ed Sheeran. En esta ocasión [_Give Me Love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA).

 

Si la canción de antes era romántica, ésa lo era mucho más. Embelesado por la delicadeza, la sensualidad y el morbo de Harry en aquellos momentos, Louis cerró los ojos, justo cuando Harry le pasaba los labios por la barbilla. Dios..., ¡era delicioso! Abandonado a sus arrumacos, Louis lo oyó susurrar:

 

—Te voy a hacer el amor con mi música. Con nuestra música.

 

—Eres un romanticón —bromeó mimoso Louis.

 

Harry asintió y, rozando su nariz contra la de Louis, musitó:

 

—Y tú también lo eres, aunque no lo creas.

 

Louis sonrió y, tocándole el pómulo con la mano, se lo besó y dijo:

 

—Siento lo del taponazo... No era mi intención.

 

Sin darle importancia, Harry se despojó del bóxer negro que llevaba, lo tiró y, rasgando el envoltorio de un preservativo, se lo fue a poner, pero Louis se negó.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Sí... Quiero sentir tu piel y mi piel.

 

Harry sonrió y Louis lo besó. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer el amor? Al principio de su relación con Stan todo era romántico. Pero en sus últimas ocasiones, todo era frío y rápido. Había olvidado el romanticismo, pero allí estaba Harry. Un hombre impresionante que nada tenía que ver con él y su estilo de vida. Un hombre al que nunca pensó atraer y que de pronto lo mimaba, lo acariciaba, lo agasajaba de tal manera que le estaba haciendo creer de nuevo que el amor existía.

 

Besos sabrosos.

 

Besos suculentos.

 

Besos deliciosos.

 

Así lo besaba Harry mientras la preciosa voz de Ed Sheeran llenaba el espacio, y a ellos aquella tórrida intimidad les tocaba el corazón.

 

Se miraban con ternura...

 

Se tocaban con mimo...

 

Se mordían los labios apasionadamente con intimidad...

 

Se comunicaban sin hablar, mientras sus cuerpos ardientes se rozaban y gustosos se deleitaban en aquel instante profundo y terriblemente mágico entre los dos. Harry dejó caer su fornido cuerpo sobre Louis y, con cuidado de no aplastarle, paseó su boca por su frente, por sus mejillas, por su cuello hasta terminar en su pecho.

 

Louis jadeó.

 

Con un estremecimiento, Louis enredó los dedos en aquel pelo rizoso y espeso, hizo que lo mirara y pidió:

 

—Hazme el amor.

 

Con los ojos vidriosos de pasión, Harry lo volvió a besar mientras Louis bajaba sus manos por su espalda y le clavaba los dedos para retenerlo. Harry, excitado y enloquecido por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, se estremeció. Con movimientos felinos y deliberados, le quitó la ropa interior, que cayó al suelo. Su erección latía. Su duro pene estaba dispuesto para una nueva invasión y no lo dudó. Se colocó en su cautivadora entrada, lo miró a los ojos y lo penetró.

 

Louis se arqueó para recibirlo y hacerlo suyo, mientras ambos se movían lentamente al compás de la música y sus bocas se deleitaban mordiéndose. Con movimientos sensuales y posesivos, Harry se puso sobre él y Louis, delirante, se abrió para acogerlo en profundidad.

 

Tranquilos, sin prisa y mirándose a los ojos, uno encajó en el otro mientras sus pieles se

rozaban y erizaban por el mágico momento.

 

Apoyando las manos en la cama, Harry echó hacia adelante las caderas para profundizar más en Louis, que, agarrándolo con fuerza por el trasero, pidió con voz temblorosa:

 

—No te muevas.

 

Harry, hundido en él, paró y sintió cómo su interior lo succionaba, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Aquello era delicioso. ¡Colosal!

 

—Oh, Dios, nene...

 

—No te muevas —suplicó Louis acalorado.

 

Maravillado por el momento Harry no se movió. Disfrutaron de aquella ardorosa intimidad mientras sus cuerpos excitados se volvían locos de placer y la música continuaba.

 

Pasados unos segundos, Harry acercó su boca a la de Louis y musitó:

 

—Me gustas mucho, Lou... Demasiado.

 

Louis no habló, cerró los ojos y tembló. Cuando sus temblores disminuyeron, Harry se movió y, al profundizar más en su cuerpo, le arrancó un candoroso gemido. El ansia creció en los dos y los movimientos segundo a segundo se volvieron más rápidos, más fuertes, más certeros, más terrenales... ambos lo necesitaban.

 

Cuando Harry soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y se hundió totalmente, el clímax les llegó a la vez y Louis le confesó entre murmullos:

 

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Harry... Demasiado.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Pasaron los días, sus encuentros continuaron y en la casa de Louis siempre había flores. Por primera vez en su vida un hombre le regalaba preciosas rosas con alocados mensajes que le hacían reír a carcajadas. En ese tiempo, el móvil de Harry sonaba cada dos por tres y sin que él se lo explicara, Louis intuía que eran sus amiguitos de sexo. Sin decir nada, Louis lo veía hablar con éstos y excusarse. Harry no se separaba de él y en cierto modo se sentía feliz por ser especial para Harry.

 

Una noche, en el Anchor's Rope, Harry hizo lo que un día le prometió. Al entrar en un reservado, un hombre los esperaba. Sin hablar, Harry desnudó a Louis y cuando lo tuvo sobre la cama, le exigió que abriera las piernas y dijo:

 

—Carlos, te ofrezco a Louis. Hazle chillar de placer.

 

Y así fue... Enloquecido por las cosas que aquel hombre le hacía, chilló de lujuria mientras Harry, sobre su boca, murmuraba:

 

—Eso es..., así..., córrete para mí.

 

Carlos era colosal. Sabía lo que hacía y su brusquedad en ciertos momentos a Louis lo puso a cien. Su lengua era salvaje, rápida, dura y jugó con él de una manera increíble. Cuando creía que no podría volverse a correr, lo volvía a hacer.

 

Harry sentó a Louis en la cama, se puso tras él y Carlos le metió los dedos y lo masturbó a su vez. Louis estaba entregado al disfrute mientras Harry lo besaba; de pronto Carlos paró y Harry, totalmente excitado, lo sentó sobre él y lo empaló. Necesitaba introducirse en Louis o se volvería loco.

 

—Túmbalo, Harry, y fóllatelo para mí —pidió Carlos.

 

Él hizo lo que le pedía. Entonces, Louis sintió que aquel hombre empezaba a chuparle el pene y comenzaba a mover su cabeza con la misma maestría que segundos antes.

 

—Tienes una polla preciosa, Louis, ¿te gusta lo que hago?

 

Los ojos de Harry lo observaban y Louis respondió:

 

—Sí..., me gusta.

 

Carlos, un hombre experimentado en proporcionar el mayor placer, metió un dedo en su interior junto al pene de Harry y le comunicó:

 

—Ahora te voy a follar. Voy a agarrarte de las caderas y me voy a meter dentro de ti hasta que vuelvas a chillar de placer. Quiero sentir cómo tiemblas. Quiero notar que tu culito vibra para mí mientras Harry te folla también.

 

Jadeante, Louis, con los ojos clavados en un Harry tremendamente excitado, susurró:

 

—Sí... sí...

 

Hechizado por el poder del hombre que lo miraba, con desesperación Harry acercó su boca a la de Louis y lo besó. Lo hizo con mimo, con deleite, con amor, mientras juntos disfrutaban del morbo que la situación les ocasionaba, olvidándose del resto del mundo para sólo existir los dos.

 

Una vez dilatado lo suficiente, Carlos lo agarró por las caderas y lo penetró. Louis, enloquecido de deseo, se dejó hacer. Ambos bombeaban en él. Ambos lo llenaban, y disfrutó.

 

 

Tras varias negativas de Harry a sus llamadas, aquella noche Nick decidió ir solo al Anchor´s Rope y cuando vio lo que ocurría en aquel reservado, se marchó echando humo por las orejas. No por la clase de sexo que vio, sino más bien por las atenciones y delicadezas que Harry le dedicaba a aquel, el tal Louis, y que con él nunca había tenido.

 

***

 

Los días pasaron y sus encuentros en su casa o en el Anchor´s Rope eran calientes y morbosos. Día a día, Harry pudo comprobar por sí mismo lo experimentado que era Louis en cuanto a morbo. Le volvía loco cómo jugueteaba, cómo lo hacía vibrar con sus movimientos, y también lo volvía loco sentirlo suyo. Sentir su mirada cuando otro se introducía en Louis y Harry lo apretaba contra sí era de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en su vida. Jadeaba como un bárbaro cuando Louis gemía, y disfrutaba aún más cuando Louis le ronroneaba al oído todo lo que quería hacer con él. De pronto se sintió terrenal. Quería que Louis contara con él para todo y comenzó a desear que nadie más tomara las riendas del juego con Louis.

 

Disimular ante Liam y Sophia cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba. Estar con ellos y con los amigos tomando algo o cenando y no poder besar a Louis, o ver cómo otros hombres se le insinuaban en busca de una cita con él era una auténtica tortura; sin embargo, cuando estaban solos se resarcía.

 

Intentó conocer a sus amigos, pero Louis se negó. Siempre encontraba una excusa para dejarlo para otro día.

 

El sexo entre ellos era colosal. Caliente y morboso. Ambos lo disfrutaban. Ambos lo demandaban. Ambos eran dos fieras insaciables.

 

***

 

Después de varios días separados por un viaje a Bagdad que Harry desconocía, cuando Louis llegó fue a cambiarse de ropa, pues no quería que lo viera vestido de militar, y se fue directo a la casa de Harry, que lo esperaba allí. Cuando abrió la puerta y se miraron, el calor inundó sus cuerpos. Se deseaban. Se habían echado de menos.

 

—Hola, precioso —lo saludó Harry.

 

Louis lo abrazó, metió su lengua en su boca y la movió con exigencia, mientras Harry caminaba con él entre sus brazos hacia su habitación.

 

Una vez llegaron allí, Louis, se soltó, lo miró y exigió:

 

—Desnúdate.

 

Harry, excitado, hizo lo que él pedía y cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, Louis pidió:

 

—Mastúrbate.

 

Harry frunció el cejo. No quería masturbarse, quería hundirse en él, sentir su calidez... o que Louis se lo follará como sabía que le gustaba.

 

Iba a protestar cuando Louis, con la voz del teniente Tomlinson, ordenó:

 

—He dicho que te masturbes.

 

Aquella voz... Aquella exigencia... Y cómo lo miraba fue lo que hizo que Harry llevara su mano hasta su pene y comenzara a tocarse. Sin quitarle ojo, Louis observaba sus movimientos y cuando vio que cerraba los ojos a punto de llegar al clímax, lo cortó diciendo:

 

—Eh... eh... eh... ¡Para! Túmbate en la cama.

 

—¿Hoy vienes mandón? —se mofó Harry.

 

Louis sonrió. Abrió la mochila que llevaba y, sacando unas cuerdas rojas, respondió:

 

—Voy a disfrutar de ti como llevo días pensando.

 

Harry miró las cuerdas y le advirtió:

 

—No me gusta que nadie me ate.

 

Louis sonrió y, sin moverse de su sitio, replicó:

 

—Yo no soy nadie, soy Louis y tú vas a hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¡ya!

 

Sin entender bien lo que pretendía, Harry claudicó. Una vez se tumbó en la cama, Louis, sin desvestirse, se subió a su lado y cogiéndole un brazo se lo ató a un lateral de la cama y después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Una vez lo tuvo inmovilizado, sonrió y, sacando un pañuelo rojo, murmuró, tentándolo:

 

—No verás nada. Sólo sentirás... oirás y...

 

—No, Lou..., no quiero que me tapes los ojos.

 

Agachándose hasta quedar encima de su boca, Louis afirmó:

 

—Hoy mando yo... y tú te callas.

 

La situación lo estaba excitando una barbaridad. Deseaba a Louis y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

Sin hablar más, Louis le ató el pañuelo rojo alrededor de la cabeza y cuando se aseguró de que Harry no lo veía, dijo, levantándose de la cama:

 

—Y ahora..., prepárate para darme el máximo placer.

 

Harry no veía, pero lo oía caminar por la habitación. Los ruidos le hicieron saber que se había quitado las Vans y el pantalón. Cuando sintió que la cama se hundía, lo amenazó:

 

—Cuando me sueltes, te aseguro que me las vas a pagar.

 

—Cuando te suelte, te aseguro que vas a estar muy contento.

 

Harry sonrió sin ver las cosas que Louis sacaba de la mochila. De pronto oyó un zumbido y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

Louis no respondió, un jadeo sonó y Harry insistió:

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

Con un vibrador, Louis se daba placer. Finalmente, respondió:

 

—Lo estoy pasando fenomenal mientras te veo atado a la cama y con los ojos tapados.

 

Incrédulo por lo que había dicho, quiso protestar y cuando un nuevo jadeo de Louis llegó a sus oídos, murmuró:

 

—Nene..., me estás volviendo loco.

 

Harry temblaba y su excitación se incrementaba por momentos cuando sintió que Louis de pronto cogía su pene y se lo metía en la boca. Lo lamió durante un buen rato y una vez lo hubo conducido a las puertas del clímax, sintió que le ponía algo alrededor.

 

—¿Qué me estás poniendo?

 

Louis sonrió y Harry, al notarlo, protestó:

 

—Joder, Lou, ¿qué me estás poniendo?

 

—¡Adivina! —rió Louis.

 

Al sentir la presión que aquello ejercía en su pene, dijo:

 

—Creo que es una anilla. ¿Por qué me la pones?

 

Louis sonrió y, tras introducir la anilla totalmente, llevó su boca hasta los duros pezones de él y, mordisqueándoselos, siseó:

 

—Tranquilo, cielo. Te dije que me las ibas a pagar y hoy te vas a correr cuando yo lo diga.

 

Al oírlo, Harry sonrió y al recordar el día en que él le exigió que no se corriera, Harry musitó:

 

—¿Tan vengativo eres?

 

Louis asintió y, apretando con su mano su duro pene, repuso:

 

—Quien me la hace, me la paga. Y te aseguro que en estos días en que no te he visto, he pensado cómo me lo ibas a pagar.

 

—Malote...

 

Divertido, Louis sonrió y explicó:

 

—Te he puesto un anillo vibrador de silicona que reforzará tu erección, te estimulará y retardará la eyaculación hasta que yo quiera.

 

—Vaya...

 

Tras varios besos y toqueteos por parte de Louis, que lo estimularon una barbaridad, sintió que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él e, introduciéndose el duro pene de Harry lentamente, murmuraba:

 

—Ahora vamos a jugar tú y yo.

 

Acto seguido, gustoso, comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro, mientras sentía cómo el pene latía en su interior. Dios... cuánto lo había añorado.

 

Pasados unos minutos, Harry se estremeció.

 

Louis paró y dijo:

 

—No, _pínsipe_ , no... aguanta como yo aguanté.

 

Sin poder abrazarle, Harry protestó. Se sentía vendido con las manos atadas.

 

—Suéltame las manos, Lou.

 

Como respuesta, su boca se posó sobre la suya y, tras besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, Louis insistió:

 

—No, cielo..., aguanta.

 

—Quiero tocarte.

 

—No... no... no... como tú dijiste... ¡aguanta!

 

El pene de Harry estaba duro como una piedra y Louis accionó un pequeño botón de la anilla y el aro comenzó a vibrar. Harry jadeó y él, apretándose sobre su miembro para sentir la vibración, susurró:

 

—Voy a buscar mi propio placer y con ello te haré enloquecer.

 

La presión que Harry notaba en el pene cada vez que Louis se movía era colosal. No podía verle, pero sí podía sentir cómo lo cabalgaba y le temblaban los muslos de placer. Los jadeos de Louis... los movimientos de Louis... y no poder verle lo estaban volviendo loco. Louis aceleraba sus movimientos y cuando lo sentía subir a la cumbre los ralentizaba.

 

—Así... así Harry..., aguanta y dame lo que quiero.

 

—No puedo...

 

—Sí puedes... Sigue... Oh, sí...

 

Completamente erecto, Harry sólo podía mover las caderas hacia adelante para clavarse más en Louis cuando bajaba hacia él, mientras lo oía jadear y sentía cómo ambos cuerpos temblaban por el morbo que la situación les provocaba. Se mordió los labios mientras el sudor comenzaba a bañar su frente. Nadie lo había atado a ninguna cama, más bien siempre había sido al contrario. Pero Louis conseguía hacer todo lo que se proponía con él.

 

Cuando le quitó de pronto el pañuelo rojo, lo miró a los ojos y se apretó contra Harry enloquecido, y juntos se convulsionaron y llegaron al clímax.

 

Pasado un rato, cuando sus respiraciones se regularizaron, Louis le soltó los brazos y Harry primero lo azotó con cariño y luego lo abrazó.

 

Tras una ducha, donde de nuevo volvieron a hacer el amor, Louis propuso ir al Anchor's Rope, pero Harry se negó. Esa noche no quería terceros. Sólo quería a Louis, a nadie más.

 

***

 

Sobre las tres de la madrugada, cuando los dos estaban sentados en la encimera de la cocina comiendo unos sándwiches, Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué no has venido con tu traje de azafato?

 

Louis tragó lo que tenía en la boca y, sonriendo, respondió:

 

—Ya te dije que con el traje del trabajo no se juega.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada, lo besó y, encantado de tenerlo delante, propuso:

 

—¿Qué te parece si mañana tú y yo nos vamos a Venecia un par de días? Conozco un hotelito precioso allí donde podremos pasarlo muy bien.

 

La proposición era muy tentadora. Nada le apetecía más que un viaje con Harry, pero contestó:

 

—No puedo. He de ir a por Darcy a Asturias. Estoy deseando verla.

 

—¿Y no puedes retrasar el viaje un par de días?

 

Negó con la cabeza.

 

—No. Estoy deseando ver a mi pequeña.

 

Harry intentó entender su necesidad de ver a su hija.

 

—Mi intención es ir mañana sábado a buscarla y regresar el martes como muy tarde —añadió Louis.

 

Esa rotundidad le hizo saber a Harry que dijera lo que dijese, Louis no iba a aceptar y, levantándose, preguntó:

 

—¿Puedo acompañarte yo?

 

—¿A Asturias?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Tú?

 

Divertido por su cara, Harry respondió:

 

—Puedo quedarme en un hotel. Sólo serán unas noches. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

 

Aquello le resultaba tentador, pero no, no podía ser. Harry no sabía ciertas cosas sobre él y si iba a Asturias se podría enterar, por lo que contestó:

 

—No me parece buena idea. Quizá en otra ocasión...

 

Pero Harry ya había tomado una decisión y, cogiéndolo en brazos, afirmó, dispuesto a acompañarlo y ver si en Asturias había algo más además que su hija:

 

—Tú y yo mañana vamos a volar juntos a Asturias y da igual lo que digas.

 

—Pero...

 

Ya no pudo decir más. Los besos ávidos y sabrosos de Harry le hicieron perder la razón y media hora después ya le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

 

***

 

Por la mañana, en el aeropuerto, Louis se quedó de piedra al ver que un avión privado los esperaba.

 

—Hablé con Liam y nos deja su jet. Así vamos directos a Asturias.

 

—¿Liam tiene jet privado?

 

Harry sonrió y respondió:

 

—Liam Payne tiene lo que quiere y, por suerte, ¡yo soy su mejor amigo!

 

—¿Liam sabe lo nuestro?

 

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Harry fue a contestar cuando Louis protestó:

 

—Joder, Harry, se lo contará a Sophia y ahora ella y, con razón, se enfadará conmigo.

 

—Tranquilo, nos guardará el secreto. Pero vete planteando hacerlo público. No sé por qué te empeñas en que no lo sepa nadie.

 

En ese instante llegó el piloto, los saludó a ambos y, entregándole un teléfono a Harry, dijo:

 

—El señor Payne quiere hablar con usted.

 

Harry lo cogió y Louis, alejándose, comentó:

 

—Voy a llamar a casa para decirles que sobre las doce estaremos en el aeropuerto.

 

Telefoneó a su hermana y cuando ésta contestó, dijo rápidamente:

 

—Lottie, cállate y escucha. Voy a ir a recoger a Darcy con un hombre, pero él no sabe que soy militar ni que papá lo es. Necesito que prevengas a mamá y a la abuela y, sobre todo, que quites las fotos que haya por la casa que...

 

—Pero ¿qué me estás contando? ¿Vienes con un hombre? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no sabe que eres militar?

 

—Joder, ¿te quieres callar? —chilló, al ver que su hermana no lo escuchaba.

 

—A mí no me hables en plan teniente, chaval, que te mando a la mierda —protestó Lottie.

 

Louis, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry, prosiguió:

 

—Ya te contaré todo lo que quieras en otro momento. Pero por favor... haz todo lo que te he pedido. Quita cualquier rastro de la vida militar que pueda haber en la casa de la abuela. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

 

—Claro, tonto..., claro que puedo hacerlo. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

 

—Sobre las doce estaremos ahí. Ah... y él cree que soy azafato de Air Europa.

 

Lottie soltó una risotada y preguntó:

 

—¿Azafato? Yo es que me parto contigo.

 

—Vale... ríete todo lo que quieras —cuchicheó, viendo que Harry lo miraba—. Ve a recogernos, ¿entendido? Y por favor, avisa que no hagan ni un solo comentario sobre a qué me dedico y aclárales que soy ¡azafato! Adiós.

 

Una vez colgó el teléfono, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Harry estaba tras él, mirándolo.

 

Le dijo:

 

—Ahora, cuando nos subamos al avión, me vas a hacer eso que hacéis los azafatos de explicar dónde están las salidas de emergencia. —Louis rió y Harry añadió—: Tiene que ser muy sexy mirarte mientras lo explicas.

 

Divertido, lo besó y, entre bromas, subieron al avión.

 


	21. Chapter 21

A las doce y diez tomaron tierra en el aeropuerto de Asturias y al salir del avión, Louis rápidamente vio a Lottie esperándolos.

 

—Allí está mi hermana.

 

Harry vio a una joven algo menor que Louis y sonrió. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, pronunció la frase que Louis le había enseñado en español:

 

—Hola, soy Harry, encantado de conocerte.

 

Lottie, que se había quedado bloqueada al ver a su hermano aparecer con aquel tío tan impresionantemente guapo, asintió como una muñequita y tras darle dos besos, respondió:

 

—Hola, Harry, soy Lottie y estoy encantada de conocerte.

 

Harry miró a Louis y éste le explicó en inglés:

 

—Mi hermana dice que encantada de conocerte. Por cierto, chicos, si habláis en inglés os entenderéis.

 

Ellos sonrieron y Harry, cogiendo a Louis por la cintura, comentó:

 

—No me habías dicho que tu hermana y tú os parecíais tanto. Es muy guapa.

 

—Graciassssssss.

 

—Lottie —dijo Louis al ver el alucinamiento de su hermana—. Harry es mío..., no lo olvides.

 

Ofendida al oírle, Lottie gritó:

 

—Louuuuuuiiiiis.

 

Éste soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión y Harry cuchicheó:

 

—Guau..., si lo sé, vengo antes a Asturias.

 

***

 

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo, Harry miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. Aquel lugar llamado La Isla era precioso y tenía una impresionante playa. Sentado en el asiento trasero de aquel destartalado vehículo, oía hablar a Louis y a su hermana en español sin enterarse de nada, mientras miraba el mar encantado. Siempre le había gustado el mar. Quizá por eso viajaba tanto a Zahara de los Atunes, zona que conocía bastante bien. Pero aquel lugar del norte de España era precioso, y deseó conocerlo con más profundidad.

 

—¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí. No hay ni una sola foto tuya vestido de militar. Eso sí... ya puedes hablar con mamá, que se ha enfadado por lo mentiroso que eres. Pero vamos a ver, ¿ser militar para este hombre es tan malo?

 

—Lottie, por Dios, ¡no menciones esa palabrita, no vaya a entenderla!

 

Al notar su angustia, su hermana miró por el retrovisor y al ver que Harry iba tranquilamente mirando el paisaje, preguntó:

 

—¿Se puede saber en qué lío te has metido?

 

Louis, aún incrédulo porque Harry estuviera allí, respondió:

 

—La verdad, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es...

 

—...que este tío está muy, pero que muy bueno y te aseguro que por alguien así yo también me meto en líos —lo cortó Lottie, haciéndolo reír.

 

Cuando el coche se paró ante una casona de piedra gris, Harry la observó curioso. Era enorme y debía de ser muy antigua.

 

De pronto se abrió la puerta y la pequeña Darcy, con su particular coronita en la cabeza, salió corriendo. Louis abrió la puerta del coche y corrió también hacia ella. Aquel reencuentro, aquel abrazo tan sentido por ambos, a Harry le puso el vello de punta y esbozó una sonrisa.

 

Tras la pequeña salieron dos mujeres de diferentes edades, que identificó como la madre y la abuela de Louis. Ambas lo miraban y levantando la mano lo saludaron. Harry les respondió.

 

— _Pínsipeeeeeeeeeee_ —gritó la niña, corriendo hacia él.

 

Encantado por su demostración de cariño, la cogió en brazos e hizo lo que a ella le gustaba: besuquearle el cuello mientras la niña reía a grandes carcajadas.

 

Las tres mujeres y Louis se acercaron a él y Harry, soltando a la pequeña, dijo en el poco español que sabía:

 

—Hola, soy Harry. Encantado de conocerle.

 

Louis, acercándose a él, cuchicheó:

 

—Con mamá puedes hablar en inglés. Con la abuela... ¡mal asunto!

 

Johannah rápidamente lo saludó, pero cuando él fue a saludar a la abuela, ésta preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama el _neño_?

 

—Harry, abuela.

 

—¿Cómoooooooo?

 

—Harry —insistieron Johannah y sus dos hijos.

 

—¿ _Jardín_?

 

—Harry, abuela —repitió Louis, divertido.

 

—¿ _Jarry_?

 

—Harry.

 

La mujer negó con la cabeza y, tras levantar la mano a modo de saludo ante aquel gigante de preciosos ojos verdes, se dio la vuelta y cuchicheó:

 

—Otro como el _Mar_... con un nombre imposible.

 

—Abuela —protestó Lottie—, es Mark. Papá se llama Mark.

 

Pero ella, con gesto contrariado, continuó:

 

—Sinceramente, creo que lo hacéis aposta. Os los buscáis con nombres raros y que hablen otras lenguas para que yo no me pueda comunicar con ellos.

 

Una vez desapareció, Harry los miró y Johannah dijo en inglés:

 

—Mi madre es muy mayor. No le tomes en cuenta nada de lo que diga.

 

Harry sonrió y entraron todos en la casa para beber algo fresquito. Era julio y hacía un calor de mil demonios.

 

***

 

Por la tarde, cuando tomaban algo en un bonito porche, Harry dijo mientras la pequeña Darcy jugaba con el hámster Peggy Sue en el suelo:

 

—Antes de llegar al pueblo he visto un hotel. Debería irme ya o llamar por teléfono para reservar.

 

—Pero ¿por qué te vas a ir a un hotel? —preguntó Johannah—. Esta casa tiene siete habitaciones. Ni hablar. Te quedas aquí con nosotros.

 

Louis sonrió. Sabía que ocurriría eso en cuanto Harry lo propusiera y dijo:

 

—Como dice mamá..., aquí hay espacio para todos.

 

—No quisiera molestar.

 

—No molestas, hijo, por Dios —insistió Johannah.

 

Covadonga, que los observaba hablar, al no entender nada preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ha dicho el _guaje_?

 

Lottie, que jugaba con su sobrina y su mascota, le explicó:

 

—Dice de irse a dormir a un hotel. No quiere molestar.

 

La mujer, al escuchar lo que su nieta decía, se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Harry y dijo:

 

—Mi casa es muy grande y también hay sitio para ti, _neño_.

 

Louis le tradujo lo que su abuela había dicho y él, emocionado por la bondad que veía en los ojos de aquella anciana mujer, la cogió de las manos y, con una espectacular sonrisa, dijo en español:

 

—Gracias, abuela.

 

Ella sonrió.

 

—Qué alegría, ¡me salió otro nieto! Y bien guapo. Ya verás cuando te vean las vecinas. Y no te digo la Puri, que se cree que su _neño_ es el más guapo del pueblo. Aisss, _da Dios bragues a quien no tién culo_.

 

Todos sonrieron y Covadonga, sin soltarle las manos a Harry, lo hizo levantar y salió de la casa con él.

 

Louis, al verlos, los siguió. ¿Adónde se lo llevaba su abuela? Cuando salió de la casa, vio que la mujer le gritaba a una vecina a modo de saludo:

 

—¡ _Qué ye... oh_!

 

La mujer, desde su casa, respondió y, tras una parrafada, la anciana protestó:

 

—Como decía mi _güela... cagun las pites roxes_.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada cuando su abuela dijo:

 

—Pues no me pregunta que si el _guaje_ es hijo del _Mar_. Vamos, como si no supiera que los únicos hijos del _Mar_ que hay sois tú y tu hermana.

 

Harry los miró y Louis, sin traducirle nada, contestó:

 

—Abuela..., Mark... Mark, no _Mar_. ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderte el nombre de papá?

 

Covadonga rió. Era una puñetera. En ese instante, la vecina volvió a preguntar algo a voz en grito y la abuela protestó de nuevo:

 

—Más gorda _nun entra en práu_. Pues no pregunta ahora si es militar, como tú.

 

—Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

 

Louis miró a Harry. Por suerte no entendía nada de lo que hablaban y con una falsa sonrisa, murmuró:

 

—Abuela, no menciones nada que tenga que ver con mi prefesión, por favor. Creo que Lottie te ha dicho que no quiero que se entere de en qué trabajo. Por favor, evita mencionarlo, ¿vale?

 

—Ay, _neño_ , ¿qué estarás haciendo?

 

—Nada malo, abuela.

 

—Y si no es malo, ¿por qué no quieres que se entere el _guaje_?

 

—Abuela, por favor, ayúdame y no preguntes.

 

La mujer asintió. Ayudaría a su nieto en lo que fuera, pero mirándolo, añadió:

 

—Recuerda, _neño_ , se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo. No lo olvides. Por cierto, tu madre habla con el _Mar_ un día sí y al otro también. Y cuando cuelga, sonríe como una tonta. Algo está tramando.

 

Louis sonrió y respondió:

 

—Abuela, sabes que mamá y papá se quieren mucho. ¿No te gustaría que volvieran a estar juntos?

 

Covadonga asintió y, bajando la voz, constestó:

 

—Pues claro que sí. El _Mar_ y tu madre hacen una buena pareja. Pero tu madre es muuuuy cabezota... demasiado.

 

Dicho esto, miró a Harry, que los observaba sin entender nada, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó:

 

—Acompáñame, _Jardín_.

 

—¿ _Jardín_? —repitió Louis, muerto de risa—. ¿Acabas de llamar _Jardín_ a Harry?

 

La mujer asintió y levantando el mentón, sentenció:

 

—De alguna manera hay que llamarle, _coñe_.

 

Harry no entendía nada. Sólo escuchaba a la mujer hablar y a Louis reír a mandíbula batiente. Intuyó que no era nada malo y sonrió. Pero la sensación de no entender nada de lo que decían cada vez le gustaba menos.

 

***

 

Aquella noche, tras retirarse todos a descansar y conseguir dormir a Darcy, Johannah pasó por el cuarto donde su hijo y su nieta dormían.

 

—¿Por qué hemos tenido que quitar las fotos de papá y tuyas?

 

—Mamá, él no sabe que soy militar.

 

—¿Por qué no lo sabe?

 

Sin ganas de mentir, confesó:

 

—Porque odia a los militares y en especial a los americanos.

 

Sorprendida, Johannah lo miró y dijo:

 

—Hijo de mi vida, ¿y eso por qué?

 

—Realmente no lo sé, mamá. Sólo sé que es mencionarle las palabras «militar americano» y le cambia la cara.

 

—Pues... le guste o no, no deberías mentir. Tu padre y tú siempre habéis estado muy orgullosos de lo que sois y quiénes sois.

 

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. Tarde o temprano le terminaré diciendo qué somos papá y yo, pero hasta que lo haga, guárdame el secreto. Estoy viviendo con él algo tan bonito que sólo quiero que dure un poco más.

 

—Te gusta mucho ese muchacho, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí, mamá. Muchísimo. Y aunque no lo creas, el primero que se siente mal consigo mismo soy yo, por no ser sincero, pero...

 

—Tienes miedo a perderlo.

 

Oír esas palabras en boca de su madre le hicieron darse cuenta de que ésta tenía razón y, mirándola a los ojos, asintió:

 

—Sí. Harry es especial.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Johannah cambió de tema:

 

—Últimamente hablo mucho con tu padre.

 

—Lo sé. La abuela y Lottie me lo dicen.

 

—Él quiere que vuelva a su lado, ¿te lo puedes creer? Tras un tiempo separados, de pronto el otro día me dice que no puede vivir sin mí y que me necesita más que respirar.

 

—Mamááááá...

 

—Mark es tan romántico a veces, que...

 

—Eso es fantático, ¿no crees?

 

Johannah, emocionada, asintió, aunque dijo:

 

—Pero yo no me puedo ir a Fort Worth, hijo. Tú me necesitas. ¿Quién se quedaría con Darcy cuando estés varias semanas fuera?

 

—No, mamá, eso sí que no. No me hagas sentir culpable de que tú no te vayas con papá.

 

—No pretendo que te sientas culpable, cariño. Sólo intento que entiendas que necesitas a un hombre como Harry a tu lado para que todos sepamos que tanto tú como Darcy estáis protegidos y cuidados. Yo no me puedo marchar si no os siento así. Soy tu madre, y aunque tengas cien años seguiré siéndolo y seguiré queriendo que estés bien, ¿no lo entiendes?

 

Sonriendo por lo que le decía, Louis asintió y respondió:

 

—De acuerdo, mamá, te he entendido. Pero ahora entiéndeme tú a mí. No sé si Harry será ese hombre que nos proporcione lo que quieres para nosotros, pero lo que sí sé es que en Fort Worth hay un hombre que te necesita y que desea que vayas con él. Sabes que dentro de unos meses Lottie regresará allí. Sabes que se vino por un tiempo y...

 

—Vale... vale... vale..., cambiemos de conversación.

 

—Mamá.

 

Y sin importarle la mirada de su hijo, Johannah dijo:

 

—Harry es un hombre muy educado y guapo. ¿Has dicho que es abogado?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Soltero?

 

—Sí.

 

La mujer sonrió y Louis, al verla, murmuró:

 

—No te emociones, mamá. ¿Entendido?

 

Ella asintió y, tras darle un beso en la cabeza, se marchó a dormir.

 

Louis encendió el intercomunicador y, sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y llegó hasta la habitación donde estaba Harry. Al entrar, éste lo miró y sonrió.

 

—Hola, precioso.

 

Acercándose a él, Louis bromeó:

 

—Venía a asfixiarte con la almohada, pero al estar despierto has frustrado mi plan.

 

Harry sonrió y, tendiéndole los brazos, le indicó:

 

—Ven aquí.

 

Louis se tiró a sus brazos y cuando sintió que lo apretaba contra él, musitó:

 

—Siento no poder dormir contigo, pero debo estar con mi hija, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

 

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes por nada. —Y, besándole, preguntó—: ¿Tú estás bien?

 

—Sí...

 

—Por cierto, el inglés que hablan tu madre y tu hermana es muy americano. ¿Han trabajado también en American Airlines? —se mofó Harry.

 

Al oírlo, a Louis se le puso la carne de gallina y, como pudo, buscó una explicación:

 

—Bueno, además de por mi trabajo en American Airlines, mi familia lo habla porque por el oficio de mi padre hemos vivido unos años en Texas.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y en qué trabaja tu padre?

 

—Es informático de Apple —mintió, y antes de que Harry siguiera preguntando, añadió—: Pero no preguntes por él. Mamá y papá se separaron y a ellas no les gusta hablar de él, ¿entendido?

 

Durante varios minutos permanecieron abrazados, hasta que Harry, al ver que Louis estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, dijo:

 

—Venga..., ve a dormir con tu hija antes de que me arrepienta y te desnude.

 

Cuando Louis salió de la habitación, Harry miró durante un buen rato el techo. Estaba donde quería estar, pero sin el hombre que deseaba a su lado. Aun así, sonrió, apagó la luz y se durmió.

 

***

 

Por la mañana, Louis se levantó bastante tarde. Como todos sabían, cuando llegaba de alguna misión, lo que más necesitaba era dormir, por lo que no lo despertaron.

 

Harry, que se despertó sobre las siete de la mañana, se vistió y al bajar a la cocina se encontró con Covadonga. La mujer, al verlo, le hizo señas para que desayunara y él asintió. Cuando terminó, por señas también, lo hizo acompañarla y señalándole el coche, le entregó las llaves. Harry entendió que quería que la llevara a algún lado y así lo hizo.

 

Sobre las doce de la mañana, cuando Louis se despertó, dio un salto en la cama. Harry estaba allí, en la casa, y no se debía separar de él para que no se enterara de nada. Rápidamente, se lavó, se vistió y cuando bajó al salón, vio a su hija, madre y hermana, pero no a él, así que preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde está Harry?

 

—Con la abuela —lo informó Lottie—. Se han llevado el coche. A saber adónde se lo habrá llevado la abuela.

 

Rápidamente, Louis le mandó un mensaje al móvil y cuando el suyo pitó, sonrió al leer: «Estoy bien. No entiendo a tu abuela, pero sus caras me hacen reír».

 

Divertido, abrió el frigorífico y, al recordar algo, comentó:

 

—Anoche, Harry me dijo que nuestro acento es muy americano y le dije que papá es informático de Apple y que hemos vivido en Texas. Por lo tanto, si os pregunta, ya sabéis qué decir.

 

Johannah protestó:

 

—Eso..., tú sigue mintiendo.

 

Louis se preparó un té y su hermana, mirándole, explicó:

 

—Ha llamado Susana. He quedado con ella y los amigos esta noche en el local de Roberto. Por lo visto hay concierto.

 

—¿Quién toca?

 

—La Musicalité.

 

Louis sonrió. Le encantaba ese grupo. No era la primera vez que los veía en directo en Asturias y, mirando a su hermana, aplaudió.

 

—¡Genial!

 

***

 

Una hora después, se oyó un coche. Al salir, vio que eran Harry, su abuela y su vecino Ovidio. Cuando Harry paró el vehículo, se bajó y, mirando a las personas que salían de la casa, gritó divertido:

 

—¡ _Qué ye...oh_!

 

Louis lo miró alucinado y al ver la guasa en su cara, rió. En una sola mañana, su abuela había conseguido que gritara como un auténtico asturiano.

 

Covadonga se bajó a su vez del vehículo y señalando la parte de atrás del mismo, dijo:

 

— _Jardinito_ , descarga el coche.

 

Harry la entendió y Louis, que se acercaba a ellos, preguntó:

 

—¿ _Jardinito_?

 

Su abuela asintió y guiñándole un ojo a su nieto, explicó:

 

—Ya hemos intimado, _neño_ , y hay más confianza entre nosotros. —Y mirando al hombre de su edad que observaba a Lottie, dijo—: Ovidio, deja de mirar las _pechugas_ de mi nieta y ven, que tengo faena _pa_ ti.

 

El hombre asintió y, caminando tras la mujer, murmuró:

 

— _Fastidiome_ el paisaje.

 

Los dos hermanos se miraron muertos de risa y Louis, acercándose a Harry, preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo va todo?

 

Harry, tras sacar varias bolsas donde había pan, verdura, carne y un sinfín de cosas más, cerró el maletero y contestó:

 

—Tu abuela me mata. ¡Qué vitalidad tiene! Esta mañana hemos ido donde tenéis las vacas y después me ha llevado a casa de una mujer que gritaba mucho para tomar café y unas enormes magdalenas. Allí se nos ha unido Ovidio. Luego hemos vuelto donde las vacas y me ha presentado a los hombres que llevan todo el tema y finalmente hemos terminado en el mercado, donde me ha presentado a tooooodo el mundo. Eso sí, no he entendido nada. A la única que entendía era a tu abuela por las señas que me hacía.

 

— _Jardinito_ , vamos, entra la compra —gritó Covadonga desde la puerta.

 

—Mamá —protestó Johannah—. Se llama Harry, no _Jardinito_.

 

La mujer miró a su hija y moviendo la cabeza, aclaró:

 

—Lo llamo como quiero y punto _redondu_.

 

Johannah, al verlo cargado de bolsas, fue hasta él y, quitándoselas de las manos, le dijo a su hijo:

 

—¿Qué tal si te llevas a Harry a dar un paseo por la playa? Creo que tu abuela ya lo ha mareado hoy bastante. Venid dentro de un par de horas para comer.

 

Con sentimiento de culpa, Louis lo miró y murmuró:

 

—Siento haberme levantado tan tarde. Es más... yo creo que...

 

Sin dejarlo terminar, Harry lo besó y musitó cerca de su boca:

 

—He visto que no muy lejos hay un bonito hotel. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche o mañana nos escapamos aunque sean unas horas y me compensas por todo?

 

—¿Sólo unas horas?

 

—¿Pueden ser más de unas horas? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

 

Con ganas de él, Louis se acercó más y, tocándose el colgante, siseó:

 

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo, mañana por la noche... en el hotel?

 

Harry, deseoso de esa intimidad con Louis, asintió.

 

—Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido, cariño.

 

Louis sonrió y gritó:

 

—¡Lottie!

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¿Sigue en pie lo de salir esta noche a tomar unas sidras con los amigos?

 

—Claro, están deseando verte.

 

—Por cierto —preguntó Louis—, ¿tu amiga Paqui sigue trabajando en el Palacio de Luces?

 

Su hermana asintió.

 

—Pues llámala y dile que para mañana quiero una preciosa suite.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí. Mañana, _Jardinito_ y yo... tenemos una cita.

 

Lottie sonrió al ver cómo su hermano y Harry se besaban. Cuando se separaron, la abuela apareció por la puerta y gritó:

 

— _Jardinito_ , ven. Te necesitamos.

 

—Abuela, nos íbamos a la playa —protestó Louis.

 

—No puede ser, _neño_... Necesito al _guaje_.

 

Cuando Harry se alejó, divertido, Louis se acercó a su hermana y cuchicheó:

 

—Necesito ciertas cosas para mañana por la noche.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Un par de cuencos con chocolate con leche fundido...

 

—¿Chocolate fundido? Guau, Lou, eso suena a perversión pura y dura.

 

Ambos rieron y Louis añadió:

 

—Y también necesito un plástico muy... muy grande para cubrir la cama.

 

—Por Dios..., ¡ni que te fueras a cargar al inglesito y a ocultar las pruebas!

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y Lottie, alucinada, dijo:

 

—Vale..., doy por hecho que el plástico no es para encubrir el delito. Le diré a Paqui que te reserve una bonita suite y yo misma me encargaré de dejarte allí lo que has pedido. Peeeeeeero a cambio quiero que me cuentes para qué necesitas el plástico grande, porque el chocolate ya me lo imagino. Si me gusta, yo también lo pondré en práctica.

 

—De acuerdo —rió Louis.

 

***

 

Esa noche, Louis presentó a Harry a sus amigos y él, como pudo mediante señas, se comunicó con ellos. Era un hombre de recursos y rápidamente se integró en el grupo y escuchó la música de La Musicalité, mientras veía a Louis bailar y cantar.

 

_No puedes decir que no, no puedes decir jamás._

_No debes pedir perdón, tan sólo te quiero más._

_Dolor que no puedo ver._

_Ni siento cuando te vas._

_No puedes decirme adiós, te llevo en mi caminar_

_gritando que no me ves, rezando porque tú vuelvas otra vezzzzzzzzz._

 

Ver sonreír a Louis le encantaba y, agarrándolo de la cintura, murmuró:

 

—Me gusta la música de este grupo, aunque no los entiendo.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Son buenísimos. Cuando regresemos a Londres, te dejaré unos CDs.

 

***

 

Durante hora y media disfrutaron del concierto mientras bailaban y se besaban. En una ocasión, Louis se fijó en que una de sus amigas fumaba y se dio cuenta de que llevaba horas sin hacerlo y no tenía ninguna necesidad. Divertido por el descubrimiento, sonrió; al final, aquel inglés iba a conseguir que no fumara.

 

Por su parte, Harry, que nunca había tenido un trato tan intenso con un hombre, se sentía fenomenal. Verse emparejado con Louis y que todos lo supieran le gustaba y lo disfrutaba a tope. ¿Sería él el hombre de su vida?

 

Cuando el concierto terminó, mucha gente se marchó y otros se quedaron en el local. La música comenzó de nuevo y Louis y Harry fueron hasta la barra para pedir unas copas. De pronto, un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a Louis, y él, se le cuadró y le hizo un saludo militar.

 

Harry, sorprendido, lo miró. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

 

Louis, con toda la gracia e ingenio que pudo, intentó bromear sobre el tema. El hombre era Roberto, el dueño del local, y cuando él se alejó con la chica que llevaba del brazo, Harry miró a Louis y preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué te ha saludado así?

 

Sintiéndose fatal por mentirle, respondió:

 

—No lo sé, será la moda en Asturias.

 

Harry asintió. No le convencía la respuesta, pero cuando sonó la canción de Bruno Mars, _When I Was Your Man_ , Louis lo miró y dijo:

 

—¿Bailas?

 

—Vaya, ¿te estás volviendo un romántico?

 

Louis arrugó el entrecejo, pero sonriendo, contestó:

 

—Me estoy echando a perder.

 

Divertido, Harry lo besó y aceptó encantado. Cogió a su chico de la mano y salió con él a la pequeña pista del local. Bailaban abrazados mientras la voz de Bruno Mars cantaba:

 

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize._

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand._

_Should have gave your all my hours when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing whith another man._

 

Sin hablar, bailaron al compás de la música. Aquella canción y la conexión que tenían con ella era especial.

 

Harry lo besó en el cuello y Louis, mirándolo, murmuró:

 

—Siempre que escucho esta canción, me acuerdo de ti.

 

—Si no te dijera que me encanta saberlo, mentiría —afirmó Harry.

 

Louis sonrió y Harry murmuró:

 

—Espero que ya haya alguien que te saque a bailar y te regale flores.

 

—Lo hay —sonrió Louis—. Hay un tal James Bond que...

 

—Cierra el pico, Superman —rió encantado. Louis era tan directo, tan fresco y diferente a todas las demás personas que había conocido, que le resultaba imposible no enamorarse de él más a cada segundo que pasaba.

 

Siguieron abrazados mientras duró la canción y cuando ésta acabó, regresaron junto al grupo de amigos.

 

 

El resto de la noche, Harry se dedicó a disfrutar y a mirar a Louis con curiosidad. Verlo con su gente era divertido y cuando Louis salió a bailar salsa con una de sus amigas, se quedó alucinado de lo bien que bailaba.

 

Cuando regresó, sudoroso, le quitó a Harry su vaso y, mientras bebía, él le preguntó:

 

—¿Quién te ha enseñado a bailar así?

 

Mientras bebía, pensó. No podía decirle que los compañeros latinos de la base americana y, sonriendo, respondió:

 

—Digamos que aprendí en locales de salsa.

 

Harry asintió y no quiso preguntar más. Pasados unos minutos, y mientras con gesto posesivo Harry lo agarraba de la cintura, Louis observó cómo la gente se los comía con la mirada. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, decidió marcar su territorio y lo besó con descaro.

 

Harry sonrió al ver aquel marcaje y dispuesto a picarle, murmuró:

 

—Qué guapos son los hombres y mujeres asturianas.

 

—No te pases..., muñequito.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y Louis, llevándose la cerveza a los labios, bebió y, deseoso de volverlo loco, chupó la boca de la botella.

 

—Si sigues haciendo eso..., no creo que me pueda controlar —le advirtió Harry.

 

—¿Sabes que yo también puedo ver lo guapos que son los hombres asturianos, no?

 

Harry dejó de sonreír, pero divertido por su picardía, musitó:

 

—No te pases..., Ironman.

 

—¿Quieres que pase así los labios por tu pene? —le preguntó Louis, entre risas y arrumacos, acercándose de nuevo la botella a la boca.

 

—Me encantaría.

 

Louis continuó haciéndolo y cuando disimuladamente le tocó la entrepierna y lo sintió duro, murmuró:

 

—¿Qué te parece si te llevo a la trastienda del local?

 

—¿Podemos hacerlo?

 

—Sí.

 

Harry, encantado, asintió:

 

—Me parece genial.

 

Louis sonrió y, acercándose más a él, susurró:

 

—¿Quieres que vayamos solos o prefieres que tengamos compañía?

 

Sin necesidad de que le dijera quién sería aquel tercero, Harry lo supo: era el hombre que se había cuadrado ante Louis. Excitado por lo que Louis sugería, preguntó:

 

—El tercero sería aquél, ¿verdad? —Louis, al ver hacia dónde miraba, asintió. Harry inquirió—: ¿Has estado liado con él?

 

Sorprendido al ver su cejo fruncido, respondió:

 

—Roberto es el dueño de este local y un tipo muy majo. Casualmente, una vez que estaba en Barcelona, en una fiestecita privada con un amigo, nos encontramos. Él se acababa de divorciar y estaba con Lisbet, la chica que lo acompaña. Recuerdo la cara de sorpresa que se nos quedó a los dos. Fue embarazoso vernos en aquel lugar y desnudos; pero ambos hemos mantenido el secreto y en alguna ocasión, cuando he venido a Asturias, hemos salido e ido los tres a alguna fiesta privada en algún local de Oviedo, a pasarlo bien. En cuanto a haber estado liado con él, la respuesta es no. Él tiene una relación con Lisbet y, por lo que sé, les va muy bien.

 

Harry asintió. Louis tenía razón y no debía pensar cosas raras. No obstante, imaginárselo yendo a fiestecitas privadas con otros no le hizo gracia, pero confió en Louis como siempre.

 

—¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a la trastienda? —preguntó Harry.

 

—¿Con Roberto y Lisbet?

 

Harry asintió y Louis dijo:

 

—Espera un segundo.

 

Con seguridad, se acercó a su amigo y, tras hablar con él, llamó a Harry y se lo presentó.

 

—Lisbet se ha tenido que ir, pero Roberto dice que si tú quieres podemos pasar a la trastienda con o sin él.

 

Harry lo dudó. Pero ¿por qué dudaba? E intentando recuperar el control de sus sentimientos, contestó:

 

—Con él. Quiero que te corras para mí.

 

Sumamente excitado, Louis hizo una seña a Roberto y éste echó a andar.

 

Louis cogió a Harry de la mano con fuerza y lo siguió. Sin hablar, entraron en una habitación y cuando Roberto cerró con llave y una luz azulona iluminó la estancia, Harry, sorprendido, murmuró al ver cajas de bebidas, una nevera, una mesita y un cómodo sillón:

 

—Vaya... veo que tu amigo se lo pasa bien aquí.

 

Louis sonrió y Roberto, por señas, le preguntó a Harry qué quería beber.

 

Pidió un whisky y Louis un ron con Coca-Cola. Una vez se lo sirvió, dejó las bebidas sobre una mesita.

 

Harry, dominando la situación, agarró a Louis por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Buscó su boca y lo besó. Roberto los miraba y cuando vio que aquel inglés le quitaba la camiseta y le desabrochaba los pantalones a Louis, dejándolos caer al suelo junto con los bóxer, supo que lo acababan de invitar a la fiesta.

 

Con su boca sobre la de Louis, Harry le masajeaba las nalgas cuando murmuró:

 

—Ahora te voy a dar la vuelta y te voy a exponer para que Roberto chupe lo que es mío.

 

Aquel sentimiento de propiedad sorprendió a Louis y Harry, al darse cuenta de ello, aclaró mirándolo a los ojos:

 

—Éste es nuestro juego y no te tengo que decir que te considero mío, porque creo que sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿estás de acuerdo, Lou?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Sí. —Y, extasiado, musitó—: Me gusta ser tuyo y que tú seas mío.

 

Harry, conmovido por lo que esas palabras le confirmaban, asintió y declaró:

 

—Voy a permitir que un extraño para mí te lave, te toque, te disfrute, te folle y, a cambio, quiero ver cómo gozas, quiero que te corras para mí y quiero que lo pases bien. Dile que quiero que te chupe la polla hasta que grites de placer, ¿entendido?

 

Louis asintió, acalorado por lo que decía, mientras se oía la música sonar en el local y, mirando a Roberto, que los observaba, dijo:

 

—Harry quiere que me la chupes y que me hagas gritar de placer.

 

Como una moto, Roberto asintió y murmuró:

 

—Dile que así lo haré.

 

Louis sonrió. Nunca le había gustado sentirse propiedad de nadie, pero Harry era diferente. Le hacía sentirse seguro, protegido, mimado y saber que lo consideraba suyo le gustaba y no pensaba protestar por ello.

 

En aquella habitación nadie los oiría. Era tal el bullicio que había fuera que era imposible que los jadeos se oyeran. Harry le dio la vuelta y, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo, bajó los dedos hasta su culo y, tras tocarle, le agarró el pene y miró a Roberto.

 

Éste, al verlo, supo lo que le estaba ofreciendo y no lo dudó. Abrió una botella de agua y con un paño limpio lavó a Louis. Después se puso de rodillas delante de él y al ver cómo el inglés lo masturbaba, se lanzó directo al pene.

 

El jadeo de Louis no se hizo esperar, mientras Roberto, con las manos en sus muslos, lo chupaba y lamía, deseoso de saborear el manjar que se le ofrecía.

 

Excitado, Harry le decía a Louis al oído:

 

—Así..., apriétate contra su boca. Deja que te la chupe. ¿Te gusta, Lou?

 

Louis asintió: aquello era morbo en estado puro; mientras, Harry proseguía:

 

—Fóllate su boca. Flexiona un poco las piernas. Sí... así... —Louis tembló y al moverse, Harry insistió—. No... no te separes. Quiero que te chupe. Quiero que deguste el sabor de mi hombre y quiero que te corras en su boca para mí.

 

Oírle decir «el sabor de mi hombre» lo hizo jadear. Sus palabras y la posesión que en ellas había lo excitaban casi más que lo que Roberto le hacía.

 

Harry prosiguió:

 

—Eso es, cariño... Así..., eso es.

 

Louis jadeó. Sentirse entre los cuerpos de aquellos dos hombres lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

De pronto, Harry murmuró:

 

—Una de mis fantasías contigo es ofrecerte como lo estoy haciendo ahora y darle acceso a varios hombres. Pediré que se arrodillen ante ti y uno a uno te chuparán mientras yo te sujeto y noto cómo tu cuerpo vibra ante lo que sientes. Luego preguntaré cuál te ha gustado más y ése será el primero al que permitiré que te folle. Cuando regresemos a Londres, voy a organizar una fiestecita en mi casa y tú vas a ser mi mayor fuente de deseo. ¿Quieres serlo, Lou?

 

Roberto, agarrándolo de los muslos, le hizo encajarse más en su boca y Louis no pudo contestar. Lo que Harry le proponía era tan morboso y excitante que tembló al imaginarlo y él, al sentir su impaciencia, murmuró con una sonrisa:

 

—No vamos a follarte ninguno hasta que no te corras en su boca.

 

—Harry...

 

—... y cuando lo hagas —prosiguió él—, te follaremos los dos.

 

—Sí... —jadeó Louis.

 

Harry sonrió y, pellizcándole los pezones, paseó su boca por su cuello.

 

—Pero antes, ya sabes lo que quiero, cariño. Córrete.

 

Enormemente estimulado por lo que le pedía, Louis asintió para dejar paso a un espectacular orgasmo que se apoderó de su cuerpo ante lo que escuchaba y lo que Roberto le hacía.

 

Cuando Harry lo sintió temblar y tensarse, sonrió y, duro como una piedra, murmuró soltándole:

 

—Te espero en el sillón cuando Roberto termine contigo.

 

Louis lo vio encaminarse con paso decidido hasta el cómodo asiento, sacó de su cartera un par de preservativos y los dejó sobre la mesita sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras Roberto, enloquecido, proseguía con su juego y lo masturbaba haciéndolo jadear de nuevo. Con deleite, vio que Harry se quitaba la ropa. Entonces Roberto lo soltó. Volvió a coger la botella de agua y, sin que Louis se moviera, lo lavó de nuevo.

 

Una vez acabó, Louis caminó hacia su chico sin decir nada y se sentó sobre él. Mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió, cogió con la mano su erección y él solo se empaló. Se sentó en el centro de aquel duro y tentador deseo, y Harry lo apretó contra él.

 

—Sí..., cariño..., lo necesitaba —dijo Harry.

 

Durante unos minutos, Louis tomó las riendas. Con Harry sentado, él llevaba el mando de sus jueguecitos, hasta que un azote de Roberto lo hizo parar.

 

Harry, al ver las intenciones de éste, agarró a Louis por la cintura mientras decía:

 

—Túmbate sobre mí, creo que nuestro amigo quiere seguir jugando contigo.

 

Con el pene de Harry en su interior, Louis apenas podía moverse cuando notó que Roberto le untaba gel y comenzaba a juguetear con su agujero.

 

Harry, al sentir que Louis jadeaba, lo besó, y cuando se separó de él, murmuró:

 

—Siento unos deseos irrefrenables de moverme, ¿quieres que lo haga?

 

Louis asintió. Pero estaba tan incrustado en su interior que al hacerlo lo hizo gritar.

 

—Chissss..., nos oirán todos y sabrán lo que estamos haciendo —rió Harry al sentirlo tan excitado.

 

—Ah... ah... Me haces daño.

 

Al oír eso, Harry frunció el cejo, se movió hacia atrás para colocarse de otra manera y Louis, con una sonrisa, susurró:

 

—Ahora mejor.

 

Roberto continuó con su juego y, pasados unos minutos, acercando su pene al de Harry, agarró a Louis por las caderas y poco a poco se introdujo en su interior. Harry fue consciente de la presencia de él rápidamente. La presión que ejercían se notaba muchísimo y, deseoso de hacer disfrutar a Louis, preguntó:

 

—¿Te hacemos daño, cariño?

 

Conmovido por su preocupación, Louis lo besó y, moviendo su cuerpo, los invitó a que siguieran. En un segundo, su cuerpo quedó totalmente aprisionado entre el de aquellos dos, que entraban y salían de él a diferentes ritmos, arrancándole maravillosos gemidos de placer.

 

Mirando a Harry musitó:

 

—Harry...

 

Como siempre que decía su nombre cuando estaban en pleno acto sexual, Harry se excitó. Saber que estaba con él y no con otro era una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo y, agarrándolo de las caderas para hundirse en él con fuerza, murmuró:

 

—Sí, Lou, soy Harry.

 

El juego duró varios minutos. Ambos hombres se hundían en Louis en aquel juego del placer. Jadeos... besos apasionados... palabras subidas de tono. Todo era válido en un momento así, hasta que los tres llegaron al clímax y acabaron unos encima de otros.

 

Cuando recuperaron el resuello, se asearon un poco y se vistieron, y Harry y Roberto chocaron sus manos.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

Cuando salieron de aquella habitación, caminaron sin hablar hasta donde estaba su hermana.

 

Ésta, al verlos, preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde os habíais metido?

 

Louis la miró y con guasa respondió:

 

—A ti te lo voy a decir.

 


	22. Chapter 22

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Louis se levantó, Harry había desaparecido de nuevo con su abuela. Estaba claro que, aunque estuviera de vacaciones, seguía teniendo su horario.

 

Durante horas, Louis se ocupó de su pequeña princesa. La niña sólo quería jugar y cuando se durmió agotada en sus brazos, la llevó a la cama. Después de tumbarla, se acostó a su lado y pensó en Harry. Aún tenía en la cabeza lo que le había dicho la noche anterior —él era suyo y él de él cuando jugaban— y eso lo hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, cuando recordó cómo había dicho aquello de que era su hombre, se estremeció.

 

En todos los años que estuvieron juntos, Stan nunca utilizó esa palabra. Nunca había sido su hombre, ni su novio. Siempre había sido «Tomlinson» o «precioso». Nunca hubo sentido de propiedad entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando decidieron tener un hijo.

 

Louis se levantó de la cama, y miró por la ventana. Harry había llegado a su vida como una tromba y se la estaba descabalando por momentos. Le gustaba sentir su protección, sus mimos, y se desesperaba al recordar que no estaba siendo justo con él. ¿Cómo podía estar fallándole a un hombre así?

 

Al oír el sonido de un coche, Louis miró hacia la carretera y vio que era Harry con su abuela y Ovidio. Desde la ventana, y oculto tras las cortinas, observó como él entraba en la casa y, con una grata sonrisa, asentía ante algo que su abuela decía. Eso hizo reír a Louis.

 

Harry, sin entender nada, era capaz de comunicarse con su abuela. ¡Lo nunca visto! Ni siquiera su padre, el _Mar_ , como Covadonga lo llamaba, había tenido aquel buen rollo con ella.

 

Puesto que Darcy seguía durmiendo, bajó a ayudar. Harry, al verle, sonrió y, abrazándolo amoroso, lo saludó:

 

—Buenos días, dormilón.

 

Louis, sin importarle las miradas de las vecinas, lo besó en los labios y lo ayudó a entrar las bolsas de la compra. Como el día anterior, su abuela, una mujer de armas tomar, comenzó a dar instrucciones. Johannah intentó que dejara a Harry en paz, pero fue imposible; la abuela lo necesitaba y los puso a todos a trabajar.

 

Cuando Louis terminó de hacer lo que la señora Covadonga había ordenado, decidió lavar el coche. En ese instante aparecieron el vecino Ovidio y Harry con los brazos llenos de leña. Fueron hasta la leñera y Harry, tras escuchar las indicaciones que aquel anciano le daba sobre cómo manejar el hacha, comenzó a cortarla. Todos pudieron ver en seguida que no era la primera vez que él cortaba leña.

 

—Hermanito... —dijo Lottie, acercándose—, este tío está buenísimo.

 

—Lo sé —asintió Louis con la boca seca.

 

Tras un silencio, Lottie preguntó:

 

—He visto que no fumas, ¿lo has dejado?

 

Louis sonrió y respondió:

 

—No, pero gracias a Harry cada día fumo menos.

 

Lottie soltó una carcajada y cuchicheó:

 

—¿Has visto cómo lo miran las vecinas? —Louis dirigió la vista hacia las vecinas de su abuela, que no le quitaban ojo; su hermana añadió—: Te digo yo que éstas esta noche tienen sueños impuros con él. Eso sí, mañana a misa a santiguarse y a rezar tres padrenuestros por lo soñado.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y Lottie continuó:

 

—Yo que tú lo ataba corto o... Por favorrrrrrrrrr... Qué tablita de chocolate que tieneeeeeeeeeeeee más ricaaaaaaaaa.

 

—No tengo que atarlo corto —rió Louis al escucharla—. Él es libre.

 

—¿Libre?

 

—Sí.

 

—Pero ¿tú estás tonto...? El tío más bueno que he visto en años ¿y tú me dices que está libre?

 

—Sí...

 

—Pues ni se te ocurra decirlo cuando salgamos con las amigas, o más de una que tú y yo conocemos le tirará la caña.

 

—¿Tú crees?

 

Lottie, a quien los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, asintió y dijo:

 

—Lo creo y lo afirmo.

 

Louis no pudo contestar. Con una sensualidad increíble, Harry se quitó la camiseta blanca de manga corta a cámara lenta y la tiró al suelo, quedándose sólo con el vaquero de cintura baja y ajustado, que le marcaba unos excelentes oblicuos. Agarró una botella de agua que había en el suelo y, tras beber de ella, se echó el líquido sobrante por el cuerpo. Tenía calor.

 

—Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrr —susurró Louis. —La puuuutaaaaa, qué calores me están entrando. Me recuerda al anuncio ese que había de la Coca-Cola —comentó Louis.

 

Lottie, abanicándose con la mano, musitó:

 

—A mí a esa película en la que Hugh Jackman se tiraba un barreño de agua por el cuerpo. ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué morbazo!

 

Harry, al ver que lo miraban, sonrió. Sabía el poder de su cuerpo sobre la gente y le guiñó un ojo a su chico.

 

—Tienes razón, Lottie..., tengo que atarlo corto. Aquí hay mucha lagarta suelta. Y como a este le van hombres y mujeres, tiene doble peligro.

 

—¿Estáis saliendo?

 

—No... Sí... Bueno, no sé.

 

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —exclamó su hermana—. Te aseguro que si un tío como ése viene a la casa de mi abuela es porque entre él y yo hay algo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal si me cuentas por qué hemos tenido que quitar las fotos tuyas y de papá?

 

Louis miró a Harry, que seguía partiendo leña, y respondió:

 

—Odia a los militares americanos y creo que cuando sepa que yo lo soy directamente me va a odiar también.

 

—¿Y por qué los odia?

 

—No lo sé... creo que por algo de su padre. Nunca me lo ha contado ni yo se lo he preguntado.

 

—Pero, Lou..., ¿cómo puedes estar mintiéndole a un hombre así?

 

—No lo sé, Lottie... No sé qué estoy haciendo.

 

—Te juro, chaval, que no te entiendo —protestó ella—. Harry es guapo, atento, encantador, ¿y tú le mientes?

 

—Aiss, Lottie, lo sé. Me siento fatal. Pero ahora no sé cómo decirle la verdad.

 

—¿Crees que se enfadará mucho?

 

Louis no tuvo que pensarlo.

 

—Sí. Pero espero que lo entienda.

 

Ensimismados en sus pensamientos, estuvieron callados un buen rato, hasta que Lottie exclamó:

 

—La virgen, ¡qué espalda! ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Harry parece un modelo de ropa interior?

 

Louis nunca lo había pensado. Harry era alto, de pelo castaño y rizoso, ojos verdes, estilazo a tope y cuerpazo.

 

Diez minutos después, la excitación le sobrepasó. Se acercó a Harry, le quitó el hacha de las manos y lo besó con deseo, sin importarle lo que las vecinas de su abuela pudieran decir. Y en ese momento, oyó a Ovidio que pasaba con una caja por su lado:

 

—Eso es, muchacho, ponle la cabeza contra la almohada y la lengua donde caiga.

 

—¡Será cochinoooooooo, Ovidio! —gritó Lottie al oírlo.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ha dicho?

 

Sin poder parar de reír, Louis le guiñó un ojo y respondió:

 

—¡Esta noche te lo explico!

 

***

 

Esa noche volvieron a salir a tomar copas con los amigos. Harry no los entendía, pero ellos lo hicieron sentir uno más y, después de cenar, Louis y él se despidieron y se marcharon al Palacio de Luces, un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, rodeado de un entorno natural y situado en la vertiente colunguesa del Sueve.

 

En el ascensor, Harry, sonriente, cogió a Louis de la cintura y, acercándolo a su cuerpo, murmuró:

 

—Esta noche te quiero para mí solo.

 

—¿Sólo para ti?

 

Harry, mirándolo desde su altura, asintió y afirmó rotundo:

 

—Sólo para mí.

 

Cuando entraron en la suite, Louis sonrió al ver que su hermana había cumplido con su palabra.

 

Cuando Harry vio los cuencos de chocolate sobre una de las mesas, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué pretendes hacer esta noche conmigo, señor Tomlinson?

 

Besándolo con pasión, Louis sonrió y, señalando el chocolate, respondió:

 

—Cuando me regalaste el colgante de la fresa, te dije que yo haría algo por ti. Pues bien, prepárate _pínsipe_ , que esta noche te quiero agradecer tu regalo.

 

Entre besos y arrumacos se tumbaron en la cama, y Louis le pidió:

 

—Ahora necesito que me ayudes a hacer una cosa.

 

—Lo que quieras, precioso.

 

Louis se levantó y, tirando de él, fue hasta donde estaba el plástico doblado.

 

—Hay que cubrir la cama con esto.

 

—¿Con un plástico?

 

Louis sonrió y lo animó:

 

—Sí, vamos, ayúdame.

 

Cuando todo estuvo como quería, Harry lo miró y Louis dijo:

 

—No es época de fresas, pero como tengo la mía propia, te he traído el chocolate para que no te falte de nada.

 

Al entender lo que quería decir, Harry sonrió y, mordiéndose el labio, murmuró:

 

—Dios, nene..., me encanta el morbo que tienes.

 

—Lo sé y más te va a gustar lo que te voy a entregar.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada, vio que Louis se desnudaba y rápidamente lo siguió. Después Louis cogió los cuencos de chocolate y, subiéndose a la cama con ellos en la mano, le indicó:

 

—Ven, túmbate aquí.

 

Harry lo hizo. Louis dejó los cuencos sobre el plástico de la cama y musitó:

 

—Sé que te gusta el chocolate, te gustan las fresas y te gusto yo. Por lo tanto, cielo, disfrútalo.

 

Sin más, metió primero un pezón en uno de los cuencos y después el otro. Los mojó en el chocolate y, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre Harry, dijo, mientras éste miraba sus pezones recubiertos:

 

—Puedes comenzar por el que quieras.

 

Enloquecido, Harry no lo dudó, atrajo hacia su boca uno de aquellos magníficos pezones y lo chupó.

 

—Delicioso.

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

Con el morbo instalado en su mirada, la excitación entre sus piernas y la boca llena de chocolate, Harry exigió:

 

—Dame más.

 

Louis llevó su pectoral de nuevo a la boca de Harry, que lo degustó, lo disfrutó y succionó y, cuando desapareció todo el chocolate, mimoso, le preguntó:

 

—¿Quieres más?

 

Harry asintió y Louis le entregó el otro pezón. Cuando el chocolate desapareció, Louis sonrió y, Harry, cogiéndolo de la nuca, lo besó. Su sabor era dulce, exquisito, maravilloso y cuando se separó, reconoció:

 

—Eres el mejor postre que he comido en toda mi vida y sólo de pensar que ahora me voy a comer tu maravillosa fresa con chocolate, me vuelvo loco.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y preguntó:

 

—¿Te gusta la idea?

 

—Me encanta. Es más, ahora entiendo el motivo del plástico.

 

De nuevo se besaron y cuando el ansia se apoderó de ellos, Louis, tocando la enorme erección de Harry, susurró:

 

—Yo también quiero chupar con chocolate.

 

No hizo falta decir más. Harry se incorporó en la cama y metió la punta de su pene en el espeso líquido. A gatas sobre la cama, Louis fue hacia él y sacó provocativamente la lengua. Ambos sonrieron y Louis empezó a lamerlo. Después, abrió la boca, deseoso de comérselo y procedió a hacerlo.

 

Harry, con los ojos cerrados y de rodillas sobre la cama, dejó que lo volviera loco de placer. Lo que le hacía con la lengua le encantaba y cuando no pudo más, lo paró y murmuró:

 

—Estoy hambriento de ti, cariño. Túmbate y disfrutemos los dos.

 

Louis se acostó. Harry volvió a mojar su pene en el chocolate y, colocándose sobre Louis a cuatro patas en sentido inverso, se lo acercó a la boca y dijo, mientras cogía uno de los cuencos:

 

—Déjame mi fresa.

 

—¿Tu fresa? —rió Louis.

 

Encantado al oír su risa, le dio un azote en el trasero y afirmó con rotundidad:

 

—Mi fresa.

 

Divertido y excitado al sentir su posesión, Louis se cogió la erección con la mano para él y preguntó:

 

—¿Te gusta así?

 

Harry asintió y mirando lo que lo volvía loco, siseó:

 

—Me encanta.

 

El morbo entre los dos estaba servido. Harry le besó la cara interna de los muslos y Louis tembló.

 

Louis comenzó a chuparle el pene embadurnado de chocolate y segundos después el que tembló fue Harry cuando Louis le metió también los dedos. Vibrando, dejó caer su boca sobre la punta de Louis. Lo besó y jadeó ante el asolador ataque sobre su propio cuerpo. Cuando controló sus movimientos, cogió uno de los cuencos de chocolate y, sin decir nada, lo derramó sobre el miembro de Louis y al ver cómo chorreaba murmuró:

 

—Espectacular.

 

En un perfecto sesenta y nueve, los amantes degustaron lo que tanto deseaban, proporcionándose un placer infinito, mientras sus cuerpos, por el roce y los movimientos, se embadurnaban de chocolate, sin que a ellos les importara.

 

—La mejor fresa con chocolate que me he comido en mi vida.

 

Louis sonrió y, succionándolo con deleite, lo animó:

 

—Sigue... no pares. Es toda tuya.

 

Todo a su alrededor se llenó de chocolate. Las manos, el cuerpo, la cama, las caras... Aquel dulce líquido viscoso embadurnó sus cuerpos mientras ellos disfrutaban el uno del otro.

 

Cuando el ansia les pudo, Harry, que estaba sobre Louis, se cambió de postura.

 

Louis, al verle la cara manchada, soltó una carcajada y Harry, llevando el pene embadurnado de Louis hasta su propia entrada, se penetró y le besó.

 

Louis, sin hablar, una y otra... y otra vez se hundió en el cuerpo de Harry, que alzaba las caderas para recibirlo, mientras el chocolate se deslizaba por sus cuerpos, proporcionándoles, además de un dulce aroma, un placer y una lujuria sin igual. Los gemidos tomaron la habitación y cuando Harry se contrajo, Louis se agarró a sus hombros y gritó al llegar al clímax.

 

Agotados, se miraron y Harry, divertido, dijo:

 

—Creo que va a ser una noche muy dulce e interesante.

 

Con chocolate hasta las orejas, Louis sonrió y, cogiendo el móvil, propuso:

 

—Ven, vamos a hacernos una foto.

 

Divertidos, juntaron las caras manchadas y Louis la hizo.

 

A las cuatro de la madrugada, recogieron el plástico entre risas y se encaminaron a la ducha. Allí el agua limpió sus cuerpos de chocolate mientras ellos continuaban con sus juegos. Unos juegos de los que no se saciaban y cuando por fin lo hicieron, se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche en la que hicieron varias veces el amor, llamaron a la puerta y un camarero entró y les dejó una bandeja con el desayuno.

 

Louis, al ver un donuts de chocolate, sonrió.

 

—No me entra un gramo más de chocolate.

 

Ambos rieron y tras desayunar felices, regresaron a la casa familiar, donde, al llegar, la abuela los miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

 

Dirigiéndose a su nieto, comentó:

 

—Tu madre y hermana están en la playa con la pequeña. Por cierto, ¿qué preferís que haga de comida, _pantrucu_ o _cachopo_?

 

—A mí me da igual, abuela.

 

—Pregúntale al _neño_ —pidió la mujer a su nieto.

 

Louis miró a Harry, que como era lógico no había entendido nada, y dijo:

 

—¿Qué te apetece comer, _pantrucu_ o _cachopo_?

 

Boquiabierto porque no había oído nunca esas palabras, preguntó:

 

—¿Eso son comidas?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y me puedes explicar qué son?

 

Divertido, Louis sonrió.

 

—El _pantrucu_ es una masa de morcilla muy rica que hace mi abuela. La envuelve en hojas de berzas, la corta y la fríe, y el _cachopo_ son filetes de ternera rellenos de jamón cocido y queso, que reboza y fríe. Para que me entiendas, son como san jacobos pero a lo bestia.

 

Tras valorar lo que le había dicho, Harry respondió:

 

—Lo segundo creo que me gustará más.

 

Louis miró a la mujer.

 

— _Cachopo_ , abuela.

 

Ella asintió y, sonriendo, dijo mientras se alejaba:

 

— _Díjolo Jardinito, punto redondu_.

 

Cuando se alejó, Louis miró a Harry con una sonrisa y preguntó:

 

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa? Mi madre, mi hermana y Darcy están allí.

 

Harry asintió y se encaminaron a las habitaciones para ponerse los bañadores.

 

Cuando Darcy vio aparecer a su padre y a Harry, corrió hacia ellos. Harry la cogió en brazos y la pequeña rió a carcajadas. Aquel gesto tan íntimo con la niña le hizo sentirse muy bien. Se enorgullecía de llevarla en brazos y a Louis agarrado por la mano. Esa sensación de plenitud era maravillosa. Una sensación que nunca lo abandonaba cuando estaba con ellos.

 

A la hora de la comida, regresaron a la casona donde Covadonga los esperaba y, encantados, comieron el _cachopo_ que la mujer había preparado.

 

Por la tarde, Louis se escapó con Harry y su pequeña de nuevo a la playa. Su abuela ya estaba haciendo planes para _Jardinito_ , pero Louis no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

 

—Esto es maravilloso —dijo Harry, mirando a la niña, que corría con un cubo amarillo en la mano—. Este lugar es de los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Sí. La playa de La Isla es una maravilla, y si encima te pilla buen tiempo como te está pillando a ti, ¡es genial! —respondió Louis—. Aunque también tiene su encanto pasear por aquí en invierno.

 

—¿Has paseado mucho en invierno por aquí?

 

Louis asintió y, mirando a su hija, contestó:

 

—Sí. Más veces de las que me gustaría recordar.

 

Harry asintió y, sin querer evitarlo, preguntó:

 

—¿Stan estuvo aquí contigo alguna vez?

 

—No.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Louis suspiró.

 

—Porque nunca quiso. Supongo que sería porque nunca fui realmente importante para él.

 

Durante unos segundos, se miraron sin hablarse, hasta que finalmente Harry murmuró:

 

—Gracias por la noche tan perfecta que hemos tenido.

 

—Gracias a ti.

 

Con gesto serio, Harry le cogió las manos y dijo:

 

—Quiero que sepas que tú, Darcy y todo lo que os rodea sois muy especiales para mí. Y si crees que no fuiste importante para Stan, quiero que sepas que sí lo eres para mí. Tan importante como que he comenzado a ver la vida bajo un prisma distinto, y me gusta. Me gusta estar contigo, con Darcy, y me gusta sentirte mío, me gusta todo lo que venga de ti.

 

—¿Peggy Sue también te gusta? —bromeó Louis con un hilo de voz.

 

—Bueno... ése es otro tema —rió Harry al pensar en el hámster blanco.

 

Louis sonrió. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que quería entender y en un arranque de sinceridad, dijo:

 

—Harry.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Tengo que contarte una cosa.

 

Harry clavó sus impactantes ojos verdes en él y con una media sonrisa, musitó:

 

—Dime, cielo.

 

Haciendo acopio del valor que le faltaba en otros momentos, Louis se encajó bien la gorra que llevaba y habló:

 

—Tengo que ser sincero contigo y decirte que...

 

De pronto, el llanto de Darcy llamó su atención. Estaba en el suelo, llorando, y los dos se levantaron rápidamente para ver qué ocurría.

 

La pequeña simplemente se había caído, pero se había arañado la rodilla. Cuando llegaron a las toallas, Harry, sin necesidad de que Louis se lo dijera, abrió su mochila, sacó una tirita de princesas y, tras ponérsela a la niña, dijo:

 

—Escucha, princesa Darcy, la Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más.

 

Dicho esto, la pequeña, como siempre, dejó de llorar, se zafó de los brazos de su padre y echó a correr de nuevo con su cubo amarillo.

 

Harry sonrió y Louis, alucinado por lo que Harry acababa de hacer, preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo te acordabas de eso?

 

Harry, sonriendo, se acercó íntimamente a él, que lo miraba, y musitó besándole el cuello:

 

—Las cosas importantes no se me olvidan, y te acabo de decir que tú y Darcy sois muy importantes para mí. Y aunque esa rata que tenéis por animal de compañía no sea objeto de mi devoción, vosotros sí lo sois y todo lo que os haga felices, a mí me lo hace también.

 

Al ver que Louis lo miraba desconcertado, recordó lo que hablaban minutos antes y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a contar hace unos minutos?

 

Acobardado, sonrió y dijo:

 

—Te quería decir que tú también eres especial e importante para Darcy y para mí, y me encanta sentirte como algo mío.

 

—Mmmm... me gusta saberlo —rió Harry.

 

— _Pínsipeeeeeeeeee_ , ¡ven! —gritó la niña.

 

Harry le dio un beso a Louis en los labios y corrió hacia la pequeña. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó con ella en el suelo y comenzó a jugar.

 

Louis, totalmente confuso por todo, se sintió fatal. Harry le estaba abriendo su corazón y él, en cambio, no estaba siendo sincero.

 

***

 

Dos días después, los tres regresaron a Londres. Harry y Louis tenían que trabajar y continuar con sus vidas.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Los meses pasaron y llegó octubre. Nadie, a excepción de ellos y Liam, conocía su particular relación. Los dos amigos habían hablado en varias ocasiones sobre el tema y Harry le había pedido discreción. Louis no quería que nadie supiera nada y aunque le molestaba su negativa a aparecer como una pareja ante sus respectivos amigos, decidió respetarle. Nunca haría nada que le pudiera molestar.

 

Una madrugada, tras pasar una morbosa noche junto a Harry y otra pareja en uno de los reservados del Anchor's Rope, donde la fantasía y el placer habían sido el centro de sus deseos, al ponerse el pantalón, Louis sacó su móvil y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas desde el teléfono de su vecina Dora y también de su compañero Tom. Preocupado, llamó y Harry pudo ver que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Tengo que irme. Darcy... está en el hospital.

 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

Pero Louis, fuera de sí, se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió:

 

—Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios... Soy un padre de mierda... Yo aquí... aquí... haciendo... haciendo ¡esto!, y mi hija. ¡Oh, Diosssssssss mío!

 

Obnubilado por la preocupación, no sabía qué hacer y Harry, sujetándolo por el brazo, lo detuvo y dijo:

 

—Cielo, céntrate, ¿qué pasa?

 

—Mi vecina Dora y Tom han llevado a Darcy al hospital. Por lo visto, comenzó a tener fiebre alta y Dora se asustó. Me ha estado llamando, y al no cogerle yo el teléfono, ha llamado a Tom. Tengo que ir al Saint Thomas, mi hija está allí.

 

Harry no sabía quién era Tom, pero en ese instante eso era lo que menos importaba. Sólo importaba Darcy. Sin tiempo que perder, llevó a Louis hasta su coche y luego condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar cuanto antes el Saint Thomas.

 

Una vez dejaron el coche mal aparcado en la puerta, entraron corriendo por urgencias y cuando Louis vio a Dora, a Tom y su mujer Louise, fue hacia ellos y preguntó con el corazón a mil por hora:

 

—¿Dónde está Darcy?

 

—Está bien, Lou. Tranquilo —dijo Tom, mirándolo.

 

—Pero ¿dónde está? —gritó descompuesto.

 

Dora, al ver que el joven perdía los papeles, intentó agarrarlo del brazo y explicó:

 

—Le están poniendo una inyección y no nos han dejado pasar.

 

—¿Una inyección? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 

Louise, al ver su pánico, le aclaró rápidamente:

 

—Darcy tiene placas de pus en la garganta y eso le ha provocado la fiebre alta. No te preocupes, Lou, está bien. Son cosas que les pasan a los niños.

 

Apoyándose en la pared, Louis se llevó las manos a la cara y ante un alucinado Harry, se escurrió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, donde lloró desconsoladamente.

 

Al saber que Darcy estaba bien, la angustia de Harry se mitigó un poco, pero el corazón le latía desbocado. Nunca había visto a Louis así. No podía verle llorar. Louis era un hombre duro, fuerte y, sin dudarlo, fue hacia él, lo levantó y lo abrazó.

 

Louis aceptó su abrazo y, mientras, tembloroso, sollozaba, Harry sólo pudo decir:

 

—Tranquilo... tranquilo..., cielo, Darcy está bien. No llores, cariño..., no llores.

 

Dora, Tom y Louise se miraron, pero nadie dijo nada. ¿Quién era aquél? La joven lo reconoció: era el mismo hombre que había visto en la bolera.

 

En ese momento, una enfermera se paró frente a ellos y dijo:

 

—Si el padre de la niña ha llegado, puede pasar.

 

Louis asintió rápidamente y, mirando a Dora, murmuró:

 

—Siento no haber oído el teléfono. Lo siento, Dora.

 

La mujer abrazó al joven que se soltaba de aquel rizoso y lo tranquilizó:

 

—Cuando te has ido la niña estaba bien. Los niños son así de imprevisibles. Por eso he llamado a casa de Tom y Louise. Tú siempre me dices que si tú no estás, él es el primero a quien debo llamar. Anda, ve con Darcy y dale un besito de mi parte.

 

Cuando Louis desapareció tras la puerta sin volver la vista atrás, los tres desconocidos miraron a Harry y éste, a modo de saludo, les tendió la mano y se presentó:

 

—Harry Styles.

 

Las dos mujeres se la estrecharon y cuando los ojos de los dos hombres se encontraron, el americano dijo:

 

—Tom Atkin.

 

Aquel acento tan americano a Harry le chirrió, pero agradecido, musitó:

 

—Gracias por ocuparte de Darcy. Muchas gracias.

 

Tom, sorprendido, asintió. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Y sin apartar sus ojos de él, respondió:

 

—Gracias a ti por no dejar solo a Louis y traerlo aquí.

 

Ambos asintieron. Los dos parecían hombres responsables y Louise preguntó:

 

—Harry, ¿llevarás a casa a Louis y a la niña?

 

—Por supuesto —afirmó él con seguridad.

 

Tom, tras pensarlo un momento, asintió y, cogiendo la mano de su mujer, dijo mirando Dora:

 

—Vamos, Louise y yo te acompañaremos a casa.

 

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Harry se quedó solo en el pasillo. Se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos y decidió esperar. Diez minutos después, las puertas se abrieron y él se levantó al ver aparecer a Louis con su pequeña en brazos. Con una candorosa sonrisa, se acercó a ellos. La niña, agotada, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre y Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Estáis bien?

 

Louis asintió. Abrazar a su hija lo reconfortaba.

 

—Vamos —dijo Harry, quitándole a Darcy de los brazos—. Os llevaré a casa.

 

Caminaron en silencio hacia el exterior del hospital y cuando llegaron al coche, Louis se paró y, mirando a Harry, comentó:

 

—No podemos ir en tu coche.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Louis suspiró y con dulzura explicó:

 

—Es un biplaza. Y yo no quiero llevar a Darcy delante. Además, está prohibido.

 

Harry, que no había caído en ese detalle, fue a decir algo cuando Louis añadió:

 

—Vete a tu casa a dormir, es tarde. Yo cogeré un taxi.

 

Moviéndose con celeridad, Harry le entregó a la pequeña y le indicó:

 

—No os mováis de aquí. Voy a aparcarlo y cogemos un taxi.

 

—Pero Harry, no hace falta.

 

Convencido, Harry lo miró y habló:

 

—He prometido que te llevaría a tu casa y voy a cumplir esa promesa, ¿entendido?

 

Louis sonrió. Si alguien había tan cabezón como él, ¡ése era Harry! Vio cómo aparcaba el coche y paraba un taxi.

 

Tras dar la dirección, Louis se acomodó en los brazos de Harry sin soltar a Darcy y él, besándole la frente, preguntó:

 

—¿Estás más tranquilo?

 

Apretando a su hija sobre su pecho, Louis le dio un beso en la frente y murmuró:

 

—Me siento tan culpable...

 

Comprendiéndolo, Harry hizo que lo mirara y afirmó con rotundidad:

 

—Eres un excelente padre, el mejor que Darcy puede tener, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Con una débil sonrisa, Louis asintió y lo besó en los labios.

 

Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Me dejarás hoy subir a tu casa?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—No. El hogar de mi hija es infranqueable.

 

La rotundidad de sus palabras hizo que no insistiera y, cuando llegaron, Harry le pidió al taxista que esperara y, tras acompañarlos hasta el portal y besar a Louis en la boca, se marchó, prometiendo llamarlo al día siguiente.


	24. Chapter 24

Una semana después, Darcy estaba perfecta y tras una buena sesión de sexo en la casa de Harry, después de comer Louis y él se prepararon para ir juntos a la guardería para recogerla. ****

 

Al bajar al garaje, Harry accionó el mando a distancia. Las luces de un impresionante BMW parpadearon en vez de las del Aston Martin.

 

Louis, al verlo, lo miró e inquirió:

 

—¿Este coche es tuyo?

 

Harry asintió.

 

Tras lo ocurrido la noche del hospital, decidió hablar con su hermana y comprar un coche en el que pudiera llevar a la niña. Divertido, le contestó:

 

—Soy James Bond, ¿qué esperabas?

 

Muerto de risa, Louis caminó hacia el vehículo y cuando entró en él, silbó y dijo:

 

—Huele a nuevo.

 

—Lo es. —Y, mirándole, preguntó—: ¿Has visto lo que hay en el asiento de atrás?

 

Cuando Louis miró, se quedó sin habla. Allí había una silla nuevecita. Rosa, de las Princesas Disney, y Harry dijo:

 

—Es el coche de Darcy y ella se merece lo mejor.

 

Aturdido, Louis sonrió. No se lo podía creer: Harry había comprado un coche para llevar a su hija. Increíble.

 

Cuando llegaron a la guardería, fueron juntos hasta la puerta y cuando la pequeña salió y vio a Harry, gritó:

 

— _Pínsipeeeeeeeeeeeee_.

 

Harry sonrió y, sin dudarlo, cogió en brazos a la niñita con su corona de princesa. Sus encuentros con aquel pequeño ángel de ojos azules cada vez le gustaban más. Aquellos dos, con sus modos y maneras de ser lo tenían totalmente abducido.

 

Louis, parpadeó y murmuró:

 

—Ni te cuento lo que te va a querer cuando vea su silla nueva.

 

Harry sonrió y cogiendo a Louis alrededor de los hombros con gesto posesivo, dijo divertido:

 

—Vamos, está lloviendo. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer un helado al centro comercial?

 

Ambos asintieron y montándose en el BMW, fueron donde Harry había propuesto.

 

Una vez allí, comieron un helado y Harry le compró luego a Darcy una gran bolsa de chucherías.

 

—¿Cómo se te ocurre comprarle eso? —protestó Louis.

 

—A los niños les gustan.

 

Louis, al ver a su hija meterse a la vez dos nubes en la boca y masticarlas, replicó:

 

—Claro que les gusta. Pero las chuches se tienen que controlar o les pueden sentar mal.

 

—No digas tonterías —replicó Harry, divertido—. Y deja que disfrute de sus chuches.

 

No muy convencido, Louis asintió. Si su hija se comía todo lo que había en aquella enorme bolsa, se pondría mala.

 

Cogidos de la mano, caminaron por el centro comercial, mientras Darcy correteaba delante de ellos. Tras visitar varias tiendas, se sentaron a tomar un café. Fue entonces cuando Harry preguntó curioso:

 

—¿De qué conoces a esos americanos?

 

—¿A quiénes?

 

—A ese tal Tom Atkin que estaba el otro día en el hospital y a los otros con los que te vi en la bolera.

 

Louis pensó en mentir. Pero algo en él se rebeló y, tras mirar a su hija, decidió decirle la verdad.

 

—Mi padre es americano.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Mi padre es americano.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que mi padre es americano. Vive en Texas y...

 

—¿Eres americano?

 

Al ver su expresión, Louis se puso nervioso y respondió:

 

—Mi padre es americano y aunque yo nací en Doncaster, no te voy a negar que me crié en Fort...

 

Pero no pudo continuar.

 

Harry, lívido, le pidió que se callara y clavando sus ojos en él, inquirió:

 

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué te inventaste eso de que tú inglés era americanizado por haber trabajado en American Airlines?

 

Con el corazón a mil por todo lo que Harry aún no sabía, dijo:

 

—Escucha, Harry...

 

—Joder, ¡¿americano?!

 

La cosa empeoraba por segundos y Louis se explicó:

 

—Si no te lo he dicho antes es porque sé que no te gustan los americanos y temí que, al saberlo, tú...

 

El teléfono de Harry sonó. Louis miró la pantalla y leyó el nombre de Nick. Eso lo molestó y al ver que Harry no lo cogía, cambió su tono de voz y preguntó:

 

—¿No lo vas a coger?

 

—Estoy hablando contigo —contestó en un tono duro que a Louis no le gustó.

 

El móvil siguió sonando y ninguno de los dos habló ni se movió. Estaba claro que a ambos les estaba molestando algo. Finalmente, Harry cogió el teléfono y cortó la llamada. El humor de Louis había cambiado. No podía entender por qué Harry tenía tal rechazo a los americanos.

 

—¿Tom y los otros eran amigos de Stan? —preguntó Harry.

 

Louis dudó sobre su respuesta. Por un lado quería seguir contándole la verdad. Necesitaba decirle quién era y a qué se dedicaba, pero por otro, sabía que si lo hacía, aquel bonito día que tanto estaba disfrutando se acabaría. Dudó. Lo pensó. Tom, Fraser y Hernández habían conocido a Stan y acabó optando por contarle una mentira a medias:

 

—Sí. Eran amigos de Stan, pero también lo son míos. Son personas importantes para mí a las que adoro y quiero y en especial quieren a mi hija. Y por mucho que te moleste, sí, soy medio americano.

 

Harry los miraba con una expresión de incomodidad absoluta. Estaba claro que el día se había jorobado y Louis prosiguió:

 

—Esos americanos son mi familia, mis amigos. Ellos...

 

—Joder... no me lo puedo creer. —Y, mirándole, Harry le advirtió—: Mantenlos alejados de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Sentir la animadversión que Harry sentía por ellos sin conocerlos le tocó el corazón y dispuesto a defender a los hombres que tantas veces se habían arriesgado por él, siseó enfadado:

 

—Ellos no van a dejar de ser mis amigos ni por ti ni por nadie. Y sí, soy medio americano y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo. Por lo tanto, tú decides si quieres seguir conociéndome o directamente te olvidas de mí, porque yo no tengo nada que decidir, ¿entendido?

 

Dicho esto, se levantó, caminó hacia su hija y, antes de que llegara hasta ella, Harry ya lo había cogido de la mano, lo había acercado a su cuerpo y lo estaba besando.

 

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Harry murmuró:

 

—De acuerdo. He captado el significado de tus palabras.

 

Molesto aún por el rechazo que había sentido, Louis preguntó:

 

—Pero ¿qué tienes contra los americanos?

 

Harry se sinceró:

 

—Mi padre se quedó viudo cuando yo era pequeño. Conoció a Grete, se casó con ella y, enamorado, lo puso todo a su nombre. Grete nunca fue una madre ejemplar, ella sí que no se preocupaba ni por mi hermana ni por mí, pero mi padre la quería y a mí con eso me bastaba. Hace años, un militar americano llamado Richard Shepard se convirtió en nuestro vecino y Grete y él se hicieron amantes y nos abandonó.

 

—Pero Harry, eso que me cuentas le puede pasar a cualquiera sin necesidad de que sea americano. Precisamente tengo un amigo americano cuya mujer lo ha dejado por un inglés y...

 

—Richard Shepard —lo cortó Harry con gesto implacable— resultó ser un experto abogado del ejército americano. Cuando mi padre y Grete se divorciaron, yo acababa de sacarme el título y mi padre se empeñó en que yo lo representara. Intenté por todos los medios luchar contra las exigencias que aquel hombre nos planteaba, llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes. Pero su experiencia era muy superior a la mía y me la quiso demostrar de la manera más sucia y rastrera. Al final, mi padre le tuvo que dar a Grete y a ese americano casi todo su patrimonio. Eso a mi padre lo hundió. No sólo había perdido por segunda vez a la mujer que amaba, sino que también había perdido todo aquello por lo que había luchado durante muchos años y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo de cero. Gemma y yo lo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos mientras seguíamos adelante con nuestras propias vidas y, aunque hoy por hoy mi padre vive bien, tiene su negocio y su casa, la rabia por lo que aquel hijo de puta le hizo es lo que hace que yo no soporte a los militares americanos.

 

Conmovido por cómo Harry le había abierto el corazón, Louis le tocó el pelo horrorizado y susurró:

 

—Lo siento, Hazza. Lo siento, cariño...

 

Harry asintió y, mirándole, añadió:

 

—Pero ahora has llegado tú, el hombre más chulito, combativo y precioso que he conocido en mi vida, y resultas ser medio americano. Y, ¿sabes? No te puedo odiar. Conocerte está cambiando mi vida a unos niveles que ni te imaginas y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Por lo tanto, señor Louis Tomlinson, ¿quieres hacer el favor de darme un beso para hacer que me calle de una vez y deje de decir cosas de las que más tarde me podría arrepentir?

 

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Louis sonrió y lo besó. El sentimiento de fascinación que le provocaba aquel hombre se enturbiaba al pensar que no había sido totalmente sincero con él. Había ocultado algo más.

 

A menos de sesenta metros de ellos, en el centro comercial, Sophia, que estaba de compras, se quedó parada al reconocer a Harry y su amigo Louis besándose apasionadamente. Incrédula, se metió con rapidez en una tienda para no ser vista.

 

Harry, tras besar a Louis, cogió a Darcy, y se la subió a los hombros.

 

—La madre que los parió —murmuró Sophia, alucinada.

 

Allí estaban aquellos dos, sus amigos, besándose y jugando a las casitas, mientras a ella le hacían creer que se llevaban a matar. Los observó durante un buen rato. Estaba claro que aquélla no era la primera vez que quedaban. No había más que ver su complicidad para deducir que se habían visto en más ocasiones. Por ello, sin pensarlo, sacó su móvil del bolso y tecleó el número de Louis. Quería ver su reacción.

 

Cuando su teléfono sonó, Louis se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y al ver que se trataba de Sophia le hizo una seña a Harry para que no dijera nada.

 

—Hola, guapo —lo saludó Sophia.

 

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

 

Sophia, desde el interior de la tienda, contestó:

 

—Bien. Todo estupendo. Uisss, qué jaleo se oye, ¿dónde estás?

 

Tocándose el pelo, Louis respondió:

 

—En una tienda de chuches, con Darcy, ¿por qué?

 

—Estoy cerca de tu casa y era por ir a verte —respondió Sophia y sin dejarla hablar, añadió—: En realidad quería invitarte el sábado a comer. Liam ha organizado un almuerzo con los amigos de baloncesto y me apetece que vengáis Darcy y tú, ¿qué te parece?

 

Louis reflexionó con rapidez. Al día siguiente salía de viaje, pero seguramente regresaría el viernes.

 

—Genial. El sábado me viene bien.

 

—¡Perfecto! Pues sobre las doce del mediodía te espero, ¿vale?

 

—Allí me tendrás.

 

Tras despedirse, colgaron y Sophia, sin darles tregua, llamó al teléfono de Harry.

 

Sin demora, éste bajó a la pequeña de sus hombros, se la dio a Louis y contestó:

 

—Hola, preciosa.

 

Louis sonrió al ver que se trataba de su amiga y se alejó con su hija.

 

—Hola, guapetón, ¿cómo va todo?

 

—Bien. Liado con el trabajo, pero todo bien.

 

—¿Estás muy liado?

 

Harry siguiendo con la mirada a Louis, que corría tras Darcy, respondió:

 

—¡A tope!

 

Sophia sonrió al ver su cara de tonto y preguntó:

 

—¿Te ha llamado Liam?

 

—No, ¿para qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

 

—Aisss, qué cabeza la suya —dijo ella—. El sábado ha organizando una comida con los compañeros de baloncesto, ¿vendrás? —Y antes de que respondiera, añadió—: Por cierto, he invitado a mi amigo Louis, ¿no te importa, verdad?

 

Sin dejar de observar al hombre del que ella hablaba, Harry respondió:

 

—Vamos a ver, Soph, ¿acaso quieres que Ironman y yo acabemos a gorrazos? Ya sabes que no nos soportamos y...

 

—Venga... hazlo por mí —lo cortó—. Sabes que Lou me cae genial y no tiene muchos amigos en Londres. Y he pensado que quizá alguno de los chicos solteros del básquet le pueden cuadrar.

 

—¡¿Cuadrar?!

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y explicó:

 

—Cuando digo que le pueden cuadrar quiero decir que puede surgir algo entre él y alguno de ellos. Ironman, aunque no sea tu estilo de hombre, estoy seguro de que será el estilo de algún otro hombre, ¿no crees?

 

La expresión de Harry cambió por completo. Aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ver a Louis, su Lou, entre sus compañeros de baloncesto como un trofeo que ganar lo enfadó, pero respondió:

 

—Vale. Allí estaré.

 

—Y para que veas que soy buena, no me enfadaré si traes a Foski contigo.

 

—¿A Nick? —preguntó descolocado—. ¿Y por qué quieres que lleve a Nick si no lo soportas?

 

Sophia contuvo la risa y respondió:

 

—Lo hago para que veas que quiero verte feliz. Igual que le busco chico a mi amigo, quiero que tú también lo pases bien.

 

Harry ni lo pensó. Lo último que le apetecía era ver juntos en una misma habitación a Nick y Louis.

 

—No sé, Soph. No sé si irá. Está muy liado en la radio. Y ahora te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer. Un beso.

 

—Un besito, guapetón.

 

Una vez colgó el teléfono, Sophia soltó una carcajada y cuando Harry volvió a subirse a Darcy a los hombros y agarró a Louis por la cintura, les hizo una foto para inmortalizar el momento. Aquello iba a ser divertidísimo. Después marcó el teléfono de Liam y sin contarle lo que había visto y pretendía, dijo:

 

—Hola, cariño. Estoy de compras y he pensado, ¿qué te parece si el sábado organizas una comida con los compañeros del básquet?

 

Tras la llamada de Sophia, Harry se quedó pensativo.

 

—¿A ti te gusta alguno de mis compañeros de baloncesto? —le preguntó a Louis.

 

Sin saber por qué preguntaba eso, Louis pensó en aquellos hombres y respondió:

 

—Hay un par de ellos que no están mal. —Y al ver su expresión, inquirió—: Pero bueno, ¿qué te ocurre?

 

Harry no quería darle más vueltas, así que lo besó y propuso:

 

—¿Qué os parece si vamos a mi casa?

 

Divertido y sin querer saber qué le ocurría, Louis asintió y los tres bajaron al garaje del centro comercial.

 

Durante el viaje, Darcy los deleitó con una de las canciones aprendidas en la guardería, que Louis también canturreó. Harry conducía y los escuchaba hasta que, de pronto, la pequeña se calló, hizo un ruido y un extraño olor ácido inundó el coche.

 

—Joder... —siseó Louis al ver lo ocurrido.

 

—Papi... —y se echó a llorar.

 

Harry arrugó la nariz y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿A qué huele?

 

—Darcy te ha estrenado el coche. Oficialmente, ¡queda inaugurado!

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que ha vomitado.

 

—¡No jorobes!

 

Reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de matarlo por haber insistido en que la niña se cebara a chuches, Louis musitó:

 

—Para en cuanto puedas, Harry.

 

Éste puso el intermitente a la derecha y detuvo el coche. Al mirar hacia atrás y ver a Darcy, exclamó horrorizado:

 

—¡Joderrrrrrrrrr!

 

Sin decir nada, ella le enseñó las manos manchadas y Louis, abriendo la puerta, soltó:

 

—Te lo dije. Tantas chuches no son buenas y ¡finalmente Darcy ha vomitado!

 

Con rapidez, sacó a la pequeña del coche y la limpió con toallitas húmedas, mientras Harry lo observaba. Por suerte, no había sido algo muy escandaloso. Cuando terminó con ella lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿No piensas limpiar el coche?

 

Harry miró el interior del vehículo y, horrorizado, murmuró:

 

—Qué asco. Uff... ¡qué peste!

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y, sin ningún remilgo, abrió todas las puertas del cochazo, sacó toallitas húmedas, limpió la silla de su hija y el respaldo del asiento. Cuando terminó, miró a Harry y dijo:

 

—Con esto aprenderás que a los niños no hay que comprarles una grannnnnnn bolsa de chuches. Y también aprenderás que es prácticamente imposible llevar limpio y perfecto el coche cuando hay un niño. Y esto te lo digo por el día que me llamaste «cerdo» en mi propio coche.

 

Cuando el olor a ácido se fue un poco, los tres se montaron de nuevo. Al llegar a la puerta del garaje de Harry, éste se sorprendió al ver allí a Nick. Tras cruzar una mirada con Louis, se disculpó y bajó del coche.

 

Nick, al ver que quien lo acompañaba era el insoportable amigo de Sophia, torció el gesto, y cuando Harry se le acercó, siseó:

 

—Te he llamado mil veces. Ahora entiendo por qué no me coges el teléfono.

 

Sorprendido, Harry arrugó el entrecejo y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

 

Nick, con la mirada cargada de reproches, respondió:

 

—Te he visto con él varias veces en el Anchor's Rope. ¿Por eso ya no atiendes mis llamadas? ¿Acaso él te tiene en exclusiva?

 

—Nick...

 

—Llevamos sin vernos cerca de tres meses. Te llamo y no me atiendes. Te dejo mensajes en el contestador y no me los respondes. ¿Me puedes decir qué ocurre?

 

Con gesto molesto, Harry se le acercó más y dijo:

 

—No te entiendo. Siempre hemos disfrutado de lo que nos gusta, conscientes de que ambos somos libres para hacer lo que nos venga en gana. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Acaso tú no te ves con Nicco Torelli o **Michael Mayren** o...? ¿ Quieres que siga?

 

—Pero tú también te ves con Maya o Christian y yo... yo...

 

—Nick —lo cortó con voz profunda—, somos libres para vernos con quien queramos. Entre tú y yo siempre quedó claro que primaba el sexo. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

 

—Él... viene a cuento de ese... ese imbécil que te espera en el coche —contestó, señalando el vehículo.

 

Harry, sin mirar su dedo acusador, repuso:

 

—Lo que hay entre él y yo es diferente. No vuelvas a insultarlo nunca más, ¿entendido?

 

Esas palabras cargadas de enfado pusieron a Nick sobre aviso, nunca había visto a Harry de aquella manera. Al no saber qué contestarle, Harry tomó la palabra:

 

—Quiero que te vayas y aceptes lo nuestro como lo que es: sexo y nada más. Nunca ha habido exclusividad entre nosotros y, por supuesto, nunca lo habrá.

 

Acalorado al oír unas palabras que nunca había esperado, Nick levantó el mentón, miró con furia a Louis, que los observaba desde el interior del vehículo, y dijo:

 

—De acuerdo. Cuando te canses de él, ya me llamarás.

 

Una vez se marchó, Harry se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el coche y entró en él. Sin decir nada, le dio al mando del parking para que se abriera.

 

Entonces Louis susurró:

 

—Oye..., en serio... Si quieres, Darcy y yo nos vamos y...

 

—Lou —lo cortó él y, suavizando el tono, confesó—: Lo que más deseo en este instante es estar contigo y con Darcy. No me prejuzgues, pero tú no eres él, ¿entendido?

 

Louis asintió y cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry condujo hasta su plaza de aparcamiento. Cuando entraron en la casa, la pequeña miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar tan enorme le encantaba y Louis, consciente de lo trasto que era su hija, la agarró de la mano y le advirtió:

 

—Recuerda, Darcy, no se toca nada, ¿entendido, cariño?

 

Ella asintió.

 

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa. Al no cogerlo, saltó el contestador automático y se oyó la voz de un hombre.

 

—Hola, amor, soy Christian, ¿cómo estás? Te he llamado al móvil, pero no me lo coges. Llámame. Me muero por estar contigo.

 

La cara de Louis se contrajo al oír eso tras lo que acababa de pasar en la puerta del garaje. Pero ¿dónde se estaba metiendo?

 

Harry lo miró y quiso decir algo, pero Louis, conteniendo sus impulsos más primarios, levantó una mano y se le adelantó:

 

—No digas nada. No quiero saberlo. Somos adultos y solteros. No hay más que hablar.

 

En silencio, caminaron hacia la cocina y Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Qué os apetece?

 

Louis miró la nevera y, con indiferencia, respondió:

 

—Darcy merendará un sándwich, ¿tienes jamón cocido y pan de molde?

 

Harry asintió, le entregó lo que había pedido y Louis lo comenzó a preparar.

 

Harry lo abrazó por detrás y preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Estoy furioso..., déjame. No quiero sentirme más ridículo de lo que me siento en este momento.

 

Incapaz de no decir nada más, Harry murmuró:

 

—Lo nuestro es especial...

 

—Pero ¿qué es lo nuestro? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

 

Harry, al entender lo que Louis quería saber, respondió:

 

—Lo nuestro es una relación, cariño. Una relación entre tú y yo. Creo recordar que en Asturias te dije que te sentía mío y tú me dijiste que me sentías tuyo. Eso lo explica todo, ¿no crees? —Louis no respondió y Harry prosiguió—: Lo que tú y yo tenemos es algo bonito que tú te empeñas en ocultar. No quieres que nuestros amigos lo sepan. ¿Por qué?

 

Louis no respondió y Harry insistió:

 

—Sabes que eres especial para mí. Sabes que desde que has entrado en mi vida sólo existes tú. Sabes que... que...

 

Al ver que dudaba, Louis preguntó:

 

—Que ¿qué?

 

—Lou, siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Me gusta el sexo. Adoro el sexo, pero sin ti para mí el sexo ya no es lo mismo. Nunca entendí mejor que ahora lo que mi amigo Liam sintió cuando conoció a Sophia. Él me explicaba que sin ella el juego no tenía sentido, porque su disfrute había desaparecido. Y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí contigo. Te has vuelto tan importante para mí que, de pronto, no concibo ir al Anchor's Rope ni a ninguna fiesta con otra persona, porque sólo deseo estar contigo, jugar contigo y disfrutar contigo. Los celos me pueden. Odio pensar que otro te sonríe o se te insinúa cuando estás de viaje en tu trabajo y accedes a jugar con él. Imaginarte con cualquier hombre sin que yo esté me enfada, me perturba, porque te considero algo mío, algo que nadie a excepción de mí mismo puede disfrutar y...

 

—Harry —lo cortó Louis y, pasándose las manos por el oscuro cabello, murmuró—: Yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti y quiero que estés tranquilo. Cuando estoy de viaje no tengo ojos para nadie, porque sólo puedo pensar en ti. Nunca estaría con otro mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, porque tú eres mi mayor deseo y...

 

Harry no lo dejó terminar. Lo acercó a él y lo besó con desesperación. Cuando se separó de él, Louis sonrió y Harry dijo:

 

—Estoy tan bien contigo, que comienzo a tener miedo de que algo o alguien lo pueda estropear.

 

—No hay terceros, Hazza. Esto es algo sólo entre tú y yo, cariño.

 

—¿Y por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

 

A Louis el sentimiento de culpa le taladraba la cabeza y finalmente respondió:

 

—Porque tengo miedo de que nuestras vidas se normalicen y la chispa que hay entre tú y yo desaparezca. Pienso que este secretismo sigue aumentando nuestro morbo y...

 

—Pero qué malote eres —rió Harry.

 

—Muy... muy malote —convino Louis, al ver que lo había convencido.

 

Harry asintió y, Louis, tras darle un último beso, se deshizo de su abrazo y se marchó totalmente descompuesto en busca de su hija. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala persona?

 

Harry recordó algo que tenía en la nevera y sin dudarlo lo sacó. Mientras Louis le daba de merendar a Darcy, Harry cortó trocitos de fruta y una vez lo tuvo todo preparado, fue con ello hasta el comedor, donde Louis lo esperaba.

 

Cuando Louis lo vio, sonrió mientras Darcy olvidaba su sándwich para centrarse en el tentador chocolate líquido. Durante un rato, los tres rieron y la pequeña lo llenó todo de chocolate. Quería ser la primera en probarlo y cuando se sació, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar de su mochila todos sus juguetes.

 

—Pero ¿eso es una mochila o una tienda? —se mofó Harry.

 

Louis, olvidando lo ocurrido minutos antes, con una cautivadora sonrisa explicó:

 

—Cuando eres papi, todo se convierte en un almacén de juguetes.

 

Harry, al ver que la niña les dejaba un pequeño margen, mojó una fruta en chocolate y, acercándose a Louis, murmuró, tentándole:

 

—Abre la boca.

 

Divertido, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hija delante?

 

—Abre la boca y lo verás.

 

Louis lo hizo y Harry, tras dejarle caer unas gotas de chocolate en los labios, introdujo la fruta en su boca. Después lo atrajo hacia él y con su lengua rebañó las gotas que antes había dejado caer, mientras decía:

 

—Así voy a mojar mi fresa y la voy a chupar después —dijo.

 

Acalorado, Louis soltó una carcajada y con el rabillo del ojo, Harry observó que Darcy continuaba atareada con la mochila.

 

—¿No tendrá sueño? —preguntó mirando a la pequeña.

 

—No... duerme la siesta en la guardería —se mofó Louis.

 

—¡Mierda!

 

—Sí... ¡mierda!

 

Harry sonrió y murmuró:

 

—Te deseo...

 

—Y yo a ti... y más tras saber lo que pretendes hacer con «tu fresa». —Ambos rieron—. Pero cuando hay niños, el sexo pasa a un segundo plano, _pínsipe_ morboso.

 

Deseoso de desnudarlo y pringarlo de chocolate como aquel día en el hotel, Harry sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la boca al ver que Darcy estaba delante de la estantería donde guardaba sus joyas musicales en vinilo. Horrorizado, observó cómo cogía uno de aquellos discos y, plantándole las manos sucias de chocolate, lo soltaba en el suelo y se sentaba sobre él.

 

Louis, al ver su gesto, miró en la dirección en que Harry miraba y de un salto se levantó del sillón, corrió hacia su hija y rescató el vinilo de debajo del trasero de la pequeña.

 

—Esto no se toca, Darcy. Es de mayores —la regañó.

 

—Me gustaaaaaaaaaa.

 

Harry, cogió el disco de las manos de Louis y lo miró. Reprimiendo lo que quería decir, murmuró en tono suave:

 

—No pasa nada.

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Vamos. Protesta o la cabeza te explotará.

 

Harry, al entender por qué decía eso, exclamó:

 

—¡Joder! Este vinilo es un clásico de Jim Morrison. —Y al ver la cara de Louis, añadió—: Disculpa, pero no estoy acostumbrado a que vengan niños a mi casa.

 

—Se nota —asintió Louis—. Esto es el paraíso de destrucción de un niño. ¡Lo tienes todo a mano! Si pretendes que mi hija vuelva por aquí, creo que deberías replantearte ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?

 

De pronto, la televisión se encendió a todo volumen. Darcy tenía el mando en las manos y con un dedo iba dándole a todos los botones, cambiando de canal. Los dos corrieron hacia ella y cuando Harry le quitó el mando de su carísimo televisor, la niña lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿No se toca?

 

—No, princesa.

 

—Vale... —Y se encogió de hombros.

 

Louis, acercándose a Harry, sonrió y, mirándolo, murmuró:

 

—Muy bien, _pínsipe_..., lo has hecho muy bien.

 

Pero en ese instante se oyó un golpe contra el suelo. Al mirar, vieron que se trataba de una figura y Darcy, mirándolos, dijo, levantando las manitas:

 

—¡Ups! Se ha _caío_ solito.

 

Harry caminó hacia allá.

 

Louis suspiró y sentenció:

 

—Hora de la muerte, las 18:30. Descanse en paz.

 

Al oírlo, Harry quiso protestar, pero Louis añadió:

 

—Prometo que abriremos la hucha y te compraremos una más bonita.

 

Al ver el apuro en su cara, Harry sonrió y, besándole en el cuello, respondió:

 

—Ni se te ocurra... No te preocupes, Darcy es pequeñita.

 

Pero dos minutos después, cuando la pequeñita había dejado las huellas de sus dedos por todas partes, tirado varios discos y tocado todos los botones de su portátil, ya no pensaba igual e, intentando que aquel pequeño diablo de ojos azules se relajara, preguntó, olvidándose de Louis:

 

—¿A qué quieres jugar, Darcy?

 

—A las _pinsesassssssssssssss_ y sus caballitosssssssssssssss.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada. Sabía lo que su hija quería decir y, sin que se moviera, la pequeña fue hasta su mochila, de donde sacó dos coronitas rosa con piedrecitas brillantes y varios ponis pequeños. Una se la puso a su padre y cuando fue a ponerle la otra a Harry, éste murmuró mirando a Louis:

 

—¿Tengo que ponerme esto?

 

—Ajá... y escoger un poni. El rosa de pintitas amarillas no, que es su preferido.

 

Con la coronita en la mano, la cría lo miró e indicó:

 

—Papi es el _pínsip_ e Azul y tú la _pinsesa_ Bella.

 

—¡Dirás príncipe!

 

—Noooooooo. —Y poniéndole la corona en la cabeza, aclaró—: Tú, _pinsesa_ Bella.

 

Louis, siguiéndole el juego, miró a Harry y preguntó:

 

—Princesa Bella, ¿quieres que te pintemos los labios?

 

Harry, totalmente descolocado, no supo qué decir y cuando Darcy sonrió, esa sonrisa le llegó al corazón y finalmente musitó:

 

—Vale..., pero no se lo contéis a nadie.

 

Louis asintió muerto de risa y, contra todo pronóstico, Harry lució una estupenda coronita en la cabeza durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, se dejó pintar los labios por Darcy y jugó a correr con los ponis.

 

Finalmente, Louis, para echarle una mano, propuso:

 

—Darcy, ¿quieres ver dibujitos?

 

—Sííííííííííííí.

 

Sin dudarlo, Louis cogió el mando de la tele, comenzó a buscar dibujos y cuando apareció Dora la Exploradora, la pequeña se sentó en el suelo y, como si tuviera un interruptor, se desconectó. Dejó de hablar, de correr y de exigir.

 

Harry, aturdido por todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora, se sentó en el sillón y mirando a un divertido Louis, preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué no le has puesto antes los dibujos?

 

—Porque quería que disfrutaras de la pequeñita.

 

—Eres malvado, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

 

Louis sonrió.

 

—Sí, pero nunca con coronita y los labios rojos.

 

Al ver la guasa en sus palabras, y en especial de sus gestos, Harry rió y le hizo cosquillas en la cintura. Cuando paró, se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cocina para dejar allí las frutas sobrantes y el chocolate.

 

Louis cogió papel de cocina y, tras darle un cariñoso beso, le limpió los labios mientras preguntaba:

 

—¿Dónde has comprado este chocolate tan rico?

 

—En una tienda donde sólo venden delicatessen. Se supone que este chocolate es para calentar y jugar. —Louis sonrió y Harry añadió en un tono íntimo y tentador—: Lo de tu fresa queda pendiente para otro día. No veo el momento de comerte otra vez con chocolate.

 

Louis, divertido, lo besó.

 

—¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con la coronita?

 

—Coronita... te voy a dar yo a ti —respondió Harry apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

 

Unos besos calientes contra la encimera de la cocina los puso a ambos como una moto. Se deseaban. Se necesitaban. Y sin querer, ni poder remediarlo, con un ojo puesto en la entrada de la cocina, Harry le desabrochó los pantalones, se bajó los suyos y, dándole la vuelta, murmuró:

 

—Odio el sexo rápido, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción.

 

Louis asintió. No había otra opción. Lo deseaba y colocándose en un lugar donde la pequeña no los veía pero desde el cual él controlaba sus movimientos, dijo:

 

—Hazlo....

 

Se agarró a la encimera que ocultaba su cuerpo mientras Harry le sacaba una pierna del pantalón y los bóxer. Una vez liberado, le separó las piernas, paseó su mano por su entrada y murmuró:

 

—Sorpréndeme. ¿Qué quieres que te haga, precioso?

 

—Fóllame.

 

Harry sacó un botecito de lubricante de uno de los armarios de la cocina.

 

—¿Enserio tienes eso ahí? —preguntó Louis con una carcajada.

 

—Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarlo.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Harry se ponía detrás de él, sacó su duro pene del calzoncillo y, sin muchos preliminares, lo penetró.

 

Louis dio un respingo y jadeó.

 

—Chisss... no seas escandaloso, _pínsipe_ Azul —rió Harry.

 

Louis asintió y dispuesto a que sintiera lo mismo que él había sentido, movió las caderas y cuando lo oyó gemir, se mofó.

 

—Chisss... _pinsesa_ Bella, no levantes la voz.

 

Agarrándolo por la cintura, Harry sonrió y, sin descanso, una y otra vez lo penetró en un juego morboso e infernal que lo excitó. Louis disfrutó y se dejó mover. Ansiaba sentir lo que él le ofrecía y dejó que llevara la iniciativa, dedicándose a disfrutar hasta que llegaron al clímax. Tras un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, Harry cogió papel de cocina, limpió a Louis y su erección y, dándole un cariñoso cachete en el culo, murmuró:

 

—Vístete antes de que desee comenzar otra vez.

 

Divertido, Louis se recompuso y, cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Harry y, acercando su boca a la suya, le confesó:

 

—Te voy a echar de menos estos días.

 

—¿Por qué me vas a echar de menos? —preguntó sorprendido.

 

Sin decirle la verdad de su viaje, respondió:

 

—Mañana tengo que trabajar y estaré un par de días fuera.

 

—¿Vuelas?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Adónde vas?

 

—A Escocia —respondió sin pensar.

 

—¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

 

—Pues ahora.

 

Harry frunció el cejo. Sus viajes cada vez lo tensaban más. Además, los escoceses tenían fama de ligar. No quería perder a Louis de vista, pero al ver que él sonreía, sonrió a su vez y musitó:

 

—Quiero verte vestido de azafato. Llámame cuando regreses e iré a recogerte al aeropuerto.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y, sin contestar, salió hacia el salón, donde su hija esperaba.

 

Aquella noche, tras hacer furtivamente el amor en la cocina, Harry lo invitó a que se quedaran a dormir allí, pero Louis no aceptó. Al día siguiente tenía que volar.

 

Cuando Louis se marchó con Darcy y Harry se quedó solo en su casa, miró a su alrededor. El caos que reinaba en el salón era tremendo, su coche olía a vómito, pero se dirigió a la cama sonriendo.

 


	25. Chapter 25

El sábado, tras regresar de su viaje, cuando Louis llegó a casa de Sophia, sonrió al ver el coche de Harry allí aparcado. Estaba deseando verlo. Desde su última tarde en casa de él no habían vuelto a coincidir, aunque sí habían hablado por teléfono.

 

Sophia, al ver el utilitario de su amigo, salió a recibirlo y, tras darle dos besos, miró a Darcy y dijo:

 

—¿Cómo está mi princesa preferida?

 

—¡Biennnnnnnnnnnnnn! —gritó la niña.

 

—Ven, Darcy —la llamó Finn—. Vamos a ver unos gatitos.

 

La pequeña corrió tras el niño y Sophia explicó:

 

—Nos ha parido una gata en el jardín. Liam está que trina y Watson y Loki ya los han adoptado. Finn está como loco con los cachorrines. Por cierto, ¿no querrás uno?

 

Louis sonrió y contestó:

 

—No, gracias. En mi casa no cabe ni un alfiler.

 

El embarazo de Sophia ya se comenzaba a notar y Louis, tocándole la barriga, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

 

—Fenomenal. Este embarazo está siendo tan diferente del primero que casi no me lo puedo creer. En cinco meses ni vómitos ni nada por el estilo.

 

—Qué suerte —afirmó Louis.

 

Ambos asintieron y Sophia, caminando hacia el interior de la casa, dijo tocándose la barriga:

 

—Esta vez, Conguito se está portando muy bien.

 

Divertidos, rieron por el nombre que había utilizado. Al entrar en la casa, Louis no vio a la mujer que siempre lo recibía con una grandísima sonrisa:

 

—¿Dónde está Simona? —preguntó.

 

—Han operado a su hermana y Norbert y ella se han ido unos días para ayudarla.

 

Cuando entraron en el salón, Louis distinguió a Harry. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero Harry rápidamente disimuló. Vestido con aquellos vaqueros de cintura baja y aquella camiseta blanca estaba sexy no..., ¡lo siguiente! Louis deseó ir hacia él, su cuerpo se lo pedía, pero se contuvo. No debía hacerlo. Así pues, saludó a todos los demás y cuando llegó a él, Harry lo miró y comentó:

 

—Vaya..., pero si ha llegado Thor. —Y antes de que Louis soltara alguna de las suyas, añadió—: Haz como si yo no existiera, bonito. Te lo agradeceré.

 

Louis sonrió y levantando las cejas, siseó:

 

—Muñequito..., qué mala vejez vas a tener.

 

Sophia, Louis y los que estaban a su alrededor soltaron una carcajada mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza y bebía de su botella de cerveza. No pensaba responderle.

 

—Ven, Lou —lo llamó Sophia—, alejémonos de las malas vibraciones.

 

Mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry sonrió. Louis estaba precioso con aquellos sencillos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta oscura.

 

Minutos después, a Louis le sonó el móvil. Un mensaje. Con disimulo, lo miró y rió al leer: «Me muero por besarte».

 

Sophia, que se estaba percatando de todo, sonrió, aunque más lo hizo al ver a Darcy tirarse literalmente sobre Harry. La sonrisa de su amigo al besar a la pequeña le puso la carne de gallina y dijo agarrando a Louis:

 

—Creo que deberías hacer las paces con Harry.

 

—Con ese creído, ¿por qué?

 

Señalando hacia él, que reía por lo que la niña decía, le preguntó:

 

—¿Has visto cuánto lo quiere Darcy?

 

Louis miró e, intentando no darle importancia, repuso:

 

—Es una niña y es muy libre de ser simpática con quien quiera. Pero no te preocupes, cuando crezca aprenderá a no acercarse a esa clase de idiotas.

 

***

 

Durante la comida, Sophia sentó a Louis entre dos solteros del baloncesto: Efrén y Tyler. Eran los últimos que habían llegado al equipo y, encantados, lo agasajaron en todo momento. Sophia, sentada entre Harry y su marido, observó con disimulo cómo aquél intentaba estar pendiente de lo que Louis y los dos jóvenes hablaban, y tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver la cara de Harry cuando Tyler cogió a Darcy en brazos y ésta se partió de risa.

 

—Qué bonita pareja hacen, ¿verdad? —comentó Sophia.

 

Harry sabía a quién se refería, pero haciéndose el despistado, preguntó:

 

—¿Quiénes?

 

—Pues Lou y Tyler. Los dos son solteros, guapos y, por lo que veo, a Tyler le gustan los niños. Creo que sería una fantástica pareja para Louis.

 

Harry los miró. Una furia interna lo abrasaba por dentro al ver a aquel hombre hablando con Louis, pero respondió:

 

—Si tú lo dices...

 

No quiso decir nada más. Se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de mostrarse alegre y dicharachero como siempre. Ver a otro disfrutando de lo que él quería disfrutar lo tensó. Eso le agobió y apenas pudo probar bocado. En un momento dado, se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba aire o allí ardería Troya. Abrió la nevera, cogió una cerveza y se la bebió.

 

Instantes después, apareció Louis, seguido de Tyler. Harry, al verlos, frunció el ceño.

 

Una vez dejaron lo que llevaban en las manos, Louis le dio una botella de vino a Tyler y le indicó:

 

—Ve llevándola. Yo en seguida voy.

 

Tyler lo miró con una cautivadora sonrisa y murmuró:

 

—No tardes, encanto.

 

Cuando desapareció y se quedaron solos, Harry repitió sin acercarse a Louis:

 

—¡¿Encanto?! —Louis sonrió y Harry insistió con voz ronca—: ¿Lo estás pasando bien, encanto?

 

—Lo podría pasar mejor —musitó mientras cortaba un poco de pan—. Es más, llevo un par de días pensando en devorar chocolate, ¿por qué crees que puede ser?

 

Sus miradas hablaron por sí solas y Harry, olvidando su enfado, desde donde estaba susurró:

 

—Te he echado mucho de menos.

 

Louis apoyó la cadera en la encimera y repuso:

 

—Seguro que no tanto como yo a ti.

 

Eso hizo sonreír a Harry y despejar todas las dudas que aquella incómoda comida le estaba provocando. Desesperado, dejó la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos sobre la encimera, caminó con decisión hacia Louis y, sin importarle nada, lo arrinconó.

 

—Harry, ¿qué haces?

 

—Lo que necesito.

 

Su boca tomó la de Louis y con deleite lo besó. Devoró sus labios y cuando se separó, atolondrado por aquel impetuoso beso, Louis siseó:

 

—Alguien nos puede ver...

 

Mirándolo a los ojos embelesado, como nunca había admirado a nadie, Harry musitó:

 

—No soporto ver cómo ese imbécil babea sobre ti y creo que...

 

Pero no pudo continuar. Louis tomó sus labios con ímpetu y Harry, encantado, aceptó. Durante varios segundos, el morbo del momento los hizo olvidarse de dónde estaban. Cogiéndolo en sus brazos, Harry lo sentó en la encimera y cuando sus labios se separaron, Harry, con voz ronca, susurró:

 

—Esta noche. Tú y yo solos en mi casa.

 

—Vale..., pero tendré que llevar a Darcy.

 

Paseando sus labios por su frente, respondió.

 

—No hay problema, cielo. Es tan bien recibida como tú. Pero quiero que sepas que ese Tyler me está cabreando. No permitas que se acerque a ti más de la cuenta, ¿entendido?

 

—¿Celoso?

 

Harry lo miró. Mentir era una tontería y afirmó:

 

—Sí. Como nunca en mi vida. He estado a punto de cogerlo por el pescuezo y arrancárselo.

 

—Harry, pero ¿qué dices?

 

—Lo que oyes...

 

Unos pasos les advirtieron y rápidamente se separaron. Louis se bajó de la encimera y se puso a cortar pan. La puerta de la cocina se abrió: eran Sophia y Liam. Ella, mirándolos, preguntó:

 

—Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí los dos?

 

Harry, cogiendo la cerveza, la levantó y contestó:

 

—Le decía a Ironman que no corte tanto pan, ¡se seca!

 

Louis, mirándolo, suspiró.

 

—Y yo le decía al asno de Shrek que seco lo voy a dejar a él como no cierre esa bocaza llena de dientes que tiene. Dios, ¡que tío más insoportable!

 

—Mira, guapo —protestó Harry—, aquí el que está graduado en...

 

—Eh... eh... eh... —gritó Louis, señalándolo con el cuchillo—. ¿Qué tal si te vas y te pierdes un ratito?

 

Al ver el cuchillo, Liam fue hasta Louis, se lo quitó y lo dejó en la encimera.

 

—Cuidado, que las armas las carga el diablo —le advirtió.

 

Sophia sonrió. Si Liam supiera...

 

—Gracias, Payno —aplaudió Harry—. Y ahora, si lo sacas de la cocina y lo apartas de mi vista, ¡te hago la ola!

 

—La ola te hago yo si tú te vas, ¡paleto!

 

—Guau, nene... ¡qué intensidad! Como para todo seas así, ¡no quiero ni pensar!

 

—¡Serás capullo!

 

—¡Chulito!

 

Liam fue a poner paz entre los dos, cuando Sophia dijo:

 

—Dios santo, ¡esto es insoportable! Mirad cómo tengo el cuello de ronchones por vuestra culpa.

 

Ambos la miraron y ella prosiguió:

 

—En mi pueblo, lo que os pasa a vosotros se llama ¡tensión sexual no resuelta!

 

Louis, sin responder, puso los ojos en blanco, cogió la panera y salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Harry, al verlo, se terminó la cerveza y, antes de salir también él de la cocina, miró a su amiga y murmuró:

 

—Desde luego, las tonterías que hay que oír.

 

Liam, cada día más descolocado por ese juego, siseó muy serio:

 

—A partir de hoy, si invitamos a Harry, Louis no aparece y viceversa, ¿entendido, pequeña?

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y Liam preguntó:

 

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

 

Acercándose a él, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le contestó al oído:

 

—Lo verás por ti mismo antes de que finalice el día.

 

Liam asintió. Intuyó lo que su mujer había descubierto y se compadeció de su amigo.

 

***

 

Tras la comida, todos se sentaron en el salón para charlar. Tyler estaba encantado con la presencia de Louis y se le veía en la cara. Lo agasajaba, lo hacía reír y lo seguía a todos lados, y Louis lo dejaba hacer. Le excitaba ver cómo Harry lo miraba.

 

Aquellas risitas entre los dos a Harry cada vez le gustaban menos. En un par de ocasiones, cuando vio que Tyler se acercaba más de la cuenta a Louis, estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, pero se contuvo. No debía. Eso sí, no paró de enviarle mensajes con el móvil. Louis los leía y sonreía.

 

Intentaron escabullirse un par de veces para verse a solas en el baño, en la cocina, en el pasillo... pero fue imposible. Tyler no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y el enfado de Harry crecía y crecía.

 

Sobre las seis de la tarde, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas y al final sólo quedaron Harry, Tyler, Louis y los dueños de la casa. Estaban sentados charlando, cuando Darcy entró en la cocina y pidió:

 

—Papi..., agua.

 

Antes de que nadie se pudiera mover Tyler ya le estaba tendiendo un vaso a la pequeña.

 

Harry y Louis se miraron y éste le pidió tranquilidad con la mirada. Cuando Darcy salió de la cocina en busca de Finn, Tyler dijo:

 

—Louis, ¿cenamos esta noche?

 

—Imposible —sonrió él—. Hoy no puedo.

 

Sin cortarse un pelo, Tyler se le acercó más y susurró:

 

—Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien.

 

Louis se apartó de él y, mirándolo, asintió.

 

—No lo dudo. Pero no puedo.

 

—¿Y mañana, encanto?

 

Todos lo miraban y Louis, al ver que Harry se levantaba, respondió:

 

—Esta semana me es imposible, Tyler. Lo siento.

 

Pero él era insistente:

 

—Me ha dicho Sophia que te gusta la comida italiana, ¿es cierto?

 

—Sí.

 

—Pues conozco un restaurante precioso que estoy seguro que te encantaría y a la pequeña Darcy también. Venga, bonito, dame tu teléfono y otro día te llamo. Te aseguro que te gustará y que adorarás sus postres.

 

El golpe que dio Harry al cerrar la nevera hizo que todos mirasen hacia él. ¿Qué le ocurría?

 

En ese instante, Liam decidió dar por finalizada la charla y, sin importarle lo que pensaran, dijo levantándose:

 

—Vamos, Tyler, tienes que marcharte, colega.

 

Sophia, tan sorprendida como el aludido, miró a su marido y éste insistió:

 

—Vamos, Soph, lo acompañaremos a la puerta.

 

Sin entender bien qué ocurría allí, Tyler se marchó y cuando Harry y Louis se quedaron solos en la cocina, Harry, con semblante descompuesto, siseó:

 

—Si ese tío te vuelve a pedir el teléfono, yo...

 

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Louis al ver la tensión en su mandíbula.

 

—¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste de furioso el otro día al ver a Nick? Pues así me siento yo ahora.

 

Louis lo entendió y aunque le gustó ver esos sentimientos en él, algo en su interior le dijo que eso traería problemas. Se levantó de la silla, comprobó que no había nadie cerca y, abrazando al hombre que le estaba removiendo el corazón, murmuró:

 

—Recuerda, tú y yo esta noche... tu casa... tu cama... tu fresa...

 

Harry, excitado, asintió y, buscando su boca, lo arrinconó contra la nevera y lo besó. Lo devoró. Necesitaba aquel contacto. Necesitaba su sabor...

 

Cuando se había olvidado de todo, de pronto oyó:

 

—Vaya, vaya, no veo que os hagáis la cobra el uno al otro.

 

Louis y Harry se miraron. Los habían pillado con las manos en la masa y volviéndose hacia Liam y Sophia, que no les quitaban ojo, no supieron qué decir, hasta que ésta se volvió hacia su marido y le habló:

 

—Te he dicho que antes de que terminara el día todo se aclararía. Aquí tienes esa tensión sexual... ya resuelta.

 

Liam soltó una carcajada. Su mujer era tremenda y, sin poder remediarlo, ante las palabras de su amiga Harry se rió también.

 

Desconcertado, Louis los miraba y Sophia, enseñándoles la foto del móvil en la que se los veía en el centro comercial, ironizó:

 

—¿Jugando a las casitas?

 

Harry y Louis, alucinados, miraron lo que les mostraba mientras Sophia decía:

 

—Os vi el otro día. ¿Recordáis cuando os llamé para invitaros a comer? —Ambos asintieron—. Pues yo estaba en una de las tiendas de enfrente de la que estabais vosotros. Por cierto, Lou, ¿compraste muchas chuches para Darcy? Y tú, Harry, ¿sigues a tope de trabajo?

 

Liam, sorprendido, miró la foto y se sorprendió:

 

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho, Soph?

 

—Porque se lo hubieras cascado a tu amiguito y no habría podido pillarlos.

 

Los dos hombres volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Desde luego, aquella pequeña bruja los conocía muy bien.

 

Divertido por su agudeza, Harry sonrió y dijo:

 

—De acuerdo. No más mentiras. Louis y yo estamos juntos.

 

Liam y Sophia sonrieron a su vez y, mirando ésta a su amigo Louis, preguntó:

 

—¿Y por qué lo mantenéis en secreto?

 

Harry cogió a Louis por encima de los hombros y respondió feliz:

 

—Pregúntaselo a él, que es el del secretismo. No hay manera de que me presente a ninguno de sus amigos.

 

Sophia, al oír eso, miró a Louis y al ver su expresión, rápidamente entendió lo que estaba ocultando. Cruzaron sus miradas y Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

Sophia asintió y dijo:

 

—Bueno..., pues ahora que ya lo sabemos, se acabaron las mentiras, ¿no?

 

Harry, sin saber nada del tema, sonreía y bromeaba con Liam. Sin embargo, Louis, agobiado, los interrumpió:

 

—Vamos a ver... vamos a ver, esto no es lo que parece.

 

Todos lo miraron.

 

Liam frunció el cejo, Sophia dejó de sonreír y Harry, descolocado, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué has dicho?

 

Louis no paraba de tocarse el pelo con el gesto contrariado.

 

—Ellos creen que tú y yo estamos juntos —explicó—, pero no... no lo estamos. Simplemente nos hemos acostado algunas veces y ya está.

 

Sophia, al ver esa reacción, fue a decir algo, pero Louis, mirándola, le espetó:

 

—Sophia, ¡cállate!

 

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, disconforme con lo que ocultaba y Harry, alucinado por lo que había dicho, gritó:

 

—¿Cómo que «y ya está»? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lou?

 

Liam miró a su mujer y cogiéndola de la cintura, murmuró:

 

—Creo que aquí sobramos, Soph. —Y mirando luego a su desconcertado amigo Harry, le informó—: Estaremos en el salón.

 

Cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina, Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre, Lou? —Louis no respondió y él insistió—: ¿Qué es eso de que «simplemente nos hemos acostado algunas veces y ya está»? Creía que entre tú y yo había algo especial. Tú mismo me has dicho que me has echado de menos y...

 

—Y es verdad —lo cortó Louis—. Claro que te he echado de menos, pero esto va muy rápido y creo que nos podemos equivocar.

 

—¿Equivocar?

 

—¡Sí, equivocar!

 

—Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ¿en qué nos estamos equivocando, me lo puedes decir?

 

Lo que ocultaba no lo dejaba vivir en paz y finalmente contestó:

 

—Mira, Harry, podemos seguir viéndonos, pero sin presiones. Creo que lo más inteligente es que ambos continuemos con nuestras vidas y...

 

—Pero ¿qué narices estás diciendo?

 

Louis, molesto por su tono de voz, apretó los puños y siseó:

 

—No me grites.

 

—¿Cómo quieres que no te grite? Acabas de jorobar un momento precioso entre tú y yo. Acabas de tirar por tierra algo que... que... ¿No te das cuenta?

 

En ese instante, Darcy entró corriendo en la cocina y Louis, al verla, encontró la manera de escapar. Cogió a la pequeña en brazos y dijo:

 

—Me tengo que ir.

 

Harry le cerró el paso con el brazo. No quería que se fuera. Tenían que hablar y Louis, al ver su gesto enfadado, le advirtió:

 

—Harry, tengo a Darcy en brazos, ten cuidado con tu tono de voz y con lo que vas a decir.

 

Harry lo entendió a la perfección y se quitó de en medio; Louis salió por la puerta y se marchó.

 

Minutos después, Sophia entró y al ver a su amigo, susurró:

 

—Siento mucho si lo he jorobado todo.

 

Harry, totalmente descolocado por lo que había ocurrido, contestó:

 

—Tú no has jorobado nada.

 

—Pero por mi culpa habéis discutido —insistió ella.

 

Él miró a su amiga, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

 

—Tranquila, discutir con Louis no es difícil.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Dos días después, cuando Harry entró en los juzgados, su semblante era serio. No había podido pegar ojo. Desde su última tarde con Louis, no había vuelto a saber de él. Lo había llamado, pero no le había cogido el teléfono. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que él?

 

De pronto un hombre, el último del que se lo podía esperar, lo había sorprendido como ninguno y no podía dejar de pensar en él. En su boca, en sus besos, en su cuerpo, en su mirada y en su pasión cuando le hacía el amor. Nunca se había enamorado. Nunca había perdido la razón por nadie. Nunca había dependido de un hombre. Pero lo que sentía por Louis era irrefrenable. Lo sentía suyo. Se sentía torpe al no estar con él y la continua sensación de estar perdido no lo abandonó desde que se marchó de su lado.

 

Tras ganar un juicio y perder otro, decidió ir al restaurante de su padre a comer. Des, al verlo entrar, supo que algo le pasaba. Por norma, su hijo siempre entraba con una sonrisa y aquel día no había sido así.

 

Una vez se sentaron a comer juntos, le preguntó:

 

—¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?

 

—¿Por?

 

—No bromeas y estás más callado de lo normal, y eso es raro en ti.

 

Harry sonrió.

 

—No pasa nada, papá.

 

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? —insistió su padre.

 

Sorprendido por su insistencia, lo miró.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Soy viejo, pero no tonto.

 

Harry, negando con la cabeza, respondió:

 

—No pasa nada, papá. Hoy en los juzgados uno de los casos se me ha complicado más de lo que pensaba y...

 

—No mientas.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Estás mintiendo. —Y bajando la voz, le dijo—: Mira, hijo, en todos estos años sólo has perdido la sonrisa dos veces. El día que murió tu madre y cuando el juicio por lo de Grete.

 

Recordar lo de Grete, como siempre, lo enfureció. Le preguntó a su padre:

 

—¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso, papá?

 

Éste asintió y, acercándose a él, contestó:

 

—Sí, hijo. Por increíble que te parezca, los padres no olvidamos esos detalles. El sufrimiento de los hijos es nuestro propio sufrimiento.

 

—Papááááááá.

 

—Y ahora pondría la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría al pensar que tu gesto serio es por amor, ¿verdad?

 

Harry se dio por vencido y, tras asentir con resignación, murmuró:

 

—Sí, papá.

 

—¿Hombre o mujer?

 

—Un hombre —le contestó Harry.

 

—No sé mucho de emparejarse con hombres, pero para llegar al corazón de las personas, hay que hacerlas reír. Si consigues eso, muchacho, ¡es tuyo! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

 

—No, papá.

 

—¿Ha venido por aquí?

 

—No.

 

—¿Seguro? Mira que yo tengo buen ojo.

 

Harry cerrando los ojos ante su insistencia, claudicó.

 

—Se llama Louis.

 

Al mencionar su nombre, vio que había caído en el juego de su padre y, riendo, escuchó que éste decía:

 

—Más sabe el zorro por viejo que por zorro. Ya sabía yo que un amor tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Y, llamándose Louis, ¿puede ser el amigo de Sophia?

 

Harry, sorprendido por su agudeza, fue a decir algo, cuando el hombre añadió:

 

—Ya te he dicho que tengo buen ojo y Louis, con ese nombre tan maravilloso, no puede ser un mal chico.

 

—Su padre es americano.

 

Des, al comprender, respondió:

 

—¿Y qué? Eso no lo hace mala persona, hijo, ni a su padre tampoco.

 

—Pero nunca me han gustado los americanos.

 

El hombre cabeceó e insistió:

 

—Generalizas por lo que nos pasó con Grete y ese militar. Pero no debes pensar así. En el mundo hay gente buena y gente mala, sean americanos, chinos o ingleses. No generalices, Harry. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Las personas son como son, nada tiene que ver su nacionalidad.

 

—Louis me está volviendo loco, papá.

 

Des soltó una risotada.

 

—Normal, hijo. Esas cosas pasan.

 

Ambos sonrieron y Harry, con cariño, explicó:

 

—Tiene una hija. Una maravillosa niña que estoy convencido de que te encantaría. Darcy es preciosa, papá. Es divertida, ocurrente. Habla a su manera, inglés y español y es...

 

—¿Una niña? ¿Está casado con una mujer?

 

—No, Louis es padre soltero, y homosexual. Tenías que ver cómo se desvive por Darcy. Cómo la cuida, cómo la mima. Nunca he conocido a nadie como él.

 

El anciano sonrió. Sin duda alguna, aquel hombre había calado hondo en su hijo.

 

—Por lo que cuentas, entonces es un luchador. Y sé de lo que hablo. Prácticamente os he criado solo a ti y a Gemma y sé lo mucho que cuesta criar un hijo. Y si me dices que él solo lo está haciendo, menudo luchador tiene que ser.

 

—Pero no sé qué es lo que quiere, papá. Tan pronto todo va de maravilla, como cambia de opinión y... y yo no sé qué hacer.

 

Des, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, preguntó:

 

—¿Te gusta mucho?

 

—Sí...

 

El hombre cabeceó.

 

—Las personas son así, ¡indescriptibles! Y si ese Louis te gusta tanto como estoy viendo, creo que debes luchar por él. No permitas que otro hombre vea lo que tú has visto y te lo arrebate. Sé listo, hijo, ¡enamóralo! Haz que no pueda vivir sin ti.

 

Harry sonrió. Su padre era un romántico...

 

—De acuerdo, papá. Lo intentaré —dijo levantando su jarra de cerveza para brindar con él.

 

Des sonrió y, divertido, exclamó:

 

—¡Así me gusta, Harry, positividad!

 

***

 

El domingo por la mañana, Harry salió a por el periódico y se sentó en una cafetería a leerlo. Ese ritual siempre le había encantado.

 

Domingo, tranquilidad, periódico y té.

 

Pero en esa ocasión no estaba todo lo concentrado que debía, había cambiado de cafetería y, siguiendo el consejo de su padre, había decidido luchar por Louis.

 

Había pasado una semana y Louis no lo había llamado. Dispuesto a recuperarlo, se sentó frente al edificio donde vivía. Si no le cogía el teléfono, al menos no se negaría a hablar con él cuando lo tuviera delante.

 

Mientras miraba el portal a la espera de que la puerta se abriera, marcó su número. Como siempre, Louis no lo cogió y Harry blasfemó. Cuando lo viera, se iba a enterar de quién era él.

 

Al cerrar el móvil, éste sonó. Era Rania, una de sus amigas. Cuando iba a contestar, el portal se abrió y vio salir a Louis con su pequeña en brazos. Sin importarle Rania, cortó la llamada, salió de la cafetería y fue a su encuentro.

 

Louis, sin darse cuenta de que Harry se acercaba, abrió el cochecito de la niña y la sentó en él. Tras sujetarla bien para que no se cayera, se incorporó y se sobresaltó al verlo a su lado.

 

—Joder, ¡qué susto me has dado!

 

—¿Tan feo soy? —se mofó Harry.

 

— _Pínsipe_ tonto —soltó Darcy, señalándolo.

 

Harry, agachándose, le dio un beso a la pequeña en el moflete y murmuró con cariño:

 

—Hola, princesa.

 

Louis, enternecido por el gesto, añadió:

 

—Además de tonto, un poco feo sí que eres, la verdad.

 

Harry, sin moverse, tocó la naricilla de la niña.

 

—Si me dices guapo, te doy una cosa que te va a gustar mucho.

 

La cría sonrió y rápidamente dijo:

 

—Guapo.

 

Harry se sacó del bolsillo un paquete, se lo entregó y, cuando ella lo abrió, gritó emocionada:

 

—Una _codona dosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ de _pinsesaaaaaaaaaaa_.

 

El duro abogado volvió a sonreír como un tonto al ver su reacción.

 

El padre de la criatura murmuró:

 

—Lo tuyo es ser un gran embaucador. ¿Le has comprado a mi hija una corona de princesa?

 

Pero Harry no estaba para muchas bromas y enderezándose para estar a su altura, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre, Louis? —Y sin dejarle responder, añadió—: ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

 

—He estado muy liado.

 

—¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono?

 

Su presencia había sorprendido a Louis. No lo esperaba allí e, intentando encontrar las fuerzas que lo abandonaban cuando veía a Harry, respondió:

 

—Porque tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

 

Harry blasfemó; así no iban por buen camino. Mirándolo, afirmó:

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

 

—No.

 

—Sí.

 

Con una expresión que a Harry no le gustó, Louis dijo:

 

—Vale, ya te llamaré para ir al Anchor's Rope.

 

—Louis...

 

La paciencia de Harry comenzaba a agotarse y, agarrándolo por la cintura, le confesó:

 

—Te echo de menos.

 

Zafándose de él, Louis interpuso el cochecito de su hija entre los dos y respondió con el cejo fruncido:

 

—Harry, no te aceleres.

 

—¿Cómo que no me acelere?

 

—No me grites.

 

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Louis tenía razón. No debía perder las formas y, desesperado, musitó:

 

—Escucha, cielo...

 

—No me llames «cielo» —lo cortó Louis y, sacándose del bolsillo del pantalón una cajetilla de tabaco, se encendió un cigarrillo ante el gesto incómodo de Harry.

 

A cada segundo más sorprendido y molesto, Harry insistió:

 

—Louis, me estás volviendo loco. No sé qué te pasa. Creía que me considerabas algo tuyo. Creía que te gustaba y...

 

—Y me gustas —afirmó—. Pero hay cosas que tú no sabes y...

 

—¿Qué cosas? Habla conmigo, ¡dímelas! Joder, Lou, creo que me conoces al menos un poco y sabes que soy un tipo con el que se puede hablar. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa para que estés tan negativo con relación a lo nuestro?

 

Louis lo miró. Deseaba contarle que era militar, pero no se atrevió y, finalmente, obviando lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, anunció:

 

—Tengo que irme.

 

—¿Adónde vas?

 

—He quedado.

 

—¿Con quién?

 

No obtuvo respuesta. Se estaba arrastrando por él, pero Louis lo valía y, como un tonto, lo miró y sin querer agobiarlo más, preguntó finalmente:

 

—¿Me llamarás cuando regreses?

 

—No —contestó Louis, apagando el cigarrillo en el suelo.

 

Alucinado por su rotundidad, Harry lo miró ofuscado.

 

—Pero ¿por qué?

 

—Porque no sé a qué hora voy a regresar. Además, mañana me voy de viaje otra vez y...

 

—¿Que te vas otra vez?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Adónde?

 

Sin saber qué decir, Louis respondió:

 

—Serán varios días. Es un vuelo transoceánico y desde allí luego...

 

—¿Y Darcy?

 

—Estará con mi madre —lo informó con un hilo de voz.

 

Durante varios segundos se miraron y, dispuesto a acabar con aquel calvario, Louis clavó sus azulados ojos en los de él y afirmó:

 

—Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero profundizar en nuestra relación.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Ambos éramos felices con nuestras vidas. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos y uno de los dos tiene que saber pararlo. Y si ése debo ser yo, ¡vale! Asumo el papel de poli malo.

 

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Deseó gritarle. Deseó discutir con él, decirle cuánto necesitaba su compañía, pero la pequeña Darcy estaba allí y no debía hacerlo. El Louis frío e impersonal que conoció al principio lo miraba, y se sintió ridículo con aquella conversación. Estaba desnudando sus sentimientos y Louis parecía un témpano de hielo.

 

De pronto, un coche pitó a su lado y oyó:

 

—¡Eh, Tommo!

 

Louis sonrió al ver a Tom y a Fraser aparecer en el Hummer, mientras Harry los miraba con gesto ceñudo. Reconoció al primero como el tipo de la noche del hospital y, sin poder contener su furia, preguntó:

 

—¿Te acuestas con ellos?

 

A cada segundo más ofuscado, Louis respondió, dispuesto a alejarlo:

 

—Sí. Con los dos y con otros que no ves. Tú no eres el centro de mi vida sexual. —Y al ver la dura mirada de Harry, añadió—: Márchate. Tengo que irme.

 

Molesto. Celoso. Enfadado. Engañado. Así se sintió Harry. Louis le había dicho que debía confiar en él, que era el centro de su vida y, de pronto, nada de eso era verdad. Había vivido una increíble mentira y se la había creído. Esa sensación de vacío le dolió. Ninguna persona le había hablado ni tratado así nunca y cuando vio que aquellos hombres se bajaban del coche, recurrió al poco orgullo que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás.

 

Cuando Fraser y Tom llegaron al lado de Louis, vieron que el hombre se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

 

Fraser preguntó, mirando a Darcy:

 

—¿Cómo está mi princesa?

 

La pequeña aplaudió y le tendió los brazos. Él la sacó del cochecito y la sentó en la silla trasera del automóvil.

 

Tom, al ver que Louis observaba al hombre marcharse con expresión indescifrable, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Nada.

 

—¿Ése no es Harry?

 

—Sí.

 

Conocía al teniente e intuía que lo que tenía con Harry era especial. Pero también conocía aquella expresión y, mirándolo, insistió:

 

—¿Qué has hecho, Louis?

 

—No sabe que soy militar, Tom. Odia a los militares americanos. Y he hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo, quitármelo de encima. No necesito a nadie. Darcy y yo estamos bien y...

 

—Pero, Lou...

 

Louis, reactivándose en segundos, lo cortó:

 

—No quiero hablar del tema.

 

Una vez los cuatro entraron en el coche, se dirigieron a la casa de Tom, donde Louis intentó disfrutar junto a la familia de éste de una estupenda comida de despedida, pero ya nada era igual. Ahora Harry ocupaba su mente. Miró su móvil mil veces. Ni un mensaje. Ni una llamada.

 

***

 

Cuando por la noche llegó a su casa, encendió el ordenador y miró su correo. Nada de Harry y, dolido y sin poder contener el llanto, incluyó en su iPod las canciones de Ed Sheeran y Bruno Mars que había bailado y disfrutado con Harry. Le recordaban a él. Necesitaba escucharlas para sentirlo más cerca. ¿Por qué era tan obtuso a veces? ¿Por qué le había tenido que hablar así? ¿Por qué no había sido sincero con él desde el principio?

 

Cerró los ojos y vio su sonrisa, sintió cómo lo besaba y cómo los cuidaba a Darcy y a él.

 

Como decía la canción de Bruno Mars, había encontrado a una persona que lo agasajaba, que lo divertía, que le regalaba flores...

 

Se sintió fatal.

 

En ese instante necesitó hablar con él. Debía contarle la verdad. Debía dejarle decidir si lo quería como era o no. Se había portado como un idiota. Como un crío y Harry no se lo merecía.

 

Lo llamó al móvil, pero en esta ocasión fue Harry quien no se lo cogió. Lo intentó varias veces, pero, al entender su negativa, con el corazón ensangrentado finalmente desistió.

 

***

 

A Harry, que estaba cenando con una de sus amigas, al ver su número en el teléfono, se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Debía cogerlo? Optó por no hacerlo. Si él no era el centro de su vida, Louis no iba a ser el de la suya y, mirando a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, sonrió. Tenía una estupenda noche por delante con el abejorro Maya.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Louis cogió un avión para España, concretamente para Oviedo. Esa misma noche salía de misión durante quince días y quería dejar a la pequeña Darcy a cargo de su familia.

 

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, sonrió al ver a su hermana. Lottie le quitó a Darcy, que iba dormida, y se abrazaron. Sin demora, sentaron a la niña dormida en el asiento trasero del coche e iniciaron la marcha.

 

—¿Cómo está mi hermanito preferido? —se interesó Lottie.

 

—Jodido —respondió él, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

 

Mientras conducía, su hermana preguntó:

 

—¿Vuelves a fumar?

 

—No... Sí... Bueno, no sé.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

Apagando el cigarrillo recién encendido en el cenicero del coche, replicó furioso:

 

—Soy un imbécil, un gilipollas. Soy la peor persona que podrás conocer en tu vida. Soy...

 

—Vale... vale... vale. —Lottie detuvo el vehículo y, mirándolo, dijo—: Una vez que me has aclarado que tengo como hermano al ser más repugnante que existe en la Tierra, ¿qué ocurre?

 

—He roto con Harry.

 

—¿Se ha enterado de que eres militar?

 

—No.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Hemos discutido y le he dado a entender que me acuesto con otros para que no quiera saber nada más de mí. No le he contado que soy militar porque no he podido. Cada vez que lo intento, me quedo paralizado como un idiota.

 

—Pero ¿qué me dices?

 

—Lo que oyes.

 

—Pero ¿cómo has podido dejar escapar a un hombre así?

 

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Mi relación con él estaba basada en una mentira. Y no por su parte, sino por la mía. Y, por favor, no se lo digas a mamá ni a la abuela. No quiero que me atormenten a preguntas, ¿vale?

 

Lottie asintió y murmuró:

 

—Vaya..., no sé qué decirte.

 

Louis, negando con la cabeza, prosiguió:

 

—Me he comportado como un niño malcriado, Lottie, y lo peor de todo, se me fue la lengua y he sido un cobarde, cuando en realidad estoy totalmente colgado de él.

 

—Como diría la abuela, ¡ _fáltate un fervor_!

 

—Uno no, doscientos. Soy lo peor de lo peor.

 

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y Louis pidió:

 

—Por favor, no me hables más de él, ¿vale? Necesito centrarme o no sé lo que va a ser de mí. Menuda mala leche llevo, pobre Tom y pobre Fraser.

 

—¿Fraser? —repitió su hermana, intentando enfriar el tema—. Oh, Dios... qué bueno está ese tío.

 

—¡Lottie!

 

—Madre mía, Lou, todavía recuerdo cuando él y yo... ¡Guau, qué calores me dan al recordarlo! Pero no pudo ser y la vida continúa.

 

—Que sepas que él me sigue preguntando por ti.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Totalmente en serio. Y quítate esa cara de zorrón. Si no estáis juntos es porque tú no quisiste, no por él.

 

—Yo no quiero la vida de mamá, Louis —lo cortó Lottie—. Yo quiero a alguien que esté conmigo todos los días, no alguien a quien sólo pueda ver unos días al mes. Perooooooooo que esté a régimen no quiere decir que no mire la carta de los postres y ¡Fraser es un buen postre!

 

Louis sonrió. Su hermana, como siempre, lo animaba y con mejor talante se dirigieron a La Isla.

 

Al llegar a la casa de su abuela y bajar del coche, Johannah gritó:

 

—¡Qué alegría volver a ver a mis amores!

 

Tras besar con adoración a su hijo, la mujer sacó del coche a la pequeña, que ya se había despertado, y, besuqueándola, preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo está mi muñequita?

 

Darcy, divertida, rió y contestó:

 

—Yaya tonta.

 

—¿Me has llamado «tonta», pequeña sinvergüenza? —rió Johannah al oírla.

 

Todos sonrieron y Louis aclaró:

 

—Ha aprendido a decirlo y ahora para ella todos son tontos y tontas.

 

La puerta de la casa se volvió a abrir y apareció Covadonga, que al ver a su nieto, preguntó:

 

—¿Y _Jardinito_?

 

Con el corazón encogido, Louis respondió:

 

—Trabajando, abuela. Te manda muchos besos.

 

La mujer sonrió. Estaba claro que Harry le había dejado buen recuerdo y, abriendo los brazos, exclamó:

 

—Ay, mi _neño_ , ¡ven a darle un beso a tu abuela!

 

Louis corrió hacia ella y la besuqueó. Covadonga observó:

 

—Estás en los huesos, _neño_. Has de comer más o cualquier día no te veremos.

 

—Abuela, siempre estás igual —se quejó Louis.

 

Covadonga, mirando a las vecinas que se asomaban a la puerta para ver quién había llegado, voceó:

 

—¡ _Qué ye... oh_!

 

Ellas saludaron con otra voz y Johannah, orgullosa de su nieta, se la fue a enseñar. Covadonga las miró y, torciendo el morrillo, cuchicheó al ver a una de las vecinas haciendo el tonto ante la pequeña Darcy:

 

—A la Isa _fáltale un fervor_.

 

—Abuelaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡no empieces! —la regañó Lottie.

 

Muerto de risa, Louis cogió a la mujer y la metió en la casa, mientras reía a carcajadas ante las burradas que ella le comenzó a contar.

 

***

 

Esa tarde, tras decirle adiós a su pequeña y engañarla diciéndole que iba a comprar leche, se despidió del resto de la familia y, con Lottie, se dirigió al aeropuerto.

 

Una vez llegaron, su hermana murmuró, abrazándole:

 

—No te preocupes. Ya sabes que con nosotras Darcy estará bien.

 

—Lo sé... lo sé..., pero cada día llevo peor esto de separarme de ella. Me paso la vida mintiendo a las personas que más me importan. A Darcy... a Harry...

 

Abrazándolo, Lottie le entendió. Intuyó lo que pensaba y le aconsejó:

 

—Cuando regreses, debes hablar con él y contarle la verdad.

 

Louis se encendió un cigarro, le dio dos caladas y lo apagó.

 

—Lo haré. Te juro que lo haré, aunque sea la última vez que me hable.

 

Lottie sonrió y comentó:

 

—Llevas el ejército en la sangre. Pero tú, a diferencia de papá, echas demasiado de menos a tu hija y eres capaz de dejarlo todo por amor, ¿verdad?

 

Louis asintió y su hermana dijo:

 

—Ve a ese viaje y, cuando regreses, busca a Harry. Habla con él e intenta explicarle lo que sientes y el porqué de tus mentiras. Si por amor eres capaz de dejar el ejército, no creo que él te vaya a despreciar.

 

—¿Tú crees?

 

—No lo sé, Lou, pero por un tipo como ése, te aseguro que yo remuevo cielo y tierra.

 

Louis sonrió y declaró:

 

—Te aseguro que si por fuera es impresionante, ¡por dentro es lo más!

 

Ambos rieron y él anunció:

 

—Tengo que embarcar. Cuida de Darcy hasta que yo regrese, ¿vale?

 

Abrazándolo de nuevo, Lottie asintió y, sin más, el duro teniente Tomlinson se marchó.

 

Cuando llegó a Múnich, junto con sus dos compañeros, que lo esperaban en el aeropuerto, cogió el helicóptero que los llevó hasta la base estadounidense de Ramstein, al oeste de Alemania. Desde allí, casi a medianoche despegó hacia la base aérea de Balad, cerca de Bagdad, Irak.


	28. Chapter 28

Ni el martes, ni el jueves, ni la semana siguiente, Louis apareció en el Anchor's Rope ni lo volvió a llamar.

 

El humor de Harry día a día se tornó oscuro y devastador. El joven divertido que sonreía a todos, de pronto se había convertido en un ogro que sólo protestaba y siempre estaba de mal humor. Ni con el sexo disfrutaba. Escuchar la canción _Impossible_ , de James Arthur, le revolvía las entrañas. Como decía la letra, había que tomar precauciones en el amor, pero con Louis había bajado la guardia y se encontraba fatal.

 

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué era incapaz de olvidarlo? ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de Louis?

 

Nunca había dependido de la presencia de nadie y no entendía por qué ahora, precisamente a Louis no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Se pasaba las horas frente a la cafetería de su casa, deseando verlo entrar o salir. Tenían que hablar. Tenían que solucionar lo ocurrido. Pero ni Louis ni la niña entraban o salían de allí.

 

¿Dónde se había metido?

 

De pronto, Louis se había convertido en una especie de droga para él. Necesitaba saber dónde se hallaba, con quién estaba... no saber de él lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

Al final, decidió ir a la única fuente de información, su amiga Sophia.

 

—No sé dónde está, Harry.

 

—Soph —intervino su marido, sentado a la mesa de la cocina—. Si sabes dónde está, díselo.

 

—Que no lo sééééééé —gritó molesta.

 

Aquellos dos la estaban sometiendo a un tercer grado y eso la estaba molestando mucho.

 

—No te creo, Sophia —insistió Harry, clavando sus ojos en ella—. ¿Cómo no vas a saber dónde está?

 

—A ver si te crees que yo no tengo otras cosas que hacer que estar cotilleando sobre mis amigos. Además, ¿por qué ahora tengo yo que contarte cosas, cuando tú a mí antes no me las has contado?

 

—¡Joder, Sophia!

 

Liam miró a su mujer. El semblante serio de Harry le hizo saber que su amigo no estaba para jueguecitos.

 

Finalmente, Sophia le aseguró:

 

—Te juro que no sé dónde está. Te lo prometo.

 

—Joder —protestó de nuevo Harry, tocándose el pelo.

 

Ella, tras cruzar una mirada con su marido, preguntó:

 

—Te has colgado de Louis, ¿verdad?

 

—Déjate de tonterías.

 

El silencio tomó de nuevo la cocina y Sophia, incapaz de callarse lo que pensaba, dijo, dando un puñetazo en la mesa:

 

—No, guapo. Déjate de tonterías tú...

 

—Sophia —la cortó él—. No me toques más las narices, por favor.

 

Ese arranque de furia hizo que ella y su marido se miraran. Por primera vez desde que lo conocían, Harry estaba así por un hombre y, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo, replicó:

 

—No pretendía hacerlo. Sólo intento hablar contigo como tú lo hiciste conmigo o con Liam, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

 

Consciente de su mal humor, Harry miró a su amiga y susurró:

 

—Perdona. No sé qué me pasa.

 

La joven, sonriendo de nuevo, levantó el mentón y, ante el gesto divertido de su marido, recordó:

 

—Tú fuiste a buscarme. Hablaste conmigo. Me escuchaste y me pediste que luchara por Liam, y me consta que a él le pediste que hiciera lo mismo si realmente me quería y no podía vivir sin mí. ¿Por qué ahora nosotros no podemos pedirte a ti lo mismo si vemos que sufres por Louis? —Harry sonrió y ella añadió—: Todavía recuerdo el día en que me dijiste eso de que a ti los hombres te gustan guapos, tentadores, listos, desconcertantes y, sobre todo, que te sorprendan. —Y guiñándole un ojo, agregó—: Louis te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad?

 

Al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón en todo, se levantó y se acercó al ventanal, desde donde vio a Simona con los niños en el jardín.

 

—Joder, Sophia. No sé qué me ha pasado con él, pero...

 

—Pero si no os podíais soportar. Aún recuerdo el día que lo increpaste porque se mensajeaba con un hombre por el móvil.

 

Al recordarlo, Harry sonrió y respondió:

 

—Ese día simplemente nos divertíamos ante ti.

 

Boquiabierta, Sophia repuso:

 

—¿Tú eras el tipo con el que se mensajeaba y con el que después quedó? —Harry asintió y ella exclamó—: ¡Seréis merluzos! —Y mirando a su marido, que reía, preguntó—: ¿Tú lo sabías?

 

Liam, levantando las manos, rió y Sophia, totalmente bloqueada porque no se lo hubiera contado y le hubiera guardado el secreto a su amigo, se lamentó:

 

—¡Ocultándome cosas! ¡Seréis gilipollas!

 

Ambos se rieron y, finalmente, Sophia también lo hizo. Luego, mirando a Harry, preguntó:

 

—¿Cuándo os comenzasteis a ver?

 

Dispuesto a ser sincero con ellos, explicó, sentándose a la mesa de nuevo:

 

—Lo encontré una noche en el Anchor's Rope.

 

—¿¡En el Anchor's!? —gritó Sophia, atónita.

 

Sin más, Harry le contó todo lo acontecido, mientras la joven, alucinada, escuchaba. Él, al ver su gesto de sorpresa, asintió y, mirando a su amigo, añadió:

 

—Por cierto, el último día que estuvimos allí con Diana y su novia, nos vio en el reservado.

 

—¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada? —gritó Sophia.

 

—Porque le dio vergüenza —aclaró Harry.

 

Desconcertada, ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y murmuró:

 

—Joder... joder... joder. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

 

—Soph, controla tus hormonas —rió Liam.

 

—Cariño, no me calientes más —replicó ella, tocándose la barriga—. Estoy enfadada contigo, ¡que lo sepas!

 

Liam soltó una risotada y mirándola con amor dijo:

 

—Pequeña, ¡eres tremenda!

 

—Lo que es es una bruja —se mofó Harry, divertido—. En vez de ayudarme, no hace más que poner trabas para que encuentre a Louis. Y, por cierto, cuando lo encuentre, no sé qué le voy a hacer.

 

—Vamos, Soph —insistió Liam—, dile a Harry dónde está Louis. ¿No te da pena?

 

Sophia intuyó que debía de estar fuera del país y tentada estuvo de contarle la verdad sobre la profesión de su amigo, pero le había prometido guardar el secreto y, al ver que Louis no se lo había desvelado a Harry, lo abrazó y le confesó:

 

—Sé lo mismo que tú. Estará de viaje. ¿Dónde? No lo sé.

 

Harry, por su cara, supo que decía la verdad y aquella noche cuando llegó a su casa, decidió investigar por su cuenta.

 

Dos días después, lo que encontró no le gustó.


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando aterrizaron en Múnich a las once de la mañana, Louis estaba exhausto. Aquel viaje había sido agotador y sólo deseaba llegar a casa para meterse en la cama y dormir... dormir y dormir. Necesitaba descansar un par de días antes de ir a Asturias a recoger a su pequeña.

 

Mientras descargaban el avión, Louis se ocupó del papeleo. No veía el momento de acabarlo para marcharse, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos verdes y furiosos lo observaban desde no muy lejos.

 

—Buenos días, teniente Tomlinson.

 

Volviéndose, se encontró con Greg y, tras saludarse con el típico gesto militar, respondió:

 

—Comandante Milward.

 

Durante un rato, ambos hablaron sobre el papeleo y luego el hombre, al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor, preguntó:

 

—¿Cenas conmigo esta noche?

 

—No —respondió Louis, mientras caminaban.

 

—Venga, Louis, lo pasaremos bien, como siempre.

 

Louis sonrió y, mirándolo, explicó:

 

—Me voy esta misma tarde para Londres.

 

Pero el comandante no se daba por vencido y al llegar a un lateral del avión, insistió:

 

—Vamos, Lou..., anímate.

 

—Hoy no, Milward.

 

El comandante aceptó la negativa, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

 

Al verlo alejarse, Louis continuó a lo suyo. Abrió una pequeña compuerta del avión y, cuando se iba a agachar, unas manos lo asieron del brazo; él, volviéndose, se quejó:

 

—Milward, no seas pesadito, por...

 

Pero no pudo continuar. Ante él estaba Harry, no el comandante, y por su manera de mirarlo no parecía contento.

 

Durante unos instantes, se contemplaron en silencio, hasta que Harry, paseando sus ojos por la ropa de Louis, siseó en un tono nada conciliador:

 

—¡¿Teniente Tomlinson?!

 

Louis no supo qué responder y Harry añadió furioso:

 

—Eres un jodido militar americano ¿y no me lo habías dicho?

 

—Harry...

 

—¿Dijiste azafato?

 

—Harry...

 

—¿Lo has pasado bien riéndote de mí? Maldito embustero.

 

Estaba furioso y, sin dejar hablar a Louis, continuó:

 

—Nunca imaginé que al indagar en tu vida descubriría que...

 

—¿Has estado cotilleando en mi vida? —preguntó Louis molesto.

 

—Joder... estaba preocupado por ti. De pronto, la niña y tú desaparecisteis de la faz de la Tierra, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

 

Su enfado...

 

Su tono de voz...

 

Su mirada ofuscada...

 

Louis entendía su enfado. Su inquietud. Y sin querer hacer más preguntas, sólo abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, intentó acercarse a él, lo necesitaba, pero Harry dio un paso atrás.

 

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí nunca más en tu jodida vida, teniente! Ahora sí que no te considero nada mío y doy yo todo el asunto por finalizado.

 

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Pero Louis no podía dejar las cosas así. Harry se había convertido en su obsesión y corrió tras él. Cuando lo alcanzó, sin importarle quién los pudiera ver, lo agarró del brazo y cuando Harry se paró y lo miró, empezó por disculparse:

 

—Siento no habértelo dicho, pero...

 

—Pero ¿qué? —gritó Harry, descontrolado—. ¿Tan difícil era decir la verdad? ¿Tan difícil era decir «Soy militar y no azafato»? ¿Tan difícil era...?

 

—Sí... sí era difícil —contestó Louis—. Contigo sí. Me dejaste muy claro que no te gustaban los militares. En concreto, me dejaste clarísimo lo que sentías por los militares americanos. ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido yo todo este tiempo? Quería contarte la verdad, pero... pero no puedo obviar lo que soy. ¡Soy militar americano!

 

—Ahora entiendo de dónde viene esa chulería, ¡teniente! —Y observando a Milward, que los miraba, añadió—: También te acuestas con ese tipo, ¿verdad?

 

—Harry...

 

—Ni Harry ni nada —voceó descompuesto—. Te he abierto mi casa, mi vida, y... mi... ¿Y tú me lo pagas mintiéndome? ¿Te lo has pasado bien..., nene?

 

Su tono despectivo y la manera como lo miraba le hicieron saber a Louis que había perdido el combate. Por ello prefirió callar y no responder. Harry estaba furioso y tenía que intentar entenderlo. No enfurecerlo más. No se lo merecía.

 

Durante unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y entonces a Harry le sonó el móvil. Al cogerlo, reconoció la voz y, cambiando su tono de voz por otro más apacible, contestó:

 

—Hola, Nick.

 

Louis, sin moverse, lo oyó decir:

 

—Sí. Lo pasamos bien el otro día. —Y mirando a Louis con desprecio, agregó—: Ponte guapo esta noche. Sí... yo también tengo ganas de verte.

 

Esa conversación hizo que la rabia de Louis llegara a límites insospechados, de modo que, sin importarle enfurecerlo, siseó:

 

—Eres un idiota... un capullo... un gilipollas...

 

—Mejor me callo lo que creo que eres tú —replicó él con indiferencia.

 

Con ganas de patearle el culo, Louis dio un paso atrás y, dispuesto a no dejarle ver el dolor por aquella llamada y su desprecio, lo animó antes de darse la vuelta:

 

—Pásalo bien con tu amiguito.

 

—Tú también pásalo bien.

 

Al oírlo, Louis se paró. Miró a Milward, que los observaba, y con una sonrisa que a Harry no le gustó nada, afirmó:

 

—No lo dudes..., nene.

 

Dicho esto y sin volver a mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la parte delantera del avión. Desde allí, Fraser y Tom habían sido testigos de todo y cuando Louis llegó a su altura, el primero preguntó:

 

—¿Ése no es el tipo que estaba con Darcy y contigo en la puerta de tu casa?

 

Louis no respondió y con un gesto le pidió a su amigo que se callara. Después le quitó los papeles que tenía en la mano y dijo alto y claro:

 

—Iré a entregarle todo esto al comandante Milward. Tom, esta noche me quedaré aquí. Mañana a primera hora saldré para Londres. ¿Tú qué harás?

 

Sorprendido por el cambio de planes, su compañero lo miró.

 

—Haces mal. Deberías hablar con Harry. Creo que...

 

—¡Cállate, Tom! No te he pedido opinión —ordenó furioso.

 

El militar al oírlo, asintió y, tomando aire, respondió:

 

—Yo me iré esta noche. Quiero ver a mi mujer y a Lux.

 

Louis asintió y se alejó. Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados. Había rabia en sus ojos y ninguno dijo nada. Sólo lo vieron alejarse a grandes zancadas en dirección al hangar donde estaba el despacho del comandante. Al entrar en él, oyó:

 

—Teniente Tomlinson.

 

Al volverse se encontró con su amigo James Corden, que, con el cejo fruncido, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Nada... No ocurre nada.

 

James, que como muchos había presenciado su discusión con un hombre, lo cogió del hombro y, llevándolo a un lateral, insistió:

 

—Lou, he visto lo que ha ocurrido. Joder, somos amigos. ¿Qué te pasa?

 

Louis, desolado pero conteniendo su rabia, contestó:

 

—He estado saliendo con ese hombre, pero lo hemos dejado porque le he engañado y...

 

—¿Se ha enterado de lo de Milward?

 

Asombrado porque él supiera lo suyo con el comandante, murmuró:

 

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo de Milward?

 

James, bajando la voz para que nadie los oyera, respondió:

 

—No sé qué tienes con él. Lo único que sé es que os vi una vez salir de madrugada de un hotel. Milward no es santo de mi devoción, Lou, y no creo que sea un buen hombre para estar a tu lado. Tú necesitas otra cosa.

 

Louis asintió. James sabía menos de lo que Louis temía y añadió:

 

—Tampoco sé quién era el tipo con el que discutías en la pista, sólo sé que lo vi en la bolera, en aquella fiesta en la que me besaste el cuello para ponerlo celoso, y hoy aquí. Y reconozco que sin conocerle me cae bien. Enfrentarse al superteniente Tomlinson no es fácil y él lo ha hecho maravillosamente bien. ¡Me gusta ese tipo! Y ahora, cuéntame en qué le has engañado.

 

—Le he ocultado que era militar.

 

Sin entender nada, James preguntó:

 

—¡¿Y?!

 

—Él odia a los militares americanos por un problema que tuvo en el pasado con un jodido comandante. —Y, callándose, se retiró el flequillo de la cara y finalizó—: Mira, da igual. Yo... yo no necesito a nadie, James. Yo...

 

—¿Cómo que no necesitas a nadie? Todos necesitamos a alguien.

 

—Ese hombre, yo creía que era... era especial. Pero él no quiere hablar conmigo. Para él soy un jodido enemigo. Un militar americano ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 

—Joder, Lou... pues convéncele de que eres hombre antes que militar, si es que él te importa. Haz el favor de olvidarte de una vez de tu pasado y retomar tu vida. Deja de ser el superteniente Tomlinson las veinticuatro horas del día y sé Louis. Te aseguro, que la vida te irá mejor, porque todos necesitamos que alguien especial nos quiera.

 

—Teniente Corden —llamó García, la copiloto de James.

 

Él, tras hacerle una seña con la mano, miró a Louis, que lo observaba, y dijo:

 

—Esta conversación la tendremos que continuar en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ve pensando que esto no puede seguir así. Y si ese tío te gusta, ¡a por él! Tú eres Louis Tomlinson, el tío con más narices que conozco y que no se rinde ante nada ni ante nadie. Por lo tanto, déjate de tonterías y si ese hombre te interesa intenta hablar con él y demostrarle que eres un hombre, además de un jodido militar americano.

 

Louis asintió y cuando vio marcharse a James, continuó su camino.

 

Pero su furia regresó al recordar que Harry había estado con Nick. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así?

 

Al llegar a la puerta del comandante Milward, llamó y cuando éste contestó, entró. Él, al verle, inquirió:

 

—¿Qué desea, teniente Tomlinson?

 

Olvidando lo que había hablado segundos antes con James Corden, cerró con el pestillo y, tirando los papeles en la mesa, respondió:

 

—Quiero sexo.

 

Milward asintió y al recordar al tipo con el que Louis discutía en la pista, preguntó:

 

—¿Estás enfadado, Louis?

 

—Sí.

 

—Te he visto discutir con un hombre. ¿Es él quien te ha puesto furioso?

 

Alejando sus pensamientos sobre Harry, contestó mirando al militar que lo deseaba:

 

—Sí.

 

No hizo falta decir más. El comandante, sentado en su silla, vio cómo Louis se bajaba la cremallera del mono caqui para tentarle y, sin dudarlo, pidió:

 

—Siéntese sobre mí, teniente.

 

Louis lo hizo y cuando estuvo frente a frente con él, Milward metió con premura una mano en el interior del mono hasta llegar a su miembro y preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?

 

—Harry.

 

Moviendo la mano y apretando su agarre, el comandante susurró:

 

—Esto te relajará, precioso. Piensa en Harry.

 

Con maestría, movió su mano arriba y abajo, y lo masturbó.

 

Louis cerró los ojos y disfrutó. El militar sabía lo que lo excitaba y se lo dio. Lo conocía. El tiempo había hecho que conocieran sus gustos y sus demandas. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, subió la camiseta verde que llevaba bajo el mono y, tras descubrirle el torso, le dio pequeños mordiscos hasta que Louis se apretó contra él y, diciendo el nombre de Harry, suplicó que no parara.

 

Mordiéndose los labios, Louis se tragó sus jadeos mientras buscaba su propio placer, como siempre que estaba con Milward. Cuando alcanzó el clímax y mojó el puño de él, con frialdad, se levantó y se recompuso.

 

El comandante, sin dejar de mirarlo, abrió un cajón, le lanzó una llave y dijo:

 

—Hotel Sedan. Habitación 367.

 

—Allí estaré a partir de las ocho.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Furioso y sin ganas de reírle las gracias a nadie, Harry estaba con Nick en el Anchor's Rope esa noche. Cuando vio aparecer a su amigo, literalmente se echó sobre él y lo llevó a un reservado para disfrutar del sexo. Pero en aquella ocasión el juego se volvió contra él y allí sólo gozó Nick.

 

Eso lo puso de peor humor y convencido de que aquello tenía que cambiar, invitó a dos parejas a entrar en el reservado y, tras varios whiskies y varios polvos, todo mejoró. Disfrutó de una excelente noche de sexo e intercambios de pareja.

 

Cuando dejó a Nick en su casa, satisfecho, condujo su coche con chulería hasta su garaje. Su vida volvía a ser sólo suya. Sin embargo, al meterse en la cama, no pudo dormir. Las palabras de Louis y su expresión cuando le dijo que él también lo pasaría bien se le habían grabado en la memoria y no podía dejar de pensar en ellas.

 

Miró el reloj.

 

Las cinco y veinte de la madrugada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y decidió enviar un mensaje al único que sabía todo lo que había descubierto de Louis.

 

Liam, que estaba despierto al recibir el mensaje, rápidamente lo llamó.

 

—Lo he visto. He visto a ese jodido mentiroso y...

 

—Harry..., tranquilízate —pidió Liam. Hasta no hacía mucho, él era el que se desesperaba ante las cosas que Sophia hacía e, intentando entender lo que le ocurría a su amigo, añadió—: Escucha, Harry, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú tienes una gran capacidad para entender las cosas y yo no. Tu sentido del humor siempre te ha ayudado y...

 

—Mi sentido del humor te aseguro que en este instante ha desaparecido.

 

Después de un tenso silencio en el que Liam intentó comprenderle, éste insistió:

 

—Siempre me has dicho que antes de sacar conclusiones he de pensarlas y creo que ahora soy yo el que te lo tengo que decir a ti. —Al oírlo resoplar, añadió—: Sí, Louis te mintió. Te ocultó que era militar, pero ¿eso es lo suficientemente importante como para que des por finalizado algo que te estaba ilusionando?

 

—Sí.

 

—Harry... tú tampoco se lo has puesto fácil. Si te hubiera dicho lo que era, no habrías querido saber nada más. Te conozco. Te conozco desde hace muchos años y sé lo que piensas de ciertas cosas... Y no me digas ahora que no.

 

—Joder, Liam —protestó malhumorado. Su amigo tenía razón. Pero descubrir aquello le había dolido. Lo había destrozado.

 

—¿Te recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando Sophia me ocultó a mí cierta información en el pasado?

 

Ambos sonrieron al recordar aquello y Liam prosiguió:

 

—Entiendo que estés molesto. Descubrir que alguien no es sincero contigo molesta, y molesta mucho, pero valora lo que sientes por él. Te guste o no, Louis ha conseguido llegar hasta ti como no lo ha hecho ninguna otra persona. ¿De verdad no lo vas a perdonar?

 

—No.

 

Sorprendido por su cabezonería, Liam insistió:

 

—Eso no es propio de ti, amigo.

 

—¡¿Piloto?! Joder, me dijo que era azafato y resulta que es un jodido piloto americano.

 

—Harry, tranquilízate.

 

—No puedo, Liam... Me ha mentido y me siento como un tonto.

 

—Habla con él, quizá tenga una razón para...

 

—No.

 

—Te arrepentirás.

 

—Lo dudo, Liam..., lo dudo.

 

Éste, consciente de lo que dolía el corazón cuando uno estaba enamorado, añadió:

 

—Mira, Harry, yo soy y seré tu amigo el resto de tu vida, pero en temas del corazón sólo puedes decidir tú. ¿Que te ha mentido? ¡Sí! Pero piensa que si lo ha hecho es porque temía tu reacción. Ahora bien, si no quieres retomar tu relación con él por el motivo que sea, al menos perdónalo. Intenta que entre vosotros quede una amistad, al fin y al cabo, Louis es amigo de Sophia y tarde o temprano os volveréis a ver.

 

—Espero que sea más tarde que temprano —siseó molesto—. Lo último que me apetece es verlo.

 

—Mientes, amigo. Te mueres por verle, reconócelo —lo contradijo Liam—. Cuanto antes lo asumas, será mejor para ti.

 

Harry no contestó. Su amigo tenía razón. Deseaba verle. Deseaba besarlo. Pero estaba tan enfadado con Louis por sus mentiras, que no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

 

Finalmente dijo antes de colgar:

 

—Liam, gracias por hablar conmigo.

 

—Aquí estoy y estaré siempre. Ya lo sabes.

 

Cuando Liam colgó el teléfono y miró hacia la puerta, su mujer estaba mirándolo y no se sorprendió cuando ella anunció:

 

—Mañana iré a ver a Louis a su casa. Esto se tiene que aclarar sí o sí.


	31. Chapter 31

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos, eran las cinco y media de la mañana. A su lado, desnudo, el comandante dormía plácidamente y, tras despertarlo, ambos se marcharon de la habitación.

 

Louis cogió un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, donde se encaminó hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba. Una vez comprobó que todo estaba bien, despegó en dirección a Londres.

 

Cuando llegó, dejó el helicóptero en el hangar de siempre y tras tomar otro taxi, a las nueve y media de la mañana entraba en su casa. Estaba agotado.

 

Llamó a Asturias, habló con su madre y le dijo que ya estaba en casa para que se quedara tranquila. Más tarde, cuando hubiera dormido todo lo que necesitaba, la volvería a llamar de nuevo. Una vez colgó el teléfono, se tiró en su cama sin desvestirse y se durmió.

 

Un ruido estridente lo despertó. Louis se restregó los ojos y cuando identificó que era el timbre de su casa, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y decidió seguir durmiendo. Pero cuando sonó el móvil, saltó de la cama y al ver que se trataba de Sophia, lo cogió.

 

—¿Dónde estás, Lou?

 

—En casa, en la cama.

 

—Pues abre. Estoy en tu puerta, llamando.

 

Como un zombi se levantó y fue a abrir. La sonrisa de su amiga lo llenó de alegría. Tras darle dos besos, ésta preguntó:

 

—¿Duermes vestido?

 

Louis sonrió al ver que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa y Sophia volvió a preguntar:

 

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

 

Louis miró su reloj. Vio que eran las tres de la tarde y respondió:

 

—Hará unas cinco horas.

 

Horrorizada, Sophia se llevó las manos a la cara y murmuró:

 

—Aisss, cariño... creía que llevabas más tiempo durmiendo. Me voy. Descansa.

 

Pero Louis, una vez despierto, dijo:

 

—Ni se te ocurra irte. Dame diez minutos para que me duche, ¿vale?

 

Ella asintió y, enseñándole unas bolsas con comida, convino:

 

—De acuerdo. He traído algo de comida.

 

Diez minutos después, cuando Louis salió ya vestido del baño, se encontró la mesa puesta y cuando se sentó junto a su amiga, exclamó:

 

—Dios..., estoy muerto de hambre.

 

—¿Dónde está Darcy?

 

—En Asturias, con mi familia. Mañana iré a recogerla.

 

Sophia asintió y preguntó:

 

—¿Te quedarás allí unos días?

 

—Seguramente, aunque el jueves quiero estar ya de vuelta.

 

Durante la comida, hablaron de todo, hasta que Sophia, fijándose en el cuello de Louis, dijo:

 

—¿Eso es un chupetón?

 

Louis se tocó donde le indicaba, se levantó y, al mirarse en el espejo y verse aquello, murmuró:

 

—Maldito comandante.

 

—¿Comandante? —repitió Sophia tras él.

 

Al sentirse descubierto, Louis explicó:

 

—Un amigo.

 

—Pero ¿un amigo... amigo... o un amigo para temas de sexo?

 

Sin ganas de mentir, Louis contestó:

 

—Un amigo con el que tengo sexo cuando a ambos nos apetece. Vale, entiendo que pienses que es una locura y seguramente creerás que soy un degenerado, pero quiero que sepas que...

 

Poniéndole la mano en la boca para callarlo, Sophia aseveró:

 

—Ni estás loco ni eres un degenerado. Yo también tenía amigos así antes de casarme con Liam, por lo tanto, no tienes que justificarte.

 

Ambos se miraron y Sophia, deseosa de comentar una cosa con él, preguntó:

 

—¿Crees que yo soy una degenerada por lo que me viste haciendo en el Anchor's Rope?

 

La cara de Louis se contrajo y su amiga añadió:

 

—Sé que vas al Anchor's. Sé que me viste allí y quiero que hablemos de ello.

 

Bloqueado por lo directa que era, Louis respondió:

 

—Ya se ha ido de la lengua el tonto de tu amigo.

 

Sophia sonrió.

 

—Creo que para ti es algo más que un amigo, ¿verdad? Y no... no es tonto.

 

Poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva, Louis replicó:

 

—No sé qué te ha contado el bocazas de James Bond, pero...

 

—Harry me ha contado lo que tú ya sabes. Si hay alguien juicioso en este mundo ése es él y más tarde hablaremos sobre ese asunto. Pero ahora quiero saber por qué no me has dicho que me viste en el local.

 

Incómodo con la conversación, finalmente Louis respondió:

 

—Me dio vergüenza.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque hablamos de sexo, Sophia, y reconozco que me sorprendió encontraros allí. Liam y tú parecéis una pareja muy consolidada y...

 

—Somos una pareja muy consolidada —remarcó ella—. Y nada en lo referente al sexo ocurre sin que el otro esté perfectamente convencido. —Y al ver su expresión, aclaró—: Cuando yo conocí a Liam, no practicaba este tipo de relaciones. Recuerdo que la primera vez que fui a un sitio así, me escandalicé. Pensé que las personas que hacían eso eran unas degeneradas y un sinfín más de tonterías, pero ahora, pasado el tiempo, te aseguro que no me escandalizo ni pienso así. He aprendido a diferenciar lo que es el morbo, el sexo y mi marido. El sexo fuera de mi cama es sólo sexo. Para mí es un juego entre Liam y yo, y lo afrontamos con nuestras propias normas y limitaciones.

 

Louis la escuchaba con atención y Sophia añadió:

 

—Sé que nos han criado para no hablar abiertamente de sexo. Estoy convencida de que a ti te han criado como a mí. El sexo es tabú y tocarse es malo, ¿verdad? —Louis asintió y ella prosiguió—: Yo no hablo de sexo con cualquiera, y es una pena que mi amiga Perrie esté viviendo en Suiza, porque con ella me lo he pasado bomba hablando de estos temas y si tú quieres, tú y yo podemos pasarlo bomba también.

 

—¿Me estás pidiendo que tú y yo...?

 

—Noooooooooo, sólo me refiero a poder hablar de ello con normalidad —rió Sophia—. Creo que a ti las mujeres no te gustan. A mí tampoco —rió ella, para quitarle hierro al asunto—. Pero a mí sí me gusta tener un amigo cercano con el que comentar cómo lo he pasado haciendo tal o pascual.

 

—Pero yo vi cómo unas mujeres jugaban contigo y tú parecías pasarlo bien.

 

—Y lo pasaba bien. —Louis se sonrojó y Sophia agregó—: Diana y su novia son tremendamente morbosas y, para que me entiendas, a mí las mujeres no me gustan, pero he descubierto que me encanta ser su juguete. Me vuelve loca dejar que sus bocas, sus dedos o cualquier juguetito que incluyan en nuestro juego entre en mí, te aseguro que a Liam le encanta también. Ver su cara cuando yo lo paso bien me provoca un morbo increíble y te garantizo que nuestras relaciones sexuales ¡son la bomba!

 

Colorado como un tomate, Louis susurró:

 

—Te vi también con Liam y Harry.

 

—¿Y?

 

—¿No os incomoda que un amigo tan amigo como Harry juegue con vosotros?

 

—Ese comandante que te ha dejado el chupetón, ¿no es tu amigo?

 

Louis asintió e, intentando explicarle lo que quería decir, respondió:

 

—Milward es mi amigo. Pero me refiero a que Harry, Liam y tú sois amigos en el día a día ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

 

Sophia asintió.

 

—La primera vez que accedí a hacer algo así fue con Harry. En ese momento yo no lo conocía, pero Liam sí y tenía la máxima confianza con él. Con el tiempo, Harry se ha convertido en un buen amigo y no me da ningún apuro practicar sexo con él, porque él, Liam y yo tenemos muy claro todo en nuestras vidas. Por cierto, me parece fatal que fueras solo al Anchor's.

 

—¡Además de bocazas, portera!

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y sin querer abandonar el tema, dijo:

 

—Lou, espero que a partir de ahora no te dé vergüenza hablar conmigo de sexo. Es bueno compartir las experiencias y te aseguro que es como todo en esta vida: ¡el saber no ocupa lugar!

 

—Intentaré que esos tabús desaparezcan.

 

Sophia asintió.

 

—Esos tabús, al menos entre nosotros, han de acabar. A los dos nos gusta el sexo de una manera que no todo el mundo practica, y me encantaría poder hablar de ello con normalidad contigo. Y, ojito, que si me caliento mucho hablando contigo, como mucho, cuando llegue a casa, Liam tendrá una excelente sesión sexual.

 

Louis sonrió y Sophia añadió:

 

—Entre cuatro paredes y con mi marido me entrego al placer. Adoro que él me posea con otros hombres y me vuelve loca ver a Liam disfrutar cuando una mujer o un hombre está entre nuestras piernas. El sexo que comparto con él y con Harry es fantástico y cuando vamos a alguna fiestecita privada, disfrutamos de todo lo que se nos pueda antojar en el momento. Te aseguro que a mí que tú estés en un reservado no me importa. Sé lo que me gusta. —Sophia, divertida, preguntó—: ¿Te incomoda que hablemos del tema?

 

Sorprendido, Louis negó con la cabeza y su amiga propuso:

 

—Ahora que parece que nos hemos lanzado a contarnos intimidades, háblame de qué tipo de sexo has practicado.

 

—Sexo en grupo —respondió Louis con tranquilidad—. Me gusta que me posean y poseerlos. Cuando tomo yo las riendas, disfruto una barbaridad.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada e inquirió:

 

—¿Muchos tríos?

 

—Sí, y cuando vi a tu marido y a Harry hacerlo contigo, reconozco que me puse como una moto. Son dos hombres impresionantes.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y comentó:

 

—Espero que no influya en nuestra amistad que Harry comparta con nosotros algo más que amistad.

 

—No..., no por favor. Lo vuestro es algo en lo que yo no me voy a meter. No se me ocurriría.

 

—Louis, lo que los tres compartimos es morbo, sexo y fantasías. Y mi única manera de explicarlo es diciéndote que yo de Liam quiero todo. Quiero verlo disfrutar, quiero que disfrute de mí, quiero besarlo, que me bese, que me comparta, que yo lo comparta, que me abra las piernas, que me folle y disfrute cuando otros u otras lo hacen, y de Harry sólo quiero su juego morboso. Él no es mi pareja, ni mi amor. Él busca por su cuenta su propio disfrute, pero yo de eso no me preocupo. Yo sólo me preocupo de Liam y de mí. Liam es mío y yo soy suya. Eso es lo que marca la diferencia. —Al ver cómo el joven la escuchaba, añadió—: Creo que algo de lo que he dicho lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Es más, si vuestra relación hubiera continuado, estoy segura de que habríamos coincidido alguna vez en un reservado, ¿no crees? —Louis se excitó con tan sólo imaginarlo. Sophia prosiguió—: Parece frío lo que digo, pero así lo siento, Lou. Yo amo locamente a mi marido y he aprendido a diferenciar el juego del sexo entre cuatro paredes de la vida real. Ahora bien, si no me caes bien en la vida real, te aseguro que tampoco te quiero en mi juego. Eso me pasa por ejemplo con Nick. ¡No lo soporto!

 

Sonrieron. El sentimiento que ambos tenían por Nick Grimshaw era mutuo y Louis dijo:

 

—Nick es insoportable. Yo tampoco podría coincidir con él en un reservado.

 

Ambos se miraron. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y Sophia, deseosa de seguir hablando sobre lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, prosiguió:

 

—Sé que Harry y tú os habéis estado viendo y también sé que él ha descubierto que no eres azafato, sino militar. Y antes de que digas nada, recuerda que yo te dije que notaba que os atraíais, lo que no sabía era que ya os veíais y, tranquilo, no te voy a reprochar que no me lo dijeras, pero sí quiero saber qué es James Bond para ti y por qué ese chupetón no te lo hizo él sino otra persona.

 

Retirándose el flequillo de la cara, Louis respondió:

 

—Harry vino a verme a la base. Discutimos y me despreció quedando delante de mí con Nick, tras regodearse de haberlo pasado bien con él días antes. Yo estaba furioso, necesitaba sexo y Milward siempre me lo da. Y en cuanto a Harry, reconozco que me gustó mientras duró.

 

—¿Sólo te gustó?

 

Louis, cerrando los ojos, decidió no seguir mintiendo y, angustiado, musitó:

 

—Estoy jodio, Sophia. Totalmente jodido. Lo he hecho tan mal con él, que me avergüenzo hasta de pensarlo. Harry es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida y...

 

—Guau, chico..., verdaderamente estás jodido.

 

Ambos sonrieron y Sophia agregó:

 

—Él también está jodido. Como te dije, es un tipo excelente, pero creo que tu engaño le ha hecho mucho daño.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

 

A Louis le vino a la mente la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo James Corden. Él tenía razón: debía enseñarle a Harry que además de militar era hombre y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

 

—No lo sé. —Y encendiéndose un cigarrillo, añadió—: Me gustaría hablar con él, pero no creo que me dé la oportunidad.

 

—Si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás. A mí me tienes para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y creo que Harry merece que lo intentes, ¿no crees?

 

Por primera vez en varios días, Louis sonrió y, mirando a su amiga, asintió.

 

—Él lo intentó con anterioridad conmigo y yo lo rechacé; lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora es intentarlo. Intentar enmendar mi horrible error. Él se lo merece.

 


	32. Chapter 32

A partir de ese instante, Louis lo intentó todo. Lo llamó por teléfono, pero Harry no se lo cogió. Le envió mensajes al móvil y a su mail, pero él no respondió. Cansado de no recibir contestación, pidió una cita en el bufete de abogados. Allí no podría rehuirlo.

 

Vestido con un traje oscuro y zapatos, fue a la casa de Harry, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión entró por la puerta del despacho y no por la de la vivienda. Mientras esperaba en la sala, le temblaban las rodillas y cuando una puerta se abrió y lo vio aparecer con su impoluto traje gris marengo, junto a otros hombres, creyó morir.

 

Harry lo miró sorprendido, ¿qué hacía Louis allí? Con diplomacia y saber estar, se despidió de los hombres a los que había atendido y cuando éstos se fueron, su secretaria se levantó y anunció:

 

—Señor Styles, el señor Tomlinson tiene cita con usted.

 

Un ofuscado Harry miró al joven sentado en una de las sillas y con voz controlada dijo, señalando hacia una puerta:

 

—Señor Tominson, por favor, pase a mi despacho.

 

Louis se levantó e, intentando no caerse por los nervios, caminó en la dirección que él señalaba. Una vez entró en el despacho, aquel lugar donde en alguna ocasión habían hecho el amor, vio que Harry se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa; él también tomó asiento.

 

Durante unos minutos, Harry miró su agenda; no se había percatado de que esa cita era la de Louis y, tras tacharlo, cerró el libro y, mirándolo, habló:

 

—Dígame, señor Tomlinson, ¿para qué requiere mis servicios?

 

Con la boca seca, Louis lo miró.

 

—Harry, quiero hablar contigo.

 

Él levantó su mirada y, clavándola con furia en Louis, siseó:

 

—Usted dirá, señor Tomlinson.

 

Retorciéndose las manos, Louis se sentó al borde de la silla y dijo:

 

—No suelo contarle a nadie cuál es mi trabajo. Cuando comencé contigo, no creí oportuno decirte que era militar y después, cuando...

 

—Señor Tomlinson —lo cortó Harry—. Esto es un despacho de abogados. Si su problema no tiene nada que ver con lo que aquí se trata, le ruego por favor que se levante y se marche.

 

—Harry..., por favor —suplicó.

 

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry, levantándose, masculló:

 

—Haga el favor de salir de mi despacho.

 

Desesperado por aquella frialdad, Louis se levantó también y, apoyando las manos en la cara mesa, insistió:

 

—Soy un idiota, un imbécil, un descerebrado, pero, por favor, ¡escúchame! Harry, te echo de menos, cariño.

 

Sus palabras le dolían y Harry replicó:

 

—No me llames cariño, porque ni soy ni quiero ser nada tuyo.

 

Consciente de que iba a tener que emplearse al mil por mil, se tragó la furia que sentía por su desprecio y replicó:

 

—Una vez dijiste que luchabas por mí porque sabías que yo estaba receptivo. Pues bien, ahora el que va a luchar por ti soy yo, para que me perdones y me entiendas, hasta que me quede sin fuerzas y...

 

—Muy yanquis y peliculeras tus palabras. Pero déjalo, no luches por algo que desde ya, te digo que tienes perdido.

 

—Harry.

 

Dando un manotazo a la mesa y fulminándolo con la mirada, Harry masculló, intentando no gritar ni montar un escándalo en el bufete:

 

—Señor Tomlinson, haga el favor de salir de mi despacho inmediatamente. Usted y yo nada tenemos que hablar.

 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la impotencia que sentía, Louis se levantó y, como pudo, se marchó de allí.

 

Cuando llegó a la calle, respiró y, acalorado, se dirigió a una cafetería que había enfrente del despacho. No pensaba desistir tan fácilmente.

 

Durante dos horas, permaneció en aquella cafetería sin quitarle la vista de encima al edificio y cuando vio que salían las personas que había visto trabajando allí, se tomó una nueva copa para infundirse valor para lo que quería hacer.

 

Al entrar en su casa, Harry se quitó la americana y la tiró sobre el sofá. Puso música y se sirvió un whisky. La visita de Louis lo había descentrado y todavía era incapaz de controlar la furia que sentía. Cogió su móvil y tecleó: «Te espero en mi casa».

 

Dos segundos después, cuando Nick respondió encantado, él sonrió y se dirigió a la ducha.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando llevaba únicamente un pantalón negro, el timbre de su puerta sonó. Sorprendido, miró el reloj. Nick se había adelantado e, intentando sonreír, abrió, pero la sonrisa se le congeló cuando vio a Louis delante de él. Su insistencia lo estaba comenzando a agobiar y le preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta:

 

—¿Qué narices haces aquí?

 

Entrando en su casa sin ser invitado, Louis respondió:

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

 

Harry, todavía apoyado en la puerta, lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿Te he invitado a entrar en mi casa?

 

—No, pero tras ver cómo me has tratado hoy en tu despacho, imagino que tampoco me vas a invitar a entrar en tu casa, por lo tanto, ¡me acabo de invitar solo!

 

Harry, alucinado como habitualmente por las contestaciones de Louis, levantó las cejas y murmuró:

 

—En tu línea... como siempre.

 

Después de un silencio más que significativo, Louis, sin quitarle ojo, musitó:

 

—Harry, yo...

 

Dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio, Harry le espetó con furia:

 

—Joder, ¿cuándo me lo pensabas decir? Eres un jodido militar, ¿a qué esperabas para decírmelo?

 

—Tienes razón... tienes razón.

 

—Claro que tengo razón —replicó Harry malhumorado. Tener a Louis ante él le hacía plantearse mil cosas. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Le quería, pero Louis lo había defraudado.

 

Fue a hablar, pero Louis, plantándose ante él, dijo:

 

—Soy el teniente Louis William Tomlinson, hijo del mayor Tomlinson.

 

—Lo sé..., nene..., pero no gracias a ti.

 

—Trabajo para el ejército de Estados Unidos y desde hace años piloto un Air Force C-17 Globemaster. Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta el ejército y no creo que todos los americanos seamos lo que tú piensas. Creo que debes entender que gente buena y mala la hay en todos lados y si no te dije antes nada fue porque no quería que pensaras de mí que soy...

 

—¿Que pensara qué de ti? ¿Y ahora qué crees que pienso?

 

—Escucha, Harry..., además de militar soy un hombre que...

 

—No me cuentes gilipolleces... bonito —explotó Harry—. Me he vuelto loco por primera vez en mi vida por un hombre, ¡por ti!, y loco estaría si volviera a confiar en ti. Pero ¿qué quieres ahora? Me engañas, te ríes de mí, me echas de tu vida diciéndome que yo no soy especial para ti y ahora vuelves. ¿Qué quieres, Louis?

 

—Te quiero a ti —respondió con un hilo de voz—. Te quiero, Harry, maldita sea. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y necesito que me perdones para poder estar contigo. Eres importante para mí. Eres especial. Sin ti muchas cosas han perdido sentido. Cuando te conocí, era un hombre negado para muchas cosas, pero tú me enseñaste a creer que la felicidad en pareja existe, me besaste, me animaste a bailar, me regalaste flores, enamoraste a mi hija, a mi abuela y yo... yo no me porté bien contigo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a pedirte disculpas todos los días hasta que me perdones. Te quiero y necesito que me quieras.

 

Escuchar ese «Te quiero y necesito que me quieras» era lo máximo que Harry podía escuchar. Él nunca se había atrevido a decirle esas palabras, pero allí estaba Louis, diciéndoselas, mientras con ojos suplicantes le pedía una nueva oportunidad.

 

Tras un silencio incómodo entre los dos, lo miró con una frialdad que a Louis le llegó al corazón y dijo:

 

—Lo siento, señor Tomlinson, pero ya no existe nada de lo que existió. Fuiste especial para mí, pero eso se acabó. No te necesito, no te quiero y mucho menos quiero que me quieras, ¿entendido?

 

Louis, dolido, asintió. Se lo merecía, pero el rechazo era doloroso. Lo intentó de nuevo.

 

—Harry, eres muy especial para mí, créeme.

 

Harry, terriblemente enfadado porque la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, gritó:

 

—Pues tienes una manera muy curiosa de demostrarlo. —Louis se encogió—. Me contaste que Stanley murió en Afganistán. Me dijiste que era un jodido militar americano. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú también lo eras y que tu padre también lo es y me dejaste creer que eras una azafato de Air Europa?

 

—Porque...

 

—Ya no me interesan tus explicaciones —lo cortó.

 

Desesperado al ver que era incapaz de llegar a él, Louis insistió:

 

—¿Qué importa la nacionalidad o la profesión que yo tenga, Harry? Yo soy yo... soy Louis, el resto no debería importarte.

 

—Pues me importa. ¡¿No ves que me importa?! Y tus mentiras me han hecho daño, ¿no lo ves?

 

Louis se calló. Veía el dolor en sus ojos verdes.

 

Durante unos minutos, ninguno habló, hasta que Harry dijo:

 

—¿Cómo crees que me quedé cuando, preocupándome por ti, me enteré de quién eras y a qué te dedicabas? Te aseguro que leí al menos cinco veces las cosas porque no me lo podía creer. No podía creer que el hombre que me había robado el corazón, el hombre por el que estaba volviéndome loco fuese un jodido militar, además de un mentiroso.

 

Louis asintió. No había jugado limpio. Bloqueado por los sentimientos contradictorios que experimentaba en ese momento, fue a responder, cuando Harry dijo con dureza:

 

—La diferencia entre tu trabajo y el mío es que yo dialogo y hago tratos con personas en los juzgados y tú vas a las guerras. Allí no se dialoga, Louis, allí las personas disparan armas y se matan por infinidad de desacuerdos. ¿Ves algo por lo que me tenga que preocupar? ¿Ves el peligro en lo que haces? ¿Ves por qué no quiero saber nada de ti?

 

Louis cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se explicó:

 

—Intento desvincularme cuando no estoy de misión, y llevar una vida relativamente normal por Darcy y por mí. Por eso vivo en Londres y no en la base de Ramstein en Alemania. —Al ver que Harry no contestaba, sólo lo miraba con gesto duro, prosiguió—: Te acabo de decir que lo siento, que lo hice mal, que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿qué más quieres?

 

—No quiero nada de ti, Louis, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta?

 

Su rotundidad le hizo ver la realidad: Harry no lo quería y no pensaba darle otra oportunidad. Pero no quería perderlo y, sorprendiéndolo, preguntó:

 

—¿Tampoco podemos ser amigos?

 

Enfadado, Harry lo miró. Quería gritarle, echarle de su casa, pero su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón no lo dejaban; finalmente respondió:

 

—No.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque yo decido a quién quiero como amigo —aclaró con gesto duro.

 

Con un conflicto interno terrible, Harry echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón, Louis se le adelantó y, metiéndose entre la puerta y él, lo agarró y, tirando para acercarlo, lo besó.

 

Fue un beso duro, un beso anhelado, un beso deseado. Ambos lo disfrutaron hasta que, de pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Harry, soltándolo, dio un paso atrás y le advirtió:

 

—No vuelvas a besarme.

 

—¿Por qué? Me deseas, lo acabo de notar.

 

Con una sonrisa que a Louis no le gustó, Harry le cogió la barbilla y, mirándole el cuello, siseó:

 

—Bonito chupetón. —Lo soltó con desprecio y añadió—: Márchate. Tengo una cita.

 

Louis, sin moverse de la puerta, miró al hombre que adoraba y suplicó, intentando quemar su último cartucho:

 

—Si no quieres continuar con lo que teníamos porque te he defraudado como pareja, al menos intenta ser mi amigo. No te quiero perder, Harry.

 

Ser amigos no entraba en sus pensamientos. Harry necesitaba olvidarlo y lo que Louis pedía era una locura. Por ello, forzando una sonrisa que sabía que le dolería, respondió:

 

—Mira, guapo, si lo que quieres es sexo, no me apetece tenerlo contigo, y tú solito sabes muy bien cómo conseguirlo.

 

Sus palabras cargadas de rabia le dolieron y más cuando abrió la puerta sin importarle que Louis estuviera apoyado en ésta y lo viera decir con una espectacular sonrisa:

 

—Hola, Nick. Pasa, te estaba esperando.

 

Louis vio entrar al presentador de la BBC radio 1, que se quedó parado mirándolo.

 

Ambos hombres se contemplaron y Nick, agarrando a Harry por los hombros, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

 

Harry, con gesto impasible, lo besó en el cuello.

 

—Tranquilo. Ha sido una visita inesperada. Adiós, Louis.

 

Su frialdad, cómo lo miraba aquel estúpido de Nick y el besito íntimo que Harry le había dado en el cuello lo hicieron temblar de frustración. La rabia por lo que le estaba haciendo se apoderó de su cuerpo y, saliendo por la puerta, Louis gritó:

 

—Eres un capullo, ¡un grandísimo capullo!

 

Una vez Louis salió, Harry dio un portazo, miró a Nick y dándole un azote en el trasero, dijo:

 

—Prepárame un whisky. Voy a terminar de vestirme y en dos minutos nos vamos.

 

Cuando su amigo se fue al salón, Harry apoyó una mano en la puerta, mientras con la otra se retiraba el pelo de la cara e intentaba calmarse, quitarse de la cabeza a Louis y su maravilloso olor a fresas.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Louis se fue a Asturias a buscar a su hija. Al llegar allí, su abuela le preguntó rápidamente por _Jardinito_ y él consiguió sonreír y explicarle que tenía que trabajar.

 

Durante un par de días, eludió hablar del tema con su madre, hasta que una tarde en la que Louis estaba en la playa con la niña, Johannah bajó con su esterilla, se sentó al lado y dijo:

 

—Muy bien, hijo. Visto que no me lo cuentas, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Harry?

 

—Aiss, mamááááá. No quiero hablar de eso.

 

—Te ha descubierto, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí.

 

—Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

 

Desesperado, Louis se sinceró con ella. Le contó cómo Harry se había enterado y lo mal que se lo había tomado. Una vez acabó, concluyó:

 

—Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido, mamá. Ya lo sabes todo.

 

Johannah asintió y tras acariciar el cabello de su hijo, comentó:

 

—Es una pena que piense así. Ese hombre, además de ser guapo, era un buen partido para ti. Sólo había que ver cómo te miraba y miraba a Darcy para darse uno cuenta de que eras especial para él.

 

—Era mamá. Lo has definido maravillosamente bien. Porque lo que había entre él y yo ha desaparecido —puntualizó, tocándose el colgante en forma de fresa que él le regaló. El primer colgante que se había puesto en toda su vida.

 

***

 

Dos días después, regresó a Londres algo más tranquilo y una mañana, tras dejar a Darcy en la guardería, al pasar por una floristería sonrió al ver unas preciosas rosas rojas de tallo largo. Eran como las que Harry le había enviado durante mucho tiempo y no lo pensó. Entró en el establecimiento y encargó que le llevasen una rosa en una caja.

 

Cuando el mensajero dejó en el bufete del señor Styles la caja, su secretaria se la llevó.

 

Harry, al ver la rosa, frunció el entrecejo y blasfemó al leer:

 

_Una vez te dije que yo te regalaría flores. Espero que te guste._

_Lou_

 

Durante unos segundos, Harry miró la flor y, ofuscado, le ordenó a su secretaria que la devolviera a su destino.

 

Cuando la flor llegó a la casa de Louis, sin ninguna nota, se quedó sin habla. ¡Qué grosero! Pero dispuesto a quedarse por encima, bajó de nuevo a la floristería.

 

Esa misma mañana, cuando la secretaria de Harry entró con una nueva caja, en esta ocasión más ancha, éste la miró incrédulo. A diferencia de la otra vez, sonrió al ver un cactus de púas afiladas. Cogió la tarjeta y leyó:

 

_Esto te va más, capullo. Y ahora, si no quieres que te llame «capullo»... ¡dímelo!_

_Lou_

 

Sin poder evitarlo, cogió aquel cactus de púas afiladas y lo colocó en un lateral de su despacho. Después se sentó a la mesa y no pudo dejar de mirarlo durante horas.

 

Sin dejarse vencer por lo que sentía, Louis lo siguió intentando. Se hacía el encontradizo con él en la puerta de su casa, pero Harry ni lo miraba. Se encontraban en el quiosco de prensa los domingos, pero él sólo saludaba a Darcy. Hizo todo, todo lo que pudo para que Harry hablara con él, pero éste le daba a entender con su desprecio que parase. No quería saber nada de Louis y finalmente Louis lo aceptó.

 

Una tarde, mientras merendaba con Sophia en una cafetería, exclamó:

 

—¡Se acabó! No puedo más.

 

Su amiga, desolada por lo que Louis le había contado, suspiró y dijo:

 

—La verdad, creía que Harry reaccionaría.

 

—Te juro que si sigo arrastrándome así, me hago yo mismo el harakiri. Vale, asumo que le oculté que soy militar, pero joderrrrrrrr..., ¡ya no puedo arrastrarme más! Por lo tanto, doy el tema Harry por finiquitado por mucho que me duela el corazón. Si superé lo de Stan, podré superar lo de él.

 

—Me joroba decirlo, pero creo que tienes razón —afirmó Sophia—. Yo en tu lugar ya le habría cogido del pescuezo y seguramente matado. Y mira que a Liam a cabezón no lo gana nadie. Pero ahora, tras ver a Harry, comienzo a dudarlo.

 

Con un movimiento mecánico, Louis se quitó el colgante en forma de fresa que llevaba colgado del cuello y, mirándolo, susurró:

 

—Se acabó. Ahora sí que se acabó. Le haré llegar este maldito colgante y después normalizaré mi vida y continuaré viviendo, ¡que no es poco!

 

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono de Sophia.

 

—Hola, Ruth. —Y tras un silencio, añadió—: ¡Genial! ¿El sábado? Bien...bien... Me apunto y se apunta un amigo mío. Nos vemos allí sobre las diez, ¿te parece?

 

Cuando colgó, miró a Louis y preguntó:

 

—¿El sábado tienes algo que hacer?

 

—Nada. Estaré con Darcy.

 

Sophia, sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo y le expuso:

 

—El sábado, Darcy se quedará con tu vecina o en mi casa. Acabo de quedar con mi cuñada Ruth y unos amigos para ir a bailar y tomar unas copas a una discoteca llamada Funky Buddha, ¿la conoces?

 

—No.

 

Sophia sonrió e intentó animarle:

 

—Ponte guapo y sexy, que este sábado vas a gritar «¡Fieeessstaaa!».


	34. Chapter 34

Esa noche, cuando Liam supo los planes de su mujer, de entrada se molestó. No le gustaba que fuera a aquel sitio sin él.

 

—He dicho que no Soph, no vas a ir —insistió, sentado a la mesa de su despacho—. Estás embarazada, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué pretendes, beber mojitos y gritar «¡Fieeessstaaa!» con mi hermana como haces siempre?

 

—La verdad es que lo de los mojitos me tienta y gritar «¡Fieeessstaaa!» ni te cuento —se mofó.

 

Liam, ofuscado, miró a la loca de su mujer y cuando fue a protestar, ella, en tono dulzón, le soltó sentándose sobre él:

 

—Cariño, simplemente quiero salir a divertirme con mis amigos. No pretendo ser la reina de la pista, ni beber un solo mojito. Sólo quiero pasar un rato agradable y diferente antes de que nazca Conguito.

 

—He dicho que no, Soph. Y no es no.

 

Pero ella lo tenía claro, iría le gustara a él o no y, llevándolo por donde sabía que tenía que llevarlo para conseguir lo que deseaba, le dijo, acercándose:

 

—Vamos a ver, cariño...

 

—No. No vamos a ver nada. Y no te pongas zalamera que te conozco. Sabes que no me gusta que vayas allí y...

 

Pero no pudo continuar. Sophia, acercando su boca a la de él, murmuró:

 

—Escúchame, cariño.

 

—No. No piens...

 

Besándolo con pasión, lo hizo callar y cuando se separó de su boca, añadió:

 

—Vayamos juntos.

 

—¿De fiesta? Ni loco.

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y, paseando su lengua por la boca de él, cuchicheó mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo:

 

—Ese lugar te excita, piensa en cómo a nuestro regreso haremos el amor. Echaremos el pestillo de la habitación y tú y yo jugaremos y lo pasaremos bien y...

 

—Soph...

 

Escuchar aquello lo tentaba. Siempre que regresaban del Funky Buddha lo pasaban bien reconciliándose. Era un clásico.

 

—Vamos, Li, dame ese capricho. Prometiste que cada cierto tiempo me acompañarías a mi local preferido. Venga..., dime que sí. Estoy embarazada y no me puedes decir que no. Mira que si el niño por un antojo sale budista, ¡será culpa tuya!

 

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y Sophia, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, insistió:

 

—Venga, cariño. Sabes que me gusta bailar. Es más, si quieres invita a Harry para que venga también, así estarás más acompañado. Seguro que lo pasamos genial.

 

Incapaz de negárselo, se dio por vencido y, sonriendo, preguntó:

 

—¿Irá Louis? —Sophia asintió y Liam, divertido, la acusó—: Pequeña, eres una lianta. ¿Qué pretendes que ocurra?

 

—De entrada, que se encuentren. Si nosotros no hacemos algo, esos dos nunca se reconciliarán.

 

—Soph... no.

 

—Cariño, piensa. Harry nos ayudó mucho a nosotros, ¿por qué no ayudarle ahora a él?

 

—Porque no sé si Louis es el hombre que necesita. ¿Te parece buena contestación?

 

Sophia soltó una carcajada y, besando a su marido, preguntó:

 

—¿Y por qué sabía Harry que yo era la persona que tú necesitabas? —Liam no contestó y ella insistió—: ¿Quizá porque te vio descolocado? ¿Quizá porque se percató de que yo era especial para ti? Vamos a ver, cariño, desde que conoces a Harry ¿alguna vez te ha hablado de alguna persona como te habló de Louis? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto tan afectado por alguien como lo está ahora? ¿De verdad no ves que Louis le gusta y mucho?

 

Liam no respondió. Simplemente se acercó a la boca de su mujer, le chupó el labio superior, después el inferior y, tras darle un mordisquito, murmuró:

 

—Sophia..., eres una bruja.

 

Divertida, ella asintió.

 

—Y a ti te gusta que lo sea, ¿verdad?

 

—Me encanta...

 

Liam la besó con el morbo que siempre había entre ellos y cuando sus labios se separaron, preguntó:

 

—¿Y si Harry no reacciona bien al verle?

 

Sophia, deseosa de seguir saboreando sus labios, lo reprendió:

 

—Señor Payne, ahora olvídate de todo y céntrate en mí.


	35. Chapter 35

 

El sábado, tras dejar a Darcy con la vecina, Louis llegó al local donde había quedado con su amiga y se sorprendió al ver a Liam allí.

 

Después de saludarlo, Sophia le presentó a sus amigos y, divertida, vio cómo instantes después Louis ya estaba bailando con Reinaldo.

 

Cuando Harry llegó, Sophia sonrió, pero el gesto se le torció al ver a su lado a Nick Grimshaw y, acercándose a su marido, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué hace Nick aquí?

 

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Liam, acercó su boca a su oreja y respondió:

 

—¡Yo no fuí el que quiso venir aquí, cariño! ¡Recuérdalo!

 

Se quedó boquiabierta al oírle decir eso y Liam, soltando una carcajada, explicó:

 

—Cariño, cuando le propuse que viniera, no le pude decir que viniera solo. Lo conozco y rápidamente hubiera sospechado.

 

—Joder —murmuró Sophia, molesta.

 

Miró hacia la pista donde Louis seguía bailando con Reinaldo y cuando Harry y su acompañante se acercaron a ellos, Sophia los saludó con una forzada sonrisa. Pidieron unos mojitos y cuando los estaban bebiendo, llegó Louis, divertido, junto a Ruth, y dijo sin percatarse de los recién llegados:

 

—Madre mía, Sophia, qué bien baila Reinaldo.

 

—Es una pasada —convino ella.

 

—Pues espera a bailar con Máximo —comentó Ruth—. Entre lo bueno que está y lo bien que baila, te aseguro que no te dejará indiferente.

 

—¿Queréis algo de beber? —preguntó Liam.

 

—Hombre, Harry —gritó Ruth—, no te había visto. ¿Cuándo has llegado, guapetón?

 

A Louis se le puso la carne de gallina. ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estaba? Y mirando a su derecha, lo vio tras Liam. Sonriendo a pesar de la desolación que sentía, movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

 

A Nick, al ver a Louis allí, le entraron todos los males. Aquel hombre había sido el que había separado a Harry de él en los últimos meses y, agarrándolo del brazo, marcó su territorio.

 

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie y menos para Louis, que, indiferente, pidió al camarero una bebida:

 

—Un Bacardi con Coca-Cola.

 

Durante un buen rato, todos hablaron. Louis y Harry no se dirigieron la palabra, pero sus miradas cargadas de reproches se encontraron en varias ocasiones. Sophia, al verlo, intentó mediar entre ellos.

 

—Harry, no he visto que saludaras a Louis.

 

—Tengo ojos, no soy idiota —repuso él.

 

Louis, al oírlo, con toda la mala leche del mundo lo miró y dijo:

 

—De eso, muñeco, no estoy muy seguro.

 

Harry, sorprendido de que volviera al juego de antaño, fue a contestar, pero Louis fue más rápido y se marchó a bailar con Reinaldo. No pensaba aguantar un segundo más las carantoñas que el moreno idiota que colgaba del brazo de Harry le hacía a éste.

 

Sophia, que se había percatado de todo, cuando vio que Nick se marchaba al baño, se acercó a su amigo y cuchicheó:

 

—Eres tonto.

 

—Gracias, Sophia. ¡Tus piropos me encantan!

 

—Pero ¿no ves que Louis está aquí?

 

Con gesto incómodo, Harry la miró y respondió:

 

—Por mí, como si se lo traga la Tierra.

 

Irritada por su indiferencia, insistió:

 

—Louis vale mil veces más que Nick, ¿no te das cuenta?

 

Harry sonrió con amargura y sin ganas de entrar en el tema, objetó:

 

—Nick me da todo lo que quiero y no miente. Con eso me vale.

 

—¡Sexo!... vale —replicó Sophia—. Pero te conozco y sé que no lo estás pasando bien. Louis te gusta y te puede dar sexo y amor. No seas cabezota.

 

La palabra «amor» le cayó como un jarro de agua fría y, apretando los dientes, clavó una furiosa mirada en Sophia y siseó:

 

—¿Qué tal si no te metes donde no te llaman, queridísima Sophia, y por una vez en la vida ¡puedes olvidarte de que existo!?

 

Esa contestación y cómo la miró, a Sophia le dolió. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que se conocían, le había hablado así y, mirando a su cuñada Ruth, que conversaba con Liam, dijo:

 

—Ruth, acaba de llegar Máximo.

 

—¿Dónde está Don Torso Perfecto?

 

—Allí —respondió Sophia, señalando.

 

Máximo, un argentino guapo y galante hasta rabiar, saludaba a unas chicas de la entrada cuando Ruth informó:

 

—Ha roto con William y se siente muy solo. Ayer estuvo en casa con Arthur y conmigo.

 

Liam miró a su mujer y ésta, haciéndole reír, respondió:

 

—Pero ¿qué me dices? —Y levantando la voz para que Harry la oyera, propuso—: Presentémosle a Louis. Seguro que se caen muy bien.

 

Las dos mujeres se marcharon.

 

Liam miró a su amigo y, con complicidad, preguntó:

 

—¿Otra copa?

 

Harry asintió y cuando el camarero dejó ante ellos la bebida, Liam carraspeó.

 

—Hablando de mi mujer. ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer esta noche?

 

Al ver que Harry no se había percatado, aclaró:

 

—Sophia está muy, pero que muy molesta contigo con tu contestación. Ya sabes, ¡las hormonas! La conozco y esto traerá consecuencias.

 

—Joder —murmuró Harry.

 

—Y la primera consecuencia —continuó Liam— es Don Torso Perfecto.

 

—¿Quién?

 

—Máximo, ¿no lo conoces? Es el caprichito de toda la discoteca.

 

Bloqueado porque hubiera otro caprichito que no fuera él, se interesó:

 

—¿Y ése quién es?

 

Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Harry se tensó al ver a Louis dándole dos besos a un guaperas con estilo. Se percató de cómo sonreía él ante la presencia de Louis y le molestó cómo rápidamente lo agarró de la cintura y lo invitó a bailar.

 

Liam, divertido por cómo se le abrían las aletas de la nariz, se acercó a Harry y le informó:

 

—Ése es Máximo. Y por lo que sé de él, ¡los vuelve locos!

 

***

 

El resto de la noche fue una auténtica tortura para Harry. Louis parecía haber encontrado al hombre que le seguía el juego y no paró de bailar y reír con él. Le vio moverse con él, gritar «¡Fieeessstaaa!» con las locas de Sophia y Ruth y fue testigo de cómo el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en Louis y en su sensual forma de bailar.

 

Liam, que observaba en silencio todo lo que ocurría, al ver cómo su buen amigo tensaba la mandíbula, murmuró:

 

—Cuando tú quieras, damos la noche por finalizada.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle a Nick. Éste bailaba insinuándosele, pero no tenía ni de lejos la sensualidad que desprendía Louis.

 

La música cambió y el DJ comenzó a pinchar a Nicki Minaj y cuando sonó la canción _Anaconda_ , Harry creyó morir al recordar la noche en la que Louis había bailado para él en su piso.

 

Todo el mundo bailó y cantó y cuando ésta acabó, Louis, Sophia y Ruth se acercaron hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo y pidieron algo de beber.

 

Louis cogió uno de los mojitos y, tras darle un trago que le supo a gloria, oyó decir detrás de él:

 

—¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

 

Sorprendido, se volvió y, al ver a Harry, levantó las cejas.

 

Mirando a un lado y a otro, preguntó:

 

—¿Es a mí a quien hablas?

 

—Sí.

 

Louis, alucinado sonrió y murmuró:

 

—Serás capullo.

 

A Harry le molestó oír esa palabra. Louis sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamara así e, intentando llamar su atención, dijo:

 

—Ayer me llegó por mensajero tu colgante.

 

Louis asintió y, tras beber otro trago, replicó:

 

—No es mi colgante, es tu colgante. Digamos que yo te he devuelto tu fresa con el mismo desprecio con que tú me has devuelto a mí la mía. Ahora estamos en paz, ¿no crees?

 

Molesto, no respondió y Louis, encogiéndose de hombros, soltó una risotada y siseó:

 

—Que no te quite nada el sueño, capullo... ya me he dado por enterado que pasas de mí. Por lo tanto, tranquilo, lo superaré. Nadie es indispensable en esta jodida vida.

 

Bebió otro trago y un golpe de una joven al pasar por su lado le hizo dar un traspié, Harry lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. Al notar sus manos en su cintura, sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta y cuando Harry lo soltó, sólo pudo murmurar:

 

—¡Joder!

 

Harry no contestó. El olor a fresas que desprendía se le había metido en las fosas nasales y dándose la vuelta, decidió alejarse cuando oyó decir:

 

—Como vuelvas a tocarlo, vas a tener un problema.

 

Sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Nick, se volvió y vio que Louis le advertía:

 

—Como no me sueltes el brazo, el dentista se va a forrar contigo.

 

—Nick, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Harry.

 

Louis, con una torcida sonrisa, lo miró y le aconsejó:

 

—Controla a Foski o esta noche sale sin dientes del local.

 

Dicho esto, se alejó. Continuó bailando y disfrutando de la noche mientras ellos dos discutían.

 

***

 

Una hora más tarde, entró en el baño para refrescarse e instantes después el idiota de Nick, con ganas de liarla, entró también y gritó:

 

—¿Quién te has creído que eres?

 

Louis lo miró de arriba abajo y, sin moverse del sitio, respondió:

 

—De momento, el teniente Louis Tomlinson, y como no saques tu culito de perra en celo ahora mismo de aquí, me voy a enfadar. Y yo cuando me enfado, soy muy... muy cabrón.

 

—¿Me estás amenazando?

 

Louis se miró en el espejo para peinarse el flequillo y con una chulería propia de él, asintió:

 

—Sí. Definitivamente, sí. Creo que te voy a coger de ese pelo de caniche que tienes, te voy a arrastrar por el suelo y...

 

Asustado, Nick se marchó despavorido y Louis soltó una carcajada.

 

Se seguía peinando el pelo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando paso a un furioso Harry.

 

—James Bond... si vienes a buscar a Foski, me complace decirte que acaba de salir de aquí hace apenas unos segundos.

 

Sin contestar, Harry lo agarró del brazo y, arrinconándolo contra la pared, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué le has hecho a Nick?

 

—¿Yooooooooooo?

 

—Dice que lo has agredido.

 

Louis sonrió y, consciente de su cercanía, contestó:

 

—Te aseguro que si yo a ése lo agredo, no le dejo ni la lengua para contártelo.

 

Harry, molesto al ver que Nick le había mentido, le advirtió:

 

—Aléjate de él y de mí. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer.

 

Louis, sin querer contener sus impulsos, lo paró, se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo contradijo:

 

—Oh, sí, nene... Hay un par de cosas que podemos hacer.

 

Bloqueado, Harry vio cómo acercaba su boca a la suya para besarlo. Reclamó sus labios como sólo Louis sabía y él respondió. Sin hablar. Sin apenas mirarse, Harry lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra él.

 

El morbo estaba servido. Durante varios minutos, mientras la gente seguía divirtiéndose fuera, ellos dos se besaron con auténtica pasión.

 

Sin delicadeza, Louis posó su mano sobre su entrepierna y susurró:

 

—Vamos, muñeco..., dame eso que quiero y tú deseas.

 

Harry comenzó a perder la razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo y al sentir la lengua de Louis en su boca, se apretó contra él justo en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abría.

 

Eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Como si le quemara los labios, soltó a Louis, lo miró y siseó antes de salir:

 

—No bebas más o terminarás muy mal.

 

Cuando Harry se marchó y entró el hombre que había abierto la puerta, Louis respiraba con dificultad. Ansiaba aquellos labios, aquellas grandes manos que le habían recorrido el cuerpo. Lo necesitaba. Pero volviendo a la realidad, como Harry había hecho segundos antes, abrió la puerta y salió a la sala para pasarlo bien.

 

Máximo, disfrutando de la locura y frescura de Louis, al verle aparecer lo agarró para tomar algo con él.

 

El DJ pinchó a Meghan Trainor. Al oír la canción _All About That Bass_ , Máximo agarró las caderas de Louis y salieron a bailar a la pista mientras cantaban...

 

 __Because you know  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble... 

 

Harry, desde la barra, los observó. No podía apartar la vista de ellos. Louis se contoneaba ante aquel joven, mientras él se arrimaba paseando las manos por su cuerpo. Era algo que no quería ver, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Contemplar cómo el tatuaje de su brazo se movía y aquel imbécil lo tocaba lo estaba poniendo enfermo.

 

Cuando acabó la canción, comenzó otra y ellos continuaron bailando tan felices.

 

El cabreo de Harry fue en aumento. Louis, por su parte, no se volvió a acercar al grupo donde estaban Harry y su caniche. Se negaba a verlos.

 

***

 

De madrugada, cuando Liam y Harry hablaron de marcharse, Sophia asintió. Estaba cansada y, acercándose a su amigo Louis, se despidió de él.

 

Harry al ver que todos se iban excepto Louis, al salir se paró junto a Sophia y le preguntó:

 

—¿Louis se queda?

 

—Ajá...

 

—Pero todos nos vamos...

 

Sin sorprenderse mucho, Sophia miró a su amigo y respondió:

 

—Se queda en muy buena compañía, imbécil. —Y al intuir que Harry iba a decir algo más, añadió molesta—: Queridísimo Harry, ¿qué tal si te piras con Fosky a darle su pienso, dejas a Louis tranquilo y no te metes donde no te llaman?

 

Dicho esto, Sophia se agarró al brazo de su cuñada y Liam, acercándose a su amigo, cuchicheó:

 

—Te lo he dicho..., ahí tienes otra consecuencia.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Pasó un mes y Louis y Harry no volvieron a saber nada el uno del otro. Daban su no relación por finalizada, aunque eran incapaces de olvidarse.

 

Las Navidades llegaron y Sophia se empeñó en poner su tradicional árbol de Navidad. Louis acudió a la llamada de su amiga para ayudarla. Entre los dos, Finn y los pequeños, adornaron el árbol mientras reían por las cosas que aquellos trastos hacían.

 

—Como dice mi hermana —rió Sophia—, ¡me los como con tomate!

 

—¿Cuándo vienen la tía y la prima? —preguntó Finn.

 

Sophia, al pensar en su familia, sonrió y, encantada, contestó:

 

—Dentro de cuatro días estarán todos aquí y celebraremos unas estupendas Navidades. Por cierto, Lou, ¿cuándo te vas a Asturias?

 

—Pasado mañana.

 

—Oh, qué pena. No vas a ver a mi familia —se apenó Sophia.

 

Louis se encogió de hombros y con una candorosa sonrisa se lamentó:

 

—Me temo que no. Tengo un permiso de doce días y quiero aprovecharlo a tope en Asturias. —Y mirando a su pequeña, dijo—: Darcy, no le quites el coche a Liam.

 

Sophia asintió. El pequeño Liam era igual a su padre, excepto en su carácter, risueño y alegre como el de su madre. Ver a Liam y a Darcy juntos era precioso. Ambos con el pelo castaño, tan blanquitos de piel y con aquellos ojitos adorables, estaban para comérselos.

 

Con una tripa descomunal, Sophia se levantó. Se agachó para coger un juguete de su hijo y de pronto murmuró:

 

—Ay, Dios..., noooooooooooooooooo.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

Finn la miró y rápidamente dijo:

 

—¿Te estás meando, mamá?

 

Blanca como la cera, Sophia negó con la cabeza y, mirando a Louis, pidió:

 

—Ve a avisar a Liam al despacho. ¡Acabo de romper aguas!

 

Cuando Louis llegó, abrió las puertas sin llamar y, acelerado, gritó:

 

—¡Liam, tenemos que llevar a Sophia al hospital! ¡Ya!

 

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió un caos. Simona, Norbert y el pequeño Finn se quedaron en casa con los niños y Louis acompañó a Sophia y Liam en el coche. Éste conducía como un loco por Londres, hasta que su esposa gritó:

 

—Si sigues así..., nos matamos.

 

—Soph, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él angustiado.

 

—Sí...tranquilo. Sólo he roto aguas, no hace falta que te vayas saltando todos los semáforos.

 

Louis sonrió. Un nuevo bebé llegaba al mundo y eso siempre era un motivo de felicidad; intentando relajar a su amiga, que se retorcía las manos, comentó:

 

—Desde luego, cada vez que te pones de parto, ando yo cerca.

 

Sophia sonrió, pero preocupada por cómo Liam iba con el coche, gritó:

 

—Liam, como vuelvas a saltarte otro semáforo, te juro que me bajo del coche y conduzco yo.

 

Liam, muerto de preocupación, asintió y a partir de ese instante procuró calmarse.

 

Al llegar al hospital, ya los esperaba una enfermera con una silla y cuando Sophia bajó del vehículo, murmuró, mirando a su marido:

 

—Cariño... la epidural. Que me pongan litros y litros de epidural.

 

—Por supuesto, Soph... —la tranquilizó él—. En cuanto te vea la doctora se lo recordamos.

 

Cuando ésta los vio aparecer, rápidamente los atendió y, para sorpresa de todos, tras el examen les dijo que tenían que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia. El bebé traía un par de vueltas del cordón umbilical en el cuello.

 

Liam, al ver el susto en la cara de su mujer, exigió estar presente, pero la tocóloga se negó. En un parto de riesgo como aquél, el padre sólo era un estorbo.

 

Al final, únicamente Sophia pudo convencerlo y, tras darle un beso en los labios, se quedó junto con Louis en la salita a la espera de noticias.

 

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes —intentó animarlo Louis.

 

Liam asintió. No estar con Sophia en un momento así lo había descolocado completamente y, mirándolo, le apretó la rodilla.

 

—Lo sé. Sophia no permitirá que nada salga mal.

 

Esperaron sin decir nada más. Liam no estaba muy comunicativo y Louis decidió respetar su silencio.

 

Cuando apareció Harry, media hora después, todavía no habían salido a decirles nada. Simona lo había avisado.

 

—¿Cómo va todo?

 

Liam no respondió. Tenía tal agobio que era incapaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas. Harry, sin entender nada, miró a Louis en busca de una contestación y éste dijo:

 

—Están haciéndole una cesárea de urgencia. El bebé tiene enrollado el cordón umbilical en el cuello, pero le decía a Liam que todo va a salir bien.

 

Harry miró a su amigo, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo e, intentando ser positivo como Louis, afirmó:

 

—Por supuesto que va a salir todo bien.

 

El tiempo pasaba. Nadie decía nada y Liam comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que, de pronto, la puerta del quirófano se abrió y la doctora, con un bebé en los brazos, se acercó a Liam.

 

—Enhorabuena, papá. Tienes una niña preciosa.

 

Aquel inglés miró a su pequeña, pero con un hilo de voz preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo está mi mujer?

 

La mujer sonrió y, entregándole al bebé, respondió:

 

—Está perfecta y deseando verte. Venga, sígueme, que te llevo con ella.

 

La sonrisa de Liam se ensanchó: Sophia estaba bien. Encantado, contempló a su hija. Ahora sí podía respirar y sonreír y, mirando a su buen amigo Harry, que estaba junto a él, dijo:

 

—Colega, aquí tengo a mi otra Sophia.

 

Se abrazaron emocionados mientras Louis los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Qué amistad tan maravillosa la de aquellos dos gigantes.

 

Después, Liam abrazó a Louis y rieron al ver lo mucho que aquella pequeñita se parecía a Sophia. Cuando Liam desapareció con la doctora y el bebé por las puertas del quirófano, Harry y Louis se miraron y sonrieron.

 

Sin tocarse ni abrazarse ni dirigirse la palabra, ambos caminaron hacia el exterior del hospital. Al llegar al coche de Harry, éste se ofreció:

 

—Si quieres, te puedo llevar a tu casa.

 

Alegre por la felicidad de su amiga, pero triste por lo que aquel momento le había hecho recordar, Louis lo miró e, intentando sonreír, contestó:

 

—No gracias. Iré por mi cuenta.

 

Harry asintió y cuando Louis echó a andar, lo llamó.

 

Louis se volvió a mirarlo.

 

—Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros.

 

Louis, encogiéndose de hombros, tragó el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta y respondió:

 

—Yo también lo siento.

 

Harry, confuso y sin saber qué hacer, finalmente le tendió la mano y preguntó:

 

—¿Amigos?

 

—¿A pesar de que sea militar?

 

Harry sonrió y Louis, cogiéndole la mano, se la estrechó con fuerza y asintió.

 

—Amigos.

 

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y continuó andando, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara. No quería que Harry lo viera llorando.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Pasaron las Navidades y todo volvió a la normalidad. La pequeña Hannah era una muñequita de pelo castaño, Sophia estaba totalmente repuesta y Liam, como siempre, era el hombre más feliz del universo.

 

Cuando Louis regresó de Asturias, traía muchas novedades que contar y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su amiga. Emocionados, ambos miraban a la pequeñina cuando llegaron Liam y Harry.

 

Darcy, al verlo, corrió hacia él y tirándose a sus brazos gritó:

 

— _Pínsipeeeeeeeeeeee._

 

Encantado como siempre que veía a la pequeña, Harry la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra él. Aquellas Navidades habían sido muy diferentes. Había echado de menos a Darcy y a su padre más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pero dispuesto a no enredar más las cosas y dejarlas como estaban, no dijo nada. Se limitó a actuar ante sus amigos y a sufrir cuando llegaba a su hogar.

 

Louis, al ver cómo abrazaba a Darcy, se levantó sonriendo y lo saludó con cordialidad.

 

Tras decirles cientos de monadas a los niños, Liam Y Harry se retiraron al despacho y Sophia preguntó:

 

—¿Cómo llevas lo de Harry?

 

—Bien. Como dice mi abuela, el tiempo todo lo cura.

 

—Mi padre usa también eso de que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar.

 

Louis sonrió y, colocándole la coronita en la cabeza a Darcy, dijo:

 

—Tengo algo que contarte.

 

—No me asustes, Lou, que tu expresión no me da buenas vibraciones.

 

Louis sonrió y, tras respirar hondo, explicó:

 

—Voy a trasladarme a la base Fort Worth.

 

—¿Y eso dónde está?

 

—En Texas.

 

La cara de Sophia se contrajo al oírle y comenzó a llorar.

 

Louis, al verla, se sentó a su lado e, intentando consolarla, murmuró:

 

—Por favor..., por favor..., no llores.

 

—¿Cómo no voy a llorar si todos los amigos que me echo aquí se van? Primero Zayn y Perrie a Suiza y ahora tú quieres irte a Texas.

 

Louis sonrió. Que Sophia le tuviera tanto cariño le encantaba y, abrazándola, intentó consolarla:

 

—Piensa que si me voy, tendrás casa allí también. Podrás venir siempre que quieras y te aseguro que será mucho más bonita y grande que la de aquí.

 

—¿Y por qué te vas? ¿Es por Harry?

 

Éste era una parte importante de su decisión. Poner tierra entre ambos era lo más recomendable, pero quitándole importancia, respondió:

 

—No, él no tiene nada que ver.

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Segurísimo.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas a trasladar?

 

—Sinceramente, Sophia, quedarme en Londres ahora se me complica.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Sentado junto a ella, explicó:

 

—Lottie regresa a casa y mis padres, por muy increíble que parezca, han decidido darse otra oportunidad. De hecho, ahora mismo están las dos en Texas, arreglando sus traslados.

 

—Eso es magnífico.

 

—Lo sé —asintió Louis, mirando a su hija.

 

—Pero no entiendo qué tienes que ver tú en todo eso.

 

—Si mi hermana y mi madre regresan a Texas, cuando yo tenga viajes largos no podrán quedarse con Darcy. Mi abuela es muy mayor para ocuparse de una niña y...

 

—Pero la puedes dejar aquí. Sabes que Liam y yo la cuidaremos bien mientras tú estés de viaje.

 

—Lo sé, cielo. Claro que sé que la cuidaríais bien, sólo tengo que ver el cariño que nos dais a ella o a mí cuando estamos con vosotros, pero Darcy necesita tener su propia familia y la mía es la que tiene. Si yo viajo, lo normal es que Darcy esté con ellos. No debo ser egoísta y sí pensar en mi pequeña. Ella necesita una familia y la suya estará en Fort Worth. Aquí sólo me tiene a mí y si me pasa algo, necesitará estar cerca de sus parientes. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

 

Sophia asintió, ¡claro que lo entendía! Se fundieron en un abrazo y a ambos se les saltaron las lágrimas.

 

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Harry, que entraba por unas cervezas, los miró extrañado y preguntó:

 

—Pero ¿qué os pasa?

 

Sophia lo miró con pena, pero cuando fue a hablar, Louis se le adelantó:

 

—Ya ves, muñequito, tenemos sentimientos.

 

Harry, sorprendido, los miró y, dispuesto a indagar en el tema, cuando regresó al despacho con las dos cervezas supo lo que tenía que hacer para enterarse, así que dejando las botellas sobre la mesa de su amigo, dijo:

 

—Tu pequeña está llorando a moco tendido en la cocina.

 

No hizo falta decir más. Liam rápidamente se levantó y se encaminó hacia allá. Harry lo siguió y lo oyó preguntar nada más abrir la puerta:

 

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

 

La preocupación de Liam fue el detonante para que Sophia comenzara de nuevo a lloriquear.

 

Louis miró a Harry y susurró:

 

—Menuda portera estás tú hecho.

 

Harry, con una mano en el bolsillo y la cerveza en la otra, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta mientras veía a su amigo abrazar a su mujer. Cuando a ésta se le pasó el sofoco, Liam, que la conocía bien y sabía que no lloraba si no era por algo importante, la animó a hablar:

 

—Cuéntame, Soph, ¿qué te ocurre?

 

Sophia miró a su amigo Louis. Éste negó con la cabeza, pero sin importarle ese gesto, ella anunció:

 

—Louis se va a ir a vivir a Fort Worth.

 

Liam y Harry lo miraron sorprendidos y Louis dijo divertido:

 

—Texas, _yeah_!

 

Harry sintió tal sacudida ante la noticia que tuvo que sujetarse a la encimera de la cocina. ¿Qué era eso de que Louis se iba? Completamente descolocado por aquello, dejó la cerveza y replicó:

 

—Estarás de coña, ¿no?

 

Louis negó cómicamente con la cabeza y respondió:

 

—No. Hoy es martes y los martes no miento.

 

—Pero vamos a ver —insistió Harry—, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros en Texas?

 

Camuflando los sentimientos que ese traslado le ocasionaba, Louis contestó:

 

—Trabajar y vivir, ¿te parece poco?

 

—¿Y por qué te quieres ir a vivir allí? —volvió a preguntar.

 

Louis, mirándolo, frunció el cejo y repuso:

 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa..., nene?

 

—Serás grosero.

 

—Oh... hoy no duermo del disgusto. ¡Me has llamado «grosero»! —exclamó, sentándose en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

 

Sophia, al ver que iban a comenzar como antaño, los miró y, levantando la voz, gritó:

 

—¡Por favor, no discutáis! Bastante disgusto tengo con saber que Lou se va a ir, como para que encima vosotros empecéis de nuevo a llevaros mal.

 

Darcy, al ver a su padre con gesto serio, se acercó a él mirando a Harry y soltó:

 

—¡ _Pínsipe_ tonto!

 

Cogiéndola en brazos, Louis la besó y murmuró:

 

—No, cariño, el príncipe no es tonto, ¡es tontísimo!

 

Al ver que los dos lo miraban con una sonrisa cómplice, Harry cogió su cerveza y salió de la cocina. Tres minutos después, lo siguió su amigo.

 

—Muy bien, princesa —dijo Louis levantándose con su hija—. Comencemos a recoger juguetes. Tenemos que marcharnos a casita.

 

—¿Vendrás el sábado a comer? —quiso saber Sophia.

 

—Claro que sí. ¡No me quiero perder tu comida ni muerto!

 

***

 

Media hora después, a través de la ventana, Sophia observaba a su amigo salir con su hija en los hombros, cuando Liam entró para ver cómo se encontraba y, abrazándola, preguntó:

 

—¿Ya se te ha pasado el disgusto?

 

Ella sonrió y Liam inquirió:

 

—¿Me puedes decir por qué se quiere trasladar?

 

—Es un tema familiar, Li —sonrió Sophia—. Su hermana y su madre que viven en Asturias regresan a Texas y él, por el bien de Darcy, sabe que debe hacerlo para que siga teniendo una familia que la cuide y la quiera. Aquí, aun teniéndonos a nosotros, está muy solo.

 

Liam asintió y no preguntó más. Eso sí, luego se lo contó a Harry.

 

***

 

Esa noche, Louis necesitaba desfogarse. Quería ir al Anchor's Rope, pero sabía que si iba, con seguridad se encontraría a Harry, por lo que decidió cambiar de sitio. Iría al Compass, un nuevo local como el Anchor's que estaba un par de calles más arriba.

 

Vestido con sus pantalones ajustados, llegó al local. Tras entrar, se encaminó con seguridad hacia la primera barra, donde pidió algo de beber.

 

La relaciones públicas, al verlo solo, se presentó y le enseñó el local. Pasearon por las diferentes salas del mismo y a Louis le llamaron la atención unas cabinas plateadas.

 

Una vez acabaron la visita, la mujer le presentó a una pareja y juntos pasaron a la siguiente sala. Allí había unos butacones y decidieron sentarse para continuar charlando. Tras tomarse un par de Bacardis con Coca-Cola, decidieron ir al jacuzzi. Primero pasaron por las taquillas y al salir alguien lo llamó.

 

—Louis.

 

Sorprendido, miró y sonrió al encontrarse con David.

 

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

 

Él, tras darle un apretón de manos a Louis, respondió:

 

—He venido con un amigo. —Louis sonrió y el hombre añadió—: Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte. No vas por el Anchor's, ¿dónde te metes?

 

Louis sonrió y, encogiéndose de hombros, contestó:

 

—He estado muy liado últimamente. Había oído hablar de este sitio y he decidido venir a conocerlo.

 

David asintió. ¿Qué hacía Louis allí solo, sin Harry? Y antes de despedirse, dijo:

 

—Pásalo bien, Lou.

 

Con una sonrisa, Louis se alejó sin darse cuenta de que David tecleaba algo en su móvil.

 

Tras reunirse de nuevo con la pareja, fueron hasta una barra lateral cercana al jacuzzi y allí pidieron de nuevo algo de beber. La música era atronadora. Para el gusto de Louis sonaba demasiado fuerte. Cuando estaba sentado esperando su bebida, la pareja se encontró con otra y se los presentaron.

 

Dos segundos después, las dos mujeres se pusieron juguetonas y terminaron en el jacuzzi, mientras Louis y los hombres las observaban. Ninguno lo tocó. Él no había dado permiso para ello y todos lo respetaban.

 

Cuando los hombres vieron que no parecía querer jugar, decidieron unirse a sus mujeres y disfrutaron del intercambio de pareja.

 

Pasado un rato, Louis sintió curiosidad y fue a las cabinas plateadas, donde vio unos carteles muy curiosos colgando de las puertas. Éstos eran explícitos. Indicaban la gente que había dentro y lo que se buscaba.

 

Tres hombres buscaban una mujer. Dos mujeres, un hombre y cuando vio una cabina en la que no ponía nada, supo que estaba vacía y decidió utilizarla.

 

Cuando se metió dentro, miró alrededor. El espacio no era muy grande. Había una mesita con preservativos, lubricante, agua y toallas limpias, una butaca y, colgado del techo, un columpio sexual. Con curiosidad, lo tocó y notó que sus correas eran suaves. Miró los carteles que había sobre la mesita. Debía colgar en la puerta que era un hombre e indicar lo que buscaba.

 

Durante un rato, dudó y al final se decidió.

 

Dos hombres. Necesitaba disfrutar de buen sexo.

 

Con seguridad, cogió ambos carteles y los colgó en la puerta. Se encaminó hacia el potenciómetro de luz y la bajó hasta dejarla tenue. Se sentó en el columpio y recostó la espalda en la cuerda trasera, columpiándose. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró. Louis no pudo verlo hasta que se le acercó.

 

Su cuerpo se estremeció y preguntó con un hilo de voz:

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

 

Él, con gesto serio y una frialdad increíble, respondió:

 

—Hago lo mismo que tú. Busco sexo.

 

Los dos se miraron en silencio, hasta que Harry preguntó con voz neutra:

 

—¿Alguna vez has utilizado un columpio?

 

Louis negó con la cabeza y Harry dijo:

 

—Como estás, coloca las piernas en las cuerdas inferiores. Quedarás suspendido y con las piernas abiertas. El placer que proporciona el columpio es increíble. La penetración es más profunda y el disfrute para ambos es mayor.

 

Ese tecnicismo y su frialdad llamaron su atención e hizo lo que decía. Pronto quedó suspendido como él había explicado y Harry, que había entrado desnudo, se acercó más. Sin inmutarse, paseó su mano por el pene de Louis e inquirió:

 

—¿Tienes algún problema en que yo juegue contigo esta noche?

 

¿Problema? ¡Tenía muchos problemas! Excitado por su presencia y lo que en él provocaba, Louis negó con la cabeza, pero preguntó:

 

—¿Te ha avisado David?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Como buen amigo que es, me ha dicho que tú estabas aquí. Las últimas veces nos vio juntos en el Anchor's Rope y le ha extrañado verte solo aquí. Nada más.

 

La puerta de la cabina se abrió de nuevo y un hombre entró. Harry lo miró.

 

—Hemos cambiado de opinión. Lo siento.

 

Cuando el hombre salió de la cabina, Louis, incrédulo por lo que Harry había hecho, lo miró y siseó:

 

—Te has pasado. Yo no he cambiado de opinión.

 

Harry no respondió, se limitó a mirarle.

 

Louis insistió:

 

—¿Acaso has entrado aquí para jorobarme la diversión?

 

Ahora eran las palabras de Louis las que incomodaban a Harry y éste, con gesto impasible, repuso:

 

—Busco sexo, Lou. No busco nada que no busque la gente que viene a este local. Pero si te incomoda mi presencia, me iré y buscaré a otros para jugar.

 

Louis estuvo tentado de decirle que se marchara, que se alejara de él, pero no pudo. Su corazón y su ansia de Harry no lo dejaron y, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo retuvo. Encontrarse allí con Harry había sido una agradable sorpresa que no pensaba desaprovechar.

 

—Tranquilo, capullo. Podemos pasarlo bien.

 

—No me llames «capullo».

 

Louis sonrió y con guasa, para ocultar sus sentimientos, añadió:

 

—Perdón, señor Styles... perdón.

 

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos. La tensión sexual estaba servida. Si Harry era frío, Louis podía ser un témpano de hielo. Pero sus cuerpos se calentaban segundo a segundo y, finalmente, Harry, deseoso de Louis, dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo:

 

—Ofrécete.

 

Louis hizo lo que le pedía mientras en su estómago cientos de maripositas revoloteaban y su pene comenzaba a palpitar de excitación.

 

Sentado en el suelo, Harry, totalmente atraído por Louis, cogió con sus manos la cuerda que le pasaba bajo el trasero para acercarlo y tras mirar aquel culito que tanto le gustaba, posó su boca en la entrada de su cuerpo y Louis jadeó.

 

Louis cerró los ojos. Sentir la boca de Harry, su ansiosa boca sobre él era lo último que pensaba sentir aquella noche. Sin ningún pudor, se entregó a él, deseoso de sexo.

 

Harry, por su parte, le apretaba las nalgas mientras metía su lengua húmeda dentro de Louis y lo degustaba. Lo chupaba, lo lamía, lo dilataba... aquello era maravilloso.

 

—Agárrate a las cuerdas y échate hacia atrás —pidió.

 

Agarrado a las cuerdas, Louis se volvió loco. Estar suspendo en el aire mientras el hombre que ocupaba su corazón y su mente le abría las nalgas para hacer lo que tanto ansiaba, lo hizo gemir.

 

Sin piedad, Harry buscó lo que necesitaba y, sin dejar de dar lametazos, se sintió vibrar. Era un sueño. Aún atontado por lo que hacía, gimió y como un lobo hambriento lo apretó contra su boca. No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero allí estaba. En cuanto recibió el mensaje de David, no lo dudó y fue en busca del hombre que deseaba.

 

Los jadeos tomaron la estancia, mientras Louis, enloquecido, se abría para Harry y experimentaba lo que era el sexo en un columpio. Era increíble, ¿cómo no lo había probado antes?

 

Cada uno desde su posición disfrutaron del momento y cuando Harry se levantó del suelo, Louis lo miró con los ojos azules velados por la lujuria. Harry era impresionante y cuando se fue a poner un preservativo, lo detuvo:

 

—No te lo pongas.

 

Sin hablar y tremendamente confuso, Harry tiró el preservativo al suelo y con impaciencia guió su pene. Se huntó con lubricante y agarrándose a las cuerdas superiores del columpio, lenta y pausadamente se introdujo en Louis. Una vez se sintió dentro, hizo un movimiento rápido y Louis jadeó.

 

—Estar suspendido te da mayor placer.

 

Louis, agarrado a las cuerdas, lo miró. Un seco movimiento de Harry lo hizo gritar y Harry murmuró sin besarle:

 

—La cabina está insonorizada, podemos gritar cuanto nos plazca.

 

Una nueva embestida los hizo gritar a ambos. Esta vez sin reservas. El placer era intenso y oír la resonancia de sus gritos los excitó:

 

—El columpio nos da una profundidad extrema. ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

Louis gritó de nuevo y Harry no paró. Una y otra vez entraba y salía de él con movimientos rítmicos y devastadores. Necesitaba aquel contacto, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, y lo hizo mientras Louis gritaba de pasión, volviéndolo loco.

 

El columpio les proporcionaba unas sensaciones diferentes. Sus cuerpos descontrolados chocaban, consiguiendo que ambos jadearan, gimieran, gritaran y cuando Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry dio un paso adelante y profundizó aún más.

 

Chillidos de placer retumbaron en aquella cabina, mientras los dos buscaban su propio deleite. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, pero ninguno lo decía. Sólo experimentaban con sus cuerpos y se dejaban dominar por la lujuria del momento.

 

Cuando Harry sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, hizo un movimiento para salir de él, pero Louis, agarrándolo de las manos, no lo dejó y, mirándolo a los ojos, susurró:

 

—No te salgas. Termina lo que has comenzado.

 

Incapaz de negarle aquello, Harry, agarró de nuevo las cuerdas del columpio y, sin dejar de mirarle, comenzó un infernal bombeo que los llevó al séptimo cielo, y cuando no pudo más, tras un gutural y ronco gemido, se corrió; Louis le siguió.

 

Apenas sin respiración, Louis, al verlo sudando, le enjugó con una mano el sudor de la frente y musitó:

 

—Como siempre, ha sido genial, Harry.

 

Harry asintió y, sin salir de él y a escasos centímetros de su boca, preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué te vas a Texas?

 

—Por Darcy.

 

—¿Sólo por Darcy?

 

Louis, acalorado por aquella cercanía y por la tentación de tomar aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba, respondió:

 

—Ella se merece una familia y al estar solo con ella en Londres se la niego. En Fort Worth tendrá además de un padre, unos abuelos y una tía. Si me quedo aquí, Darcy sólo tendrá un padre por temporadas, pero nada más. Estoy solo, Harry, pero Darcy no quiero que lo esté.

 

Harry cerró los ojos. Le dolía oír eso y a pesar de que lo entendía, dijo egoístamente:

 

—Aquí podría tener otro tipo de familia. Están Sophia, Liam, los niños, tus amigos americanos y estoy yo. Entre todos podríamos...

 

—No —lo cortó—. He de pensar en ella y en lo que más le conviene y aquí nunca tendrá una familia como la que la niña se merece.

 

Confuso por sus palabras, Harry asintió. Sin decir nada, se separó de Louis y éste se bajó del columpio. Al quedar uno frente al otro, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y cuando Harry se fue a dar la vuelta para marcharse, Louis lo agarró y le pidió:

 

—No te vayas. —Harry lo miró y Louis añadió—: Juguemos juntos una última noche.

 

Oír lo de «última noche» a Harry le hizo aletear el corazón. Sentía por Louis tanto que el cuerpo le dolía. Su orgullo como hombre estaba herido y tenerle tan cerca lo confundía a cada instante más. Pero deseoso de continuar la noche a su lado, con un gesto impasible preguntó:

 

—¿Seguro?

 

—Segurísimo —afirmó Louis, a pesar de saber que más tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

 

Intentando mantener la compostura, Harry asintió. Jugar con Louis. Estar con Louis era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo y cogiéndolo de la mano, convino:

 

—Muy bien, Lou. Disfrutemos de la noche.

 

Salieron de la cabina y se dirigieron a unas duchas. Una vez se refrescaron, sin hablar, de la mano, se encaminaron hacia unas camas donde más personas disfrutaban del placer y el contacto. Tríos. Orgías. Intercambios de pareja. Todo aquello eran sus juegos. Unos juegos calientes que disfrutaban con amigos y desconocidos y donde ellos ponían sus propios límites y sus propias reglas.

 

Cuando Louis se sentó en una de las camas junto a aquellas personas, Harry lo miró y tras cruzar una significativa mirada con dos hombres y una mujer que los observaban, éstos rápidamente se acercaron.

 

Con un hombre a cada lado y Harry mirándolo, Louis supo lo que ambos deseaban y cogiendo la cabeza de los dos desconocidos, las guió hasta su cuello. Ellos rápidamente comenzaron a chupar con ímpetu y la mujer, sin dudarlo, se puso sobre sus piernas y se la chupó con gusto.

 

Harry los observaba sin variar de expresión. Se excitaba con lo que veía. Louis era su máxima fuente de placer y un experto jugador.

 

Jadeos tomaron la habitación mientras todos disfrutaban de lo que les gustaba.

 

Sexo.

 

Morbo.

 

Fantasías.

 

Durante horas, el placer primó entre ellos, distintas manos los tocaron, distintos cuerpos tomaron los suyos y compartieron el disfrute, pero Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry no lo besaba. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero al ver que se retiraba, lo asumió y continuó con el juego sin querer pensar en nada más.

 

***

 

A las cuatro de la madrugada, tras una noche plagada de sexo y morbo, ambos salieron del local en busca de sus coches.

 

Con caballerosidad, Harry lo acompañó hasta el suyo y, cuando llegaron, Louis, con mejor humor que él, dijo:

 

—Ha sido una buena noche. Me alegro de que David te avisara.

 

Ese buen humor a Harry le llegó al corazón. ¿Cómo podía Louis sonreír si él era incapaz? Y con voz dura, le espetó:

 

—Entre tú y yo no hay nada especial. Simplemente hemos disfrutado del sexo.

 

Esa aclaración innecesaria a Louis le dolió. Pero dispuesto a disfrutar hasta el último momento de su cercanía, dijo, descolocándolo:

 

—Sé muy bien lo que ha sido, Harry. No te agobies.

 

Harry asintió. Estaba lleno de contradicciones que ni él mismo entendía y lo apremió:

 

—Vamos, sube al coche y márchate. Es tarde.

 

Louis asintió. Pero deseoso de algo más, dijo:

 

—Quiero un beso de despedida.

 

Descolocado, Harry lo miró. Llevaba toda la noche intentando no acercar sus labios a los de Louis o sabía que no podría dejar de besarle y se negó.

 

—No.

 

Esa negativa tan directa hizo sonreír a Louis y, encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró, acercándose a él:

 

—Mira, amiguito, me gusta tu boca. Me gustan tus besos y que te pida uno no significa que te esté pidiendo amor eterno, pero si...

 

No pudo continuar. Harry tomó las riendas del momento. Acercó su boca y, sin demora, hizo lo que deseaba. Metió su lengua en aquella boca que adoraba y lo besó. Pasó sus manos por su cintura y, entregándose al deleite de aquel duro y exigente beso, le dio lo que Louis quería y su propio cuerpo le gritaba.

 

Cuando segundos después se separaron, Louis aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso, y Harry murmuró sobre su boca:

 

—¿Esto es lo que buscabas, Lou?

 

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, se encontró con la furia en su mirada. Lo que para Louis había sido un deseado y anhelado beso, para Harry parecía haber sido una atormentadora obligación, y resurgiendo como siempre había hecho de las cenizas, se separó de él, sonrió, buscó al teniente Tomlinson en su interior y, encendiendo un cigarrillo, respondió:

 

—Oh, sí, capullo... Me he dado cuenta de que adoro besar a los hombres.

 

Ese comentario tan mordaz, a Harry le tocó la fibra, pero no se lo hizo saber. Él tampoco estaba siendo especialmente amable con Louis.

 

Sin decir más, Louis se metió en su coche y, tras guiñarle un ojo con una fingida sonrisa, arrancó y se marchó.

 

Cuando Harry se quedó solo en medio de la calle, la furia le pudo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había ido a aquel local? Sus sentimientos por Louis lo estaban destrozando. Aún recordaba el día en que Louis le dijo que le quería. En su mente seguían las palabras «Te quiero y necesito que me quieras».

 

Varios minutos después, cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, decidió marcharse a su casa. Era lo que debía hacer.

 

Entre los dos había quedado todo claro.

 


	38. Chapter 38

El sábado, día de comida en casa de los Payne Smith, como siempre, se congregaba un buen número de gente. Todos querían degustar ese maravilloso plato que Sophia cocinaba como nadie.

 

Louis, aquella mañana, se había despertado con su hija en la cama y juntos habían jugado a los ponis durante horas en pijama. ¡Qué divertido era jugar con Darcy!

 

Cuando estaba preparando las cosas de la pequeña para ir a casa de Sophia, recibió una llamada de comandancia. Tenía que ir urgentemente a la base de Ramstein y reincorporarse. Debían partir en apenas cuatro horas para Afganistán. Uno de los aviones de suministro había sido abatido en vuelo y no había supervivientes.

 

Sin recibir más información, se quedó mirando el teléfono descolocado mientras las manos le temblaban. Podría haber sido su avión. Podrían haber sido él y sus hombres.

 

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Tom.

 

—¿Te han llamado?

 

—Sí.

 

—Lou..., siento lo del teniente Corden.

 

Al oír eso, se dejó caer en la silla y con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

 

—¿Era el avión de James?

 

Tras un conmovedor y doloroso silencio, su compañereo respondió:

 

—Lo siento, Lou.

 

El gemido que Tom oyó a través del teléfono le partió el corazón. Sabía lo especial que era James para su teniente, la amistad que los unía. Dispuesto a ir cuanto antes a casa de Louis, dijo:

 

—Tranquilo, Lou. Tranquilo.

 

Pero la tranquilidad en un momento así y tras aquella noticia era imposible. James Corden, su buen amigo James, había sido abatido en vuelo y Louis se sintió morir. Pensó en la joven mujer de él. En el duro trance por el que iba a tener que pasar y se desesperó. Louis lo había pasado cuando ocurrió lo de Stan y era doloroso. Muy doloroso.

 

Imágenes de James acudieron a su mente. Su positividad, su sonrisa, cómo quería a su pequeña y las lágrimas, en tromba, le nublaron la razón.

 

Durante varios minutos, Tom habló y habló, intentando que se recompusiera y el teniente Tomlinson apareciera.

 

Cuando Louis dejó de llorar, el militar musitó:

 

—Tranquilo, Lou. Voy para tu casa a recogerte.

 

—Espera, Tom —lo cortó entre lágrimas—. ¿Louise se puede quedar con Darcy hasta que mi madre o mi hermana vengan a buscarla?

 

—Lo siento, pero Louise está aún con Lux en California.

 

Nervioso y descentrado al recordarlo, Louis asintió y murmuró:

 

—Es verdad. Vale. No te preocupes. Me las arreglaré para encontrar a alguien que se la quede.

 

Cuando colgó, sintió ganas de vomitar. No podía creer que James hubiera muerto. No lo quería creer. ¿Cómo le podía haber pasado eso a James?

 

—Papi, ¿ _po_ qué _llodas_?

 

Al oír la voz de su hija se reactivó. Se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara e, intentando sonreír, respondió, enseñándole un dedo:

 

—Me he hecho daño aquí, pero...

 

La cría, sin dejarle terminar, corrió a su mochila, sacó la caja de tiritas de princesas y, mirándole, preguntó:

 

—¿Te _pono_ una?

 

Abatido y con unas terribles ganas de llorar, Louis asintió y su hija, cumpliendo con el ritual de siempre, le puso aquella tirita rosa alrededor del dedo y cuando con su media lengua terminó de decirle lo que siempre se decía, el teniente Tomlinson la miró y dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

 

—Biennnnnnnn... ¡Ya no me duele!

 

Darcy sonrió y Louis, tras darle un enorme beso en la mejilla, la sentó frente al televisor y le puso dibujos. La niña se enganchó a ellos y mientras ella lo miraba, se tragó sus lágrimas al ver que llevaba puesta la última coronita que James le regaló.

 

Afligido, se dio aire con la mano. Debía tener la cabeza fría y pensar en su hija. Debía encontrar con quién dejarla. Pero su angustia creció y creció y tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar lo que había desayunado. Pensar en la cruda realidad de James y sus hombres lo horrorizó y, tapándose la cara con las manos, se permitió llorar sin hacer ruido.

 

Cinco minutos después, se lavó la cara con agua fría e intentó recuperar el control por su hija. Darcy no debía verle llorar. Así pues, se tragó sus emociones y se organizó. Regresó al salón, donde la pequeña continuaba viendo dibujos, se cambió el pijama por ropa militar, hizo el petate en dos minutos y la maleta de Darcy en otros dos.

 

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Era su padre.

 

—Hijo, ¿estás bien?

 

—Sí, papá.

 

El mayor Tomlinson, al enterarse de lo del avión, creyó morir. Pensar que podría haber sido su hijo lo había vuelto loco y sabiendo quién era el piloto abatido, murmuró:

 

—Siento mucho lo del teniente Corden. James era un buen hombre.

 

—Sí, papá. Lo era —respondió emocionado.

 

Incapaz de escuchar a su hijo llorar, el mayor retomó su voz de mando y preguntó:

 

—¿Te han movilizado ya?

 

Dándose aire en la cara para no llorar, contestó:

 

—Sí. En cuatro horas salimos para Afganistán.

 

La voz de su madre sonó en el teléfono.

 

—Ay, cariño... ¡qué susto nos hemos dado!

 

Se pudo imaginar lo que habrían pasado al llegar las noticias al despacho de su padre, pero intentando ser fuerte como él era, respondió:

 

—Lo sé, mamá. Me hago cargo.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Darcy? Oh, Dios, mi niña. ¿Dónde vas a dejar a mi pequeña hasta que yo vaya a recogerla?

 

Ése era precisamente uno de los problemas que quería evitar cuando su madre y su hermana se trasladasen a Texas y, pensando con celeridad, murmuró:

 

—Ahora hablaré con Dora. Ella seguramente se la podrá quedar hasta que tú llegues.

 

—Confírmamelo. No cuelgues y ve a hablar con ella.

 

Sin protestar Louis hizo lo que su madre le pedía. Dora al verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo abrazó. Louis se desmoronó de nuevo y la mujer lo consoló. Cuando se repuso, le pidió que se quedara con la pequeña y Dora lloró al tener que decirle que sólo podía tenerla una hora. Se iba de viaje con su hermana.

 

La mente de Louis trabajó a toda mecha y pensó en Sophia. Ella se quedaría sin ningún problema con Darcy. Dora se quedaría con Darcy y Sophia la recogería.

 

Se despidió de la vecina, corrió hacia su casa, cogió el teléfono y dijo:

 

—Mamá, Dora no se la puede quedar. Cuando vengas, tendrás que recogerla en casa de mi amiga Sophia.

 

—¿La niña estará bien con ella?

 

Al oír eso, Louis sonrió con tristeza y con toda seguridad asintió:

 

—Sí, mamá, Liam y Sophia cuidarán a Darcy tan bien como a sus hijos.

 

—Vale, hijo, si tú lo dices, confiaré en que así sea. Estoy mirando vuelo y lo más pronto que llegaré allí será pasado mañana.

 

—Sin problema, mamá. Darcy estará bien.

 

Una vez le dio la dirección de Sophia, colgó y llamo al móvil de su amiga, pero le daba comunicando. Sin tiempo que perder, colgó y pensó en llamar un par de minutos más tarde. Con la mirada velada por la marcha, Louis abrazó a su niña. No le gustaba separarse de ella tan repentinamente y menos por un motivo así.

 

Darcy, al verle con la ropa militar e intuir que se iba, se agarró a él con desesperación. Pero Louis, intentando tranquilizarla, la besuqueó y bromeó mientras bajaban en el ascensor con Dora.

 

Cuando el Hummer de Tom apareció, Louis fue rápido en su despedida. Dejó a la niña llorando en brazos de Dora y subió al vehículo. Debía cumplir con su deber aunque tenía el corazón destrozado por los lloros de su pequeña y la muerte de James.

 

Tom, al ver su estado, lo abrazó.

 

En casa de Sophia y Liam, olía a comida que daba gusto. Liam, encantado con la reunión familiar de los sábados, se acercó a su atareada mujer y preguntó:

 

—¿Vendrá Louis con la niña?

 

—Eso me dijo.

 

Extrañada por la tardanza, miró su móvil y vio cuatro llamadas perdidas de él. Lo llamó, pero no se lo cogió. Eso le extrañó y dejó un mensaje de voz.

 

—Hola, Lou. He visto que me has llamado. Llámame o te volveré a llamar yo. Un beso.

 

Después saludó a Ruth y a Arthur, que llegaban en ese momento junto a otros amigos. Cuando Harry llegó, fue recibido con cariño, aunque tras lo ocurrido el último día, Sophia le echó una miradita. Harry resopló. No le gustaba que Sophia lo mirase así y cuando ya no pudo más, se acercó a ella, que estaba con Liam, la cogió del brazo y, obligándola a entrar con él y su marido en la cocina, dijo:

 

—Vale. Soy un gilipollas. Pero, por favor, ¡háblame!

 

Sophia contuvo la risa. Estaba claro que Harry no resistía que lo mirase así y le soltó:

 

—Haz el favor de mantener hoy el piquito cerrado. Quiero tener la fiesta en paz. Odio cuando Louis y tú discutís.

 

—Te lo prometo.

 

Ella asintió y, deseosa de decirle cuatro cosas, añadió:

 

—Mira, Harry, te voy a decir esto y te prometo que nunca más me voy a volver a meter en tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que Louis vale mil veces más que Nick y me importa una mierda que me consideres una jodida cotilla metomentodo, eres mi amigo y te lo tengo que decir, porque yo creo que si hablaras con Louis, podríais llegar a un entendimiento. Y antes de que me digas que no, soy consciente de cómo te preocupas por él y sé que a Liam le preguntas si Louis está bien. Y otra cosa más. Va a venir a comer, haz el favor de dejarte de gilipolleces e intenta solucionar todo este malentendido, porque una cosa está clara, a ti te gusta y tú le gustas a él, ¿vas a permitir que se marche a Texas?

 

Alucinado por la parrafada que le había echado cargada de verdad, la miró y se lo echó en cara.

 

—Te has quedado a gustito, ¿no?

 

—Sí —respondió Sophia—. No lo sabes tú bien.

 

Liam abrió la nevera sin dejar de observarlos. Sacó dos cervezas y una Coca-Cola y, ofreciéndoselas, propuso:

 

—Brindemos por la amistad.

 

Los tres sonrieron, chocaron sus botellas y bebieron un trago.

 

De pronto, el móvil de Sophia sonó y al ver que se trataba de Louis, rápidamente lo cogió.

 

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, al oír un ruido atronador.

 

En el aeropuerto de Múnich, Louis corría junto a sus compañeros hacia el hangar y dijo acelerado:

 

—Soph. Sólo tengo unos minutos y necesito pedirte un favor muy grande y no me puedes decir que no.

 

Asustada, miró a los hombres que a su vez la miraban e inquirió:

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

Sin saber si ella había visto las noticias o no, contestó con un hilo de voz.

 

—He dejado a Darcy con Dora porque yo voy camino de Afganistán. Ha habido un problema militar y...

 

—¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Incapaz de contener un gemido al hablar con su amiga, el duro teniente Tomlinson murmuró:

 

—Mi amigo James, el hombre que me acompañó a la fiesta de la empresa de Liam, ha muerto... él y sus hombres, han muerto. Dios mío, James ha muerto, Sophia, y no me lo puedo creer.—E intentando reponerse, respiró hondo y añadió—: Necesito que vayas a recoger a Darcy a casa de mi vecina y la lleves a tu casa. Dora se tiene que marchar en menos de una hora. Probablemente pasado mañana, llegará mi madre de Texas a buscarla e irá a tu casa para llevársela. ¿Puedes por favor hacerte cargo de Darcy hasta que ella llegue?

 

Su voz acelerada y desesperada mostraba lo nervioso que estaba y Sophia respondió:

 

—Por supuesto, Lou. Tranquilízate y no te preocupes por nada.

 

—Sophia, por favor... ve a buscar a Darcy —gimió, mirándose la tirita rosa del dedo.

 

—En cuanto cuelgue me voy a por la niña, te lo prometo. —Harry la estaba mirando cuando Sophia preguntó—: Pero ¿tú estás bien?

 

—Por mí no te preocupes. Sólo importa Darcy. No creo que pueda llamarte en las próximas horas. Por favor, no te olvides de ella, por favor.

 

—Tranquilo, Lou. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla, no te preocupes por nada. Sabes que nosotros la cuidaremos bien.

 

—Tengo que dejarte. Gracias, Sophia.

 

Cuando éste colgó, miró a los hombres que estaban a su lado con gesto desencajado y anunció:

 

—Hay que ir a por Darcy a casa de su vecina.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.

 

Sophia, sin entender la gravedad de la situación, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

 

—No lo sé bien. Un amigo de Louis llamado James ha muerto. Lou no viene, va camino de Afganistán.

 

¡¿Muerto?! Esa palabra a Harry le desencajó el semblante. Louis, su Lou, se marchaba y no había podido hablar con él. Con gesto furioso, dio un puñetazo a la encimera de la cocina.

 

Liam, al verlo, lo cogió del brazo y le pidió calma. Dos segundos después, Harry trató de reponerse.

 

—Sophia, vamos a por Darcy —dijo.

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la vecina de Louis, la pequeña aún lloraba. Tenía los ojitos azules hinchados por el disgusto de ver marchar a su padre y al ver a Harry le echó los brazos lloriqueando. Necesitaba sus mimos. Con un cariño que le llegó hasta el fondo de su corazón, aquel grandullón y guapo inglés acogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña y, acunándola, la consoló mientras la besaba en la cabeza:

 

—No llores, princesa. No llores más.

 

—¿ _Anone_ está papi?

 

—Ha ido a trabajar, pero luego vendrá, cariño. Te lo prometo.

 

La niña asintió y mirando al hombre que la sujetaba, susurró, restregándose los ojos:

 

—Papi ha _llodado, peo_ le he _pueto_ una _tidita_ de _pinsesas_ y ha dejado de _llodá_.

 

Confuso, Harry no sabía qué decir y mirando a Sophia, que los observaba, abrazó de nuevo a la pequeña y murmuró:

 

—Has hecho bien, Darcy. Las princesas lo protegerán.

 

La vecina, horrorizada por las noticias que había visto y por el estado de Louis, les contó lo ocurrido con aquel avión como el que el joven militar pilotaba. Eso acrecentó la angustia y el miedo de todos.

 

Sophia cogió la maleta que la mujer les entregaba cuando Harry, intentando pensar con claridad a pesar de su aturdimiento, preguntó:

 

—¿Dónde está Peggy Sue?

 

Dora, al recordar al hámster, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Louis, en su prisa por marcharse, se había olvidado del animal.

 

Rápidamente, todos fueron a su casa. Harry, al entrar por primera vez en aquel lugar, observó a su alrededor y entendió por qué Louis nunca había querido que subiera. La casa era muy pequeñita y estaba llena de fotos militares. De Louis con su padre. De su familia de Asturias con Darcy. De él y Darcy con Tom, Fraser y más hombres vestidos de militares ante un avión, y al ver una de un hombre de pelo oscuro, supo que era Stan. Había muchas instantáneas de Darcy y sonrió al ver una foto de él y Louis cuando estuvieron en Asturias, con la cara pringada de chocolate. Eso lo conmovió. Le hizo ver todo de pronto con claridad. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota y había estado tan ciego?

 

Cuando Dora cogió la jaula del hámster, Darcy la agarró con sus manitas y preguntó, mirando a Harry:

 

—¿Peggy Sue se viene?

 

Él sonrió y, besándole la cabecita, asintió.

 

—Claro que sí, princesa. Peggy Sue se viene con nosotros.

 

Conmovida, Sophia lo observó. Lo que estaba viendo en su amigo era amor puro y verdadero y cuando llegaron al coche y colocaron a la pequeña en la sillita de atrás del vehículo, ésta lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿Por qué has dejado que todo llegue a estos límites, Harry? ¿Por qué? Sabes que Louis te quiere y tú lo quieres a él. Louis intentó llamar tu atención, pedirte perdón y tú se lo negaste. ¿Cómo has podido ser así?

 

Harry, desesperado y muerto de preocupación, suspiró.

 

—El orgullo me cegó, Sophia. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, dijo—: Vale... dímelo. Me lo merezco. Lo estoy esperando.

 

—Gilipollas. Eres un auténtico gilipollas.

 

—Lo sé... te doy toda la razón.

 

Abatido como nunca antes en su vida, Harry se tocó los ojos y Sophia, conmovida, se acercó y dispuso:

 

—Debes solucionar esto, Harry. Cuando regrese, debes hacer algo o Louis se irá a Texas y los dos seréis infelices.

 

Convencido de que así era, pero angustiado por no saber cómo estaba Louis, afirmó:

 

—Te prometo, Sophia, que cuando regrese lo solucionaré.

 

***

 

Esa tarde, en la casa de Liam y Sophia, la pequeña Darcy no se separó ni un segundo de Harry, ni él la dejó. Jugó con ella a las princesas y a los ponis. La metió con él en la piscina y cuando la hizo sonreír se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo, a pesar de que la preocupación por lo que había visto en las noticias lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Por la noche, tras dar de comer a Peggy Sue, consiguió que la pequeña cenara y posteriormente se durmiera, agarrada a su cuello.

 

—Harry —dijo Liam, mirándolo—, creo que es mejor que la llevemos a la cama.

 

Sentado en el sofá con la niña encima, le quitó la coronita y, como un tonto, murmuró:

 

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

 

Liam miró a la pequeña de bucles castaños y, sonriendo, asintió:

 

—Sí. Es una preciosidad de niña. —Y tocándole el hombro, añadió—: No te preocupes por nada, Louis estará bien.

 

Harry asintió y sin comprenderlo del todo, comentó:

 

—¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ser militar? Está en peligro continuo. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?

 

En ese instante entró Sophia y, sentándose a su lado, respondió a lo que había oído:

 

—La rebeldía lo llevó a ser militar. Su padre siempre quiso un hijo que siguiera sus pasos. Como me dijo, le quiso desmostrar que tenía lo que hay que tener para ser fuerte y ser militar.

 

Eso a Harry lo hizo sonreír. Nunca le había dado a Louis la oportunidad de contarle aquello y Sophia prosiguió:

 

—A él le gusta lo que hace, pero dice que desde que tiene a Darcy realmente no sabe si lo está haciendo bien, pero no le queda más remedio. Ha de continuar en el ejército para sacar a su hija adelante.

 

—Cuando regrese, le ofreceré un trabajo en PAYNE —musitó Liam.

 

Harry, al oír a su amigo, afirmó:

 

—Cuando regrese, yo me ocuparé de él. Te lo puedo asegurar.

 

Tras un silencio entre los tres, Sophia le dijo a su marido:

 

—Cariño, coge a Darcy y llévala a la habitación con Liam.

 

—¿Os importa si hoy duermo aquí? —preguntó Harry.

 

Su buen amigo, al entender lo que pretendía, respondió:

 

—En la habitación de al lado de la de Liam podréis dormir los dos. Hay dos camitas.

 

Dos minutos después, con mimo, Harry dejó a la pequeña en la cama y puso varios almohadones encima y en el suelo, como en otras ocasiones Louis había hecho. Pero no contento, decidió mover su cama y juntarla a la de ella para evitar que se cayera. Tras besarla en la cabeza, bajó al salón donde Liam le dejó un ordenador y se metió en Internet.

 

Necesitaba buscar noticias sobre lo ocurrido. Al ver las primeras imágenes del avión abatido, donde no había supervivientes, la sangre se le heló en las venas y la preocupación lo hizo volverse loco. Con el corazón congelado, leyó que otros dos aviones habían salido para el lugar del desastre.

 

A partir de ese instante, la palabra «tranquilidad» desapareció de la vida de Harry.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Al día siguiente, tras dejar a Darcy en la guardería, Harry, acompañado de Sophia, fue hasta la BBC, donde trabajaba Nick. Él seguramente tendría noticias recientes de lo ocurrido.

 

Cuando Nick lo vio aparecer, una grata sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, pero al ver a Sophia desapareció. ¿Qué hacía aquélla allí?

 

Sophia se dio cuenta y, decidió permanecer en un segundo plano. Allí sólo importaba Louis.

 

Enfundado en unos pantalones ajustados y una americana, el presentador se acercó a Harry y con voz cantarina dijo, tras besarlo en la mejilla:

 

—Qué alegría verte aquí. —Y al ver sus incipientes ojeras, preguntó—: ¿Qué te ocurre, Ricitos?

 

Sin ganas de saludos, Harry lo cogió del brazo y dijo:

 

—Nick, necesito un favor.

 

—Tú dirás. —Parpadeó, mirando con desagrado a Sophia.

 

Sin tiempo que perder, Harry le contó lo que sabía del incidente militar y una vez terminó, agregó:

 

—Por eso estoy aquí. Sé que vosotros en la redacción recibís noticias continuamente sobre lo ocurrido y con seguridad me podrás decir más de lo que sé.

 

El gesto a Nick le cambió y con expresión agria, preguntó:

 

—El tal Louis del que hablas, ¿es el hombre que...?

 

—Sí... —lo cortó Harry. No estaba para tonterías.

 

El popular presentador, al entender quién era aquel hombre, y ver el poder que su información tenía en aquel momento, torció el gesto y se ofreció:

 

—Cena conmigo esta noche y veré qué puedo contarte.

 

Harry que no estaba para cenas ni para lo que sugería, protestó:

 

—He venido a pedirte ayuda, no una cena.

 

Molesto por sus palabras y su duro gesto, Nick respondió:

 

—Pues lo siento, Harry. No puedo informarte de nada.

 

—Nick —suplicó con desesperación—. Por favor.

 

Sophia, al oírlo suplicar, se acercó y vio como Nick, sin importarle el estado de su amigo, se pasaba la mano por el pelo y contestaba:

 

—No. Imposible. Las noticias que llegan a redacción pasan unos filtros antes de que podamos darlas. Por lo tanto, no. No te puedo informar sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

 

La furia se apoderó de Harry, pero tras cruzar una mirada con Sophia, que bullía de rabia, intentó controlarla. Necesitaba aquella información. Necesitaba saber que el avión de Louis había llegado bien.

 

Durante un buen rato, Harry intentó por todos los medios que Nick cambiara de opinión, hasta que fue consciente de su juego sucio y cuando no pudo más, explotó:

 

—¿Me estás diciendo que por saber que estoy enamorado de Louis no vas a darme esa información?

 

Sin pestañear y con una fría mirada, Nick contestó:

 

—Sí.

 

Harry no quiso escuchar más. Estaba claro que no iba a ayudarlo y con expresión de desagrado total, siseó antes de marcharse:

 

—¿Sabes, Nick? La amistad es algo que yo valoro mucho en esta vida y tú hoy me estás demostrando que de amigo no tienes absolutamente nada. Sabes que amo a ese hombre con locura y en lugar de tranquilizarme y ayudarme en lo que necesito, estás poniendo trabas en el camino. Pues muy bien, a partir de este momento, olvídate de que existo, como yo me voy a olvidar definitivamente de ti.

 

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar ofuscado hacia el exterior del edificio, Sophia, que se había mantenido al margen, por el bien de la información que necesitaban se acercó hasta Nick y dijo:

 

—Nunca me has gustado.

 

—Tú a mí tampoco.

 

Con ganas de cogerlo por el cuello, Sophia se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no utilizarlas y, sin acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, dijo en voz alta para que todos la oyeran.

 

—Siempre me has parecido un imbécil creído por el simple hecho de ser presentador. Pero lo que acabas de hacer ahora con Harry me hace darme cuenta de que además de imbécil eres un gilipollas impresentable. No sabes lo que es la amistad ni el amor y estoy segura de que nunca lo vas a saber, porque eres tan mala persona que eres incapaz de mirar más allá de tu puñetero ombligo.

 

Los que pasaban por su lado los miraron y Sophia, alejándose, finalizó:

 

—Lo único bueno que Harry va a sacar de todo esto es darse cuenta de la clase de cabrón que eres. Adiós, Foski, te aseguro que con esto él ya no volverá a acercarse a ti en toda su vida.

 

***

 

Dos días después, aparecieron los padres de Louis en casa de Sophia. La pequeña, al ver a su abuela, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Sophia, contenta, los hizo entrar en su casa y Johannah se sorprendió al ver a Harry allí.

 

Encantada, lo saludó y le presentó a su marido. El mayor Tomlinson, al entender por la mirada de su mujer que aquél era el joven con el que su hijo había tenido algo especial, asintió y endureció su rostro.

 

Sophia los invitó a comer. Era una estupenda anfitriona y todos intentaron, por el bien de Darcy, no dramatizar. No sabían nada de Louis, excepto que su avión había despegado del lugar del siniestro, rumbo a una base americana.

 

Mientras Liam hablaba con el mayor Tomlinson y Sophia, Johannah, mirando a Harry, que estaba observando a Darcy jugar, dijo:

 

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido entre mi hijo y tú. Y quiero que sepas que los americanos y los militares no son mala gente, Harry. Sophia me contó lo que te ocurrió con ese sinvergüenza de comandante y sólo te puedo decir que lo siento. Pero no debes medir a todo el mundo con el mismo rasero, porque te equivocas.

 

—Lo sé, Johannah..., lo sé y me siento fatal.

 

La mujer, al oír eso, prosiguió:

 

—Mi hijo es el teniente Tomlinson, pero cuando se quita el uniforme y las botas militares es Louis, un encantador joven que intenta salir adelante como puede. Como la vida le permite. —Y, pesarosa, añadió—: Y estoy segura de que no está bien. El piloto que ha muerto, James Corden, era un buen amigo suyo. Un muchacho excelente y sé que mi hijo, a pesar de lo duro que intenta ser, está sufriendo por ello. Tanto él como James o los hombres que los acompañan en sus vuelos son una gran familia que se cuida, se protege y se quiere. Estás muy equivocado si crees que por ser americanos son fríos y no tienen sentimientos.

 

Avergonzado por lo que Johannah parecía saber, Harry mostró su acuerdo:

 

—Tienes razón, Johannah. Siento en el alma lo idiota que he sido. Y nunca me cansaré de pediros perdón por haberme comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Sé que he pagado con Louis algo que a mí me atormentó en el pasado y no supe entender que el primero que ponía esos límites para que él no me contara la verdad era yo. Pero ten por seguro que cuando regrese lo voy a solucionar.

 

—Llegas tarde, Harry. Su padre lo está arreglando todo para que su vida la continúe en Fort Worth cuando regrese de esta misión. Contrataremos una mudanza y lo poquito que tiene aquí se lo llevarán y...

 

—No voy a permitir que se vaya.

 

—Harry... es militar y...

 

—Johannah —la cortó él—, tu hijo y Darcy no se van a ir a ningún sitio. Se van a quedar conmigo y yo me voy a ocupar de ellos.

 

Al oír eso, todos lo miraron y el mayor Tomlinson repuso:

 

—Louis se viene a vivir con nosotros a Fort Worth, muchacho. Por lo tanto, te pediría que lo dejaras en paz. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño, ¿no crees?

 

Sin amilanarse ante aquel militar que lo miraba con gesto duro, aseveró:

 

—Asumo el daño que le he podido hacer, pero no voy a dejarlo en paz. Y le aseguro que él y Darcy se quedarán en Londres viviendo conmigo. Me ocuparé de ellos porque los quiero. Adoro a Louis y adoro a Darcy. Y no voy a consentir que se alejen de mi lado por mucho que usted se empeñe en hacérmelo creer.

 

El mayor Tomlinson, con un gesto de lo más militar, frunció las cejas y siseó:

 

—Le recuerdo, joven, que mi hijo sigue siendo militar y americano. Siempre ha estado orgulloso de sus genes y no voy a consentir que nadie lo haga cambiar de opinión.

 

Harry, sentándose frente a él, aclaró:

 

—Nadie lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sólo pretendo cuidar de él y ser el hombre que necesita para que se quede conmigo en Inglaterra. —Al ver cómo él lo miraba, agregó—: Si usted quiere, podemos hablar. Pero quiero que le quede claro que ni sus galones, ni sus medallas, ni porque suba la voz me impresiona. Yo no tengo galones, pero sé subir la voz y sé defender lo que quiero, y a su hijo, lo quiero.

 

***

 

Aquella noche, tras hablar con el mayor Mark Tomlinson durante más de cuatro horas y cuando éste y su mujer se llevaron a Darcy, el corazón de Harry se resintió. Por primera vez en toda su vida, la sensación de soledad lo superó, y al llegar a su casa y mirar a su alrededor, lloró de impotencia.


	40. Chapter 40

Un mes después, el teniente Louis Tomlinson y su equipo tomaron tierra con su C-17 de nuevo en la base de Ramstein, al oeste de Alemania, tras varios viajes que los habían llevado a Líbano, a Kuwait y a Estados Unidos para asistir a los funerales de los compañeros caídos en el avión abatido. Y después de pasar por Bagdad y recoger a varios soldados heridos y a un par de periodistas norteamericanos liberados. El funeral por James fue triste. Desolador. Julia, abrazado a él, lloraba inconsolable y Louis no pudo hacer nada salvo abrazarla a su vez y compartir su dolor.

 

El comandante Milward, al saber que el avión de Louis había aterrizado, fue a verle y, cuando estuvo frente a él, lo saludó:

 

—Teniente Tomlinson. Bienvenido.

 

—Gracias, señor.

 

—Estaré en mi despacho esperando los informes.

 

Louis asintió. Rellenó junto a Fraser y Tom todo el papeleo y se encaminó hacia el hangar. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, como siempre, llamó. Tras escuchar la voz del comandante, entró y a diferencia de otras veces, no echó el pestillo. Milward fue consciente de ello y, levantándose de la mesa, caminó hacia Louis y lo abrazó.

 

—Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí.

 

—Siento lo del teniente Corden y sus hombres. Sé la amistad que os unía.

 

—Gracias.

 

Separándose de él, se sentó de nuevo y Louis, que había permanecido de pie ante la mesita, dijo:

 

—Si me firma los papeles, señor, podré regresar con mis hombres.

 

—¿Es cierto que te vas a Fort Worth?

 

—Sí. El mayor Tomlinson se está ocupando de todo.

 

—¿Por qué te vas?

 

—Temas familiares.

 

Milward asintió y, sin preguntar nada más, firmó los papeles. Louis, con una sonrisa, lo miró. A su manera, aquel militar siempre había sido un buen amigo y compañero, y dijo:

 

—Espero que algún día superes lo de Dan, como yo creo haber superado lo de Stanley. Te mereces una vida mejor y sé que la vas a tener. Lo sé.

 

Él miró a Louis y murmuró:

 

—Ha sido un placer haberte conocido, Louis.

 

Louis caminó hacia él, se agachó, lo abrazó y respondió:

 

—Lo mismo digo. Gracias por todo, porque a nuestra extraña manera me ayudaste a seguir viviendo. —Ambos sonrieron—. Y espero que si alguna vez vas por Fort Worth nos volvamos a ver, aunque nuestros encuentros ya no sean como los de estos últimos tiempos.

 

Ambos sabían que aquello era una despedida. Había llegado el momento de olvidar los fantasmas del pasado e intentar retomar sus vidas. Cuando se separaron, Louis cogió los papeles que él había firmado y abandonó el despacho.

 

Cuando salió, el comandante miró la puerta y sonrió por Louis. Era un buen chico.

 

***

 

Aquella tarde, en la base de Ramstein y vestidos aún con la ropa de camuflaje, Tom y Louis se despidieron. Louis cogería un vuelo que lo llevaría a Madrid y desde allí otro hasta Asturias. Su hija volaba con su madre y su hermana desde Fort Worth para reunirse con él allí.

 

—Fraser se fue a última hora en el pájaro de Thomson. Ha regresado a Kuwait. Por lo visto, su hermano está destacado allí y quería verlo.

 

Tom asintió y, cansado del viaje, le aconsejó:

 

—Lou, descansa cuando llegues a Asturias. Lo necesitas.

 

—Tú también.

 

Con una triste mirada, el militar lo miró y se sinceró:

 

—Pilotar contigo estos años ha sido estupendo. Espero que en Fort Worth te traten como te mereces.

 

—Lo mismo digo, Tom. Pero no me vas a perder de vista. Seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar en algún otro conflicto, aunque ya sabes que dentro de diez meses, mi intención es dejar el ejército para dedicarme a otra cosa. Necesito cambiar de aires, por Darcy y por mí.

 

Ambos rieron y Tom comentó:

 

—Creo que el ejército va a perder un estupendo piloto, pero el mundo algún día va a ganar un estupendo ilustrador.

 

Se abrazaron con cariño y cuando Tom se marchó y Louis se quedó solo en el aeropuerto, se sacó del bolsillo la tirita de princesas que su hija le puso el día que se fue y sonrió. Después se echó el petate a la espalda y caminó en busca del avión que lo llevaría hasta España.

 


	41. Chapter 41

La llegada a Asturias en esta ocasión fue diferente. Que Lottie no fuera a buscarle al aeropuerto lo entristeció. Se había acostumbrado a ver a su loca hermana allí y no tenerla le hizo añorarla el doble.

 

Vestido de militar, alquiló un coche y fue directo a la casa de su abuela. Al llegar, la puerta de la casona se abrió. Covadonga, al ver que se trataba de su nieto, con los brazos en alto corrió a recibirlo.

 

—¡Aiss, mi _neño_..., aiss, mi _neño_ que ya está en casa!

 

Louis sonrió. Abrazó a aquella mujer que tanto quería y susurró:

 

—Hola, abuela. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

 

La preocupación de Covadonga en ese momento desapareció y mirando a su _neño_ con ojos vidriosos, preguntó:

 

—¿Estás bien, mi vida?

 

—Sí.

 

—Estaba muy, muy, muy preocupada por ti.

 

—Estoy perfecto, ¿no me ves? —rió encantado.

 

Covadonga lo besuqueó y gritó a todas sus vecinas que el hijo del _Mar_ y su hija Johannah había regresado. Al verlo vestido de militar, todos lo trataban como a un héroe. En esta ocasión, Louis no rectificó a su abuela. Si ella había decidido llamar a su padre _Mar_ , no pensaba corregirla nunca más.

 

Aquella tarde, sobre las siete, cuando Louis cayó en la cama, durmió durante muchísimas horas. Estaba agotado. Covadonga lo dejó dormir, sólo había que ver la cara de cansancio de su pequeño para saber que lo que necesitaba era descanso.

 

***

 

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente eran las tres de la tarde. Había dormido casi del tirón veinte horas, a pesar del par de veces que se despertó angustiado por las pesadillas. No podía olvidar lo ocurrido y eso no lo dejaba descansar con tranquilidad.

 

Al levantarse, miró por la ventana y vio que el día estaba grisáceo y con algo de niebla. En marzo los días en Asturias solían ser grises y aquél era uno de tantos.

 

Cuando su abuela lo vio aparecer, sonrió y, abrazándolo, preguntó:

 

—¿Ha descansado bien mi _neño_?

 

—Sí, abuela —mintió—. He dormido, como se suele decir ¡a pierna suelta!

 

Covadonga, feliz por tenerle allí, le puso un plato de sopa y le apremió:

 

—Vamos, come algo.

 

Arrugando la nariz, Louis gruñó:

 

—Me acabo de levantar, abuela. No me apetece comer.

 

Pero la mujer, dispuesta a engordar a su _neño_ , insistió:

 

—¡Come! Pareces un saco de _huesines_.

 

Sin muchas ganas, al final le hizo caso y dos segundos después, mientras aquel caldito asturiano le entraba en el cuerpo, reconoció que le estaba sentando a las mil maravillas.

 

Miró el reloj: las cuatro.

 

—¿A qué hora dijo mamá que llegaba su avión?

 

Cogiendo un papel de encima de la chimenea, Covadonga se lo entregó.

 

—Dijo que llegaban a las siete. Ah... y el _Mar_ viene también.

 

—¿Viene papá?

 

—Sí, _neño_..., tu padre viene también. Seguro que a dar por culo, como siempre.

 

—¡Abuela!

 

La anciana soltó una risotada y Louis tuvo que reír también. A la mujer le gustaba su padre más de lo que quería admitir y ambos rieron.

 

Cuando se terminó el caldito, Louis miró por la ventana y dijo:

 

—Abuela, voy a dar un paseo por la playa. Tiene que estar hoy preciosa.

 

—¿Con esta humedad? —se extrañó la anciana, pero conociendo a su nieto, añadió—: Ve... ve..., _neño_ , ve, siempre te gustó pasear por la playa. Pero antes cámbiate de ropa. No vayas a ir en pijama.

 

Como no tenía mucha ropa en Asturias, volvió a ponerse lo mismo que el día anterior. Pantalón de camuflaje y chupa del ejército. Cuando llegó a la preciosa playa de La Isla sonrió. A pesar de la neblina, aquel lugar era el más bonito y mágico que había visto nunca. Caminó hacia un lateral y se sentó sobre una roca. Durante un buen rato, miró a unas mujeres que paseaban y disfrutó del sonido y la visión del mar. Observarlo siempre lo relajaba. Pensó en su pequeña, estaba deseando verla e, inconscientemente pensó en Harry. A él también estaba deseando verlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Verlo y continuar con su morboso juego sólo le ocasionaría dolor y sufrimiento. Debía cortar por lo sano y una excepcional manera de hacerlo era como lo iba a hacer. Marchándose a Fort Worth. Eso evitaría tentaciones.

 

Cuando el culo comenzó a dolerle de estar sentado sobre aquella fría piedra, se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla, aunque antes de que el agua le rozara, se paró. Mojarse era una temeridad. El agua del Cantábrico en marzo era un témpano de hielo, pero se agachó y la tocó con la mano.

 

Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la playa mientras en su cabeza bullían cientos de pensamientos. James. Julia. Harry. Darcy. Afganistán. ¿Cómo podía ser que allí hubiera tanta paz, pudiera pasear tranquilamente y en otros lugares la gente se matara sin sentimientos de forma incontrolada?

 

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de un coche atrajo su atención, y al mirar vio que aparcaba junto a uno de los pintorescos hórreos. De él se bajaron dos personas. Desde lejos vio que se trataba de un hombre y un niño. Los observaba cuando un movimiento del pequeño que corría llamó su atención.

 

Curioso, lo observó. Aquel saltimbanqui corría con la misma gracia que su hija. Eso le hizo sonreír. Eran tales las ganas que tenía de ver a su Darcy, que ya creía verla donde no estaba. Pero a medida que se acercaba a ellos, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza al oír el sonido de su risa.

 

Louis se paró en la playa y explotó de felicidad cuando vio que no eran otros que Darcy y Harry. ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacía él con su hija?

 

—¡Papi... papi...! —gritaba la pequeña.

 

Emocionado, Louis echó a correr por la playa. Aquélla era su pequeña. Quien lo llamaba era Darcy y, según se acercaba, la pudo ver con claridad. Su niña, con su famosa coronita en la cabeza, corría con los brazos abiertos en busca de su papá.

 

Cuando Louis llegó hasta ella, se agachó y, cerrando los ojos, la agarró y la abrazó, mientras sonreía emocionado por el encuentro.

 

Darcy olía a vida, a niñez, a inocencia y futuro, y sentir sus manitas alrededor de su cuello casi le hizo llorar de felicidad. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos...!

 

Durante varios minutos permaneció abrazado a su niña y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Harry acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Su corazón se descontroló al verlo allí, con una chaqueta negra.

 

Su sonrisa lo descolocó y más aún cuando lo saludó:

 

—Hola, teniente Tomlinson.

 

Sin entender bien qué hacía Harry allí con su hija, iba a hablar cuando la pequeña, llamando su atención, dijo:

 

—Papi, Peggy Sue se escapó en el coche y el _pínsipe_ la tuvo que _descatá_.

 

Louis, sorprendido, miró a Harry y éste, divertido, afirmó:

 

—Asqueroso. Casi me da algo cuando tuve que parar el coche y coger a ese animal, pero por mi princesa Darcy rescato lo que sea. Eso sí, a tu madre casi le da un infarto al ver al bicho suelto por el vehículo.

 

De pronto, unos gritos llamaron su atención. En un lateral de la playa, sus padres y su hermana Lottie llamaban a la pequeña. Ésta, al verlos, salió corriendo dejando a solas a Harry y a su padre.

 

Desconcertado por la presencia de éste, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Cuándo han llegado mis padres con Darcy?

 

—Hace una hora. He ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto. Luego hemos ido a casa de la abuela y ella nos ha dicho que estabas aquí.

 

Alucinado, parpadeó, lo miró y preguntó:

 

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

 

Con voz segura a pesar de los nervios que tenía por tenerlo delante, Harry respondió:

 

—Tenía que verte, Lou.

 

Louis, sorprendido, no supo qué decir y Harry añadió:

 

—Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo James y a sus hombres. Lo siento de todo corazón, cariño.

 

«¡¿Cariño?!»

 

Cuánto había deseado oír esa palabra, pero recordar la muerte de su amigo lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Pensar en que nunca más volvería a ver a James aún le dolía demasiado.

 

Cuando recuperó el control, abrió los ojos y miró a Harry. Miró al hombre que quería, que deseaba, que necesitaba. Sin hablar, se dijeron lo que sentían. Sin hablar se comunicaron.

 

Y, finalmente, Harry, deseoso de su contacto, al ver sus ojeras y su cara de cansancio, se disculpó:

 

—Perdóname, cariño. Yo tampoco te lo puse fácil.

 

Confuso por todos los sentimientos que de pronto afloraban en él por lo ocurrido, vio a su hija llegar junto a sus padres y susurró con un hilo de voz:

 

—Estás perdonado.

 

Harry sonrió, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y, tendiéndolas hacia él, pidió:

 

—Ven aquí, precioso.

 

Sin dudarlo, se echó a sus brazos y Harry lo aceptó. Lo acunó mientras repartía cientos de besos por su rostro. Aquel rostro que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza y que tanto sufrimiento le había ocasionado. Tenerle en sus brazos fue la medicina que Harry necesitaba para volver a sonreír y finalmente se besaron.

 

Al sentirlo reclamando su beso, Louis sonrió. Se sintió especial de nuevo. Se sintió protegido y mimado y cuando sus bocas se separaron, murmuró:

 

—No he parado de pensar en ti.

 

Encantado de oír eso, Harry, sin separar su rostro del de Louis, dijo:

 

—Ni yo en ti, cielo. Ni yo en ti.

 

Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno habló pero no dejaron de abrazarse, Harry añadió:

 

—Estaba tremendamente preocupado por ti. Y antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que me he comportado como un idiota y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me vuelvas a querer como yo te quiero a ti.

 

—Harry...

 

—¿Sabes? —insistió nervioso, sin dejarle hablar—. Mi padre me aconsejó que para enamorarte te hiciera reír, pero quiero que sepas que cada vez que te ríes, yo me enamoro como un idiota más de ti. Te quiero. Te quiero con toda mi alma y nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Y si no me quieres, vas a tener que comprar un gran cargamento de tiritas de princesas para quitarme el dolor tan terrible que...

 

—Harry...

 

—Antes de que digas nada —lo volvió a cortar—. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. No me importa que seas militar, ni americano, ni ruso, ni polaco. No voy a permitir que te vayas a Texas. Y si lo haces, prepárate, porque voy a seguirte y no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que claudiques y decidas regresar conmigo, porque te quiero y necesito que me quieras.

 

Esas últimas palabras que recordaba que le había dicho a Louis le hicieron sonreír. Eso era lo que Louis necesitaba. Necesitaba a Harry y su amor. Sobrecogido por todas las cosas maravillosas que Harry le estaba diciendo, posó una mano en su boca para hacerlo callar y confesó:

 

—Te quiero.

 

Harry, emocionado, enternecido y totalmente enamorado porque Louis le diera la oportunidad que él no le dio, lo miró embobado y Louis, acercándose, exigió, deseoso de su contacto:

 

—Te quiero y me quieres, por lo tanto, ¡bésame ya! Lo estoy esperando.

 

Sin demora, lo hizo. Le izó en sus brazos y lo besó como llevaba semanas deseando hacerlo. De pronto, en su vida volvía a tener a la persona que necesitaba. Louis estaba bien, sano, salvo y receptivo y con eso de momento le valía.

 

***

 

Esa tarde, después de varias horas con Harry en la playa hablando de sus sentimientos, al llegar a la casa de su abuela, sus padres y su hermana los esperaban con su niña.

 

Al verlo aparecer, todos lo besaron y Louis pudo ver lo bien que su padre y Harry parecían llevarse.

 

Johannah, al ver cómo los miraba, se acercó a su hijo y, emocionada, lo informó:

 

—Que sepas que ese muchacho ha peleado como una fiera con tu padre por ti.

 

—¿En serio?

 

Lottie, acercándose a su hermano, puntualizó:

 

—Telita, la mala leche que tiene el rizoso. Ha callado hasta a papá. ¡Flipante!

 

Alucinado, Louis miró a su madre y ésta afirmó:

 

—Sí, cariño. Totalmente en serio. Y ya sabes cómo es tu padre, pero Harry no se ha amilanado y cuanto más le gritaba papá, más le gritaba él, hasta que papá se tranquilizó. Increíble pero cierto. Con decirte que ha paralizado tu traslado a Fort Worth por petición de Harry hasta que él hable contigo y tú decidas realmente lo que quieres hacer.

 

—Mi _Jardinito_ no es militar, pero nada tiene que envidiarle al _Mar_ —comentó Covadonga—. Me alegra que no se amilane ante él y le ponga los puntos sobre las íes a ese americano.

 

—Mamáááá, no empieces —protestó Johannah.

 

Boquiabierto, Louis miró a Harry. Que se hubiera enfrentado a su padre, como poco era inaudito. Nadie se enfrentaba al mayor Tomlinson. Pero él lo había hecho y eso le hacía feliz.

 

Johannah, al ver el gesto de su hijo, insistió:

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer, cariño?

 

Louis sonrió. Si Harry había conseguido que su padre claudicara, estaba claro que había luchado como decía su madre como un león por él y, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al amor, murmuró:

 

—De momento, esta noche irme con él a pasar la noche fuera. —Y mirando a su hermana, le pidió—: Lottie, necesito una suite en el hotel.

 

Su hermana, que andaba con el móvil, dijo mirándolo:

 

—Ya la tienes reservada, pero el chocolate no te lo he podido conseguir.

 

—¡¿Chocolate?! —preguntó la anciana—. ¿Para qué quieres chocolate, _neño_?

 

Los hermanos soltaron una carcajada y Johannah, al ver las caras de sus hijos, cayó en la cuenta.

 

—Vale... no quiero saber más, ¡sinvergüenzas!

 


	42. Chapter 42

Esa noche, cuando Louis durmió a Darcy, sorprendiendo a Harry lo hizo subir al coche.

 

Cuando llegaron al hotel, divertido, miró a Louis y éste murmuró:

 

—Esta vez no hay chocolate.

 

Encantado porque todo hubiera salido bien, Harry lo abrazó y dijo:

 

—Tengo lo único que necesito. A ti.

 

Tras pasar por recepción y recoger su llave, entraron en el ascensor, donde se besaron como locos hasta llegar a su planta.

 

Una vez llegaron, Harry preguntó:

 

—¿Qué habitación es?

 

—215.

 

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Harry se fijó en lo guapo que estaba vestido de militar y, agarrándolo por la cintura, le comentó:

 

—¿Sabes que me gustas mucho vestido así?

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

Cosquilleándole la cintura, murmuró:

 

—Teniente..., tienes mucho morbo vestido de militar.

 

Louis sonrió y, parándose frente a una habitación, repuso:

 

—Creo que te voy a gustar más desnudo.

 

Una vez entraron, Louis fue directo al equipo de música y tras poner un CD que se sacó del bolsillo, los primeros acordes de la canción de Bruno Mars, _When I Was Your Man_ sonaron, miró a Harry y preguntó:

 

—¿Bailas?

 

Harry no lo dudó. En las últimas semanas, esa canción y los CDs de música que tenía de Louis habían sido el único nexo de unión con él y, abrazándolo, disfrutó de su cercanía mientras bailaban la bonita canción.

 

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand._

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party ‘cause all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing whith another man._

 

Una vez terminó, Harry lo besó y cuando sus labios se separaron, Louis, poniéndose muy serio, se apartó de él y dijo, tendiéndole un papel:

 

—Quiero que leas esta carta. Es de Stan. Y una vez la leas, quiero romperla y no volver a leerla nunca más.

 

Conmovido, Harry la cogió y, mirando a Louis, preguntó:

 

—¿Estás seguro? Esto es algo entre tú y él.

 

Louis, con una sonrisa, asintió.

 

—Sí, cariño. Estoy seguro. Léela.

 

Harry sacó el papel del sobre y comenzó a leer, ante su atenta mirada.

 

 

_Mi querido Lou:_

 

_Si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque nuestro buen amigo Conrad te la ha hecho llegar y eso significará que yo he muerto. Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida a pesar de que en ocasiones me he comportado como un idiota contigo. Siempre has sido demasiado bueno para mí y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

 

_El motivo de esta carta es para disculparme por todo lo que vas a descubrir ahora de mí. Me avergüenza pensarlo, pero así es mi vida y ante eso nada puedo hacer, salvo pedirte disculpas y esperar que no me odies eternamente._

 

_Deseo que conozcas a un hombre especial. Un hombre que te cuide, te lleve de fiesta con él, baile contigo, quiera a nuestro hijo y te dé esa familia que yo sé que tú siempre has querido formar. Espero que ese hombre sepa valorarte como yo no he sabido y que seas lo primero para él. Te lo mereces, Lou. Te mereces encontrar a una persona así. No todos son como yo y aunque sabes que te quise a mi manera, también sabes que eso nunca fue suficiente para ti._

 

_A nuestro bebé dile que su padre lo hubiera querido mucho, pero deja que quiera como a un padre a ese hombre que espero que algún día llegue a tu vida. Eres fuerte, Lou, y sé que saldrás adelante. Tienes que rehacer tu vida. Prométemelo y rompe esta carta después._

 

_Os quiere, Stan_

 

 

Cuando terminó de leerla, Harry guardó la carta y miró a Louis. Éste, con una sonrisa que le llenó el alma, dijo emocionado:

 

—Tú me valoras. Bailas conmigo, cuidas de mi hija y de mí y quieres darnos la familia que él nunca nos quiso dar, sin que yo te lo pida. Harry, tú eres ese hombre único y especial que yo siempre he querido conocer, y te aseguro que Darcy y yo te queremos con todo nuestro corazón, porque...

 

No pudo continuar, la emoción le pudo y Harry lo abrazó. Cuando calmó a Louis, con todo el amor que estaba dispuesto a darle, dijo:

 

—¿Sabes? No me alegro de lo que le pasó a Stan, pero sí me alegro de que no esté contigo, porque eso me ha permitido conocerte y volverme loco por ti. Y quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar y a mimaros a los dos como os merecéis.

 

Louis asintió y, cogiendo la carta la rompió en pedazos. Definitivamente, Stan, como hombre, era pasado y Harry era su futuro.

 

Una vez dejó los papelitos sobre la mesa, Harry, despojándose de la chaqueta negra que llevaba, exigió, haciéndole sonreír:

 

—Desnúdate, teniente.

 

Ambos se desnudaron con celeridad sin dejar de mirarse. Harry terminó antes que Louis y murmuró:

 

—Estoy tan duro que te voy a romper.

 

Louis sonrió y, con chulería, lo retó:

 

—Rómpeme, pero con cariño.

 

Harry lo cogió entre sus brazos y, poniéndolo contra la pared, y dándose prisa en prepararle para la sesión de sexo que les esperaba, lo besó sin cesar mientras le metía los dedos llenos de lubricante en su interior hasta que pudo abrirle las piernas y con urgencia lo penetró.

 

Ambos jadearon y Harry, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo con voz ronca:

 

—Ni te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos. —Moviéndose para darle más profundidad, repuso—: Ni te imaginas cuánto he pensado yo en ti. —Mordiéndole la barbilla, volvió a penetrarlo—. Te quiero para mí y, como le dice un buen amigo a su pareja: «Tu boca, tu cuerpo y todo tú, quiero que sea mío, sólo mío», ¿entendido?

 

—No me des más órdenes —jadeó Louis—. El teniente aquí soy yo.

 

Harry sonrió y dándole un azote en el trasero, musitó:

 

—Tu grado a mí no me vale, precioso.

 

Esa reacción hizo reír a Louis y Harry lo besó.

 

Enloquecido por la pasión que Harry le demostraba, Louis se abandonó a sus caricias y dejó que guiara el morboso juego. Sin darle tregua, Harry lo penetró una y otra vez y cuando jadeó demasiado alto, Louis murmuró:

 

—Chisss..., no quiero que nos echen del hotel.

 

Divertido, Harry respondió dándole otro azote en el trasero.

 

—El hotel no me importa, sólo me importa que te corras para mí.

 

—¿Sólo para ti?

 

Penetrándolo de nuevo, asintió y afirmó con seguridad:

 

—Sólo para mí siempre que juguemos.

 

Un jadeo de Louis lo hizo reactivarse y, enloquecido por la pasión que sentía, preguntó:

 

—¿Te gusta, Lou?

 

—Sí... sí... me gustan nuestros juegos.

 

Harry sonrió y sin parar su asolador movimiento, murmuró:

 

—Morboso... —Louis jadeó ante una nueva embestida y Harry dijo—: Dime a qué quieres jugar.

 

Louis, dispuesto a caldear el momento con fantasías, con voz plagada de sensualidad, murmuró ante sus nuevas embestidas:

 

—Estoy de pie en la ducha y tú estarás detrás de mí, los hombres, de rodillas, desearán que les meta mi fresa en la boca y tú me lo pedirás. Desde atrás me ofrecerás y les presentarás mi polla mientras les pides que me la chupen y me pides al oído que me corra para ti. Sólo para ti. Primero, uno se meterá mi pene en su boca, después otro y cuando cumpla lo que me pides, saldremos de la ducha, me tumbarás en la cama y me follarás delante de ellos para enseñarles lo que nos gusta.

 

—Sigue..., morboso..., sigue.

 

—Cuando te corras —gritó, llegando al clímax—, abrirás mis nalgas, otro me penetrará y... y cuando éste acabe, rápidamente se introducirá en mí el siguiente, mientras tú me pides que me corra para ti. Sólo para ti, y yo moriré de placer.

 

Harry en ese instante no pudo más y hundiéndose en Louis, alcanzó también al clímax. Sus cuerpos se convulsionaron al unísono y cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, Louis, mimoso, lo besó en la cabeza y preguntó:

 

—¿Te ha gustado el juego?

 

Mirándolo con deseo, Harry asintió.

 

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, teniente. Cuando regresemos a Londres, prometo cumplir esa fantasía.

 

***

 

Aquella noche, cuando Louis se durmió, Harry se quedó contemplándolo como un tonto. Tenerlo en su cama y bajo su cuidado era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y deseoso de hablar con alguien, cogió su móvil y llamó a su buen amigo Liam.

 

Tras dos timbrazos, éste contestó y Harry dijo:

 

—Estoy con Louis.

 

Liam asintió. Aún recordaba lo desesperado que Harry había estado con todo lo ocurrido e, incorporándose en la mesa, preguntó:

 

—¿Está bien?

 

—Sí. Cansado, pero bien. Ahora está durmiendo.

 

—¿Tú cómo estás?

 

Harry, tocándose el pelo, respondió:

 

—Feliz... feliz como nunca en mi vida. Sólo quiero estar con él y cuidarlo y...

 

—No puedes dormir, sólo puedes mirarlo, ¿verdad?

 

Harry sonrió. Liam lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y añadió:

 

—Me siento como un idiota.

 

—Te entiendo —convino Liam, al pensar en su mujer—. El día que conocí a Sophia, con su carácter rebelde me dejó fuera de combate y creo que ese temperamento en Louis es lo que te ha dejado fuera de combate a ti también.

 

Harry sonrió. Miró a Louis, que dormía plácidamente en el centro de su cama y murmuró:

 

—Me vuelve loco ese carácter, amigo.

 

—Escucha, Harry, si tu corazón ya ha elegido, nada podrás hacer contra él. Mi consejo es que te dejes llevar por los sentimientos y disfrutes del momento. Lo que tenga que ser... será.

 

—Joder, macho, ¡me estás asustando!

 

Liam sonrió y, antes de colgar, bromeó:

 

—¡Asústate!

 

Cuando bloqueó el móvil, Harry se sentó en la cama y observó dormir al hombre que le había quitado el sueño desde hacía un tiempo. Deseoso de estar a su lado, se acostó con él y cuando lo acercó a él para sentirlo más cerca, musitó:

 

—Louis Tomlinson..., estoy loco por ti.

 

Una sonrisita le hizo saber que Louis estaba despierto y haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, susurró mientras Louis reía.

 

—¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

 

Louis soltó una carcajada y, agarrándole las manos, dijo:

 

—Si te pones a hablar a mi lado, ¿cómo no quieres que me entere?

 

Harry sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su cartera, de donde Louis lo vio sacar algo. Se sentó en la cama y lo hizo sentarse. Después le enseñó el colgante de la fresa mojada en chocolate y preguntó:

 

—¿Me dejas que te lo ponga de nuevo?

 

Louis asintió y Harry lo hizo. Cuando acabó, Louis lo miró y, divertido, comentó:

 

—Por favor... te has puesto tan serio que parece como si me hubieras regalado un anillo de compromiso.

 

—Cásate conmigo. Sé mi marido.

 

Louis, alucinado al oírlo no pudo articular palabra y Harry, dispuesto a conseguir su propósito, afirmó:

 

—Puedo ser muy convincente.

 

Louis lo miró y dijo:

 

—Te lo tendrás que trabajar..., muñeco.

 

Con gesto simpático, Harry asintió. Louis era el hombre que siempre había buscado. Era el sentido de lo que tantas veces había buscado en su vida y, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, propuso:

 

—Louis Tomlinson, aunque de momento no te quieras casar conmigo, ¿me haríais tú y Darcy el honor de veniros a vivir a mi casa, que será nuestra casa en el momento en que aceptes mi proposición?

 

Parpadeando al comprender lo que eso suponía para la vida de los tres, Louis respondió emocionado:

 

—Sí..., aceptamos.

 

Harry lo besó y de pronto Louis, separándose, dijo:

 

—Un momento... un momento.

 

Harry, al ver su cejo fruncido, se preocupó y preguntó alarmado:

 

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

 

—¿Peggy Sue también podrá venir?

 

Harry, soltando una carcajada, besó al hombre que adoraba por encima de todo y tumbándose sobre él, cuchicheó:

 

—Claro que sí, cariño... Peggy Sue es la más importante de la familia.

 


	43. Epílogo

**Londres... un año después**

 

El espectáculo en la guardería era un momento especial para los padres. Ataviados con disfraces de verduras, los niños cantaban y bailaban, mientras ellos los grababan en vídeo y les hacían infinidad de fotografías.

 

Darcy, vestida de tomate, cuando terminó su número corrió a los brazos de Harry, que la cogió encantado.

 

La maestra corrió tras la niña y, agarrándola de la mano, dijo:

 

—No, Darcy... regresa a la fila.

 

— _Quiedoo_ con mi papáááá.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada. Darcy sentía pura adoración por Harry. Desde que vivían juntos, la niña le había otorgado ese título y él, encantado, lo había aceptado.

 

Emocionado como un tonto, Harry se colgó la cámara de fotos al cuello y cuando fue a hablar, la maestra dijo:

 

—Darcy..., quítate la corona. Todavía no te la puedes poner.

 

Harry, al ver la cara de su pequeña, miró a la mujer y, con gesto enfado, dijo:

 

—La función ha terminado. Ella ha estado sin su corona durante el espectáculo. Ha cumplido su promesa y ahora nosotros tenemos que cumplir la nuestra. Le dijimos que se pondría la corona de princesa cuando acabara la función y así ha de ser.

 

La maestra cruzó una mirada cómplice con Louis y éste puso los ojos en blanco.

 

Al final, dando su brazo a torcer, la maestra dijo:

 

—De acuerdo. Pero que regrese a la fila con los demás.

 

Harry, encantado por haberse salido con la suya, miró a Darcy, que, con su corona de princesa, lo observaba, y dijo con convicción:

 

—Eres la princesa tomate más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Pero ahora tienes que volver a la fila. Prometo ir a recogerte a la puerta de la guardería en cinco minutos con papi, ¿vale?

 

La niña, tras regalarle una espectacular sonrisa, asintió y corrió junto a sus compañeros.

 

Louis, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, agarró la mano de Harry y, tirando de él, dijo:

 

—No sé quién es peor. Si tú o la princesa tomate.

 

Harry sonrió y agarrando a Louis, caminó hacia la puerta de la guardería, donde habló con otros padres del maravilloso espectáculo que los niños les habían ofrecido. Era un padrazo orgulloso.

 

Una vez recogieron a su pequeña, los tres subieron al coche y se fueron a casa de sus amigos. Sophia, al ver llegar a la pequeña aplaudió.

 

—Darcyyyyyyyyy...., estás preciosaaaaaaa.

 

La niña, aún con su disfraz de tomate, los miró a todos y aclaró:

 

—Soy la _pinsesa_ tomate.

 

Liam soltó una risotada y Harry exclamó:

 

—¡Mi princesa es la bomba! Teníais que haberla visto en el escenario. Se ha comido en su número a la zanahoria y a la coliflor.

 

Louis puso los ojos en blanco. Cualquier cosa que Darcy hiciera, para Harry siempre estaba bien.

 

Sophia, al oírlo, se acercó a su amigo Louis y cuchicheó:

 

—Te aseguro que Liam, el día que los peques vayan a la guardería, babeará igual. ¡Menudo es él con sus niños!

 

Divertidos por el comentario, todos entraron a tomar algo, mientras Louis agarraba a Harry y, besándole, le decía:

 

—Venga, muñeco..., te mereces una copita.

 

En el año que llevaban juntos todo había sido estupendo. Maravilloso. Se habían trasladado a vivir con Harry y éste había adaptado su casa a las necesidades de Darcy. Fort Worth estaba olvidado. En repetidas ocasiones, le había pedido a Louis que se casaran, pero él se hacía de rogar, aunque le había prometido que si un año después seguían juntos, lo harían.

 

Harry finalmente aceptó. En ese tiempo, él conoció a Tom, a Fraser y a otros militares y nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Aquellos americanos eran una gran familia y sólo había que ver cómo se cuidaban entre ellos, y cada vez que Louis tenía que pilotar, le prometían que lo cuidarían.

 

Al principio, cada vez que Louis se tenía que ir a Afganistán, o Irak o a cualquier otra parte, Harry no dormía y estaba todo el día pegado al noticiero. Cuidaba de Darcy con cariño y sólo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a Louis le quitaba la vida.

 

Pero el tiempo había pasado y, como Louis le prometió, en cuanto el ejército lo permitió pasó a ser un civil. Dormía todas las noches con su hija y con Harry y era completamente feliz. Ahora tenía tiempo para terminar el curso de diseñador gráfico que un día comenzó y disfrutaba de una tranquila vida. No sabía si a la larga echaría el ejército de menos, pero lo que sí sabía era que por primera vez era completamente feliz y estaba creando su propia familia.

 

***

 

Aquella noche, cuando los pequeños se durmieron, Louis y Sophia propusieron ir a la fiesta que unos amigos daban en su casa. Liam y Harry, tras mirarse con complicidad, aceptaron encantados.

 

Simona y Norbert se quedaron con los niños y ellos se marcharon a divertirse. Al llegar a la fiesta, Louis y Sophia, tras saludar a algunos conocidos, se dirigieron a una barra para tomar algo. Una vez pidieron las bebidas, Louis se acercó a su amiga Sophia y cuchicheó:

 

—Vaya...vaya..., acabo de ver a Diana y a su novia.

 

Sophia sonrió. En aquel tiempo se habían encontrado con ellas en el reservado del Anchor's Rope más de una vez y cada uno a su manera, lo había pasado bien. Divertida, miró a su marido, que hablaba con Harry y dos hombres y le preguntó a Louis:

 

—¿Qué te parecen los hombres que están con los chicos?

 

Louis los miró y entendiendo lo que proponía, asintió.

 

Harry, al ver la mirada de su chico, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

 

—Cuatro hombres para nosotros dos. ¡Bien!

 

Sophia sonrió y cuchicheó tras cruzar su mirada con Liam:

 

—A Li, por su gesto también le gusta.

 

Liam, que como Harry se había percatado del cuchicheo de sus parejas, divertido le comentó algo a su amigo y éste asintió.

 

Sin necesidad de hablar, los cuatro se entendieron. Louis y Sophia, sonriendo, cogieron sus bebidas y se encaminaron hacia un lateral del salón. Segundos después, los hombres caminaron hacia ellos y Harry, abrazando a Louis lo besó en el cuello, abrió una cortina y vieron varias camas con varias personas practicando sexo y unos columpios de techo.

 

Louis, al ver aquello, asintió. Pegó sus labios a los de Harry y lo besó.

 

Harry, excitado, respondió a aquel ardoroso beso ofreciéndole su lengua, que Louis saboreó.

 

Sin demora, entraron en la estancia. Allí, Harry y Liam se sentaron en una de las camas y mirando a los hombres que estaban junto a ellos les pidieron que los desnudaran. Una vez Louis y Sophia estuvieron desnudos, caminaron hacia sus parejas y al llegar a su altura se sentaron a horcajadas

sobre ellos.

 

Harry, tras devorar los labios de Louis, dijo:

 

—Siéntate al revés, mirando a Alfred.

 

Louis lo hizo.

 

Harry, excitado, le tocó los muslos y susurró en su oído:

 

—Alfred se muere por saborearte, cariño, y yo deseo que lo haga. ¿Qué te parece?

 

Louis sonrió. Miró a Sophia y a Liam, que se divertían sobre la cama con otro de los hombres, y dijo:

 

—Me parece una idea excelente.

 

Harry paseó sus manos por las piernas de Louis y, cohiéndole el pene, dijo, mirando al hombre que los observaba:

 

—Juega con su polla... eso le gusta.

 

Alfred sonrió y, poniéndose de rodillas, contestó:

 

—Voy a jugar con tu polla hasta que te corras en mi boca.

 

Se puso de rodillas y, tras echar agua sobre su miembro y secarlo con un paño limpio, acercó la boca y succionó con deleite.

 

Las manos de Harry lo agarraban y murmuraba en su oído:

 

—Así, Lou..., permíteme ofrecerte para él...

 

Echando las caderas hacia atrás, Louis preguntó:

 

—¿Así te gusta?

 

Acalorado por lo que Louis le hacía sentir, Harry asintió y murmuró:

 

—Sí, cariño..., sí... Métete en su boca.

 

Un chillido escapó de los labios de Louis al sentir cómo aquel hombre se metía su miembro entero en la boca, y ejercía presión en la punta con los músculos de su garganta, a la vez empezaba a introducirle los dedos en su interior.

 

—Te quiero, precioso..., chilla..., disfruta.

 

Las manos de Harry subieron hacia sus pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos mientras murmuraba:

 

—Estoy muy duro, Lou... Córrete para que yo te pueda follar.

 

El cuerpo de Louis tembló y cuando Alfred lo cogió de los muslos y se los abrió más, volvió chillar mientras Harry cuchicheaba:

 

—Sí..., así..., cariño.... Para mí. Sólo para mí.

 

Su voz... las cosas que decía, cómo se entregaba y el morbo era excitante. Escuchar la voz apasionada y caliente de Harry en su oído mientras sus manos le pellizcaban los pezones siempre lo volvía loco.

 

Cuando Louis gritó y al llegar al clímax se convulsionó, Harry dijo:

 

—Sí..., cariño... sí... Córrete en su boca...

 

Sin fuerzas, Louis apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de Alfred, apretándolo contra sí mismo, mientras él chupaba y lamía enloquecido su clímax. Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que Harry, deseoso, le indicó que su momento había acabado y que lo lavara. Alfred lo hizo, lo secó y cuando se levantó, Harry, ansioso, le dio la vuelta a Louis y, mirándolo a los ojos, guió con su mano el pene hasta su entrada y preguntó:

 

—Dime, Ironman, ¿quieres ser mío sobre la cama o sobre un columpio?

 

Louis, excitado por el hombre que adoraba y que lo trataba como a un príncipe, lo besó en los labios y, deseoso de recibirlo como él quisiera, murmuró:

 

—Sorpréndeme..., James Bond.

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que si os gusta le deis kudos y dejéis comentarios, siempre se agradecen xx


End file.
